Captain of my soul
by ABK1932
Summary: Akashi met Kuroko face à un choix impossible. Mais, alors que tout semble s'effondrer l'espoir surgit. Après tout, c'est lorsqu'ils sont tous ensemble qu'ils sont invincibles. AkaKuro et Multiples pairing de la génération des miracles. ! Lemon dès le premier chapitre !
1. Chapter 1

\- Testuya reste, supplia-t-il

\- Je ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge, énonça doucement l'intéressé sentant son cœur se briser.

Au fond, il se demandait comment il pouvait réellement prendre cette décision. Surtout en entendant cette voix suppliante. Il ne suppliait jamais. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'aimait autant. Il dégageait une aura si impressionnante. La plupart le craignaient, mais quand on avait la chance d'être dans ses bonnes grâces, cette aura se transformait en une zone apaisante où l'on se sentait protégé et guidé vers un avenir radieux.

\- Je t'aime, Tetsuya, dit-il d'une voix plus maitrisée.

Et Kuroko frissonna. Ce genre de mots dans sa bouche c'était un miracle, une promesse au-delà du conventionnel. Des mots qu'il ne dirait à personne d'autre, juste à lui. Il avait fait son choix trois ans auparavant. Et quand il faisait un choix, il n'y avait rien sur cette planète pour l'en détourner.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Kuroko déglutit difficilement.

\- Je sais, souffla Kuroko la voix brisée. Je sais également ce que ça veut réellement dire pour toi.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il se laissait très rarement déborder par ses émotions. Lui qui était d'un naturel si impassible. Si peu démonstratif.

\- Mais pour une fois dans ma vie je ne veux pas être une ombre. Pas comme ça.

Il sentit qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Il sentit sa chaleur avant même qu'il le touche. Bien malgré lui il gémit en sentant son corps s'appuyer sur le sien.

\- Tu es à moi Kuroko, murmura-t-il. Je suis absolu.

Kuroko ne dit rien. Une main glissa sous son pull fin et glissa contre son torse.

Il gémit plus fort et s'appuya contre ce corps si chaud qui se pressait contre son dos. Soudain, la main glissa plus bas et s'enfonça dans son pantalon. Il cria et renversa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Aussitôt, une bouche fondit dans son cou.

La suite fut chaotique. Il ne sut réellement comment il atteint la chambre. Il fut vite nu le corps brulant. Au-dessus de lui il le voyait bouger dans des mouvements lents et contrôlés.

\- Tetuya, dis-le-moi, susurra-t-il alors qu'un mouvement de reins plus violent arracha un cri à l'intéressé.

Il était dominé par son désir, incapable d'articuler le moindre de mot. Les jambes largement écartées, les bras remontés au-dessus de sa tête emprisonnés au niveau des poignets.

\- Testuya ! ordonna son amant en accentuant son va-et-vient, impitoyablement.

À nouveau, il cria puis se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergea.

Bientôt il sentit le poids de son amant contre son torse. Les minutes passèrent pendant que chacun reprenait son souffle.

\- Testuya…, cette fois-ci ce n'était qu'un murmure. Presque une supplication.

Kuroko laissa quelques secondes passées pendant lesquelles des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime…Seijurô, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme la tête était blottit dans son cou.

Aussitôt, des bras l'enserrèrent dans une étreinte désespérée et Akashi plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de son ancien coéquipier.

Kuroko partit alors qu'il dormait. Akashi était étendu, l'air serein. Surement avait-il cru en s'endormant qu'il l'avait fait changé d'avis ? C'était typique d'Akashi de penser qu'il pouvait contrôler le monde autour de lui.

La lune éclaira le corps musclé de celui qui avait un jour été son capitaine. Kuroko sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Akashi avait une telle influence sur lui. Heureusement, ce sentiment était partagé. Les mots de Kuroko étaient les seuls qui atteignaient le jeune homme.

Leur relation avait toujours été mesurée et pleine d'intelligence et de réflexion. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui s'enflamment et qui se précipitent en brandissant le bouclier de leurs émotions.

Enfin cela avait été le cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais, leur relation avait fini par se heurter à un obstacle qui les poussait dans leur retranchement. Leur retenue s'était progressivement envolée et devant un choix cornélien la passion avait pris le dessus. Leur dernier ébat en était le parfait exemple. Jamais Akashi n'avait tenté de dominer son amant de la sorte. Et jamais Kuroko ne s'était laissé aller à une telle soumission. Il s'était délecté de sentir la poigne ferme, presque violente, d'Akashi sur ses poignets. Il s'était senti rougir d'être considéré comme sa propriété. C'était fou et contraire à tout ce qu'il croyait. Il était peut-être d'un caractère discret, mais pas soumis. Akashi faisait son monde. Et que dire d'Akashi. Il s'était engagé dans une relation qui allait contre toute son éducation, sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il s'était exposé. Avait pris bien des risques et pouvait tout perdre du jour au lendemain. Et tout cela pour Kuroko.

Soudain, le jeune homme eut l'envie de retourner dans ce lit pour se blottir contre celui qui régnait sur son univers.

Le chagrin fit naitre une boule dans sa gorge. Il avait presque du mal à respirer. Il allait réveiller Akashi et ce dernier ne le laisserait pas partir.

Aussi, le jeune homme s'enfuit. Il passa les portes en courant. Et en un clin d'œil il fut dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier lui donna l'impression de fonctionner au diésel tant les étages clignotaient avec lenteur à mesure qu'il descendait.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée il jaillit hors de la cabine et traversa le luxueux hall d'un immeuble du centre-ville qui hébergeait la garçonnière d'Akashi.

Arrivé dehors il prit le temps d'inhaler une longue bouffée d'air frais puis héla un taxi.

Il s'engouffra dans la voiture à la banquette arrière douteuse.

\- À l'aéroport, ordonna-t-il avec force.

Le chauffeur lui jeta un regard distrait et hocha la tête sans plus de solennité.

Le trafic était peu important à cette heure de la nuit. Et ils furent vites à destination. Kuroko traversa l'aéroport comme un robot. Il ne devait pas penser sinon il renoncerait. Au prix d'un effort invisible pour toute personne extérieure il se dirigea vers le comptoir d'embarquement.

\- Un billet pour New York, s'il vous plait.

L'hôtesse sursauta en entendant sa voix. Comme d'habitude, son manque de présence naturel faisait son petit effet. La jeune femme rougit et se confondit en excuses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroko disposait d'un billet pour New York, aéroport Kennedy. Il patienta une heure puis alla s'enregistrer. Il avait emporté une maigre valise si légère qu'elle étonna l'agent en charge de son embarquement.

Quand Kuroko eut terminé, il se vit indiquer le poste de douane. Cependant, après avoir remercié l'employé, il se dirigea vers l'une des sorties de l'aéroport. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit dans un bruit désagréable. Au moins, les détecteurs de présence ne se formalisaient pas de son curieux don ou handicap, selon le point de vue.

Il prit à nouveau le temps de respirer l'air du soir pour tenter de calmer son pouls irrégulier. Puis il héla un taxi.

De nouveau, il s'assit sur une banquette arrière à peine plus propre que la précédente.

\- À la gare Centrale, demanda-t-il avec aplomb.

\- Avec plaisir jeune homme ! lui sourit le chauffeur.

Cette fois-ci il était tombé sur un chauffeur loquace qui tenait à lui faire la conversation. Il répondit poliment, mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il espérait que son plan fonctionnerait. Car Akashi allait vouloir le retrouver et un océan ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter. Son petit plan lui permettrait d'avoir de l'avance, mais ce n'était pas gagné. On ne disait pas aisément non au grand Akashi Seijurô.

Kuroko arriva à la gare et prit un nouveau billet. Cette fois-ci, il utilisa de l'espèce. Puis il grimpa dans un train spacieux et prix place côté fenêtre. Après plusieurs appels informant les passagers du départ du train celui-ci s'ébranla avec le son caractéristique que produisaient les suspensions magnétiques. Avec cette merveille de technologie, le jeune homme serait à Osaka en une heure.

Mais alors que le train gagnait en vitesse, son cœur se serra. Il abandonnait Akashi et chaque parcelle de son être protestait vivement. Pour la mille et unième fois, il se remémora les raisons qui l'avaient poussée au départ.

Les récents évènements avaient changé la donne. Akashi n'était pas aussi libre qu'il voulait bien le penser. Il avait des obligations qui découlaient de son rang social. Des impératifs auxquels il ne pouvait dire non. Certes, il avait essayé de s'en accommoder et avait proposé à Kuroko ce qui lui semblait la meilleure alternative. Mais, alors qu'il exposait son plan imparable Kuroko avait été pris de nausée. Il avait rejeté l'idée d'Akashi avec une violence qui lui était peu commune. Il avait même crié. Son amant en était resté muet de stupeur. Le mois qui avait suivi avait été des plus éprouvants. Akashi avait tenté par tous les moyens de convaincre le jeune homme. Mais rien n'y faisait. Peu importe les compromis qu'Akashi faisait, c'était l'idée centrale de la proposition qui posait problème à Kuroko. Très vite, l'impasse était apparue et aujourd'hui Kuroko fuyait.

À la gare, le jeune homme avait pris soin de se débarrasser de son téléphone. Ses numéros étant stockés dans un calepin d'écolier bien au chaud dans son sac. L'heure de trajet passa vite et bientôt il était sur un nouveau quai de gare.

Le matin pointait à l'horizon, baignant le ciel d'une douce lumière rosée. Kuroko adorait l'aube. Ils aimaient les tons incroyables qui paraient le ciel, promesse pastel de la journée à venir. Il héla son troisième taxi et sortit son carnet pour donner une adresse au chauffeur.

Le jeune profita du trajet pour s'abîmer dans le paysage urbain. Bientôt, il atteint les abords d'une cité universitaire.

Kuroko pensa à Akashi. Ce dernier était matinal, il devait s'être rendu compte de son absence à présent.

Le ventre du jeune se retourna et il sentit que son front devenait moite.

\- Ne craque pas maintenant ! s'insurgea-t-il mentalement.

\- On y est jeune homme, l'informa le chauffeur.

Kuroko paya et descendit. Il se dirigea vers un immeuble neuf qui ne dépassait pas les cinq étages. Il grimpa jusqu'au deuxième avec toute l'assurance qu'il put puis frappa au numéro 6.

Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit et un grand jeune homme à l' air sérieux s'encadra dans l'ouverture.

\- Midorima-kun, salua Kuroko, je suis navré de te déranger, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard dur puis soupira, s'adoucissant soudainement.

\- Kuroko… Akashi va se marier c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme hocha douloureusement la tête et Midorima s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai décidé d'introduire plusieurs points de vue dans mon histoire afin de conserver un certain dynamisme. Mais, je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir cela à la lecture.

Je me permets de vous écrire un petit paragraphe sur mon idée, car je ne l'ai pas fait d'entrée de jeux.

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous informer que cette histoire va comporter de nombreux Lemon. Je comprends parfaitement que cela ne plaise pas à tout le monde, mais après trois saisons à les regarder transpirer et exhiber leurs muscles, j'ai décidé de sévir ! )

Concernant les personnages, j'essaye de rester fidèle à leur caractère. Par exemple, pour moi Kuroko a un fort caractère basé sur des principes et une morale. Il ne saurait être le soumis de personne. Toutefois, je reconnais qu'il s'agit là de ma vision et je suis prête à entendre vos remarques !

Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Cela me permettra de m'améliorer. Par ailleurs, je suis à l'écoute de vos réflexions et de ce que vous pensez avoir deviné. Après tout, cela pourrait m'éviter le syndrome de la page blanche ! (non, non, je ne vous prends pas en otage J )

Enfin, je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review dès ce premier chapitre. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai écrit le second aussi vite !

Alors, merci à :

 **NaomiWeaver** : Merci pour ton soutien et si tu aimes Midorima, ce chapitre risque de te plaire. N'hésite pas à me dire si le personnage est fidèle à l'idée que tu en avais ! J

 **RumiSonozaki** : On est bien d'accord. D'ailleurs, on en apprend plus dans ce chapitre sur cette fameuse proposition qu'Akashi a faite à Kuroko.

 **Evol** : Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **Luna Heydhysh** : Eh oui pauvre Testuya ! Et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira !

Il pénétra dans le petit appartement en jetant des coups d'œil curieux. Midorima avait quitté Tokyo à la fin du lycée pour suivre des études de médecine. Cela n'avait étonné personne. Après tout, sa précision chirurgicale au basket laissait déjà présager un choix de carrière certain. En revanche, il n'était pas parti seul.

\- Shin-chan, qui était-ce ? demanda une voix enjouée en provenance de la cuisine.

À peine une seconde plus tard une tête brune émergea dans le couloir d'entrée.

\- Kuroko ! s'écria Takao. Quelle bonne surprise, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici.

Derrière lui Kuroko entendit Midorima maugréer. De toute évidence, il n'aurait pas qualifié sa venue de « bonne surprise ».

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Midorima-Kun, je ne suis que de passage. Je ne compte pas m'imposer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kuroko ! reprit Takao avec l'entrain qui le caractérisait. Shin-chan n'est juste pas du matin.

Kuroko sourit poliment à Takao et songea que chez Midorima le matin désignait la journée en entier.

\- Quel bon vent t'amène ? reprit Takao en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon de cuisine.

Kuroko pouvait sentir la délicieuse odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine et son ventre gargouilla bruyamment.

\- Mais, je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'écria Takao. Allez vous asseoir à table j'ai presque fini.

Kuroko s'attendit à une remarque de Midorima-kun, mais contre toute attente il sentit une longue main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Vient Kuroko, dit simplement Midorima.

L'appartement était petit, mais bien agencé. Aucun espace n'était perdu. Le hall d'entrée rectangulaire desservait la cuisine,la salle de bain, un petit salon et l'unique chambre. Kuroko ne fit aucune remarque, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait désormais plus aucun doute quant à la nature de la relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes hommes.

Arrivé dans le salon, Midorima prit place autour d'une petite table ronde presque collée au canapé et désigna l'un des trois sièges restants à Kuroko.

Ce dernier se départit de sa veste qu'il accrocha au dossier avant de s'asseoir. Un silence gênant s'installa.

\- Akashi sait que tu es ici ? demanda soudainement Midorima.

\- Non. Si mon plan a fonctionné correctement, il me croit dans un vol à destination de New York.

Pendant un bref instant Kuroko cru voir une once d'épatement dans les yeux de Midorima, mais Takao fit son apparition, les bras chargés du petit déjeuner.

\- Un petit déjeuner traditionnel s'étonna Kuroko.

\- Kazunari voit les choses en grand quand il s'agit de cuisine, répondit Midorima avec un léger sourire.

Kuroko remarqua l'emploi du prénom, mais de nouveau il s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

Après avoir prononcé les formules d'usage, ils s'attaquèrent à la soupe miso.

\- Alors, Kuroko, reprit finalement Takao. Que nous vos…

\- Akashi va se marier, coupa Midorima visiblement désireux d'éviter d'entendre une nouvelle fois le terme : surprise. Et Kuroko le fuit.

\- Oh, souffla doucement Takao dont les yeux bleus s'étaient agrandis.

Kuroko rougit, cependant, il n'y avait rien à corriger à cette déclaration.

\- Tu m'as dit avoir besoin de mon aide, reprit Midorima.

\- Oui je voudrais prendre une chambre en ville, mais je ne veux pas utiliser mon nom.

Kuroko baissa les yeux, conscient du service qu'il demandait.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, intervient soudainement Takao. Laisse-moi gérer ça, Shin-chan. En plus, il va être temps que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

Midorima lança un long regard à Takao, puis hocha la tête.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner rapidement et Kuroko fit un effort pour finir chaque plat, bien qu'il eut l'impression que son estomac allait exploser.

Takao faisait joyeusement la conversation et Midorima répondait de mauvaise grâce. Kuroko se souvint que, lors de la demie-finale de sa première Winter cup, Hyuga avait comparé Midorima et Takao au duo que formait alors Kuroko et Kagami.

\- Kagami, songea Kuroko. Son ancien coéquipier était reparti aux USA à la fin du lycée pour jouer dans une université américaine. Ses études terminées, il venait de passer professionnel. Une brillante carrière l'attendait, Kuroko en était sûr.

Soudain, Midorima interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

\- Si Akashi pense que tu es en route pour New York, il va forcément penser à Kagami.

\- Oui sûrement, répondit Kuroko les joues brulantes, sachant parfaitement où Midorima voulait en venir.

\- Donc, il pense que tu es parti te réfugier chez ton ex, conclu Midorima en dardant un regard brulant sur le jeune homme.

\- Toi et Kagami ! s'écria Takao en s'agrippant à la table.

\- Kazunari… c'est le secret le moins bien gardé de Seirin.

\- Mon Dieu ! continuait de s'exclamer Takao. Vous deux ensembles ! Certes, vous aviez une telle proximité sur le terrain, mais de là à partager un futon.

\- Takao-kun, tu me mets mal à l'aise, dit Kuroko d'une voix atone.

\- Je dois y aller, dit soudainement Midorima en se levant.

\- Passe une bonne journée Shin-chan.

Midorima marqua une hésitation puis, après un léger regard vers Kuroko, se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de Takao. Ce dernier rougit et s'empressa de débarrasser le petit déjeuner refusant l'aide de Kuroko. Une heure plus tard, Takao et Kuroko marchaient dans une rue d'Osaka. Ils étaient dans un quartier résidentiel très calme, bordé de cerisiers en fleur et dont les jardins possédaient tous des haies bien taillées.

\- Ma tante possède un petit appartement vide dans une vieille résidence. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a tout le confort qu'il faut. C'est bien mieux qu'un hôtel et quelque chose me dit que tu as besoin de retomber sur tes pattes.

\- C'est très gentil à toi Takao-kun.

\- De rien, c'est ce que font les amis.

Kuroko sourit à Takao. Après une période mouvementée, il était bon de pouvoir compter sur sa générosité.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, reprit Takao en fronçant les sourcils. Shi-chan a dit qu'Akashi allait se marier, mais pourtant c'est toi qui le fuis. Donc c'est toi qui romps votre relation.

Kuroko ne répondit pas tout de suite. Takao lui rendait un fier service, il lui devait au moins une explication.

\- Akashi ne tenait pas à rompre. Il m'a proposé une alternative que je n'ai pas pu accepter.

Takao ne dit rien.

\- Le connaissant, je dirais qu'il t'a demandé de rester avec lui. Il t'a assuré que son mariage ne serait qu'une vitrine pour sa famille et les bien pensants. Autrement dit, il t'a demandé d'être son ombre.

Kuroko ne dit rien. Takao avait parfaitement résumé les intentions d'Akashi. Et il se rappelait la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait entendu cette proposition. Au fond, il savait bien qu'il avait été naïf. Après tout, s'était-il réellement imaginé pouvoir finir ses jours à côté d'Akashi ? Oui. Honnêtement oui, il l'avait espéré de toutes ses forces, refusant l'évidence.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait rompre avec Kagami, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Takao.

\- C'était ma décision Takao-kun, répondit Kuroko en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis parfaitement en mesure de dire non à Seijuro.

\- Excuse-moi Kuroko, tu as raison. J'ai sauté aux conclusions hâtives. Après tout le fait que tu sois là le prouve.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination. Takao n'avait pas menti. L'appartement, bien que peu moderne et petit, présentait tout le confort nécessaire.

\- J'ai constaté que tu étais sans valise. Nous devrions peut-être aller faire un tour en ville pour remédier au plus urgent.

\- Tu n'as pas cours, demanda soudain Kuroko.

\- Seulement cet après-midi, ce qui nous laisse largement le temps.

Ils prirent un train jusqu'au centre-ville et firent quelques courses dans la bonne humeur. Takao allégeait sa peine et le distrayait de toutes ses histoires.

\- Kise est passé nous voir il y a un mois environ, il avait un shooting en ville. Sa carrière est vraiment en train de décoller. Il a également intégré une équipe professionnelle ici, au Japon. Mais il se rend bien compte qu'il va bientôt devoir faire un choix de carrière. Chose étrange, Aomine l'a rejoint et nous avons diné tous les quatre ensemble. Est-ce qu'eux aussi ?

Kuroko laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Il est vrai que c'était dur à croire étant donné leurs caractères diamétralement opposés. Mais après tout, l'amour avait ses raisons. De nouveau, ses pensées voguèrent jusqu'à Akashi. Il l'aimait tellement. Il aimait ses yeux chauds qui le dévoraient sans retenue, il aimait son timbre de voix et sa façon de parler, si sûr de lui. Il aimait la finesse de son corps musclé. L'esprit du jeune homme s'emballait. Il revoyait Akashi s'allonger sur lui. Il sentait ses mains sur son torse et ses lèvres dans son cou. Il se rappelait son bassin glissant entre ses jambes.

\- Kuroko, l'interrompit Takao l'air légèrement inquiet. Tout va bien, tu es tout rouge et tu as le souffle court.

\- Je… tout va bien, rougit Kuroko mort de honte.

À ses côtés Takao ricana. Il avait parfaitement compris où s'était enlisé l'esprit du jeune homme.

\- Et bien, je me suis toujours demandé, comment pouvait être le glacial Akashi dans l'intimité ? Mais, si je m'étais attendu à cela.

\- - Takao-kun ! S'écria Kuroko

Midorima rentra tard ce soir-là. Il s'attendait à trouver Takao endormi, mais son amant l'attendait sur le canapé le regard dans le vague.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Inutile que tu sois également fatigué. La fatigue rend agressif et cela risquerait de nuire à notre relation.

Takao gloussa.

\- Tu vois tellement les choses de manière pragmatique Shin-chan.

\- C'est un trait de caractère que je chéris, en effet, répondit Midorima en déposant une salière sur la table de la cuisine.

\- L'objet porte-bonheur-du-jour, j'imagine, rit Takao en désignant l'ustensile.

\- Exactement.

\- Bah, je préfère quand il s'agit de quelque chose de commun.

\- C'est à dire.

\- Que ta collection d'animaux en peluche est bien plus perturbante, répondit Takao dans un sourire moqueur.

Midorima ignora la pique et se servit un verre d'eau.

\- Tu as installé Kuroko ? demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées.

\- Oui. Il m'étonnera toujours. Kagami, puis Akashi ? Il aime la lumière autant que les papillons.

\- Hum, je ne pense pas que les deux relations soient comparables. Je pense que Kagami était un amour de lycée et qu'il s'agissait plus de confiance et d'estime avec surement une forme d'attraction physique. En revanche, il aime Akashi. Je pense que c'est son grand amour.

\- C'est d'une tristesse, commenta Takao laconiquement. Mais quelle idée que de se prendre d'affection pour ce monstre qu'est Akashi.

\- Je pense que l'Akashi de Kuroko pourrait nous surprendre, répondit pensivement Midorima.

\- Tout à l'heure, alors que nous faisions les courses, j'ai clairement vu les pensées de Kuroko voguer vers Akashi. Lui qui est si insondable d'habitude, on pouvait lire son visage tel un livre ouvert. Et crois-moi, ce n'était pas pour les enfants.

\- Kazunari, s'écria vivement Midorima. C'est des plus déplacés.

Mais Takao balaya sa remarque d'un geste gracieux de la main. Il regardait Midorima avec un sourire aguicheur, le regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- C'était impressionnant. Ça m'a rendu jaloux.

\- Jaloux…, releva Midorima avec aigreur.

\- Fais-moi l'amour Shin-chan, murmura Takao sans prévenir.

Midorima déglutit.

\- Kazunari…, tenta-t-il.

Mais en face de lui, Takao s'était levé et faisait passer son pull par-dessus sa tête. Il fit ensuite glisser ses mains sur son torse et dégrafa son pantalon. Il approcha en boxer, marchant en s'étirant. Il était musclé, mais fin à la fois. De son côté, Midorima s'était décidé à poser son verre. Il étouffa un gémissement lorsque Takao se pressa contre lui. Après une courte hésitation, il fondit sur les lèvres de son amant qui gémit sans retenue. Alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, Takao le retient.

\- Non, ne te déshabille pas. Pour une fois, laisse tomber tes manières.

\- Kazunari, qu'est-ce que…

\- Prends-moi Shintaro ! ordonna Takao.

Midorima se sentit vaciller. Le désir en lui balayait tous ses principes et ses manies. Il avait tellement envie d'y sombrer. Les yeux bleus de Takao le fixaient avec une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

Soudain, sans plus réfléchir il se jeta sur son amant, le fit pivoter et le plaqua contre la table. Takao cria lorsqu'il le pénétra violemment, se cambrant. Cependant, Midorima le tenait fermement par les manches, s'enfonçant en lui avec délice.

Leurs corps se couvrirent de sueur. Takao haletait, gémissait son nom. Minorima dégagea une main du bassin de son amant devenu glissant pour attraper sa nuque et s'enfonça plus loin encore. Puis finalement, ils jouirent de concert dans un dernier va-et-vient puissant.

Midorima se recula de Takao pour prendre appui sur le buffet derrière lui. Il avait le souffle court, son pantalon sur les chevilles, et les jambes tremblantes. Avachi sur la table, Takao reprenait son souffle. Midorima vit clairement sa semence glisser le long des jambes du jeune homme. Takao se redressa en grimaçant, une main sur les reins.

\- Tu souffres, énonça froidement Midorima qui sentait la culpabilité poindre.

\- Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir. J'ai aimé ça. Il tenta de faire un pas, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Avec une rapidité, propre à l'un des membres de la génération des miracles, Midorima le rattrapa et le tint contre lui malgré un état de fatigue des plus avancé.

\- Je t'aime Shintaro.

C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'il prononçait son prénom sans y ajouter le suffixe familier qui l'avait tant agacé au début de leur rencontre. Midorima frissonna et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils avaient pris une douche et étaient désormais étendus l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- J'ai reçu un appel intéressant aujourd'hui, dit soudain Midorima à l'obscurité.

\- Vraiment, marmonna Takao qui atteignait ses limites.

\- Oui, il semblerait que Kuroko ne soit pas au bout de ses peines.

\- Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que cela t'amuse ? répondit Takao en se blottissant contre son amant.

Kuroko n'en menait pas large. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de Midorima et il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire un choix. De nouveau, il se retourna sur son futon. Il faisait chaud, l'été prenait ses quartiers et il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Demain, cela ferait trois jours qu'il tournerait en rond.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte.

\- Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ? s'étonna Kuroko.

\- Soudain, son estomac se retourna. Akashi l'avait-il retrouvé ?

Il se leva les jambes tremblantes. Son cœur battait la chamade et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux ou terrifié.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec précaution.

\- Il m'a littéralement harcelé pour savoir où tu étais, lui dit une voix masculine en guise de salutation.

\- Il était persuadé que tu étais à New York. Mais moi, j'ai compris. C'était un leurre n'est-ce pas ? reprit la voix émanant de la haute silhouette qui s'encadrait dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte.

\- Finalement, il semblerait que je te connaisse mieux que lui Testuya.

\- Taiga, murmura Kuroko.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je profite d'avoir un peu de temps, car je pense ne plus pouvoir poster avant le week-end.

Alors c'est un chapitre très important et j'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire. J'ai une idée plutôt claire de la suite, mais votre avis sur ce passage m'intéresse vraiment. Aussi, si vous le voulez bien, je vous demande de répondre à la question que Kuroko va poser à la toute fin de ce chapitre ! Qui sait, vous pourriez me faire changer d'avis ! J

 **RumiSonozaki** : Il n'y a qu'une personne à la porte ! Dsl si je t'ai induit en erreur. Et je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à tes questions ! J'ai fait vite pour éviter que tu me détestes trop! N'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! J

 **Luna Heydhysh** : Merci encore pour ta review ! Je suivrai ton conseil pour mieux délimiter les changements de POV. Tu es allergique à Kagami à ce que je voie, ça m'a bien fait rire ! En tout cas, les choses vont s'accélérer dans un sens ou dans un autre ! Je n'en dirai pas plus. J

 **NaomiWeaver** : Une longue review qui fait plaisir. Je partage ton avis sur Midorima et tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. En effet, pourquoi être allé voir Midorima ? Et en ce qui concerne Kagami/Akashi j'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes ! J

 **Nistley** : Effectivement, sa demande paraît des plus déplacées…à moins que… ! Eh oui c'est rainbow land ma fiction, mais bon, j'assume ! J Quant à ta dernière question, tu vas vite trouver une réponse… En tout cas merci pour la review ! J

Également, un merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic', n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis J

\- Tu vas me laisser entrer ? demanda Kagami avec un sourire en coin. Il semblait si sûr de lui.

Akashi également était débordant de confiance en lui, songea Kuroko. Mais d'une manière différente. Kagami était bruyant, volcanique, emporté. Akashi ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il était réfléchi et cédait rarement à ses pulsions.

Kuroko ferma les yeux. Akashi lui manquait tellement et savoir qu'il avait harcelé Kagami pour le trouver lui laissait un sentiment doux amer.

\- Il va se marier, il a fait son choix. Si ça avait été moi, je ne t'aurais pas gardé caché. Peu importe ma carrière, j'aurais hurlé à la face du monde que tu partageais ma vie, rugit Kagami.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici Taiga ? demanda Kuroko lentement.

\- Je suis venu te chercher. Pars avec moi en Amérique. N'importe quelle équipe se battra pour t'avoir. Tu seras à mes côtés. Tetsuya, il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici.

\- Taiga… murmura Kuroko. Je…

\- Tu soigneras ton chagrin à New York, je te laisserais le temps. Mais, je ne te laisserais pas me repousser une nouvelle fois.

Kuroko dévisageait le grand basketteur. Il le regardait les yeux brulants de détermination. Il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Kuroko aurait dû le savoir.

\- Je repasserai demain soir, dit finalement Kagami voyant que Kuroko gardait le silence. On ira diner et on discutera de tout cela à tête reposée. Mais sache que je n'abandonnerai que si tu me donnes une raison honnête et valable de ne pas me suivre.

Kagami tourna les talons et Kuroko passa la nuit à fixer son plafond. Sa vie prenait une étrange tournure. Il se remémora les paroles de Kagami. Quelque chose le retenait-il réellement ici ?

Il avait sa famille et ses amis et c'était très important pour lui. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Kagami ne se suffirait pas de cette réponse. Après tout, cela était-il réellement insensé d'aller panser ses plaies à New York. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il tournait en rond à la recherche d'une issue et cela ne l'avait mené à rien.

Lorsque le jour se leva, il était épuisé. Il décida d'aller faire un tour en ville pour revenir plus tard afin de tenter une sieste.

Après avoir pris le train, il déambula au hasard dans les rues du centre-ville. Au bout, de quelques heures le soleil d'été avait eu raison de sa soif et il entra dans un café pour acheter un milkshake à la vanille. Alors qu'il réglait sa commande, il s'aperçut que des ordinateurs étaient à disposition des consommateurs. Il s'assit en face de l'un des postes un peu vieillots et agita la souris. Il resta une longue minute à fixer l'écran.

\- Est-ce réellement une bonne idée ? se demanda-t-il.

Mais la curiosité était trop forte. En quelques clics il se connecta à sa boite mail. Une vingtaine de messages attendaient d'être lus. Les noms de certains expéditeurs firent bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Afin de garder un minimum de contrôle sur ses émotions, il ouvrit méthodiquement le premier message.

 _Tetsuya, où es-tu ?_

S'en suivait la signature mail automatique d'Akashi.

Kuroko referma le message et passa au suivant.

 _Tetsuya, pourquoi t'enfuis-tu à New York ? Tu cherches à rejoindre Kagami ?_

De nouveau Kuroko referma le message. Il déglutit et passa au suivant qui n'était séparé du précédent que de quelques minutes.

 _Tetsuya, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas pour lui._

Kuroko grimaça, il avait envie de pleurer. Akashi semblait au désespoir et il s'était résolu à le supplier.

Il ouvrit le message suivant.

 _Tetsuya, tu n'étais pas dans l'avion. Où es-tu ?_

Ainsi, Akashi avait mis peu de temps à se rendre compte de sa supercherie. Il ouvrit un nouveau message, celui-ci en revanche venait d'Aomine.

 _Oy ! Tetsu, Akashi me harcèle et tu ne réponds pas au téléphone. Tu m'obliges à écrire et tu sais que ça me fatigue. Où es-tu passé ?_

Kuroko sourit, alors ainsi, comme il l'avait prédit Akashi s'était tourné vers celui qui lui était le plus proche. Il ouvrit un nouveau message.

 _Tetsuya, fuir ne sert à rien. Nous devons parler. Nous devons trouver une solution._

Kuroko se crispa. Trouver une solution ? Il avait déjà fait le tour de la question à maintes reprises. Il connaissait parfaitement le choix qui s'offrait à lui. Une vague de désespoir s'empara de lui. Il se sentait rongé par la douleur que lui imposaient ses sentiments. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Ce n'était pas son genre de se donner en spectacle.

Il ouvrit un nouveau mail.

 _Tetsuya,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien. Ton ami Akashi-san est passé hier après-midi pour me saluer. Il est toujours aussi poli et bien élevé. Il a apporté ses biscuits préférés à ta grand-mère et il a pris le temps de partager le thé avec nous. Je lui ai trouvé l'air fatigué, cependant._

 _C'est lui qui m'a informé que ton portable était en panne. Il m'a dit que je pouvais te joindre par mail._

 _Akashi-san nous a également dit que tu traversais une période difficile où tu doutais de tes choix d'avenir. Sens-toi libre de nous parler à cœur ouvert._

 _Nous attendons de tes nouvelles._

 _Ta mère qui t'aime._

Kuroko écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Mon Dieu ! Akashi ne reculait devant rien. Il était allé jusqu'à chez ses parents pour tenter de le retrouver et de toute évidence il avait un plan en tête.

Il l'avait mis dos au mur. Kuroko ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa mère sans nouvelle. Et il allait devoir lui dire où il était et il était sur que cette information allait revenir aux oreilles d'Akashi.

Il lui restait un dernier mail à ouvrir. Avec appréhension il cliqua sur la petite enveloppe.

 _Tu perds ton temps Tetsuya, je vais te retrouver._

Kuroko frissonna violemment. Il entendait la voix d'Akashi lui faire cette promesse. Kuroko sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il avait l'impression qu'on déchirait son cœur en deux. Il entendait presque le bruit, comme une étoffe dont on arrache les fibres violemment.

Il ferma sa boite-mail et sortit précipitamment du café. Quelques passants lui jetèrent des regards curieux. On finissait finalement par le remarquer. Au prix des larmes.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler en hurlant. Il devait se calmer. Il héla un taxi et dut presque se jeter sous ses roues pour que le chauffeur s'arrête.

Il lui donna l'adresse de l'appartement qu'il occupait depuis quelques jours puis se concentra sur sa respiration. Mais rien n'y faisait, il vit que le chauffeur jetait des coups d'œil inquiet dans son rétroviseur.

\- Tout va bien jeune homme ?

Kuroko avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et hocha faiblement la tête.

Ils finirent par arriver à destination et Kuroko laissa de quoi à régler deux courses et sortit de la voiture comme un boulet de canon.

Alors qu'il avait pénétré dans le hall d'immeuble, sa vision commença à s'altérer et il se mit à chanceler.

\- Kuroko !

Il entendit une voix indistincte, mais qui lui était familière puis il s'effondra.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond qu'il avait fixé toute la nuit dernière.

\- Enfin, dit une voix agacée.

\- Midorima-kun ? interrogea faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Lui-même. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Kuroko ne dit rien. La réalité émergeait doucement au milieu de l'atmosphère cotonneuse où l'avait plongé son malaise. De nouveau, il ressentit la peine qu'il avait éprouvée en lisant ses mails et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Il entendit Midorima soupirer.

\- La raison pour laquelle tu es venu me voir moi et pas un autre c'est parce que je suis celui qui est le moins proche de toi, n'est ce pas ? La logique faisait que tu aurais dû aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'Aomine ou encore de Kise.

Kuroko tourna doucement la tête et grimaça. De toute évidence, Midorima n'avait pas eu le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne rencontre le carrelage du hall.

\- Tu t'es fait une belle bosse. Mais rien de sérieux, l'informa Midorima qui était assis à son chevet à même le sol.

\- Merci, répondit Kuroko en baissant les yeux honteux de s'être laissé emporter ainsi par ses émotions. Midorima-kun, tu sais que je te respecte énormément. En tant que joueur, mais aussi en tant que personne. Même si parfois nos avis divergent.

Midorima le fixa avec attention.

\- Je le sais et c'est réciproque. D'ailleurs, c'est bien pour ça que je t'en ai autant voulu d'avoir intégré Seirin, ricana Midorima.

\- Midorima-kun, en parlant de Seirin, Kagami est ici.

\- Je sais.

\- Kazunari a déjeuné avec lui. Il y a vraiment des fois où je ne le comprends pas, cracha Midorima dans une grimace.

Kuroko sourit. Même si une forme de respect s'était établie entre eux, Kagami et Midorima n'avaient jamais réussi à nouer une relation de camaraderie. Leurs égos étaient hautement incompatibles.

\- Je dine avec lui ce soir.

\- Il t'a proposé de partir avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? énonça froidement Midorima.

\- Il dit que plus rien ne me retient ici, confessa Kuroko.

\- Il a tort.

\- Oui, mais d'un autre côté, il y a quelque chose ici qui m'empêche d'avancer.

Midorima lâcha un nouveau soupir.

\- Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre qu'Akashi, je t'aurais sermonné en te poussant à relativiser. Mais nous parlons d'Akashi.

Kuroko ne répondit rien. Il ferma les yeux épuisés.

\- Je te laisse te reposer, pense à bien t'hydrater.

Kuroko le remercia et bientôt il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il se réveilla alors que l'on toquait à la porte. Il se leva avec lenteur et alla ouvrir.

\- Tu dormais, ma parole ! s'écria Kagami.

\- Oui, j'avais du sommeil à rattraper, répondit Kuroko.

Kagami haussa un sourcil et dévisagea son ancien partenaire. Kuroko fut de nouveau frappé par sa prestance. Appuyé négligemment contre la porte, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, il portait un T-shirt noir très fin qui laissait plus que deviner ses muscles.

Sans l'avoir voulu, Kuroko se remémora soudain ce que ça avait été d'être dans ses bras. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, pendant laquelle il se rappela la chaleur de sa peau, l'étau rassurant de ses bras musclés et surtout ses gémissements à son oreille. Il se reprit très vite, mais le rouge avait déjà gagné ses joues.

\- Je vais me préparer, attends moi une seconde.

Il fit demi-tour pour enfiler un t-shirt propre et coiffer ses cheveux en bataille. Il ôta le t-shirt avec lequel il s'était assoupi et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je pars dans trois jours, viendras-tu avec moi ?

\- Taiga ! Je t'avais dit d'attendre, répliqua Kuroko agacé.

Kagami sortit un papier cartonné et rectangulaire de sa poche et le posa sur le petit buffet du salon-chambre.

\- Taiga ne décide pas à ma place.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'y rester pour toujours. Mais tu as définitivement besoin d'air, répliqua Kagami.

\- Je vais…

\- Ne me mens pas ! râla-t-il. J'ai un jour été ta lumière Tetsuya ! Je sais prédire tes mouvements et même tes mimiques. Tu es blanc comme un linge et tu as une bosse sur le front qui à mon avis résulte d'une mauvaise chute suite à un malaise.

\- Taiga, murmura Kuroko.

\- Il est en train de te détruire ! Il se fiche de ton avis ! Son mariage a été officiellement annoncé et c'est dans trois jours. Alors tu as le choix, soit tu restes et tu le regardes piétiner ton amour propre ou alors tu pars la tête haute pour aller de l'avant.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Kuroko. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris un uppercut dans l'estomac à la mention du mariage d'Akashi.

\- Oh non ! Ne pleure pas !

Une seconde plus tard, Kagami avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et l'enlaçait tendrement.

\- J'ai été maladroit. Je ne cherchais pas à te blesser. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux et libre. Tu ressembles à un oiseau en cage et je ne peux pas le supporter.

Kuroko sécha vite ses larmes. Il s'était promis de ne pas céder à l'angoisse une nouvelle fois. Soudain, il sentit les mains de Kagami sur sa peau et se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu. Il ne put retenir un frisson. Lentement, il se décolla du torse de Kagami, mais resta dans ses bras.

\- Tetsuya, murmura Kagami les yeux fiévreux.

\- Taiga, non ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, protesta faiblement Kuroko.

\- Ne me ment pas Tetsuya, lui répondit Kagami en faisant clairement référence à la réaction anatomique du jeune homme.

\- Non, je…

\- Rappelle-toi, comme c'était bon, lui murmura Kagami à l'oreille et Kuroko frissonna de nouveau.

Il sentit les lèvres de Kagami sur son cou, léchant, mordillant, malmenant sa peau et cela lui arracha un cri.

\- Oublie ton chagrin, laisse-toi porter, lui intima Kagami.

Kuroko sentit l'une des mains de Kagami descendre dans son dos. Elle franchit la barrière de ses vêtements et fila vers son bas ventre. Puis, il sentit la main de Kagami se refermer sur son intimité.

De nouveau il laissa échapper un cri. Ses mains, sur le torse de Kagami, semblaient hésiter entre le repousser ou l'attirer à lui.

\- Ferme les yeux, oublie tout.

Kuroko ferma les yeux et laissa le désir le submerger. Il sentait les mains puissantes de Kagami sur son corps. Pourtant ses pensées l'emmenèrent ailleurs. Il voyait Akashi, il sentait l'odeur d'Akashi, il rêvait que c'étaient les lèvres d'Akashi dans son cou tendu.

\- Ah, Ah Seijuro, gémit Kuroko.

Tout d'un coup tout s'arrêta. Les gestes de Kagami se firent hésitants et Kuroko trouva enfin la force de le repousser. Kuroko n'osait pas lever les yeux, les joues rouges, le souffle court, il se sentait honteux. Ce lapsus était plus que révélateur.

\- Tetsuya, commença Kagami.

\- Je pense que c'était plutôt clair !

Kuroko et Kagami sursautèrent d'un même mouvement.

Akashi se tenait dans l'arche qui séparait le hall d'entrée de la pièce principale. Kuroko se figea, comme glacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! s'écria Kagami.

\- Je cherche Tetsuya. Maintenant, va-t'en ou je t'arrache la gorge Kagami Taiga, répliqua Akashi d'une voix posée.

Il ne s'énervait jamais vraiment et ne haussait que très rarement le ton. Il préférait énoncer des menaces sur le ton de la conversation avec un regard de tueur. Kuroko vit clairement Kagami se crisper. Il ne devait pas laisser ces deux-là dans la même pièce plus longtemps. C'était inutile et dangereux.

\- Taiga, va-t'en, je t'appelle demain.

Kagami se retourna vers Kuroko pour protester, mais un seul regard de Kuroko le dissuada.

\- Très bien, j'attends ton appel.

Kuroko se détendit, Kagami acceptait plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais soudain sans prévenir, le jeune homme se pencha et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Kuroko. Un battement de cils plus tard, il lui tournait le dos et se dirigeait vers la porte. Kuroko sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque Kagami parvint à la hauteur d'Akashi, mais contre toute attente celui-ci lui adressa un sourire tordu.

Kagami qui affichait jusqu'alors une moue provocatrice se décomposa. Kuroko également avait compris. Akashi souriait, car il considérait Kagami comme un gamin turbulent cherchant à lui voler son jouet. Le seul fait que Kagami verse dans la provocation confirmait qu'il était celui qui n'avait pas sa place naturellement et qu'il cherchait à s'imposer.

Kagami lança une série de jurons et claqua la porte derrière lui. Kuroko regarda Akashi, ils étaient seuls désormais. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mortifié.

\- Je ne te savais pas volage, asséna Akashi

\- Je t'ai quitté, répliqua Kuroko, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Pourtant, Testuya, murmura Akashi en s'approchant lentement. C'est mon prénom que tu cries quand le désir te prend.

Akashi était tout proche de lui, quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient. Kuroko sentit son corps réclamer la présence de son amant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais fait de gaité de cœur. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

\- Je t'en laisse un ! répliqua vivement Akashi.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu me faire une telle proposition, murmura Kuroko et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Il secoua la tête, il ne pleurerait pas devant Akashi. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait rien perdu de son trouble.

\- Ta décision ne semble pourtant pas te rendre heureux.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais au moins, je pourrais vivre avec sans me dégouter.

Un silence s'installa, pesant.

\- J'ai une nouvelle proposition à te faire, dit soudain Akashi.

Kuroko resta muet, fixant le jeune homme d'un air dur. Oserait-il encore une fois l'insulter ?

\- Je me marie, elle logera dans la résidence familiale et toi et moi nous habiterons chez nous, loin de tout ça. Tu m'auras tous les jours. Je devrais juste remplir les obligations officielles à son bras. Je ne l'embrasserai jamais et ne la toucherai jamais. Et pour ce qui est de l'héritier, la médecine moderne fait très bien les choses. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je lui ai exposé mon plan et elle accepte sans se plaindre. L'argent ouvre bien des portes.

\- Pas la mienne, répondit Kuroko froidement.

\- Tetsuya ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Je suis un Akashi ! Je suis le seul héritier de ma famille. Si par bonheur j'avais eu un frère ou même une sœur, j'aurai pu échapper à tout cela. Mais je suis le fils unique, je représente tous ceux qui ont travaillé si dur pour en arriver là. Je serais le pire des égoïstes si je mettais leur œuvre en jeu pour vivre mon amour au grand jour.

\- Tu vois ta vie comme le prolongement d'un nom alors que tu es un individu à part entière. Tu veux t'inscrire dans l'histoire de ta famille, mais que va être ta vie Seijuro ? Un mensonge. Comment tu peux me demander de me cacher ainsi ? Soyons honnêtes ! Rien ne sera aussi simple que tu le dis. Il faudra être sur ses gardes en permanence. Tu es un personnage public. Ceux qui veulent t'abattre sont à l'affut du moindre secret qui pourrait te nuire. Ce n'est pas une vie. Je refuse de me cacher dans ton ombre pour espérer un ersatz de relation.

\- Je ne te demande pas de te cacher, je te demande de te cacher avec moi.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Akashi.

\- Quant à être sur nos gardes, ne me crois pas si facilement atteignable. Je suis Seijuro Akashi.

\- Et pourtant un jour je t'ai battu.

Un silence s'installa. Kuroko faisait référence à la finale de la WInter Cup. Il souhaitait lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas absolu.

\- Tu m'as retrouvé et sorti des ténèbres, répliqua Akashi en chuchotant.

Il leva vers Kuroko des yeux pleins de chagrin. Son beau visage était affecté par la peine.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Akashi franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour se blottir contre Kuroko.

\- Tetsuya ne m'abandonne pas, supplia Akashi.

Kuroko l'enlaça le cœur lourd. Il était complètement perdu. Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça, de façon officieuse, caché aux yeux de tous. À combien de personnes devrait-il mentir pour préserver leur idylle secrète ? Qui allait-il blesser ? Et à long terme rien ne disait que cette manière de vivre ne précipiterait pas leur chute. Mais pour autant, lui non plus ne pouvait pas vivre sans Akashi.

\- Tetsuya, suppliait Akashi. Ne me quitte pas.

\- Seijuro, je ne peux pas. C'est malsain. Nous allons nous détruire.

Akashi se redressa lentement. Son regard avait changé. Il ne suppliait plus. Kuroko déglutit et son épiderme se hérissa. Il connaissait ces yeux-là. Il était les seuls à les voir. Il n'y avait aucune bienséance dans ce regard. Il gémit alors qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact physique.

\- Rien ne peut nous détruire, Tetsuya.

Akashi leva doucement une main et caressa tendrement la joue de son amant qui tremblait de désir.

\- Maintenant, je vais te faire crier mon prénom, encore et encore et encore, susurra-t-il.

Kuroko n'émit pas le moindre son. Il regarda Akashi se débarrasser de son polo hors de pris. À nouveau il réduisit l'espace qui les séparait à néant. Avec délice Kuroko sentit le torse d'Akashi contre le sien. Akashi dégrafa le pantalon du jeune homme et l'envoya à ses chevilles. Puis il fit de même avec le sien. Il posa une main sur le torse de Kuroko pour le faire reculer. Ce pas leur permit de se débarrasser définitivement de leur vêtement. Kuroko commença à reculer vers le lit, mais Akashi l'arrêta.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te prendre comme ça, alors que Kagami vient de saliver sur toi.

Kuroko se figea.

\- Dans la douche Kuroko, ordonna Akashi sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la douche ensemble, la cabine étant particulièrement spacieuse. Akashi plaça Kuroko sous le jet et regarda l'eau glisser sur lui. Puis, il prit un peu de gel-douche dans ses mains et s'approcha de Kuroko. Il commença par l'appliquer dans son cou, là où Kagami l'avait embrassé. Puis Akashi passa deux doigts pleins de savon sur la bouche de Kuroko. Le geste pourtant délicat reflétait une possessivité extrême.

Puis il lui savonna le dos et le torse dans des gestes lents. Enfin, il attrapa fermement son intimité. Kuroko se mit à haleter. Mais le mouvement de va-et-vient s'arrêta brutalement.

Kuroko dévisagea Akashi à travers l'eau qui ruisselait de ses mèches de cheveux.

Doucement Kuroko s'agenouilla et attrapa l'arrière des cuisses d'Akashi pour l'attirer à lui.

Au-dessus de lui il entendait les halètements d'Akashi dont les jambes tremblaient entre ses mains. Kuroko amorça un mouvement plus rapide et il sentit les muscles d'Akashi se contracter.

\- NON Tetsuya ! Pas comme ça. Relève-toi s'il te plait.

Kuroko s'exécuta. Il n'avait jamais vu Akashi si désirable. Ses yeux étaient brumeux, plein de désir. Ses lèvres gonflées et ses joues rouges. Il dévorait Kuroko du regard, levant une main il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de son amant.

Puis ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre et échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Leur ébat fut encore plus bestial que la dernière fois. Akashi entraina Kuroko hors de la douche et le plaqua sur le lavabo. Il le pénétra avec force lui arrachant un cri. Les coups de bassin d'Akashi étaient rapides et Kuroko avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à s'enfoncer au cœur de son âme. Il cria une nouvelle fois sous une charge encore plus intense que les précédentes et explosa sur le bassin du lavabo. Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser, il remarqua qu' Akashi ne se retirait pas. Il sentit une main se plaquer sur son dos pour l'obliger à se pencher plus encore. Les mains de Kuroko dérapèrent dans sa propre semence.

\- Seijuro, haleta-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas fini Tetsuya. J'aurai fini quand je serai sûr que tu n'auras plus assez de force pour t'échapper en pleine nuit.

\- Quoi ?

Kuroko ne put finir sa phrase. Akashi avait repris son va-et-vient et bientôt il sentit que son corps répondait à nouveau. Kuroko n'était plus que râle et gémissement. Il perdit la notion du temps. Les sensations oscillant entre plaisir intense et épuisement certain. Puis, il sentit qu'Akashi se répandait finalement en lui. Il s'écrasa contre le sol de la salle de bain à bout de force. Il entendit l'eau couler, puis il sentit que quelqu'un le lavait tendrement avant de l'essuyer avec la même douceur. Il sentit qu'il décollait du sol. Il était dans les bras d'Akashi. Ce dernier le dépose sur le futon qui avait été son compagnon d'insomnie jusqu'à présent et vint s'allonger à côté de lui.

Kuroko se blottit dans ses bras savourant sa chaleur et son odeur.

\- Ne me quitte pas Tetsuya, je t'aimerai toute ma vie. Tu règnes dans ma vie, il n'y a de la place pour personne d'autre.

Kuroko se blottit encore plus contre le corps de son amant sans répondre. Qu'allait-il choisir ? Pouvait-il réellement accepter la proposition d'Akashi ? Où devait-il le fuir et tenter d'avancer aux USA ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, voici donc la suite et les choses se compliquent. Je prends un tournant un peu osé et j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Ça motive pour écrire la suite.

Nistley : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, mais vu ta réaction, j'ai bon espoir ! J

NaomieWeaver : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre un peu plus sage que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira.

J'ai la suite bien en tête, aussi, je pense publier de nouveau très bientôt, cependant je ne suis pas contre quelques encouragements !

Kuroko attendait à l'aéroport avec Kagami. Il était raide et ses muscles contractés lui faisaient mal. Une voix en lui hurlait que son choix était une mauvaise idée. Il déglutit péniblement. À l'autre bout de la ville, Akashi était en train de se marier. Kuroko sentit son estomac se retourner. Il allait rendre son déjeuner au milieu de la salle d'embarquement.

\- Je reviens, bredouilla-t-il à Kagami. Et il partit en courant jusqu'aux toilettes.

Heureusement de nombreux box étaient vides et il s'engouffra dans le premier.

Il ressortit en tremblant quelques minutes plus tard. De la sueur avait perlé sur son front et il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il se rappela l'air de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour les USA pour une durée indéterminée. Elle lui avait servi un pauvre sourire et elle s'était fendu des encouragements d'usage. Cependant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il lui brisait le cœur. Il se rafraichit le visage et s'appuya sur le lavabo pour reprendre son souffle.

Il repensa à sa dernière étreinte avec Akashi. Il s'était réveillé seul le lendemain. Un mot sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

 _J'ai compris, Tetsuya._

Kuroko s'était effondré. Akashi le laissait donc partir et renonçait à lui. C'était pourtant ce qu'il lui avait demandé, alors pourquoi cela lui déchirait-il le cœur ?

Il avait regroupé ses affaires et avait pris sa décision. Il devait retomber sur ses pieds et prendre un nouveau départ. Il avait acheté un nouveau téléphone et entré de nouveau tous ses contacts puis avait appelé Takao qui l'avait rejoint une heure plus tard dans un café où il sirotait déjà un milkshake à la vanille.

\- Tu as pris une décision, affirma Takao en prenant place en face de lui. Ce sera les États-Unis, alors ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ton regard, tu as l'air déterminé. Je suis un de ceux qui te remarquent le plus, tu sais , lui rappela le jeune homme avec un pâle sourire.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé Takao-kun, lui répondit Kuroko.

Takao ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur l'imposante tasse de thé qu'il avait commandé.

Kuroko remarqua alors les yeux rouges du jeune homme et ses traits tirés. Une simple insomnie ne pouvait pas être la seule explication. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tout va bien Takao-kun ? Questionna de nouveau le jeune homme.

\- Pas vraiment, confessa-t-il. Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à devoir te débattre avec une relation interdite.

Kuroko sursauta.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous le cachions. Mais nous étions discrets.

\- Que c'est-il passé Takao-kun ?

\- Notre voisin est plus indiscret que nous l'avions pensé. Nous devons quitter l'appartement, il est allé se plaindre à notre propriétaire.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea Kuroko scandalisé.

\- Nous faisons, selon ses termes, « un bruit insupportable lors de notre union contre nature ».

\- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Kuroko qui en aurait presque lâché son milkshake.

\- Oh tu sais, Shin-chan peut être très doué, ricana Takao.

\- Takao, rougit soudain Kuroko, épargne-moi ce genre d'images.

Takao gloussa, mais afficha de nouveau une mine bien sombre.

\- Et comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, cette histoire est remontée dans nos universités respectives.

Takao marqua un silence et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- J'ai été prié de quitter le département de pharmacie sur-le-champ. Quant à Shin-chan, il a été convoqué ce matin ce qui laisse peu de doute quant à son avenir au sein du département de médecine.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Kuroko désespéré par l'injustice de la situation.

\- Bah, nous viendrons surement te tenir bientôt compagnie aux États Unis. Cela me coute de le dire, mais je ne me sens pas d'affronter tout cela. Même avec Shin-chan à mes côtés, je préfère encore fuir.

Kuroko était révolté par la situation dans laquelle se retrouvaient ses amis.

\- En même temps, nous aurions dû nous en douter, Reprit Takao avec un pauvre sourire. J'imagine que tu ne suis pas la presse à scandale, mais Aomine et Kise en prennent pour leur grade depuis une semaine.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Kuroko, rougissant de honte à l'idée qu'il avait pu être si égocentré qu'il n'ait pu ne pas se rendre compte de la détresse de ses amis.

\- Regarde donc ça, dit Takao en tapant sur son portable.

Il lui tendit alors l'appareil. Une page Internet était ouverte sur la page d'accueil d'un de ses sites people à la mode. On voyait clairement Kise et Aomine s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cela avait été pris dans une petite ruelle. Kuroko pensa que ses deux amis avaient dû se croire à l'abri des regards et s'était laissé aller à échanger cette marque d'affection.

Il se souvint qu'il avait souvent pris de l'envie irrésistible de sentir les lèvres d'Akashi sur les siennes alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public. L'interdiction morale accroissait le désir, mais également la peine de ne pouvoir toucher l'autre librement.

La photo suivante fit rougir Kuroko. Kise avait rejeté la tête arrière et se cambrait de désir contre Aomine qui lui dévorait le cou de baiser.

\- Oh…

\- Oui, difficile de nier avec de tels clichés, soupira Takao. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ces deux-là traversent également l'océan dans peu de temps. Après tout, ils ont de l'avenir là-bas.

\- C'est si triste, commenta Kuroko en rendant son téléphone à Takao. Ne pouvoir vivre notre vie au Japon. Le Japon est notre maison. C'est si dur de partir et encore plus pour ces raisons.

\- Les réactions ne sont pas toutes mauvaises, mais c'est si dur de gérer les mauvaises.

Kuroko hocha la tête lentement. Il se souvint que sa relation avec Kagami avait été découverte par un coéquipier plus jeune. Il n'avait pu se sortir son regard plein de dégoût de l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre de problèmes avec Akashi, mais à quel prix ? Ils n'avaient cessé d'être sur leur garde et de regarder par-dessus son épaule, craignant un scandale.

Kuroko avait quitté Takao en l'assurant de son soutien et était reparti vers Tokyo. Quelques heures plus tard, Takao l'informait que Midorima avait dû également quitter l'université.

Kuroko croisa de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir des toilettes de l'aéroport. Son visage était crispé dans un masque de colère et de tristesse. Il avait l'impression que son existence lui filait entre les doigts. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Alors qu'il sortait des toilettes d'un pas peu assuré, son portable vibra dans sa poche. C'était un message d'Aomine.

Kuroko songea qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de le retenir. Takao s'était trompé. Si Kise avait en effet pensé partir aux USA pour échapper au jugement moral, Aomine faisait de la résistance.

\- Nous ne faisons rien de mal ! Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher ! Je ne m'enfuirais pas et tu ne devrais pas non plus Tetsu !

Kuroko était passé les voir dès qu'il était arrivé à Tokyo, confus de s'être autant attristé de ses propres problèmes. Kise était dévasté. Les marques pour lesquelles il avait signé des contrats de publicité lui faisaient faux bons les unes après les autres. En revanche, Aomine était en colère et prêt à se battre.

\- Si tu pars avec Bakagami, je ne te parle plus Tetsu !

Malgré le temps, la relation entre les deux rivaux ne s'était jamais vraiment améliorée.

Kuroko ouvrit le message. C'était un lien HTML vers un site d'informations en contenus. Kuroko ouvrit le lien et son portable manqua de lui tomber des mains.

Il lut plusieurs fois le titre de l'article se demandant s'il avait correctement compris, mais il n'y avait aucune erreur possible.

 _Akashi Seijuro annule son mariage et annonce son homosexualité._

Kuroko s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui, son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

Le jeune homme se redressa et croisa le regard d'Akashi. Il sursauta avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du portrait du jeune homme diffusé par un écran de télévision. Un bandeau relayait en boucle l'information que Kuroko venait de découvrir. Puis ce fut son propre visage qui s'afficha et le portrait d'Akashi se décala sur la gauche de façon à ce qu'ils partagent tous deux l'écran. Kuroko écarquilla les yeux. Comme le son de la télévision avait été coupé, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur l'article que venait de lui envoyer Aomine.

Le jeune héritier des Akashi vient de faire une annonce-choc. Il annule son mariage avec l'héritière très en vue de la famille Madara et fait son coming-out. Bien que l'expression ne plaise pas au jeune homme. En effet, celui-ci a tenu à préciser qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes, mais un seul homme. Ainsi, il a poliment remis à sa place nos confrères, assistant à sa conférence de presse très privée, en leur intimant de ne lui attribuer aucune étiquette qu'ils pourraient regretter. Akashi Seijuro a ensuite affirmé qu'il ne quitterait ni le Japon ni ses fonctions. Il a affirmé qu'être amoureux d'un homme ne consistait pas pour lui un indice d'une vie dissolue. Et qu'ainsi, il mettait au défi celui ou celle qui tenterait de s'interposer entre lui et son succès pour cette raison.

Par ailleurs, il a révélé l'identité de son partenaire. Il s'agit de Kuroko Tetsuya, le sixième joueur fantôme de la génération des miracles qui a révolutionné le basket japonais. Akashi Seijuro et Kuroko Tetsuya ont joué ensemble au sein de l'équipe de Teiko. Cette information n'est pas sans rappeler la découverte de l'homosexualité de Ryota Kise dont la relation avec le joueur, bientôt pro, Aomine Daiki a envahi la presse à scandale dix jours plus tôt.

La journaliste s'interrogeait ensuite sur les autres membres de la génération des miracles, mais Kuroko cessa de lire. Ses yeux se brouillaient de larmes. Il se dit qu'il rêvait. Il avait dû s'évanouir dans les toilettes et s'était assommé sur la lunette. Son cerveau en pleine hémorragie devait délirer à plein tube. Soudain, une silhouette se dressa devant lui. Kagami lui tendait son sac.

\- Tu devrais partir, dit son ancien coéquipier la voix éraillée.

\- Taiga…, commença Tetsuya.

\- Ne dis rien. Comment je pourrais m'opposer où même rivaliser avec ça. Ce mec risque absolument tout pour toi. Tss ! Akashi est vraiment incroyable. Je le déteste, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration. Files Tetsuya, tu n'as rien à faire dans cet aéroport.

Kuroko sourit tristement. Il prit son sac et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kagami tournait les talons et traversait le hall en direction du comptoir où les passagers s'étaient mis à embarquer.

Il sortit de l'aéroport en courant après s'être assuré que ses bagages lui seraient renvoyés à son appartement. Mais il se heurta à un homme en livret avec une casquette de chauffeur dont la visière en cuir brillait sous les néons de l'aéroport.

\- Kuroko-san, je dois vous conduire auprès d'Akashi-sama, dit l'homme d'une voix douce.

Kuroko hésita. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme et se sentit sur la défensive. Après tout, son visage apparaissait sur tous les écrans de télévision de l'aéroport et pour la première fois de sa vie il attirait les regards et les gens se mettaient à chuchoter en le regardant.

\- Très bien, je vous suis, dit-il finalement.

Il prit place dans une luxueuse berline et le chauffeur s'inséra avec aisance dans la circulation. Ils roulèrent en silence à travers Tokyo, puis Kuroko remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la banlieue. Ils passèrent soudain des grilles en fer forgées qui formaient des dessins compliqués et la voiture se mit à cahoter légèrement sur une route de terre fine. Après quelques minutes les arbres firent place à un parc soigneusement entretenu qui bordait une imposante demeure. Le véhicule se gara devant un escalier imposant en pierre.

\- Akashi-sama vous attend à l'intérieur, dit le chauffeur en baissant poliment la tête.

Kuroko remercia et sortit de la voiture. Il gravit l'escalier en jetant des regards étonnés autour de lui. Enfin, il passa le seuil de cette demeure majestueuse qui lui rappelait les domaines européens que l'on voyait dans les films.

\- Tetsuya.

Aussitôt, Kuroko lâcha son sac et se précipita dans les bras d'Akashi. Ce dernier l'enserra dans une étreinte puissante.

Kuroko éloigna doucement son visage de celui d'Akashi et se redressa légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Akashi n'hésita pas une seconde et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Kuroko se sentit trembler dans ses bras puissants, son cœur s'accélérait et il sentit la température de son corps qui grimpait.

Soudain, un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Kuroko sursauta et se retourna. De nouveau, il ouvrit les yeux ronds.

Aomine et Kisse se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Midorima et Takao étaient là aussi, ainsi que Murasakibara également accompagné par Himuro qui affichait un sourire en coin.

\- Akashi, dit soudain Midorima. Et si tu nous expliquais la raison de notre présence ? Après tout, tu as l'air plutôt occupé par Kuroko.

Akashi lâcha un léger rire.

\- J'ai eu vent de vos déboires et je me suis dit que plutôt que de fuir nous devrions les affronter ensemble, expliqua posément leur ancien capitaine.

\- Ensembles ? s'écrièrent les anciens joueurs de la génération des miracles Kuroko compris.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. Je vais jouer un peu avec vos émotions, je pense.

Un nouveau couple se voit mis à l'honneur, alors surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

Merci à :

Nistley : Eh oui, Akashi cède à la passion et le fait avec classe (je suis totalement amoureuse de ce personnage). Pour Midorima et Takao, je le confesse, j'ai noirci le trait pour faire avancer l'histoire. J'en avais besoin pour réunir toute la petite troupe. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir.

SL-Fairy –Tail : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça aide beaucoup ! Et je suis contente que la fic te plaise !

JuriiGothic : waouh ta review m'a fichu les choquottes ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je publie régulièrement ! En tout cas merci de m'avoir fait part de ton impatience ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Pour l'instant j'ai plein d'idées donc la page blanche n'est pas pour tout de suite !

HeartKing : On est deux alors. Je suis totalement Fan d'Akashi ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

Kuroko se réveilla alors qu'un rayon de soleil lui chatouillait les paupières. Il cligna des yeux en grimaçant. Contre lui il sentait la chaleur d'Akashi. Ils étaient peau contre peau, blottis l'un contre l'autre, malgré le large espace qu'offrait l'imposant lit.

C'était si agréable de se réveiller le cœur léger loin des soucis qui l'avaient miné depuis l'annonce du mariage d'Akashi. Kuroko se redressa légèrement. À côté de lui Akashi était étendu sur le ventre et semblait dormir paisiblement. Sa peau était presque aussi claire que celle de Kuroko et le soleil du matin la faisait étrangement scintiller. Le jeune homme retint sa respiration et se laissa envahir par la plénitude de cet instant. Loin des soucis, loin des jugements, dans leur refuge qu'ils s'étaient créé.

C'était l'objectif d'Akashi en les amenant ici. Faire de cet endroit un refuge où ils pourraient tous repartir du bon pied. Ensemble, ils feraient face au jugement, après tout ils étaient la génération des miracles ! Et il aurait fallu être le roi des imbéciles, pour s'opposer à eux ainsi. Ils étaient les six hommes qui avaient régné en maitre sur le basket japonais et qui avait défendu l'honneur du Japon devant l'équipe Jabberwock. Ensemble, ils étaient intouchables. D'ailleurs, la nouvelle de leur intrigante colocation avait enflammée la presse. On ne parlait plus que d'eux. De l'annonce-choc d'Akashi aux photos volées de Kise et Aomine en passant part le renvoi de Midorima et Takao, les journalistes repassaient en vain les mêmes infos en boucle dans l'espoir que des nouvelles fraiches actualisent leur discours.

Akashi leur avait conseillé de faire profil bas pendant quelques jours, après quoi il mettrait son plan en marche.

Kuroko se redressa un peu plus et commença à démêler ses jambes des draps du lit. Soudain, une main s'enroula fermement autour de son bras et le tira vers le matelas.

\- Où crois-tu aller, Tetsuya ?

En moins d'une seconde, Akashi était au-dessus de lui, son regard de braise vrillé sur ses lèvres. Si Kuroko avait eu une réponse à la question, il l'oublia automatiquement en sentant le bassin de son amant glisser entre ses jambes.

Akashi plongea sur ses lèvres, les dévorant avidement, glissant dans son cou pour le mordre, remontant le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire pendant que Kuroko haletait et gémissait sans retenue.

Son corps s'était mis à bouillir se couvrant d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ses mains étaient accrochées au dos d'Akashi. Il sentit une des mains de son amant empoigner fermement sa virilité et il lâcha un cri se cambrant violemment.

\- Seijuro ! hoqueta-t-il. Pas si vite, je vais…

Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas venir entre les doigts d'Akashi. Il voulait jouir quand celui-ci se trouverait en lui. Pas au moment des préliminaires.

Mais Akashi continuait son mouvement, bâillonnant Kuroko de ses lèvres dans des baisers passionnés.

Soudain, Kuroko se retrouva à plat ventre sur le matelas, les mains d'Akashi enserrant son bassin. Il poussa un long cri lorsque le jeune homme s'inséra en lui.

\- Tetsuya, ne crie pas si fort, souffla Akashji entre deux mouvements. Nous avons des voisins désormais.

Kuroko s'empourpra à la mention de ses coéquipiers qui ne devaient être séparés d'eux que de quelques pièces. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Akashi s'enfonça profondément en lui et sa phrase se fondit en un long gémissement qu'il étouffa en mordant dans un oreiller.

Ce petit manège dura quelque temps encore puis il jouit violemment en sentant Akashi se répandre en lui. Kuroko s'effondra sur le matelas et Akashi s'étala sur son dos essoufflé.

\- Pervers, articula faiblement Kuroko au bout d'une longue minute à reprendre son souffle.

Il sentit Akashi ricaner silencieusement.

\- Si tu savais Tetsuya…, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement dans la nuque. Ta peau nue me fait céder à mes pires pulsions. Quant à tenir ton bassin entre mes mains et t'entendre crier… Ronronna Akashi.

En dessous de lui Kuroko rougit vivement. Akashi ne l'avait pas habitué à un langage aussi cru.

\- Seijuro ! protesta-t-il faiblement.

\- Tetsuya ? lui répondit innocemment son amant.

Akashi rit doucement puis il se redressa pour passer une main dans les cheveux de Kuroko et l'embrassa de nouveau dans la nuque. Kuroko se sentait bercé par ses caresses.

\- Tu es à moi Tetsuya, murmura Akashi.

\- À toi, lui répondit Kuroko, sentant ses paupières se fermer.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard en entendant l'eau de la douche dans la salle de bain attenante. Il s'étira paresseusement et sortit du lit en grimaçant. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Du coin de l'œil il vit son portable qui clignotait sur la console de la chambre. Kuroko s'approcha pour s'en saisir avec lenteur. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Akashi avait révélés leur relation et son portable n'avait pas cessé de sonner. Des messages textes comme vocaux, ainsi que des mails s'accumulaient.

Kuroko y jeta un coup d'œil redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Sa mère l'avait appelé plusieurs fois. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était sa réaction qui l'angoissait le plus. Il n'eut pas le courage d'écouter ses messages. Il fit défiler le reste. Il y avait plusieurs messages de ses anciens coéquipiers de Seirin qui lui firent chaud au cœur. Sans commenter directement l'annonce d'Akashi, ils lui transmettaient leur courage et lui souhaitait bonne chance. Mais un message retint toute son attention, il s'agissait d'un mail de son ami d'enfance Ogiwara.

 _Qu'est ce que tu peux trouver à ce monstre. Cette relation m'horrifie Tetsuya. Par pitié, dis-moi que tout est faux. J'espère encore que tu t'es égaré._

 _Je ne pourrais concevoir une autre explication._

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il relisait inlassablement l'email cherchant une explication à ce rejet. C'était étrange, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'Ogiwara lui reprochait d'aimer les garçons, mais plutôt de s'être entiché d'Akashi.

Presque par reflex il appuya sur le téléphone vert et porta l'appareil à son oreille. À peine deux sonneries plus tard, le jeune homme décrocha.

\- Tetsuya !

\- Ogiwara-kun, j'ai eu ton message.

\- Dieu merci, si tu m'appelles c'est que tout est faux.

\- Je… Ogiwara-kun, je n'aime pas les filles, tu sais. Enfin, je veux dire, je suis attiré par les garçons. Kuroko s'embrouillait. Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Je le sais, Tetsuya, répondit son ami. Je le sais depuis longtemps. J'avais compris que tu fréquentais Kagami au lycée.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Kagami est quelqu'un de bien. Il a de bonnes valeurs. Il est sûrement un peu égoïste parfois et très bruyant, mais il n'y a qu'à voir comment il joue au basket ! J'avoue que j'avais été un peu jaloux de votre relation, avoua Ogiwara en rigolant nerveusement. Mais, il avait su être à tes côtés après cet affreux épisode à Teiko…

\- Ogiwara-kun, je ne comprends pas…

\- Tetsuya, je suis actuellement entraineur d'une jeune équipe de basket à Kyoto, tu devrais me rejoindre. Au moins quelque temps pour échapper à cette folie médiatique. Tu n'es pas comme eux Tetsuya. Ils sont vraiment des monstres.

Kuroko sentit les larmes qu'il retenait rouler sur ses joues.

\- Ogiwara-kun, j'aime Akashi. C'est mon amant, lâcha soudain Kuroko. Je sais que ta rencontre avec la génération des miracles ne s'est pas bien déroulée, mais…

\- Tetsuya ! s'écria le jeune homme à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ce ne sont pas des gens bien ! Tout le monde le sait. Et Akashi est le pire d'entre eux. Il a dû te manipuler !

Soudain, Kuroko sentit qu'on lui arrachait le téléphone des mains. Il se tourna vivement. Akashi se tenait juste à côté de lui, une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

Il pressa le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Ogiwara-kun, salua-t-il de manière affable. N'insulte pas Tetsuya avec tes hypothèses ridicules de manipulation. Tu es jaloux et ta manière de t'y prendre est pitoyable. Ne te mets pas en travers de ma relation où je t'écraserai encore plus sournoisement que lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je te laisse une chance, car je sais que ton amitié est précieuse à Tetsuya, aussi fait bien ton choix.

Kuroko regarda Akashi raccrocher et déposer son téléphone sur la console.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, lui conseilla Akashi avec douceur.

Kuroko acquiesça en silence et fila dans la salle de bain. Il se réfugia sous le jet d'eau brulant et se mit à pleurer. Il avait senti le dégoût dans la voix de son ami. Comme ce coéquipier de Seirin qui l'avait surpris avec Kagami. Il se souvenait encore de son regard.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on l'enlaçait. Akashi l'avait rejoint sous la douche. Il se retourna et se blottit contre son amant. Il se sentait égoïste de réagir ainsi. Akashi avait dû surmonter une bien plus grande épreuve en s'exposant à la presse et au jugement de sa famille.

\- Je suis désolé, Seijuro, dit-il en redressant la tête, cherchant à lui prouver qu'il avait fini de s'auto apitoyer.

\- Ne le sois pas, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé ce refuge. Pour que nous surmontions tout cela ensemble. Loin du mensonge et de l'ignorance.

Kise attendait dans la salle d'attente de son agent. Il avait les mains moites et son cœur battait la chamade.

Son univers semblait s'écrouler. Ses contrats s'annulaient les uns après les autres. Son père refusait de lui parler et sa mère n'avait su que pleurer pendant toute leur conversation au téléphone. Il était traqué par la presse et se sentait comme une bête pourchassée.

Soudain, la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit et son agent l'invita à entrer.

\- Kise-kun, prend une chaise, je t'en prie, lui offrit l'homme.

Kise n'avait jamais apprécié cet homme, mais il lui fournissait de bons contrats. C'était un quarantenaire qui avait visiblement abusé du botox et de la lampe UV et qui avait pour fâcheuse habitude de porter des chemises trop près du corps.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu fais les gros titres.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Kaichu-san. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'exposer ma vie privée.

L'homme lui jeta un drôle de regard que Kise ne comprit pas, mais il se sentit soudain particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as perdu beaucoup de contrats. Mais, ce n'est pas dramatique. Il suffit de trouver des marques qui acceptent ta nouvelle image.

\- Vraiment ? se réjouit Kise.

\- Bien sûr, c'est plus difficile à obtenir.

L'homme se leva soudain et vint s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau avec des gestes lents. Kise eut soudain l'impression de voir un gros chat se positionnant avant son attaque.

\- Il me faudrait une compensation pour un tel travail, susurra Kaichu.

\- Une compensation ? Interrogea Kise dont les sens aux aguets étaient passés en état d'alerte maximale.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait demander une explication, il prit un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire et tomba lourdement de la chaise où il était assis une seconde plus tôt.

Une seconde plus tard, il sentit un poids lourd tomber sur lui, immobilisant ses bras et ses jambes. Il lui fallut une seconde de plus pour se rendre compte que son agent était désormais au-dessus de lui.

\- Si j'avais su que tu étais de ce bord là Kise-Kun, nous aurions pu nous entendre bien plus tôt.

\- Lâchez-moi, s'écria Kise qui sentait la peur limiter ses mouvements. Peu importe mon attirance, vous n'avez aucun droit d'agir de la sorte, cria-t-il. Sa voix virait dans les aigus.

\- Maintenant que tu t'es illustré avec ces jolies photos de dépravé qui penses-tu convaincre ? Personne ne t'écoutera.

Kise paniquait, pourquoi cette phrase sonnait elle horriblement juste. Il entendit Kaichu lui murmurer quelques phrases salaces et se pencher dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Kise réprima un haut de cœur. La peur le tétanisait.

\- Alors, comment s'y prend ton jeune basketteur pour te donner du plaisir ? susurra Kaichu à son oreille.

La mention d'Aomine lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il retrouva l'usage de son corps. Il se dégagea vivement et envoya un violent coup de poing vers le visage de son agresseur. Il fit mouche, car il rencontra une surface dure et entendit le bruit écoeurant d'un nez broyé. Sans perdre une seconde il se releva et sortit en courant du bureau. Il courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à sa voiture au parking et démarra en faisant hurler le moteur. Il conduisit sans aucune prudence et récolta de nombreux coups de klaxon. Mais il semblait prisonnier d'un autre monde. Il sentait encore la marque brulante de la poigne de kaichu sur ses poignets. Il sentait sa bouche immonde dans son cou et son souffle abominable à son oreille. Alors qu'il franchissait les grilles de la propriété d'Akashi, après que son bolide eut effrayé la nuée de journalistes qui campaient devant l'entrée, il commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant. Il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de son véhicule. Dans un dernier reflex, il écrasa la pédale de frein alors que la voiture sortait de la route vers les arbres.

Kise émergea doucement des limbes. C'est la douleur qui lui apprit qu'il était vivant. Après tout, un mort ne peut plus souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait mal à la mâchoire, mais également au thorax et sa main droite le lançait douloureusement.

Il entendit que l'on parlait autour de lui.

\- Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Rien n'est cassé, en revanche il s'en tire avec de sacrés bleus, énonça une voix masculine qu'il connaissait.

\- Merci, Midorima-kun, répondit un autre jeune homme au timbre plus fluet.

\- En revanche si les blessures aux côtes sont caractéristiques d'un accident de voiture, il présente des contusions qui relèvent d'une altercation, reprit Midorima.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il s'est battu ? Questionna une voix grave avec un accent prononcé.

\- Oui, je pense qu'on l'a agressé et qu'il s'est défendu.

\- Agressé !?

\- Il a vraisemblablement été projeté au sol et maintenu par les poignets au regard des marques de doigts. De même, des marques de bleus sur ses jambes indiquent que quelqu'un y faisait pression avec ses genoux pour le maintenir immobile.

\- Mon dieu Ryota, reprit l'homme au fort accent.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il présente également des marques de morsures dans le cou. À moins que je me trompe et que ce ne soit de ton fait Aomine.

\- Non, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix blanche.

De son côté, Kise finissait d'émerger totalement des limbes où l'avait plongé sa rencontre avec un platane.

\- Daiky, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit clairement quelques exclamations et plusieurs personnes quittèrent la pièce. Soudain, il sentit une présence réconfortante à côté de lui. Il était allongé dans leur lit et soigneusement bordé.

\- Ryota, comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'imagine que je n'ai plus de voiture, demanda piteusement Kise en ouvrant les yeux sur le visage inquiet d'Aomine.

\- On s'en fout de la bagnole ! s'écria Aomine. Tu es couvert de bleu ! Que s'est-il passé ? le questionna Aomine.

\- J'ai eu un accident de voiture, mentit kise en détournant le regard.

\- La vérité Ryota, ordonna Aomine.

Un silence s'installa et Kise ferma les yeux en se remémorant les images immondes de son agent tentant d'abuser de lui.

Soudain, il sentit la couverture se soulever et une seconde plus tard il pu se blottir contre son amant.

\- Tu allais voir ton agent, c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

Kise hocha doucement la tête et il sentit Aomine se raidir contre lui.

\- L'enfoiré, grogna l'ancien atout de Teiko. Je vais le tuer.

Kise se souvint de la rumeur qui avait couru après sa première Winter Cup. Aomine s'était personnellement occupé d'un Haisaki belliqueux pour qu'il n'arrive pas jusqu'à lui.

\- Je lui est cassé le nez, je crois, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit Aomine sourire et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur ses cheveux pour déposer un tendre baiser.

\- Pas mal, commenta Aomine. Mais pas suffisant.

\- Dayki-chi, miaula Kise. Ne fais rien qui pourrait t'embarrasser.

\- Je t'en prie Ryota, tu me connais.

\- Justement.

Le silence s'installa doucement. Dans les bras de son amant, Kise se remettait de son abominable matinée.

\- Il a dit que j'étais un dépravé et que personne ne me croirait, lâcha finalement Kise. C'était sûrement ce qui l'avait le plus horrifié. S'entendre dire qu'on était plus vraiment un être humain.

\- Et à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'entendre un semblant de vérité, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Aomine.

Kyse hocha la tête sentant les larmes monter.

\- Mon père non plus ne veut plus me parler, dit doucement Aomine. Il m'a traité d'abomination et il m'a renié. J'entendais ma mère le supplier alors qu'il m'insultait au téléphone.

Kise sursauta, Aomine avait annoncé ça d'une voix atone, mais kise le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était profondément blessé. Il se blottit contre lui plus fort encore.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est notre prix à payer, pour pouvoir vivre au grand jour. Après tout c'est un monde cruel.

\- Mais nous sommes ensemble maintenant, tenta de se rassurer Kise.

Ils restèrent blottis de longues heures, savourant la présence de l'autre, seul réconfort dans l'ouragan qu'était devenue leur vie.

\- Akashi a vraiment intérêt à savoir ce qu'il fait, murmura Aomine.

\- Où sinon ?

\- Sinon nous partirions pour les USA ou ailleurs. Je ne veux plus jamais devoir aller te récupérer dans la carcasse d'une voiture de sport fumante emboutie dans un platane, grogna son amant

\- Tu m'as fait si peur, dit soudain Aomine d'une voix déformée par l'émotion. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Ryota.

Kise sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et il longea son visage dans le cou d'Akashi. Il s'endormit épuisé et ne se réveilla que tard dans la nuit. Il se sentait vaseux. Il n'avait jamais aimé les siestes. Il était un véritable hyperactif, débordant d'énergie. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et alluma le néon qui clignota avant de projeter sa lumière artificielle. Kise grimaça. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Une ombre mauve s'étendait sur sa mâchoire et son torse accusait les coups de l'accident. Il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo pour se rafraichir et se figea. Sur ses poignets, on voyait clairement les marques de doigts de Kaichu. Il se sentit sale et se pencha juste à temps pour vomir dans le lavabo. Tremblant, il fit disparaître les traces de son malaise et s'inonda le visage comme si l'eau pouvait effacer la honte qu'il ressentait.

Puis sans bruit il sortit de la salle de bain. Il observa Aomine qui dormait paisiblement dans leur lit. Sa peau sombre se démarquait sur les draps blancs.

Puis, à pas de loup, il sortit de leur chambre. Après quelques tâtonnements, il gagna l'extérieur de la propriété. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

Il marcha quelques minutes dans le parc, se laissant bercer par le vent nocturne. Petit à petit, il se calma. Il n'était pas dans son caractère de se laisser abattre. Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, il regagna la demeure et décida de faire un crochet par la cuisine. Il avait le ventre plus que vide.

À son grand étonnement, Himuro s'y trouvait. Il s'était servi un grand verre de lait et fouillait dans les paquets de biscuits.

\- Bonsoir Kise ! lança-t-il gaiement. Tu ne serais pas où sont les cookies au chocolat blanc par hasard ?

\- Les cookies ? Non aucune idée, bredouilla Kise.

\- Mince ! Atsushi va me faire une crise.

Kise remarqua qu'Himuro semblait sortir de la douche et il portait d'ailleurs une petite serviette de toilette autour du cou sur laquelle s'égouttaient ses mèches de cheveux. Kise rougit, cela laissait peu d'ambiguïté sur ses activités nocturnes. D'ailleurs, Murasakibara semblait avoir faim.

Himuro empila trois paquets de gâteaux aux couleurs étonnantes.

Pendant ce temps, Kise s'était plongé dans une étude détaillée du frigidaire.

\- Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé, dit soudain Himuro. Mais ne renonce pas à ton projet pour autant. Tu es doué Kise et tu as déjà un sacré fan-club.

\- Merci, murmura Kise en frissonnant. Himuro visait juste, il avait vraiment songé à mettre un terme à sa carrière.

\- En fait, je m'intéresse à cette carrière également et j'ai de bons contacts dans le milieu. Si tu es d'accord, on pourrait tenter l'aventure à deux. Akashi a raison, il faut se servir de notre renommée au basket.

Kise regardait Himuro médusé. D'un seul coup, il sentait poindre l'espoir dans l'obscurité. Il sourit doucement.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée.

\- On en reparle demain. Bonne nuit Kise-kun, le salua Himuro en emportant les paquets de gâteaux.

Kise se fit un sandwich qu'il dévora. Il se sentait mieux. Il était un battant, il relevait les défis et prenait plaisir à se dépasser. Il ne pliait pas devant l'échec. Il regarda de nouveau ses poignets et poussé par une détermination féroce, il remonta vers sa chambre.

Il ferma doucement la porte. Aomine dormait toujours. Il se déshabilla et entra dans leur lit.

\- Daiki, murmura-t-il se penchant pour l'embrasser.

L'intéressé grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux, étourdis.

\- Ryota, qu'est-ce que…

\- Fais-moi l'amour Daiki, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Mais tes côtes, protesta Aomine faiblement.

Cependant, Kise sentit son intimité pointer contre sa cuisse. Aomine n'était jamais difficile à convaincre dans ce domaine.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Il m'a couvert de bleus, je me sens sale. J'ai besoin que tu effaces tout cela.

\- Quoi, bredouilla Aomine, surprit par le ton séducteur de Kise.

Kise fit glisser ses poignets entre les mains d'Aomine.

\- Sers les forts et dévore-moi. Couvre-moi de tes marques que je puisse tout oublier, ordonna Kise.

\- Ryota, murmura Aomine le souffle court.

\- Dévore-moi Daiki, répéta Kise en gémissant de plaisir.

Une seconde plus tard, il avait les poignets plaqués au-dessus de la tête et le torse d'Aomine se pressait contre le sien. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour ainsi. C'était presque violent. Aomine le mordait, aspirait sa peau, l'embrassait goulument. Il le marquait de ses doigts qui pressaient sa peau, ses bras, son bassin, ses cuisses. Enfin, il fut en lui et à chaque mouvement de va-et-vient Kise semblait reprendre le contrôle de son âme. Il n'était complet qu'avec Aomine. À cet instant précis, alors que leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un il se sentait en parfaite harmonie. Loin des jugements et du rejet qu'il avait dû affronter ces derniers jours.

Kise cria plusieurs fois alors qu'Aomine intensifiait son mouvement, poussant toujours plus loin.

\- Écarte tes jambes Ryota, ordonna son amant.

Kise rougit violemment. Jamais Aomine ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Une de ses mains tenait ses poignets prisonniers tandis que l'autre avait pris possession de son intimité. Kise s'exécuta. Il décolla ses jambes du bassin de son amant.

\- Encore, ordonna Aomine.

Kise obéit de sorte que ses genoux touchent presque le matelas. Sans prévenir, Aomine s'enfonça totalement en lui. Kise poussa un long râle et se cambra soudainement.

\- Je t'interdis de bouger, ordonna Aomine.

La suite fut noyée dans le désir. Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de bassin d'Aomine pour le faire jouir. Son amant le rejoint bientôt. Kise l'entendit pousser un long soupir rauque, puis il s'affala sur lui sans ménagement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, reprenant leur souffle. Puis Kise sentit Aomine se raidir d'un coup.

\- Mon Dieu, Midorima a dit qu'il viendrait t'ausculter dans la matinée pour voir comment évoluaient tes contusions.

Kise partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il imaginait déjà la tête de son ami, prenant son fameux air pincé devant les conséquences de leur nuit de folie.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,

voici un nouveau chapitre. Le plan d'Akashi se dévoile et de nouveaux ennuis se profilent pour certains.

J'en profite pour introduire un nouveau pairing : Murasakibara et Himuro. J'ai longtemps considéré que c'était le duo le plus faible de l'anime, mais je suis sincèrement en train de changer d'avis (notamment, après un énième visionnage de l'anime). Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !

Merci à :

HeartKing : Merci pour ta review ! Je pense que ce début de chapitre te plaira ! Dsl pour l'erreur de prénom ! Je me surveille ! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements !

Erizu-sama : Merci pour tes compliments ! Ça motive énormément pour écrire ! Si tu aimes bien le AkaKuro, ce chapitre devrait te plaire. Les choses se compliquent… je ne dirai rien de plus ! Un nouveau pairing apparaît également, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci encore pour tes compliments !

Merci également à tous ceux qui décident de suivre cette fiction ! Ça fait plaisir.

Mon emploi du temps va changer et je vais avoir des journées bien remplies ! Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot d'encouragement pour que j'écrive et que je poste bientôt, parce que ça motive vraiment !

Bonne lecture.

Midorima remonta doucement ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez. Il sentait ses joues bruler et était sûr d'avoir la carnation d'une tomate. Devant lui Kise se tenait en sous-vêtement pour son examen de contrôle. Le jeune homme se tortillait nerveusement, mal à l'aise, et jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Aomine. Mais, ce dernier, adossé au mur derrière Midorima, s'était pris de contemplation pour les moulures du plafond.

\- AOMINE ! tonna soudainement Midorima. Et il put entendre l'intéressé sursauter. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

\- Oy ! C'est privé ! se défendit le jeune homme en affichant pourtant une moue coupable.

\- Midorima-chi, intervint Kise. C'est ma faute ! Je l'ai poussé. Je suis le seul responsable.

\- La ferme Kise ! s'écria Midorima. Tu me prends pour le dernier des imbéciles ou quoi ? Comme si tu avais eu besoin de le pousser !

\- Il n'aurait rien fait si je ne lui avais pas demandé ! Tenta de nouveau Kise, en agitant les mains affichant une moue qu'il espérait attendrissante.

\- Il suffit que tu te tortilles et que tu minaudes deux secondes pour qu'il te saute dessus ! continuait Midorima qui ne décolérait pas !

\- Tu peux parler ! hurla à son tour Aomine. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es celui qui est accusé de tapage nocturne. Tu ne dois pas beaucoup te retenir non plus pour que les cris de Takao réveillent les voisins !

\- Laisse Kazunari en dehors de ça ! hurla Midorima en se levant brusquement.

Dans la cuisine de la vaste demeure , Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara, Himuro et Takao fixaient le plafond.

\- On dirait qu'ils se disputent, s'étonna Himuro.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr que Shin-chan vient de hurler mon prénom, dit Takao pensif.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Seijuro, tenta Kuroko dont les sourcils froncés trahissaient l'inquiétude.

\- Hors de question que je me mêle de cette histoire, dit fermement Akashi.

\- Mais tu as compris de quoi ils parlent ? s'étonna Himuro.

\- J'ai deviné, répondit simplement Akashi.

\- Je vais monter, annonça Kuroko.

\- Je te le déconseille, Tetsuya, le retint Akashi. Tu n'aurais aucune crédibilité.

\- Pourquoi, dis-tu ça ? demanda Kuroko agacé, bien que son visage soit resté impassible.

Akashi le dévisagea sans répondre. Au même moment une porte claqua à l'étage et les hurlements devinrent totalement compréhensibles. Visiblement ils avaient décidé de poursuivre leur dispute sur leur chemin du petit déjeuner.

\- Je fais ce que je veux du corps de Kise ! hurla Aomine.

\- Daiki, c'est légèrement trop possessif, tenta Kise.

\- Tu es inconscient ! Il n'était pas en État. Les hématomes sur ses côtes nécessitaient un suivi médical attentif ! cria Midorima.

\- Je n'ai presque rien fait sur ses côtes !

\- Daikiiii ! s'écria Kise.

Dans la cuisine Takao s'était mis à ricaner et Himuro affichait un sourire en coin. Murasakibara présentait un air indifférent, trop occupé par les gâteaux qu'il avalait en continu.

Kuroko entendit Akashi soupirer et le vit secouer la tête l'air blasé. Soudain, les trois derniers habitants de la maison firent leur entrée dans la cuisine.

Midorima s'assit brutalement à côté de Takao l'air particulièrement contrarié. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel le jeune homme répondit par un grognement.

Aomine prit place autour de la table, l'air furieux. Kise s'assit à ses côtés, rouge de honte. L'atmosphère était pesante, on sentait clairement les reproches fuser silencieusement dans l'air.

\- Bien, comme nous sommes tous réunis, commença Akashi. Je pense qu'il est temps de me faire part de mon plan.

Les sept jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux vers lui, attentifs. Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il dégageait une prestance incroyable, il semblait si sûr de lui. Kuroko déglutit, ses sens s'emballaient et ses pensées se mettaient à divaguer. Il fit un effort considérable pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le moment présent.

\- Nous sommes partout dans les médias qui font leurs gros titres de notre vie privée. Aussi, nous allons leur donner quelque chose sur lequel écrire que nous pourrons contrôler.

Un léger murmure accueillit sa déclaration.

\- Il nous faut reprendre le contrôle de notre image, puis leur rappeler que nous sommes les rois du Japon.

Cette fois-ci le silence fut total.

\- Nous allons participer tous les huit à la Wild cup. C'est une free cup qui a gagné en renommée au fil des ans.

Chacun hocha la tête. La Wild Cup était devenue un rendez-vous prestigieux pour tout joueur de basket. N'importe qu'elle équipe pouvait s'inscrire tant qu'il présentait le nombre de joueurs requis. Cependant, comme elle se déroulait pendant l'inter High et les compétitions universitaires. Il s'agissait souvent d'équipe hors du système scolaire, telles que des équipes de street basket ou de semi-pro. Bien que quelques équipes professionnelles s'y soient déjà risquées, elles n'étaient pas monnaie courante. Et pour cause, la Wild cup mettait à l'honneur le street basket et les équipes au jeu classique s'adaptaient mal à ce jeu brouillon pourtant diablement efficace.

\- Nous gagnerons cette cup. À nous huit nous allons survoler la compétition. Rappelons au Japon qui nous sommes. Par ailleurs, avec huit joueurs, nous pourrons faire tourner l'équipe de façon à ce que la charge de fatigue soit moindre. Car à côté, vous allez aussi devoir vous imposer individuellement.

\- Individuellement ? Coupa Aomine faisant écho à la pensée collective.

\- Oui. Répondit sobrement Akashi. Kise et Himuro, vous allez faire décoller votre carrière dans le mannequinat. Vous avez rendez-vous avec une conseillère en image en début d'après-midi pour qu'il vous aide à choisir les bons contrats. Elle sera également votre manager.

Kuroko vit Kise réprimer un frisson.

\- Je me suis personnellement occupé de ton ancien manager Kise, reprit Akashi. Tu es libre de toutes obligations contractuelles, l'informa Akashi d'une voix froide.

Un silence pesant s'établit dans la pièce. Kuroko dévisagea son amant. Pendant une seconde, il avait vu réapparaitre l'hétérochromie de son regard. Cependant, comme s'il avait lu ses craintes, Akashi fixa sur lui son regard chaud et lui sourit brièvement. Kuroko respira de nouveau. Il avait si peur de le perdre et de le voir s'enfoncer dans sa froideur à nouveau. Kuroko n'était pas dupe, cette menace était toujours latente.

\- Midorima, tu as rendez-vous avec le doyen de l'université de médecine en fin de matinée. Il est plus que ravi de t'accueillir au sein de sa spécialité qu'est la médecine du sport.

Midorima écarquilla les yeux et reçut en rougissant les encouragements de ses amis. Il glissa un regard plein d'émotions vers Takao qui lui répondit par un sourire tendre.

\- Takao, pour ta part j'avais cru comprendre que tu ne continuais ta spécialité que pour accompagner Midorima dans son cursus d'étudiant. Aussi, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu as rendez-vous avec l'éditeur en chef de la maison d'édition Kumo. Tu es particulièrement intéressé par les anciens remèdes à base de plantes. J'ai lu ton mémoire sur le traitement de la douleur et du stress chez les sportifs et ton idée de revenir à des traitements moins chimiques en accord avec notre culture est brillante. La maison Kumo devrait te fournir une opportunité à la hauteur de ton talent.

Takao fixait Akashi sans un mot. À ses côtés, Midorima rayonnait de fierté.

\- Tu as lu mon mémoire, murmura Takao abasourdie.

Impassible Akashi continua.

\- Aomine et Murasakibara vous allez débuter votre participation à la Golden Cup qui est la cup la plus en vue du milieu semi-professionnel. Je veux que vous y brilliez. Heureusement pour nous, cette cup prendra fin une semaine avant la Wild Cup. Vous tiendrez le banc pendant les premiers matchs de la Wild Cup afin de vous reposer, aussi n'hésitez pas à vous dépasser.

Aomine et Murasakibara sourirent d'un air entendu. Kuroko eut soudain l'impression qu'Akashi venait de leur annoncer Noël avant l'heure.

\- Tetsuya, tu es attendu à midi pour déjeuner avec l'entraineur de l'équipe nationale du Japon. Il veut discuter stratégie avec toi. Tes capacités d'analyse de jeux sont plus que connues et il souhaite que tu l'assistes.

Kuroko ouvrit des yeux ronds. Akashi avait bien plus qu'un plan, on aurait dit une stratégie militaire.

\- Et toi, Akashi ? demanda soudain Aomine. Quel rôle vas-tu jouer.

\- Je vais mettre en place la seconde partie de mon projet dans la plus grande discrétion. Afin qu'elle ne soit dévoilée que le jour où nous brandirons le trophée de la Wild Cup.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce projet, questionna Midorima.

\- Nous allons monter une École de Basket.

\- Une école ?! Le cri de surprise était collectif.

\- Elle regroupera les classes de collège et lycée et en plus de la formation éducative régulière, elle proposera des horaires aménagés pour le basket. Ce sera une école d'élite privée, mais nous octroierons des bourses pour les talents prometteurs.

Akashi semblait sûr de lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre hésitation à imaginer ce projet.

\- Nous proposerons une formation au basket classique. Mais également une formation au Air Basket. J'imagine que vous en avez entendu parler.

\- Tu parles de ce basket aux équipes mixtes qui ne comportent que des joueurs de moins d'1m80 ? s'étonna Takao.

\- J'ai entendu dire que les matchs ne durent que 30 minutes et que le jeu est particulièrement technique ! Compléta Aomine.

\- Vos informations sont correctes. Je compte faire reconnaitre ce sport par les fédérations sportives. Notre école en sera le fer de lance.

\- C'est un sacré projet Akashi, commenta Midorima.

\- Vous y trouverez naturellement votre place. Nous aurons besoin d'une équipe médicale et d'entraineurs expérimentés. Mais également d'une équipe en charge de la communication de l'école et de ses connexions. J'ai déjà pensé à de nombreuses personnes qui pourront nous rejoindre dans l'aventure.

Chacun se regardait. Après tout malgré leurs études respectives, aucun d'eux n'avait pu s'éloigner du basket. Ce projet semblait être un rêve à deux doigts de devenir réalité. Connaissant Akashi l'envers administratif et financier était déjà bouclé.

\- Si mes attentes se concrétisent, je vous propose d'être tous actionnaires de ce projet.

C'était risqué, mais en même temps c'était une idée d'Akashi. Akashi ne les avait toujours menés qu'à la victoire. Ensemble, ils avaient le monde dans le creux de leur main. Car lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Il savait qu'ils accepteraient tous sans hésitation. Il ne faisait preuve que de politesse en leur posant la question.

\- J'imagine que tu as déjà une idée de nom, Akashi, lança soudain Aomine.

Un étrange sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Akashi.

\- Je pensais à l'Institut Kiseki. Après tout, même si certains n'ont pas fait partie initialement de la kiseki no sedai, nous y sommes tous indubitablement liés.

Kuroko marchait dans le parc de son nouveau foyer. Il revenait de son déjeuner qui s'était parfaitement déroulé. Dès la semaine prochaine, il intégrerait le staff de l'équipe nationale du Japon et aiderait à la mise en place d'une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque. Plus que son appartenance à l'équipe de Teiko, c'était le caractère offensif de l'équipe de Seirin qui avait séduit l'entraineur. Ils étaient sortis tous les deux du restaurant sous les flashs des photographes. L'annonce officielle de sa collaboration ne sortirait que le lendemain. Aussi, il s'était contenté d'ignorer la pluie de question des journalistes et avait grimpé dans la voiture sans un mot. Cependant, au moment de refermer la portière une question était parvenue à ses oreilles.

\- N'éprouvez-vous aucune honte à détourner ainsi l'héritier d'une des familles les plus influentes du Japon ?

Kuroko avait claqué violemment la portière, mais le mal était fait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Akashi ne parlait jamais des conséquences de sa déclaration. Alors qu'il était au courant de la situation de tous les autres membres. Kuroko sortit son téléphone et lança une recherche internet pendant que le chauffeur s'engageait sur la route du retour. Il tapa « Akashi » et sélectionna les actualités. Tous les liens tournaient autour de la déclaration d'Akashi, mais il n'y avait aucune déclaration d'un porte-parole de l'entreprise ou de son père ou même d'un cousin éloigné. Pourtant, Kuroko savait bien que c'était cette pression familiale qui avait manqué de peu de les séparer. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Kuroko repensa à leur discussion de ce matin et à ce bref instant où l'hétérochromie avait perturbé le regard d'Akashi. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

Aussi, Kuroko marchait dans le vaste parc en espérant trouver son amant. Il se dirigea vers les écuries. Après tout, si le basket était la première passion d'Akashi, l'équitation était la seconde.

Kuroko entra dans le long bâtiment et longea les box. Il se tenait à une distance raisonnable. Bien que n'ayant aucune répulsion pour l'animal Kuroko ne disposait pas de la même aisance qu'Akashi.

Il finit par trouver le jeune homme alors que celui-ci sortait du box de sa jument.

\- Tetsuya ? s'étonna Akashi. Ton déjeuner s'est bien passé ?

\- À merveille, lui répondit le jeune homme. Je commence la semaine prochaine.

\- Parfait, commenta sobrement Akashi.

Kuroko remarqua qu'il lui avait jeté un regard appréciateur. En effet, pour son déjeuner, Kuroko avait revêtu un costume trois pièces. Bien que la chaleur de la saison lui est faite, laisser sa veste au placard. Le costume de couleur clair se composait d'un pantalon droit sans être strict et d'un gilet sans manches de la même couleur beige, cintré à la taille. Sa chemise d'un rose très léger apportait une touche de jeunesse à l'ensemble. Il l'avait d'ailleurs remonté négligemment sur les coudes.

Akashi sourit avec gourmandise et se dirigea vers un lavabo. Il enleva ses gants et passa longuement ses mains et ses avant-bras sous l'eau, avant de se saisir du savon. Kuroko le regardait faire en silence. Akashi avait des gestes mesurés et soignés. Tout en lui reflétait son éducation et sa classe sociale. De nouveau, Kuroko sentit son cœur se serrer et il porta une main à sa poitrine en grimaçant. Il se sentait horriblement coupable.

\- Tetsuya ? Tout va bien s'alarma Akashi.

Kuroko respira profondément puis releva les yeux vers Akashi.

\- Comment ton père a pris ta décision ? Celle d'annuler ton mariage et d'officialiser notre relation.

Akashi sourit tristement et une ombre passa sur son visage.

\- C'est une des qualités que je préfère chez toi, Tetsuya. Tu vas droit au but. Après tout, les manières peuvent avoir un côté insultant.

\- Seijuro, c'est cette pression familiale qui nous a presque séparés. Chacun ici doit faire face à la réaction de ses parents. Et aucun de nous ne représente l'héritage d'une longue lignée. Alors je me demande ce que tu me caches. Il n'y a rien dans la presse et tu sembles confiant. Du moins, en apparence.

Kuroko s'était approché de lui en quelques pas. Il posa une main sur le torse d'Akashi.

\- Seijuro, je suis à tes côtés. Tu n'as pas besoin de combattre en solitaire. Cet endroit doit être un refuge pour toi également.

\- Tetsuya, murmura Akashi.

Il affichait une mine désespérée.

\- J'ai dû payer le prix fort.

\- Quoi ? s'alarma Kuroko.

\- Mon père a cédé sous la pression et parce que je suis son seul héritier. Il a cédé, car il sait que mes compétences feront que je maintiendrai les affaires familiales au beau fixe et que je saurai faire briller le nom des Akashi. Mais il m'a fait faire une promesse, annonça Akashi dans un souffle.

\- Une promesse ?

\- Elle me terrifie. J'ai peur de te perdre en l'honorant. Et pourtant c'est le mieux que je pouvais espérer. Nous n'aurions pu être ensemble si je n'avais pas cédé.

\- Seijuro, qu'est-ce que cette promesse ?

Akashi semblait soudain fragile et instinctivement il vint se blottir contre Kuroko.

\- Tetsuya, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu.

\- Seijuro, dis-moi la vérité, ordonna Kuroko dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Qu'elle était donc cette promesse qui rendait Akashi si vulnérable ?

\- Il m'a demandé de donner à la famille Akashi un héritier. D'ici un an.

Kuroko se raidit soudainement. Un héritier.

\- Comment, est-ce que ?

\- Une mère porteuse, coupa Akashi. Jamais je ne pourrais te tromper de la sorte.

Kuroko resta muet. Il ne savait que penser. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'Akashi s'était battu bec et ongle pour leur donner toutes les chances possibles. Il savait que le jeune homme s'était engagé à fournir un parcours professionnel sans fautes qui lui occasionnerait beaucoup de stress et qu'il avait dû répondre aux menaces de son père par d'autres menaces. Cette situation semblait intenable à Kuroko pour un seul individu. Aussi parfait soit Akashi, il ne pouvait supporter ça tout seul. Kuroko devait l'aider.

\- Très bien, répondit finalement le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Akashi. Il jeta un regard perdu à son amant.

\- Nous aurons un enfant dans un an.

\- Non, Tetsuya. Tu n'en as aucune envie, tu ne peux pas te…

\- Il est hors de question que tu portes ce fardeau seul, Seijuro. Nous ferons en sorte que la situation devienne notre choix. Nous trouverons un moyen de nous construire.

\- Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça. Cette idée me dégoute trop. J'ai l'impression de vendre une part de moi même, alors il est hors de question que tu t'engages dans ce marché odieux, cracha Akashi le visage défait cherchant à s'écarter de son amant.

\- Seijuro, je t'aime, je ne te laisserais pas gérer ça seul ! cria Kuroko en s'accrochant au polo d'équitation du jeune homme.

Un silence s'installa. Ils s'aimaient et le savaient, mais ils l'exprimaient rarement.

Soudain, Kuroko se retrouva plaqué contre le mur en bois de l'écurie, le visage d'Akashi à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Vraiment, Tetsuya, murmura Akashi. Tu veux descendre en enfer avec moi ?

Kuroko gémit en sentant le bassin d'Akashi presser contre le sien.

\- Si c'est avec toi, ce ne sera jamais l'enfer, soupira Kuroko d'une voix rauque.

Akashi dévorait Kuroko du regard, ses mains glissèrent dans le cou du jeune homme pour prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Si c'est notre dette pour être heureux, je la paye avec toi, murmura Kuroko. Je suis à toi.

\- Tu es à moi, confirma Akashi et il plongea sur la bouche de Kuroko.

Ils n'avaient jamais échangé un tel baiser. Akashi dévorait les lèvres de Kuroko, il en forçait l'entrée avec sa langue, collant son corps contre celui de son amant. Kuroko sentit les mains d'Akashi déboutonner son gilet sans manches, puis sa chemise. Enfin, il poussa un léger cri lorsqu'il sentit ses mains glisser sur son torse. Sentir la peau d'Akashi contre la sienne, sentir son désir, mais aussi son amour, ça n'avait aucun prix.

\- Seijuro, murmura-t-il, alors qu'Akashi avait enfoui la tête dans son cou qu'il couvrait de baisers.

\- Tetsuya, ne me quitte jamais, ordonna Akashi d'une voix pleine de désir.

Kuroko frissonna et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Akashi en se cambrant de manière suggestive.

\- Jamais, promit-il dans un chuchotement.

De nouveau, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Les mains d'Akashi couraient contre son corps et Kuroko gémissait sans retenue. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Akashi s'était redressé, tendu.

\- Tetsuya…

\- J'ai compris, murmura Kuroko d'une voix froide.

En une seconde, Akashi disparu. Kuroko se précipita vers la porte de l'écurie. Il sortit dehors à toute allure pour se matérialiser devant un homme à l'aspect négligé qui tenait un appareil photo avec un imposant téléobjectif. L'homme glapit en découvrant Kuroko qui lui donnait l'impression de sortir de nulle part. Et alors qu'il faisait demi-tour en courant, il se retrouva face à Akashi. Une seconde plus tard, il était à genoux devant l'ancien capitaine de Razukan.

Au-dessus de lui, Akashi avait l'air d'un dieu, le dominant de toute sa hauteur avec un air de dégout.

Kuroko en profita pour reboutonner sa chemise et son gilet. Pendant ce temps, l'importun tremblait comme une feuille devant Akashi qui gardait le silence rendant l'atmosphère angoissante.

\- Je crois que tu nous as pris pour ses chanteurs ridicules qui font les couvertures des magazines désespérants pour lesquels tu travailles.

\- Je…, bredouilla l'homme.

\- Je suis Akashi Seijuro, je suis l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles du Japon et l'ancien capitaine de deux équipes qui ont marqué l'univers du basket. Sans parler de Vorpal Sword. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'avoir comme une starlette de pacotille.

\- Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, tentait l'homme, levant les mains pour appuyer sa demande.

\- Donnez-moi votre appareil, ordonna Akashi.

L'homme sembla hésiter, mais un regard sur Akashi lui passa l'envie de discuter. Il tendit l'appareil et Akashi s'en saisit.

Soudain, Kuroko se retourna attiré par un bruit de course. Trois hommes en costume accouraient. Ils étaient tous de carrure imposante.

\- Akashi- sama, nous avons découvert une brèche dans la sécurité.

\- Vraiment, répondit Akashi en haussant un sourcil.

Kuroko ouvrait des yeux ronds. Il y avait un service de sécurité ?! En même temps, il se sentait soudain idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Débrouillez-vous pour savoir ce qu'il sait et faites-moi un rapport, ordonna Akashi d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Deux des hommes attrapèrent le voyeur par les épaules et l'entrainèrent au loin malgré ses protestations. Kuroko regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, médusé. C'est à peine s'il sentit Akashi l'entrainer vers la demeure.

\- Seijuro…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont lui faire peur, mais ils ne le toucheront pas, répondit Akashi à la question muette de son amant.

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Akashi pouvait devenir vraiment extrême quand il était contrarié. Et cet abruti de photographe avait franchi plusieurs limites à sa tolérance déjà toute relative.

\- Je pense faire encadrer celle-ci, ricana Akashi.

\- Quoi ?

Kuroko se rendit compte qu'Akashi avait conservé l'appareil photo et faisait défiler les clichés sur l'écran numérique. Kuroko rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en découvrant la photo qui selon son amant méritait un encadrement.

Akashi lui lança un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit largement.

\- Seijuro ! le sermonna mollement Kuroko.

Ils avaient atteint la vaste demeure où la génération des miracles avait élu domicile. Leurs pas claquaient sur le carrelage luxueux qui pavait le gigantesque hall d'entrée.

\- Seijuro…, commença doucement Kuroko. Ne pense plus à cette promesse pour le moment, après tout nous avons un an devant nous.

\- Trois mois, répondit froidement Akashi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon père veut un héritier dans un an, pas un début de grossesse.

Kuroko s'était figé derrière Akashi qui baissait la tête en serrant les dents. Son cerveau effectuait en boucle le calcul comme s'il était un vieux disque rayé. Trois plus neuf égal douze. Trois mois maximum. Et malgré la médecine moderne, cela ne marchait pas à tous les coups. Dans trois mois, une inconnue porterait l'enfant d'Akashi. Kuroko fixait le dos de son amant. Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient semblèrent soudain s'étirer en plusieurs kilomètres. Il avait du mal à respirer. Sa gorge se serait. Il voyait trouble. Il avait l'impression qu'une poigne d'acier lui enserrait le cœur. Il étouffait, il n'y avait plus d'air. Sa vision se troubla, des taches noires apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il vit Akashi se retourner. Il vit la terreur se peindre sur son visage. Une petite voix en lui remarqua qu'il n'avait que très rarement vu une telle expression sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Il lui sembla que le monde tournoyait, sa vision changeait d'axe, les choses basculaient. Non. Il basculait. Il vit Akashi plonger vers lui et ce fut le néant.

Himuro rentra accompagné de Kise alors que la nuit était largement tombée. Ils se séparèrent en haut du grand escalier central et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Le jeune homme regagna lentement la chambre qu'il partageait avec Murasakibara. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un entrainement de basket. Ils avaient rencontré comme convenu leur manager Shizome-san. Elle reflétait le sérieux et l'organisation. Tirée à quatre épingles, dans un tailleur noir plutôt sobre, mais chic. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon compliqué. Elle était jolie, d'une beauté naturelle, sans être renversante. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient travaillé sur leur book respectif. Himuro ne savait même plus combien de fois il avait pris la pause.

Il bâilla et leva une main polie devant sa bouche alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la chambre. Chacun des couples s'était vu offrir une chambre avec salle de bain attenante ainsi qu'un dressing. La chambre à elle seule était quasiment aussi grande que l'ancien appartement qu'il partageait avec Murasakibara. De tous, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir rencontré de problèmes majeurs avant leur arrivée ici. Bien sûr, il y avait eu les commérages des voisins et les insultes de ceux qui par mégarde les surprenaient. Mais Akashi avait appelé tous ces coéquipiers. Ils auraient pu dire non, ils n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient le plus besoin d'un refuge. Mais Himuro avait sauté sur l'occasion et Murasakibara n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre. Il obéissait encore à son ancien capitaine. Seul Himuro aurait pu le dissuader d'accepter. Mais, c'était tout l'inverse. Le jeune homme avait vu ça comme une opportunité de ne plus vivre caché. Il se fichait de l'avis des autres et de son entourage. Mais, il ne supportait plus le minuscule périmètre où était enfermée leur relation par souci de morale.

\- Tatsuya, tu en as mis du temps, râla Murasakibara.

Le géant se trouvait dans la salle de bain dont la porte était largement ouverte. Il se tenait sur le tapis de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, le torse dégoulinant encore de l'eau de sa douche et se séchait les cheveux d'un geste lent.

Himuro marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa le jeune homme sans rien dire un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Une seconde plus tard, son pull passa par-dessus sa tête révélant un torse musclé, mais fin. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il avait déjà eu le temps de se départir de toutes ses affaires. Il plaqua sa main sur le torse de son amant et le fit reculer dans la douche.

Murasakibara se défit de sa serviette et afficha un sourire gourmand. Il regarda Himuro ouvrir le robinet d'un geste gracile et lent. L'eau tomba sur le jeune homme, trempant ses cheveux bruns. D'une main habile, il rabattit sa mèche dégoulinante à l'arrière dévoilant son deuxième œil. Peu de gens avaient déjà vu son regard en entier. Ces yeux gris presque bleu se posèrent sur le jeune homme immense qui lui faisait face.

\- Atsushi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

En moins d'une demi-seconde, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de la douche. La froideur des carreaux de céramique lui arracha un cri, vite étouffé par la bouche d'Atsushi. Ce dernier avait vraiment une force époustouflante. Chacune de ses mains était glissée sous l'une des cuisses d'Himuro qu'il avait largement ouvertes pour y placer son bassin. Himuro gémit en sentant l'intimité de Murasakibara frotter contre la sienne. Une main quitta momentanément ses cuisses pour revenir s'y glisser quelques secondes plus tard. Himuro sentit le contact du savon sur sa peau. Une seconde plus tard, il se cambra contre le torse de son amant en poussant un long râle, alors qu'il sentit ses doigts s'insinuer en lui. Murasakibara entama son va-et-vient et Himuro s'enfonça dans le désir. Soudain, il sentit que son amant s'était retiré et écartait ses chaires. Himuro s'accrocha plus fort, mais Murasakibara se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tu as oublié d'enlever quelque chose, Tatsuya, dit-il lentement.

\- Quoi…, bredouilla Himuro que le désir rendait confus.

Soudain, il sentit un pincement contre son cou et il comprit que Murasakibara venait de tirer sur sa chaine et de la rompre. Il vit son amant lancer la chaine et l'anneau qui faisait office de pendentif, hors de la douche.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas le voir sauter sur ton torse quand je te prends. Il me nargue ! pesta Murasakibara.

\- Tu préfèrerais que je le porte au doigt ? souffla Himuro sachant très bien qu'il jouait avec le feu.

La réponse ne tarda pas, il poussa un long cri quand Murasakibara s'introduisit brutalement en lui. Himuro enfonça ses ongles profondément dans le dos de son amant, alors qu'il avait entamé un mouvement rapide.

\- Je vais te faire regretter cette suggestion, souffla Murasakibara.

Himuro cria une nouvelle fois sentant le jeune homme s'introduire encore plus profondément en lui.

\- Atsushi ! s'écria Himuro.

Aussitôt, son amant ralentit la cadence et se fit plus tendre. Himuro lui rendit ses baisers, savourant ses caresses après cet interlude presque violent. Il jouit contre leurs deux torses et Murasakibara le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard dans un grognement presque bestial.

L'avantage de céder à ses pulsions dans la douche c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'y trainer après leurs ébats. Himuro finit de se rincer et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le sol de la salle de bain, mais ne vit pas l'anneau qu'il partageait avec Kagami et qui rendait fou son amant. Il soupira de fatigue. Tant pis, il le retrouverait demain et rachèterait une nouvelle chaine. Encore.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour s'écrouler sur le lit, où Murasakibara avait pris place. Ce dernier attira son amant éreinté à lui.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose au diner ? demanda Himuro en posant sa tête sur le large torse de Murasakibara.

\- Pas vraiment. Kuro-chin a fait un malaise juste avant. Aka-chin et Aomi-chin étaient dans tout leurs états. Midorima était furax, il dit que cet endroit ressemble à un hôpital vu qu'il ne se passe pas une journée où on ne l'appelle pas pour une urgence.

\- Vraiment, ricana Himuro. Kuroko-kun va bien ?

\- Hum hum, un truc d'angoisse, je crois. Aka-chin l'a rattrapé avant qu'il ne se fracasse la tête sur le carrelage.

\- Étrange, je pensais que ça s'arrangerait, maintenant que leur relation est officielle, bâilla Himuro qui sentait le sommeil le gagner.

\- Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine, prédit étrangement Murasakibara.

Himuro s'endormit mettant fin à la conversation. Murasakibara se perdit dans ses pensées. Akashi avait vraiment paniqué ce soir. Son hétérochromie était apparue au moment ou Kuroko s'était effondré et malgré le réveil de ce dernier et l'assurance de Midorima que tout allait pour le mieux, ses yeux étaient restés dépareillés. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Et il s'inquiétait aussi pour Kuroko. Ce dernier avait pâli à la vue du regard d'Akashi. Lorsqu'il était sorti de leur chambre, accompagné d'Aomine et de Midorima pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, le petit dernier de Seirin était au bord des larmes


	7. Chapter 7

Hello,

Je me suis forcée à finir ce chapitre ce soir, car j'ai un week-end chargé. On avance un peu dans le temps et les personnages se heurtent à de nouveaux problèmes et trouvent de nouvelles solutions. C'est un chapitre AoKise et AkaKuro principalement. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Merci à :

Nistley : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que la crise Midorima t'ait plu ! Je pense me concentrer sur lui dans le prochain chapitre. Désolée que tu n'aies pas trouvé Kuroko convaincant. J'ai tenté de mieux exprimer ses sentiments dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! J

Vyersdra : Merci pour ta review ! C'est sûr que si tu préfères un kuroko/kagami j'ai dû te frustrer. Contente tout de même que tu continues à lire et que ça te plaise. Effectivement, j'espère faire une longue fiction ! J'ai beaucoup de points de vue donc pour l'instant je suis à l'abri de la page blanche. Merci pour tes compliments également, c'est très encourageant ! Effectivement, d'autres personnages ne vont pas tarder à intervenir, dont un dans ce chapitre (de mon invention, mais qui va beaucoup compter). Je compte également faire intervenir un certain nombre de personnages du manga !

Ah, en fait, j'espère que cette fin de chapitre te surprendra !

Heartking : Merci pour ta nouvelle review ! Contente que la crise de Midorima t'ait plu ! Eh oui Kuroko n'est pas au bout de ses peines et moi aussi je voudrais cette photo ! Une partie du chapitre est consacrée à leur histoire et les choses changent…

Ah et j'ai hâte de refaire un focus sur Murasakibara et Himuro, je trouve qu'ils ont un énorme potentiel et je leur prévois quelques surprises.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Merci également à ce qui suivent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis,cela fait toujours plaisir !

Aomine sortit du terrain sous les applaudissements, leur capitaine tenait fièrement la coupe des grands gagnants. Une médaille brillait fièrement sur sa poitrine. Il s'était déchainé et ses adversaires en tremblaient encore. Il avait vu leur regard horrifié et leur détermination vaciller pour finir par s'éteindre avant même la fin du chrono. Il y a quelques années, c'était ce genre de réactions qui avaient fini par le dégouter du basket. Mais aujourd'hui, il se moquait bien de leur piètre niveau. Il avait vu la Golden Cup comme un entrainement un peu plus intensif que la moyenne pour se préparer à la Wild Cup. Derrière lui Murasakibara se plaignait de l'absence de gâteaux. Tous les deux étaient dans la même équipe et ils avaient largement dominé le championnat. Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires et chacun se dirigea vers son casier. Aomine empoigna son sac et le sortit du meuble en cognant sur les parois en ferraille.

\- Bah, alors, captain ! On a gagné le championnat, pourtant tu tires une tête de deux mètres de long.

Aomine ne prêta qu'une attention modérée au propos de kirashi, un des joueurs les plus joviaux de son équipe. Il avait remarqué que son portable clignotait vivement. Il s'empara de l'appareil et ouvrit le clapet d'un geste leste du poignet. Il avait au moins 10 messages de Kise. Aomine en ouvrit un distraitement. Son amant devait sûrement le féliciter de sa victoire. Et connaissant Kise il ne se limitait jamais à un texto. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son capitaine lui jeter un regard mauvais. Aomine ne releva pas, il savait ce qui lui valait ses griefs silencieux. Comme les avait invités à le faire Akashi, Aomine et Murasakibara s'étaient déchainés pendant la Golden Cup. Attirant tous les regards et toute l'attention de la presse. Akashi leur avait dit qu'il fallait détourner l'attention des médias de leur vie privée. Alors ils leur en avaient mis plein les yeux. Et même si les questions indiscrètes restaient en toile de fond, la presse se consacrait en premier lieux à leurs exploits sportifs. Certains joueurs de leur équipe vivaient mal d'être éclipsé par les deux génies du basket et les messes basses et les regards venimeux étaient fréquents. Cela ne pesait ni à Aomine ni à Murasakibara. Après tout, ils étaient des joueurs solitaires. Seuls Kuroko et Akashi pouvaient accomplir l'exploit de les faire réellement jouer en équipe. De plus, tous deux n'avaient que la Wild Cup en tête.

Aomine reporta son attention sur son portable et fronça les sourcils. En plus des messages, Kise avait tenté de le joindre à de nombreuses reprises. Il sentit un sentiment de malaise s'insinuer vicieusement en lui. Il ouvrit le premier message. Celui qui avait été envoyé juste avant qu'il ne commence le match. À un moment où Aomine était déjà sur le terrain à s'échauffer. Or Kise savait cela, il était basketteur !

 _DAIKI ! Pourquoi tu me dis une horreur pareille ! Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Je sais que la pression familiale est dure à supporter, mais nous sommes plus forts que ça ! Je t'en supplie, c'est de la folie. Reviens sur ta décision ! Je t'aime tellement._

Aomine pâlit. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi faisait référence Kise. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, c'était au refuge. Ils avaient échangé un baiser passionné en guise d'encouragement et Aomine était parti pour son match et Kise avait prévu d'aller s'entrainer au gymnase afin d'être en forme et prêt pour la Wild Cup.

Il ouvrit un second message alors que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

 _Daiki, je t'en supplie. Je sais que notre chemin sera semé d'embuches, mais ne renonce pas à nous. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Aomine avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il lut les autres messages à toute vitesse. Tous étaient de la même teneur. Sauf qu'à chaque nouveau message Kise semblait se briser un peu plus. Aomine avait l'impression de le voir s'effondrer. Mais, il ne comprenait pas cette détresse. Il ne savait même pas à quoi Kise faisait référence. Soudain, mu par une idée, il ferma sa boite de réception pour vérifier ses messages envoyés. Le dernier était adressé à Kise et avait été envoyé alors qu'il avait déjà quitté les vestiaires.

 _Ryota,_

 _Je t'ai menti. Je ne supporte pas cette relation. Je ne veux pas vivre en marge de la société. Cela nuit à mon image de basketteur et le basket est toute ma vie. Même toi tu ne peux pas faire le poids contre mon envie de jouer. Aussi, tout cela me fait douter de mes sentiments à ton égard. Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment t'aimer. Notre relation est contre nature. Ma famille me tourne le dos et je mets en danger ma carrière. Je te quitte. Je ne reviendrai pas après le match._

 _Daiki._

Aomine manqua de s'étrangler. Il n'avait jamais écrit ce message. Quelqu'un avait subtilisé son portable profitant de son absence des vestiaires et envoyé cette horreur à Kise.

\- Tout va bien, Ao-chin, demanda Murasakibara qui le fixait d'un air inquiet.

Aomine relisait les messages de Kise. Il pouvait sentir la détresse de son amant dans ses appels désespérés. Il sentit son ventre se retourner. La peur le paralysait. Il revoyait Kise inconscient dans sa voiture. Il se revoyait courir comme un fou vers la carcasse fumante du véhicule, Akashi et Midorima sur ses talons. Il se rappelait avoir ouvert la portière comme un fou, si bien qu'il avait manqué l'arracher de ses gonds. Il se souvient de Kise évanoui sur le siège. Son magnifique visage couvert de larmes, l'air presque mort. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait avoir à le retrouver brisé de cette façon.

\- Ao-chin ? Tenta une nouvelle fois Murasakibara.

\- Des problèmes de cœur ? lâcha une voix perfide.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Aomine reprit soudain ses esprits pour se tourner vers son capitaine qui lui souriait l'air mauvais. Il se souvint soudain que ce dernier avait quitté momentanément l'échauffement pour ne se présenter que quelques secondes avant le match, récoltant une remarque de l'entraineur.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda Aomine d'une voix froide et dangereuse.

\- J'ai fait pleurer ta petite tapette ? demanda l'intéressé avec un air méprisant.

Le terme injurieux fit sursauter le reste de l'équipe. Ils se tournèrent tous vers leur capitaine et Aomine qui se défiaient du regard.

\- Oh je vois, répondit doucement Aomine, on a un problème de virilité alors.

La remarque fit mouche, car l'importun perdit son horrible sourire et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace colérique.

\- Virilité !? explosa-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi le sodomite qui baise cette trainée de mannequin, qui…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Aomine fidèle à sa réputation de sportif s'était déplacé à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il envoya une superbe droite dans la mâchoire de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier vola dans les vestiaires pour s'écraser contre le carrelage. Aomine le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

\- N'insulte jamais Ryota, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu as de la chance que je sois pressé, sinon même ta mère ne t'aurait pas reconnu après la fin de notre « conversation ».

Le jeune homme étalé sur le sol le fixait avec terreur. On pouvait voir l'aura d'Aomine irradier autour de lui. Cette aura de bête sauvage qui lui était caractéristique et qui lui avait valu le surnom de Kurohyo la panthère noire.

Murasakibara posa une large main sur son épaule.

\- Ao-chin, tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

\- Non, on a mieux à faire. On doit rentrer et vite. Il y a un problème avec Ryota.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leurs affaires et se ruèrent hors des vestiaires. En quelques mots Aomine expliqua la situation à Murasakibara.

\- Ce n'est pas bon, Kise-chin a déjà suffisamment été secoué par son histoire avec son manager.

Aomine pressait son portable contre son oreille alors qu'il courait vers leur voiture garée au parking souterrain. Mais Kise ne répondait pas. Les sonneries s'éternisaient et Aomine tombait inlassablement sur le répondeur. La voix joyeuse de Kise demandant de laisser un message sonnait des plus incongrues vu le contexte.

\- Appelle Himuro, lui conseilla Murasakibara. Il est sûrement au refuge.

Aomine acquiesça silencieusement et appela Himuro pendant qu'il grimpait dans la voiture. Murasakibara prit la place du conducteur et étant donné l'état d'Aomine c'était des plus responsable. Himuro décrocha au bout de deux sonneries, malheureusement il était en ville avec Kuroko. Il lui assura que tous deux faisaient demi-tour immédiatement, mais Aomine savait qu'ils arriveraient après eux.

Le téléphone de Midorima était éteint et le jeune homme se souvint que son ami passait des examens importants aujourd'hui. Il appela Takao, mais celui-ci était à la bibliothèque en train de se documenter pour l'écriture de son ouvrage. Le jeune homme tout comme Himuro lui assura qu'il rentrait au refuge au pas de course.

Finalement, Aomine se résolut à appeler Akashi.

\- Allo ?

\- Akashi, c'est Aomine. Il y a un problème.

\- C'est Tetsuya ? s'alarma Akashi.

Malgré la panique, Aomine ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'Akashi était complètement sur les nerfs lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kuroko ces derniers temps.

\- Non, c'est Ryota !

\- Toutes mes excuses, que puis-je faire pour toi.

\- Es-tu au refuge ?

\- Non, mais je suis sur le chemin.

Aomine gémit, réprimant un cri de rage.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Aomine ?

\- Une blague cruelle de mon capitaine. Il s'est servi de mon téléphone à mon insu. Il a envoyé un message de rupture particulièrement convaincant à Kise juste avant que je commence mon match. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Entendu, j'appelle l'équipe de sécurité sur place, répondit calmement Akashi. Je vais leur demander de le trouver.

\- Merci Akashi, soupira de soulagement Aomine.

Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes, le renseigna Murasakibara.

Aomine se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait envie de hurler. Kise était un battant et un challenger de haut niveau. Il avait un esprit de guerrier, mais il était aussi particulièrement à fleur de peau. Il s'impliquait dans chacune de ses relations à la limite du raisonnable. Et en ce qui concernait leur relation, Aomine était sûr que son amant s'était donné corps et âme.

\- On arrive, l'informa Murasakibara.

Ils passèrent difficilement la barrière de journalistes toujours agglutinés devant le haut portail du domaine. Murasakibara accéléra une fois qu'ils furent dans l'allée privée. Ils déboulèrent devant la demeure à vive allure. Aomine jaillit de la voiture comme un diable. Un homme en costume vint à sa rencontre en courant.

\- Nous avons fouillé toute la demeure, il n'est nulle part, l'informa l'homme ?

Une vague de froid sembla saisir son cœur qui tambourinait comme un fou contre ses côtes.

\- Le gymnase, murmura-t-il, repensant à sa dernière conversation avec son amant. Il a dit qu'il voulait s'entrainer.

Il partit en courant vers la dépendance aménagée par Akashi en vue de la Wild Cup. Ses muscles protestèrent, déjà fort épuisés par le match, mais il les ignora. Bientôt, le bâtiment fut en vue et quelques secondes de course folle plus tard il ouvrit à la volée la porte métallique qui en gardait l'entrée.

\- RYOTA ! hurla-t-il.

Seul le silence du gymnase lui répondit. Il tapa sur le mur cherchant l'interrupteur. Les néons clignotèrent sur un gymnase en désordre. Des ballons de basket jonchaient le sol. Un entrainement semblait avoir été interrompu en plein milieu. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Kise.

Alors qu'Aomine s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il se rappela l'existence d'un cabinet de toilette au fond du gymnase. Il traversa la salle en courant, ses baskets crissant sur le parquet lustré. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir le corps de son amant recroquevillé sur le carrelage blanc.

\- RYOTA !

Il se précipita sur le jeune homme et le releva en douceur.

\- Ryota parle-moi ! Je t'en prie, dit quelque chose !

\- Dis-moi que tout était faux, murmura vaguement Kise.

\- Tout était faux ! Mon capitaine a subtilisé mon téléphone avant le match.

Kise éclata en sanglots silencieux et Aomine le serra contre lui.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, lâcha le mannequin s'accrochant à son amant comme un perdu.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, murmura Aomine en le serrant fort contre lui.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu le sais, cria soudain Kise.

\- Je le sais, je…

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Jamais ! cria Kise avec un regard un peu fou.

Aomine ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans cet état. Kise était solaire, sûr de lui, débordant de charisme. Mais là en cet instant précis il lui faisait penser à une éclipse. Il était terrorisé, semblait douter de tout et tremblait comme un enfant.

Aomine attrapa sévèrement le visage de son amant et vrilla ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je ne quitterai jamais, tu m'entends.

Puis, comme pour sceller sa promesse, il plongea sur ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Kise gémit répondant rapidement en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer la langue d'Aomine.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une longue minute, puis Aomine s'écarta légèrement le souffle court.

\- Nous devons y aller, les autres vont s'inquiéter. Tout le monde te cherche.

\- Quoi ? gémit Kise mortifié. J'ai dérangé tout le monde ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi le responsable.

Kise penaud insista pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant de sortir. Pendant ce temps, Aomine remit de l'ordre dans le Gymnase.

Ils regagnèrent ensuite la demeure en marchant côte à côte. Kise semblait mal à l'aise, il vivait mal d'être ainsi le centre d'attention. Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme le maillon faible du groupe. Aomine le comprenait. Kise avait été attaqué par la presse, puis avait perdu ses contrats. Ensuite, il y avait eu cette histoire morbide avec son manager et maintenant voilà qu'on s'en prenait à lui pour atteindre son amant. Il était, avec Akashi, celui qui avait le plus souffert de toute cette situation.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la demeure, ils retrouvèrent le reste des habitants qui patientaient inquiets dans le hall. Midorima avait été prévenu par Takao et affichait une mine renfrognée, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'on lui parle d'un énième malaise.

\- Il était dans le gymnase en train de s'entrainer, toutes mes excuses, j'ai réagi à l'excès, informa Aomine, coupant ainsi l'initiative de toute question.

Il sentit le regard de Kise peser sur sa nuque.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Kuroko en souriant. Personne ne nous a fait de cadeaux ces derniers temps et c'est plutôt rassurant de nous voir tous réunis pour l'un d'entre nous.

Cette remarque simple, voire ingénue, véritable marque de fabrique de Kuroko, arracha un sourire à tout le monde.

\- Kuroko-chi a toujours les bons mots, sourit largement Kise.

\- Félicitation pour votre victoire, dit posément Akashi. Vos exploits s'étalent partout dans la presse. La Wild Cup débute dans une semaine, vous resterez sur le banc les deux premiers matchs.

Aomine hocha la tête.

\- Qui sera sur le terrain lors de ces deux matchs, demanda Aomine curieux et cherchant à orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet que leur récente mésaventure.

\- Midorima, Himuro, Takao, Tetsuya et moi même. Je veux que toi et Kise jouiez ensemble, aussi il patientera avec vous sur le banc.

Aomine se retourna vers son amant avec un sourire. Ce dernier souriait largement, les yeux pleins d'excitation. Ils se rappelaient tous deux de leur prouesse sous la bannière de Vorpal sword et étaient pressés de remettre ça. L'orage semblait s'éloigner. Les couples se reformèrent. Takao sollicita l'aide de Midorima pour comprendre un passage de son livre qui demandait d'importantes connaissances médicales. Akashi entraina Kuroko vers le gymnase et Murasakibara parla d'une douche auquel Himuro répondit par un sourire étrange.

\- Nous aurions bien besoin d'une douche également, dit Kise fatigué.

Aomine lui emboita le pas et ils rejoignirent en silence leur chambre. Ils prirent leur douche sagement à tour de rôle. Puis, ils commentèrent le match d'Aomine en attendant le diner, faisant un effort visible pour se concentrer sur le futur et oublier le mélodrame qui s'était joué il y a quelques heures. Pendant le diner, ils participèrent avec entrain à la conversation. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux le sommeil que la gêne s'installa. Aomine réfléchissait. Il était stupide d'ignorer le mal qu'avait fait son imbécile de capitaine. S'il fallait avancer, il fallait aussi réparer les dégâts.

\- Ryota, je t'aime, lâcha soudain Aomine dans le silence de la nuit.

À côté de lui, Kise se redressa brusquement. Ce n'était pas le genre de déclarations auxquelles l'avait habitué le jeune homme.

\- Daiki ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon être, je t'aime, et ce malgré le rejet de ma famille, je t'aime plus que le basket. J'aime ton énergie, ta combativité, tu éclaires mon monde. Je veux faire ma vie à tes côtés parce que je ne connais pas de place plus agréable.

Kise en était muet de stupeur.

\- Un simple texto ne devrait pas t'en faire douter, dit soudain Aomine.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Bien qu'il comprenne que Kise ait pu paniquer au regard de tout ce qui leur était arrivé ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacé que son amant n'ait pas vu qu'il n'était pas l'auteur du message.

\- J'ai paniqué, dit faiblement Kise. Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler ma vie. Tout ce que je croyais acquis me semble partir en fumée. Je n'ose plus être sûr de rien.

Aomine ne le comprenait que trop bien. Heureusement pour lui, il avait eu la Golden Cup et il avait pu noyer ses doutes dans le basket. Il se tourna vers son amant et l'attira à lui.

\- Je comprends, mais tu dois avoir foi en nous.

\- Daiki, murmura Kise d'un ton qui sonnait comme une invitation.

Aomine comprit parfaitement et avec douceur il se glissa au-dessus de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, mais sans la hâte qu'ils mettaient habituellement. Aomine voulait autre chose. Il voulait que ses sentiments atteignent Kise autrement que par des mots. Il couvrit son corps de caresses douces et lentes, amenant son amant dans un état de désir avancé. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui, il s'imposa la même lenteur alors que Kise s'arquait sous son buste en lâchant un long gémissement. Ils firent l'amour. Aomine imposa un rythme de va-et-vient langoureux qui leur permirent de faire durer leur ébat plus longtemps que d'habitude. En dessous de lui, Kise murmurait son prénom, accroché à son dos, ouvrant largement les jambes, le laissant s'introduire toujours plus profondément en lui. Aomine le couvrait de baisers, s'appropriant le corps de son amant dans lequel il évoluait avec une lenteur maitrisée.

\- Daiki, murmura soudainement Kise, tu m'aimes comme ça ?

\- Comme ça, lui répondit-il en poussant encore un peu plus loin son bassin, arrachant un long cri de désir à son amant.

Ils jouirent ensemble.

Aomine avachit sur Kise, se sentait étonnamment complet. Il n'était pas épuisé comme après leurs échanges habituels. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé le domaine du simple acte de désir.

-Je t'aime Daiki, chuchota Kise.

Akashi avait entrainé Kuroko dans le gymnase. Ils pénétrèrent dans la dépendance qu'Akashi avait fait aménager en vue de leurs futurs tournois.

\- Je voudrais être ta lumière lors des matchs de la Wild Cup, demanda soudainement Akashi.

\- Ma lumière ? murmura Kuroko.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Cela faisait trois semaines que le jeune homme avait découvert la promesse qui liait son amant et les conséquences étaient nombreuses. Kuroko s'en voulait. Il n'arrivait pas à y faire face. Il avait l'abominable impression qu'il allait perdre Akashi. Il allait construire une famille en le laissant hors du processus. Pour satisfaire une exigence morbide. Kuroko s'était engagé à l'accompagner dans sa démarche, mais cette histoire lui donnait la nausée dès qu'il y pensait. Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait fini par joindre sa mère. Celle-ci avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle avait fini par achever son moral en faisant référence aux petits enfants qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Kuroko avait pendant un moment pensé se tourner vers l'adoption, mais cette alternative avait vite été balayée. Il fallait du sang d'Akashi. L'héritage génétique supplantait tout. Si Akashi ne respectait pas sa promesse, son père lui déclarait une guerre sans merci qui viserait en premier lieu Kuroko et tous les habitants du refuge. C'était de la folie. Mais une folie motivée par les traditions et l'honneur et il ne semblait qu'aucune raison n'ait une chance de se faire entendre.

Aussi, une distance s'était créée entre eux. Akashi de son côté semblait énormément souffrir de la situation, persuadé que Kuroko finirait par le quitter. Son hétérochromie apparue après le malaise de Kuroko ne disparaissait pas.

Kuroko aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se blottir contre son amant, loin des soucis, des exigences paternelles et de cet intérêt public qui semblait en permanence tout compliquer. À nouveau, il sentit le désespoir le gagner.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-il.

\- Tetsuya…

\- Je ne peux pas être ton ombre.

\- Ma lumière est plus forte que celle de Kagami ou même celle d'Aomine, répondit Akashi glacial.

\- Tu es de plus en plus froid. Je te perds. Tu ne penses plus qu'aux objectifs.

\- Je pense seulement à toi, répliqua Akashi dans un murmure. Tout le temps, sans cesse.

Kuroko grimaça, il sentait son cœur se serrer.

\- Jouons, dit soudain Akashi et une seconde plus tard sa veste de costume se retrouva sur le sol accompagné de sa cravate.

Kuroko se délesta de son pull et saisit un ballon dans le bac.

\- Nous devons travailler notre rapidité, commenta Akashi.

Ils jouèrent pendant une heure. Parcourant le terrain dans un sens puis dans l'autre à une vitesse incroyable. Enchainant des passes parfaites. Ils étaient impressionnants. Cependant, quelque chose manquait.

Akashi sentit le ballon arriver entre ses mains. Il slaloma à toute vitesse entre deux plots et passa à Kuroko. Cependant, le ballon alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Akashi s'arrêta cherchant la faille dans le mouvement, mais il vit Kuroko le regarder fixement.

\- Tu as commencé les démarches ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

\- Non, répondit Akashi froidement. Je n'ai encore mis aucune femme enceinte si c'est cela que tu sous-entends.

Kuroko se raidit et réprima le hurlement qu'il aurait voulu pousser.

Une seconde plus tard, on frappa à la porte du gymnase. Un homme en costume patientait sur la porte et tendit une enveloppe à Akashi avant de saluer et de disparaître.

Akashi ouvrit l'enveloppe, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à Kuroko qui semblait de nouveau mal en point.

\- Nous sommes invités à diner, dit Akashi avec étonnement.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, comme un couple.

Kuroko rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Qui nous invite ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence pesant.

\- Le Docteur Seikatsu, dit pensivement Akashi.

\- Le généticien ? s'étonna Kuroko.

\- Oui, tu es libre demain soir ?

Kuroko hocha la tête en silence. Après cette interruption, aucun des deux n'avait envie de reprendre l'entrainement. Ils rangèrent les ballons et rejoignirent leur chambre. Ils prirent chacun une douche et se joignirent aux autres pour diner. Kuroko mangea du bout des lèvres et il vit clairement le regard de Midorima se poser sur lui.

\- Tu ne manges pas assez, nous participons à une compétition de haut niveau dans peu de temps. Tu dois être en pleine capacité de tes moyens.

\- Je n'ai jamais été un gros mangeur, répliqua Kuroko.

\- Kuroko, je te déconseille de me prendre pour un imbécile, répliqua Midorima d'un ton cinglant.

Kuroko ne sut que répondre. Il monta se coucher et attendit qu'Akashi vienne s'étendre dans le lit à ses côtés. Seul dans le noir, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de dormir.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois pour se retrouver face à Akashi. Ce dernier le fixait tout aussi réveillé que lui. Kuroko sursauta légèrement. Même dans la pénombre on pouvait voir l'asymétrie de son regard. Il tendit une main et la fit glissé contre la joue de son amant. Akashi ferma brièvement les yeux savourant la caresse. Ces derniers temps, c'était comme s'ils avaient évité tout contact. Kuroko fit descendre ses doigts dans le cou du jeune homme. Il glissa sur l'aile de sa clavicule et piqua sur le sternum. Ses doigts prirent le chemin de la dernière côte et s'envolèrent vers sa hanche glissant sur une peau à présent piquée de frissons. De nouveau, Kuroko suivit le dessin de l'os. Il partit de la rondeur du bassin pour descendre vers l'aine. Finalement, il posa les extrémités de ses doigts sur l'intimité durcie de son amant. Celui-ci le fixait les yeux pleins de désir. Doucement, il la prit en main et commença un mouvement rapide. La respiration d'Akashi s'accéléra, mais il ne lâcha pas Kuroko des yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Kuroko se redressa et descendit lentement son visage vers le bas ventre de son amant. Sa bouche prit bientôt le relais de sa main. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bassin d'Akashi qui se cambrait légèrement lâchant des soupirs chargés de désir. Au moment où il sentit son amant s'enfoncer dans le plaisir il se redressa. Il se positionna à cheval au-dessus d'Akashi qui le fixait sans un mot. Puis, avec des gestes guidés par l'habitude il s'empala sur Akashi. Kuroko lâcha un long gémissement en sentant son amant glisser en lui. Akashi poussa un léger cri rauque et ses mains vinrent agripper fermement les cuisses de Kuroko. Il se mit à bouger le long d'Akashi gémissant sans retenue, la tête renversée à l'arrière. Akashi n'esquissait aucun mouvement, se contentant de se cambrer légèrement sous le désir, ses mains se refermant comme ses serres sur les cuisses parcourues de tremblements de Kuroko.

Kuroko sentit le plaisir monter et il intensifia son mouvement de va-et-vient. Il explosa contre son propre torse et fut éclaboussé jusqu'au menton. Akashi l'avait accompagné et bientôt un liquide chaud glissa hors de lui se répandant sur ses cuisses et celles de son amant.

\- Seijuro, bredouilla-t-il en s'appuyant sur son torse pour ne pas s'écrouler sur lui.

Soudain, il hoqueta, l'intimité d'Akashi redevenait dure.

\- Cela faisait trop longtemps Tetsuya, murmura Akashi d'une voix rauque.

En une seconde, Kuroko fut basculé sur le lit. Son visage plongea dans l'oreiller et une main s'abattit sur sa nuque. Un genou lui ouvrit les jambes et à nouveau Akashi s'introduit en lui. Il poussa un cri étouffé par les plumes du coussin. Ses mains s'agrippaient au drap du matelas.

Il hurla à nouveau quand Akashi s'enfonça en lui, appuyant sur un endroit stratégique. Une nouvelle fois, Kuroko se vida. Il sentit Akashi se retirer et une main ferme le retourna. Akashi s'allongea contre lui écartant ses jambes et s'introduisit de nouveau en lui. Il embrassa goulument Kuroko alors que celui-ci sombrait dans les méandres du plaisir au bord de l'inconscience. Puis dans un puissant mouvement de bassin, Akashi se libéra.

Kuroko était couvert de sueur et de sa propre semence ainsi que de celle d'Akashi. Ce dernier reposait contre lui, le souffle court.

\- Seijuro, murmura Kuroko.

\- Tais-toi ou je recommence.

Kuroko glapit faiblement. Même si Akashi avait l'air épuisé, il était presque sûr qu'il se ferait un plaisir de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Le silence se fit et sans s'en rendre compte ils s'endormirent dans cet état. Le réveil fut douloureux. Kuroko prit une longue douche pour tenter de soulager ses reins malmenés. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il songea qu'en prenant garde à ses mouvements la douleur s'atténuerait au cours de la journée.

Il descendit petit-déjeuner d'un pas hésitant et Midorima secoua la tête en le voyant s'asseoir avec de multiples précautions. Takao se mit à ricaner. Himuro prit bientôt place à côté de Kuroko et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les impressionnants bleus qui couraient sur son cou et ses clavicules.

\- Murasakibara a essayé de me manger, expliqua discrètement Himuro en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Kuroko rougit, il se pencha pour attraper un verre et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Akashi ne s'était vraiment pas retenu. Mais, malgré les courbatures du matin, il ne regrettait rien. Il était sûr que ce rapprochement physique leur avait fait franchir une étape.

Kuroko commença à manger et la cuisine se remplit de tous ces habitants. Un joyeux brouhaha remplit la pièce et Kuroko en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Akashi. Son hétérochromie semblait s'être légèrement atténuée. Même si cela pouvait très bien dépendre de la lumière. Néanmoins, il avait l'air plus calme.

Soudain, Midorima se racla la gorge. Chacun releva la tête vers le futur médecin. Il avait les joues légèrement roses.

\- La Wild Cup débute dans une semaine, commença-t-il d'un air solennel.

\- Et alors, on est au courant, commenta Aomine.

\- Je suis quasiment votre médecin et donc je vais faire une prescription.

Chacun le dévisageait, y compris Takao, attendant la suite avec étonnement.

\- Plus de relation sexuelle jusqu'à la fin de la Cup.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Aomine.

\- Certains d'entre nous présentent de nettes séquelles physiques qui n'ont rien d'alarmant, mais un joueur se doit d'être au top de sa forme.

\- Attends, tu parles des soumis là, nan ? demanda Aomine en mâchouillant un morceau de tofu.

\- Rappelle-moi une seule fois comme ça et tu vas voir Daiki, dit Kise menaçant.

Aomine manqua de s'étouffer avec son tofu et le gratifia d'un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

\- Midorima a raison, intervient finalement Akashi., s'attirant un regard furieux d'Aomine.

\- Rien jusqu'à la fin de la Cup ? s'enquit Murasakibara qui pour une fois trouvait la conversation plus intéressante que son assiette.

Chacun calculait mentalement le temps d'abstinence imposé et aucun ne pensait une seule seconde qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout de la Cup.

\- Presque un mois à partir d'aujourd'hui, énonça Kise.

Takao jeta un regard agacé à Midorima et celui-ci parut surpris.

La journée se déroula sans encombre. Comme l'avait prévu Kuroko, son corps finit par encaisser leur nuit et il put bientôt bouger normalement.

Il partit travailler et passa le reste de sa journée à élaborer des stratégies d'attaques en visionnant les vidéos des futurs adversaires de l'équipe nationale de basket. Le staff était chaleureux et ravi de pouvoir compter sur lui. Il lui réservait toujours un accueil des plus agréables. Kuroko quitta le travail vers 19 heures. À sa grande surprise, Akashi l'attendait dans le hall.

\- J'étais sûr que tu avais oublié notre diner.

Kuroko ouvrit de grands yeux et se confondit en excuses qu'Akashi balaya d'un geste. Il lui tendit une housse.

\- C'est ton costume, je t'attends ici.

Kuroko s'engouffra dans les toilettes. Il enfila son costume et ne put s'empêcher de noter que c'était celui qui avait été partiellement déboutonné dans les écuries. Puis, la prescription de Midorima lui revint en mémoire et il soupira.

Il avait vraiment besoin de cette connexion physique avec Akashi. Vu leur situation actuelle, c'était la seule manière qu'ils avaient trouvée pour communiquer. Ils allaient devoir trouver autre chose.

Il rejoignit finalement Akashi et tous deux s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et le chauffeur démarra.

\- Que sais-tu de notre hôte ? demanda Kuroko.

\- À part ce qu'en dit la presse, pas grand-chose. Je pense qu'aux jeux des secrets il est encore plus doué que moi.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Ils n'échangèrent pas plus et après une bonne heure dans les embouteillages et après s'être éloignés de la ville, ils arrivèrent devant le portail ultra moderne d'une vaste propriété. Kuroko et Akashi descendirent de la voiture et furent accueillis par deux membres du personnel qui les débarrassèrent.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années vint à leur rencontre.

\- Akashi-san et Kuroko-san soyez les bienvenus !

L'accueil était chaleureux et le sourire sincère. Aussitôt, Kuroko se détendit. Leur hôte savait m'être en confiance.

\- Seikatsu-sama salua poliment Akashi et Kuroko l'imita.

\- Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté mon invitation. Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter le reste de la maisonnée.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui emboitèrent le pas et traversèrent de luxueuses pièces à la décoration très moderne. De même, l'habitat semblait être à la pointe de la technologie. On voyait partout des panneaux digitaux de commandes. Kuroko concentra son attention sur leur hôte. Il était grand et fin ses cheveux étaient noir et portés plutôt longs pour un homme. Soudain, ils entendirent des cris d'enfants.

\- Ah vous voilà, dit Seikatsu !

Il s'arrêta pour attendre Kuroko et Akashi qui suivait à quelques pas.

\- Voici mon mari, Louis. Il est français. Et notre fils Kibou.

Kuroko tourna lentement la tête, sentant tous ses muscles se crisper. Un autre homme du même âge que leur hôte se tenait au centre de la pièce, un jeune enfant dans les bras.

Il était blond comme les blés et avait de magnifiques yeux verts. L'enfant dans les bras de l'homme pivota vers eux, curieux.

Il avait les cheveux noirs et lisses d'un japonais, mais ses yeux formaient deux gouttes d'eau trahissant son mé , plus encore, il possédait un regard vert étrangement semblable à l'homme qui le tenait contre lui.

\- Je pense avoir la solution à votre problème, dit simplement Seikatsu.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello,

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part j'accuse un gros coup de fatigue. Il m'a donc fallu beaucoup de motivation pour écrire ce chapitre ! Si je devais le résumer, je dirais qu'on verse dans la nostalgie sur fond d'abstinence (on remercie Midorima pour le cadeau), on a également une avancée du côté de Kuroko et Akashi ( j'attends les réactions avec un peu d'angoisse, même si j'ai bien préparé mon sujet) et le tout saupoudré d'une vague de problèmes…

Comme d'habitude, mais non moins sincèrement : Merci à :

Heartking : je peux vraiment compter sur tes reviews et ça fait plaisir d'avoir ton avis ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la confession d'Aomine ! En effet, Midorima va avoir les oreilles qui sifflent ! Quant à Kuroko et Akashi, tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'elles te plairont ! Merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements qui sont une grande source de motivation !

JuniGothic : Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre va te donner la réponse à ta question ! Je poste plus tôt cette fois ci donc ne te couche pas trop tard !

Luffythebest : Merci pour ta review ! Je voulais faire une histoire sur le long terme qui puisse durer, du coup j'ai opté pour un sujet plutôt sombre et propre à quelques rebondissements ! Merci en tout cas pour ton avis !

Sazawen : Merci pour ta review ! Tes compliments me font chaud au cœur ! Et comme tu le sous-entendais, il se pourrait que la Wild Cup amène son lot de surprises, je n'en dirais pas plus. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ton avis. Sinon je partage le tien en ce qui concerne AOKISE, c'est deux là forment vraiment un couple irrésistible !

Midorima leva les yeux de son épais manuel de médecine. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Malgré un chapitre passionnant sur les tissus musculaires. En effet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la brulure du regard furieux de Takao sur sa nuque.

\- Pour la dernière fois Kazunari, vas-tu me dire ce qui te met dans cet état !?

\- Pendant un mois ! Ragea Takao d'une voix froide ou perçait la colère. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Ah, c'est donc là le problème, répondit Midorima avec un air exaspéré. Je me suis positionné d'un point de vue médical. Son ton était légèrement plus pédant qu'il ne l'avait voulu et comme il le craignait Takao prit la mouche.

\- Point de vue médical ? Parce que toi tu es au-dessus de toutes ces pulsions, n'est-ce pas, Shin-chan.

La voix de Takao se faisait menaçante. Midorima eut soudain l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège.

Il était assis au bureau de leur chambre et Takao occupait le lit derrière son dos. Avec lenteur, il se retourna vers son amant qui affichait un étrange regard un peu lointain.

\- Kazunari ? Questionna Midorima devant l'expression intrigante du jeune homme.

\- Tu te souviens de notre première fois, souffla doucement Takao.

Midorima frissonna et une étrange chaleur naquit au creux de ses reins. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait.

\- J'imagine que pour beaucoup cette première fois n'avait rien d'extravagant, reprit Takao.

Midorima acquiesça mentalement. Il voyait bien ce que Takao voulait dire. Cela n'avait ni eu lieu dans les vestiaires ni dans les douches. Il n'était pas tout transpirant après un entrainement. Ce n'avait pas été bref ou soudain. Au contraire, cela leur avait pris des semaines pour faire le point sur leur sentiment. Ils avaient franchi le pas dans la chambre de Takao. La première fois cela avait juste été un baiser. Mais, quel baiser ! Un de ceux qui vous font craindre que votre cœur n'explose, un de ceux qui vous font douter de tout et qui changent les couleurs de votre univers.

\- Je me rappelle de notre premier baiser, murmura Midorima.

Takao se figea, son air comploteur disparut de ses traits et un léger rose vint colorer ses joues.

\- C'était merveilleux, murmura encore plus bas Midorima.

Un silence lui répondit. Pas un silence pesant, mais un de ces moments où il flotte dans l'air mille et un mot.

\- Cependant, je regrette, dit soudain Midorima.

\- Quoi ? bredouilla Takao d'une voix cassée.

Midorima releva vivement la tête et vit des larmes poindre dans les yeux bleus de son amant.

\- Je regrette, car au moment où j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, malgré les sentiments affolants que je ressentais je n'ai pas assez pris conscience de la fugacité merveilleuse du moment. Les premiers baisers sont souvent éclipsés par les ébats sexuels vers lesquels ils mènent.

\- Shintaro…, murmura Takao.

Les deux amants se dévisageaient, rougissant dans un bel ensemble, presque gênés.

-Je voulais t'amener sur ce terrain, car, je voulais solliciter ta testostérone et te pousser dans tes retranchements, se confessa Takao. Et toi comme d'habitude, tu me surprends. Je me sens honteux maintenant.

Midorima sourit ce qui était plutôt rare. Il regardait Takao assis en tailleur sur leur lit et une puissante vague de sentiments le saisit.

\- Je t'aime Kazunari, dit-il doucement.

Takao s'empourpra de plus belle, ouvrant de grands yeux. Midorima se leva de son bureau et vient se placer au bord du lit. D'une de ses longues mains il attrapa le visage fin de Takao et l'attira à lui.

\- Je vais faire ma vie avec toi Kazunari Takao. Un mois ce n'est rien. Un battement de cil au mieux et au pire, une épreuve dont je saurai savourer la résolution. Comprends-moi bien, à la seconde où nous allons gagner cette finale je vais te faire hurler mon prénom et te couvrir de sueur. Tu ne vas plus sentir tes jambes ni ton dos. Je vais couvrir chaque centimètre cassé de ta peau de morsures. Tu vas te cambrer sous moi pendant des heures et je vais m'enfoncer en toi comme jamais.

Takao déglutit péniblement les yeux rivés dans le regard de son amant. Jamais Midorima ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il en restait muet.

\- Mais ce soir, je vais juste t'embrasser.

Midorima se pencha et ses lèvres douces glissèrent sur celles de Takao. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement la bouche laissant la langue de son amant y glisser. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Goûtant l'un à l'autre surexcités par le sentiment d'interdit.

Ce mois allait être très long.

Kise songeait vraiment à faire chambre à part. Il regardait le corps d'Aomine étendu à ses côtés dans leur lit. Il pesta contre Midorima et ses idées de génie. Il n'allait jamais tenir un mois. Il se leva brusquement et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la douche et se glissa sous la pluie glacée en glapissant. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Au début le choc thermique produisit l'effet escompté. Mais après une minute, il sentit son intimité durcir à nouveau. Il gémit de frustration et l'empoigna entama un mouvement de va-et-vient pour décharger son désir. Il pensait à son amant, à sa peau, à ses mains courant sur son corps. À leurs derniers ébats. Kise haletait le corps brulant malgré l'eau glacée qui continuait à ruisseler sur son corps.

\- Daiki, gémit-il.

Soudain, il sentit une main puissante couvrir la sienne. Il sursauta. Aomine l'avait rejoint sous la douche. Et au regard du membre qui se dressait sur son bas-ventre, il rencontrait le même problème que Kise.

\- Donne-moi ta main, ordonna-t-il.

Kise s'exécuta et se retrouva avec l'intimité d'Aomine entre ses doigts. Puis il sentit la poigne d'Aomine se refermer sur son propre endroit stratégique. Il gémit se cambrant alors que son amant commençait à bouger. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement en s'occupant chacun du désir de l'autre. Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler leur première fois. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux seuls dans les douches de Teiko, après un entrainement tardif. Après quelques blagues idiotes, un silence gênant s'était installé. Comme si pour la première fois, il prenait pleinement conscience de leur nudité. Ils avaient voulu saisir le savon en même temps et leurs gestes étaient entrés en collision envoyant la bouteille par terre. De nouveau, ils s'étaient penchés dans un même mouvement. C'était leur maladresse qui les avait poussés l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient échangé un long regard et sans savoir pourquoi ils avaient commencé à se caresser mutuellement. Comme aujourd'hui, Kise s'était cambré contre le corps d'Aomine tandis que celui-ci lui donnait du plaisir. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Pour ça il avait fallu attendre quelques années et du courage. En effet, après cet épisode, ils avaient mutuellement décidé d'être frappés d'amnésie. Cependant, la graine était plantée et ils étaient retombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la fin de leur première année de lycée. Juste après la Winter Cup.

Kise se déversa soudain et il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses propres doigts.

\- Putain, je hais Midorima, ragea Aomine dans son cou.

Kuroko se demanda si son cœur ne s'était pas arrêté, mais un soudain battement violent l'informa du contraire. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'enfant devant lui. Un petit Eurasien, fruit d'un parfait métissage. Son cerveau en roue libre tentait de trouver une solution au mystère. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que son imagination était sous anabolisants. Transsexualité ? Parente généreuse ? Donneuse anonyme choisie selon un profil précis ?

À côté de lui, Akashi semblait en proie aux mêmes interrogations.

Seikatsu avait présenté l'enfant comme « notre fils » et il semblait à Kuroko qu'il avait particulièrement insisté sur le pronom. Était-ce un moyen de battre les impossibilités biologiques par la grammaire ? Ou une façon d'apparentée par le langage qui renforçait ce sentiment étrange devant un enfant qui semblait réellement être le leur.

\- Seikatsu-sama, commença doucement Akashi. En quoi pourriez-vous nous aider ?

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le calme d'Akashi. De son côté, il en avait presque oublié l'affirmation de leur hôte, se laissant distraire par cette curieuse apparition.

\- Votre père vous réclame un héritier et cette promesse met à mal votre couple, car il ne s'agit pas d'un projet commun et cela pousse Kuroko-san en-dehors du processus. Malgré tout votre amour, vous êtes sur le point d'exploser.

Kuroko se raidit en même temps qu'Akashi. Il sentit la colère de son amant faire écho à la sienne. Comment Seikatsu pouvait-il savoir une chose pareille ? Même leurs plus proches amis n'avaient pas eu vent du secret.

-Je m'attendais à une réaction de cet ordre, leur répondit leur hôte. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré vous avouer dès maintenant que j'ai honteusement mis mon nez dans des affaires fort personnelles. Toutes mes excuses.

Kuroko ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était incontestablement une preuve d'honnêteté que cet aveu. Cependant, il sonnait étrangement au regard de l'importance de l'intrusion.

Néanmoins, Seikatsu ne leur laissa pas le temps d'intervenir.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il y a cinq ans Louis et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans votre situation. Mon père a exigé de moi un héritier dans les plus brefs délais. Je refusais cependant de tenir Louis en dehors du processus, je me suis alors plongé dans une solution scientifique. Et j'ai réussi.

\- Qu'avez-vous réussi? demanda lentement Akashi.

Kuroko quant à lui ne pouvait émettre le moindre son. Il était suspendu aux lèvres de Seikatsu.

\- La fusion d'ADN de deux personnes de même sexe.

Un silence se fit. Kuroko remarqua que le dénommé Louis avait laissé son fils à ses occupations pour se rapprocher d'eux, couvant Seikatsu d'un regard protecteur.

\- Pour faire simple, j'ai créé un noyau de cellule comportant la fusion de nos ADN que j'ai ensuite implantés dans un ovocyte débarrassé de son propre noyau. Comme les scientifiques procèdent dans le cadre du clonage. Kibou est le résultat.

\- - Dis comme ça, cela à l'air d'une simplicité enfantine, commenta Akashi d'une voix éteinte.

Kuroko perdait pied, si on lui avait dit qu'en passant cette porte il arriverait dans la quatrième dimension… Cet homme était en train de lui expliquer qu'il pouvait avoir un enfant avec Akashi qui soit de lui comme de son amant. Un qui leur ressemble à tous les deux. Le fruit de leur amour. Sans passer par le biais d'une tierce personne ?

Kuroko se sentit vasciller.

\- Je crois que vous avez besoin d'un verre, intervient soudain Louis, qui était resté en dehors de la conversation jusqu'à présent.

Kuroko se sentit acquiescer et une minute plus tard il tenait un verre tremblotant, à demi rempli d'un liquide ambré. Il était assis dans un petit salon où deux canapés séparés par une petite table en verre se faisaient face.

\- Vous n'avez jamais fait part de cette découverte à la communauté scientifique. Pourquoi ? demanda soudain le jeune homme.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de transformer mon fils en bête de foire. Un cirque à la Dolly le mouton, très peu pour moi.

\- Vous comptez le garder secret ? demanda Akashi.

\- Je compte continuer à le développer avant de le rendre public et par là j'entends faire naitre de nouveaux enfants comme Kibou.

\- Afin que votre fils ne soit pas la seule cible, n'est-ce pas ? Compléta Akashi.

Kuroko vit soudain clair dans le jeu de leur hôte. Il leur offrait un bébé miracle et en échange il protégeait son fils d'une attention médicale et médiatique déplacée.

\- C'est du donnant-donnant, avoua Seikatsu. Vous accédez à mon savoir et en échange vous venez grossir les rangs d'un nouveau genre humain ce qui peu à peu chassera au loin le terme « expérience » qui colle à la peau de Kibou.

Akashi se tourna soudain vers Kuroko. C'était le premier regard qu'ils échangeaient depuis la révélation de Seikatsu. Kuroko y vit de l'espoir, mais également de la peur. Il partageait parfaitement ses émotions. Un nouveau monde semblait s'ouvrir à eux et il était plein d'inconnu. Seikatsu était reconnu comme un génie de la génétique connu pour ses exploits. Il n'avait cesse de repousser au loin les barrières du possible.

Akashi commença à interroger leur hôte sur la procédure médicale et les risques d'un tel processus, y avait-il des effets secondaires ? Qui gérait la grossesse ? Quel était le taux de réussite ? Combien avait-il fallu d'essais pour que Kibou vienne au monde.

Étonnamment Kuroko se désintéressa de la conversation.

\- Tout cela me dépassait également au début, dit soudain Louis qui était assis à ses côtés. Il avait un drôle d'accent enjôleur et des yeux à couper le souffle.

\- Cet enfant exigé et imposé qui était sorti d'une prise de sang en passant par seringue et éprouvette. Pourtant, il a bien les yeux de ma mère et le menton de mon père et il ressemble à mon mari. Mon scepticisme n'a pas duré, il a été balayé par cette magie qui a fini par prendre le pas sur la démarche scientifique à laquelle je n'entends par ailleurs pas grand-chose.

Kuroko sourit au jeune homme. En se basant sur l'âge de leur fils, il en déduisit que Louis avait dû avoir sensiblement le même âge que lui quand il avait été confronté à l'exigence paternelle imposée à son mari.

Tout cela demandait réflexion, mais Kuroko se sentit soudain plus détendu. Son champ de possibilité venait de s'agrandir de manière surprenante. Il respirait, car il lui semblait que la liberté venait de toquer à sa porte.

\- Je vous laisse le soin de réfléchir bien sûr, mais si vous acceptez, tout cela peut commencer demain, dit Seikatsu.

\- C'est une blague Taiga ? s'insurgea Himuro.

\- Absolument pas, je suis très sérieux.

\- Je vois ça comme une trahison, cracha Himuro.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas un peu excessif, tempéra Kagami. Après nous nous sommes déjà affrontés dans des équipes opposées.

\- Justement, parlons-en de ton équipe !

\- Elle regroupe d'excellents joueurs, c'est le minimum pour espérer briller à la Wild Cup.

\- Vraiment Taiga !? Il a fallu que tu les choisisses eux comme coéquipiers ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Sans attendre la réponse, Himmuro raccrocha son téléphone furax. Il fallait prévenir les autres et vite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello,**

 **Je profite de ce week-end pour écrire un chapitre un peu plus long que le dernier. C'est un chapitre entièrement sur Kuroko. Du coup, je pense consacrer le prochain aux autres personnages. On avance dans l'histoire notamment quant à l'équipe de Kagami. Et Kuroko fait un pas en avant. Ceux qui trouvaient qu'il avait tendance à s'écrouler un peu trop souvent vont être contents ! Je prends mon temps pour ne pas bruler les étapes et donner de l'épaisseur aux personnages. Mais je vous rassure, ce chapitre contient quelques révélations intéressantes.**

 **Une nouvelle fois, merci à :**

 **Monkey D. Elena : Eh oui, Midorima a ses côtés sadiques ! Quant à Kagami et son équipe, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre et disons que tu avais partiellement vu juste…je prends note de ton conseil. En fait, j'ai tendance à le faire, mais ça disparaît quand je transfère le texte sur le site. Je vais me pencher là-dessus ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas !**

 **Luffythebest : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura, mais si je continue à me trouver un peu de temps et de motivation je peux rouler longtemps ! La théorie scientifique que j'ai avancée n'existe pas à ma connaissance, j'ai potassé Wikipédia pour la rendre réaliste. Du coup si tu as eu un doute c'est plus que flatteur ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. En tout cas, si le délire d'abstinence de Midorima t'a énervé, alors la fin de ce chapitre est pour toi ! Merci pour tes encouragements !**

 **Ciel Saynen : Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'ai pris note de ton envie de description et je t'avoue qu'en postant le dernier chapitre je m'étais dit qu'il était un peu sec niveau description. Du coup, j'ai essayé de faire un effort pour celui-là ! Ravie que le sujet te plaise ! Oui, c'est un sujet intéressant même si mon histoire est parfois un peu caricaturale vu le peu d'hétérosexuels. Effectivement, j'ai vu ma faute pour Himuro. Je me surveille ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **HeartKing : Merci pour tes compliments ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette scène entre Takao et Midorima. Je pense leur consacrer une grosse partie du prochain chapitre. Oui, je les voyais du genre à avoir un incroyable premier baiser. Ils sont surement l'un des couples les plus romantiques. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'intention de creuser cet aspect. Et effectivement, Midorima va avoir du mal à gérer les ardeurs de ses amis, comme tu le verras en fin de chapitre. Quant à Seikatsu…disons que les choses se précisent… Ahahaha, je n'en dirais pas plus ! Merci, en tout cas pour ta nouvelle review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire et je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait me déranger !**

 **NaomieWeaver : Prix de la plus longue review ! C'était juste super de te lire et de voir que tu m'avais fait une critique chapitre par chapitre. J'étais super impressionnée ! Du coup concernant Ogi, je le garde sous le coude, car sa réaction n'est pas claire du tout et il pourrait bien semer la pagaille à un moment ou à un autre ! Contente que tu aimes l'idée de l'école. Ce n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite étant donné qu'il faut d'abord qu'ils passent par la Wild Cup, mais j'ai bien bossé mon sujet donc j'espère que ça te plaira le moment venu. Quant au père d'Akashi, disons qu'il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Kuroko n'en mène pas large en effet, mais ce nouveau chapitre va le faire pas mal évolué. Quant à la mère porteuse, tu as bien raison. En effet, si les deux amants décident de suivre Seikatsu, ce dernier ne va pas inséminer Kuroko ! Cependant, il va te falloir patienter un peu pour en savoir plus…**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre, tu en seras plus sur la conversation de Kagami et Himuro ! Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça va chauffer ! Attention, ennuis en vue !**

Kuroko regardait froidement Kagami. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'hôtel de ce dernier. Kagami avait débarqué des USA une semaine plus tôt et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que son retour s'était fait en fanfare.

\- À quoi joues-tu Taiga ? demanda le jeune homme avec colère.

\- Je suis basketteur Kuroko et j'ai appris le basket dans la rue. Cette Wild Cup est une opportunité pour moi.

\- Mais bien sûr, lui répondit Kuroko. Tu avais préparé ton speech avant que j'arrive n'est-ce pas.

\- Un peu, confessa Kagami en un demi-sourire.

\- Je te le redemande. À quoi joues-tu Taiga ? soupira Kuroko fatigué.

\- Je n'ai pas abandonné, répondit son interlocuteur dans un souffle.

\- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Kagami ne répondit pas, il se détourna l'air furieux.

\- Ton équipe… commença Kuroko.

\- Est exceptionnelle. Tous d'excellents joueurs, coupa Kagami.

\- Je le sais bien, j'ai affronté chacun d'entre eux ! s'agaça Kuroko.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais me présenter à la Wild Cup avec des basketteurs du dimanche, ironisa Kagami.

Kuroko sentit la colère gronder en lui. Kagami faisait exprès de ne pas aborder le cœur du sujet en le rembarrant avec des excuses pitoyables.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Ils se disputaient très rarement et ils tenaient profondément l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient été coéquipiers, amis, ombre et lumière et même amants.

\- Yoshitaka Moriyama qui a joué avec Kaijo, Shôichi Imayoshi ancien capitaine d'Aomine, Eikichi Nebuya de Rakuzan, Chihiro Mayuzumi l'ombre 2.0 et Shuzo Nijimura l'ancien capitaine de Teiko comme titulaires, énonça doucement Kuroko en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Et moi, ne m'oublie pas, ricana Kagami.

\- TAIGA ! cria soudainement Kuroko.

Kagami sursauta, Kuroko ne s'énervait jamais ou presque. Il était donc vraiment en colère.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu as réellement choisi ces joueurs pour leur capacité et pas également pour les liens qu'ils entretiennent avec mes coéquipiers.

\- La présence de Nijimura te gêne donc à ce point, dit soudain Kagami perfidement

\- Arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on dit. Après tout, c'est bien la seule personne que je connaisse à avoir un jour dominé Akashi. Dans tous les sens du terme, lâcha cruellement Kagami.

Kuroko ferma les yeux en grimaçant, chassant les images immondes que son imagination en panique s'était mise à produire.

\- Arrête, ordonna-t-il d'une voix cassée.

\- Tu vois ce que ça fait dit Kagami dans un souffle.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- À chaque fois que je t'imagine avec Akashi, j'en ai la nausée. J'ai envie de hurler et je finis par regretter de ne pas t'avoir fait monter de force dans un avion.

\- Taiga, je ne suis pas un objet. Quel est ton plan ? Tu vas me miser comme un prix ? Le gagnant partira avec moi comme lot ?

\- C'est presque tentant. Avoue que ça aurait un côté excitant, répondit Kagami en lui lançant un regard des plus suggestif.

\- Taiga, c'est déplacé, soupira Kuroko. Nous avons eu notre temps ensemble. Je le garde comme un précieux souvenir, mais il nous faut avancer.

\- Akashi n'est pas pour toi ! cria soudain Kagami. Vos ennuis ne font que commencer. Il va te détruire. Le jour où il ne pourra plus faire coexister votre relation et les existences dues à son rang, que crois-tu qu'il arrivera ? On dit que son père cherche par tous les moyens à le faire changer d'avis. On dit même qu'il cherche un nouvel héritier. N'importe quel cousin ferait l'affaire.

\- Je plains ce « n'importe quel cousin » qui aurait le malheur de prétendre à son héritage, répliqua Kuroko qui ne voulait pas se laisser atteindre par Kagami. Soudain, il se figea. Comment sais-tu tout cela !? s'écria-t-il.

\- J'ai mes sources, cracha Kagami en reculant.

Kuroko réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Kagami avait réuni une équipe de joueurs de haut niveau en très peu de temps. Il pensa à tout ce qui encadrait cette compétition. Les sponsors, le matériel, le prix de l'inscription assez élevé et il faillit s'étouffer.

\- Non, murmura-t-il. C'est le père d'Akashi qui finance ton équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

Kagami rougit de honte, mais ne se détourna pas. Il darda son regard sur Kuroko.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans pour une fois chercher à esquiver.

\- Comment ? S'étrangla Kuroko qui perdait ses mots.

\- Il est désespéré et je le suis aussi, disons que nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Kuroko manquait d'air. Ces derniers jours, après leur diner surréaliste chez le grand généticien Seikatsu-san, il lui avait semblé qu'ils entraient dans une période d'accalmies. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression qu'Akashi et lui pouvaient faire un choix motivé par autre chose que des obligations morales ou leur propre sécurité. Ils avaient passé des heures à peser le pour et le contre de la proposition du généticien. Mais ce choix, bien que difficile, ne dépendait que d'eux et de leur envie. Mais, si le père de son amant cherchait à les séparer alors même qu'Akashi s'était engagé à respecter la condition de l'héritier…

À nouveau, il ressentit cette impression d'étouffer, comme si son univers rétrécissait et l'écrasait. Midorima, lui avait diagnostiqué des crises d'angoisse violentes, liées à un état de stress intense.

\- Tetsuya ? s'inquiéta Kagami en entendant la respiration de son ancien coéquipier devenir sifflante.

Il s'avança doucement et chercha à le prendre dans ses bras dans un geste affectueux qui laissait transparaitre son regret, mais aussi son amour. Cependant, Kuroko le repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Ne me touche pas ! cracha le jeune homme.

\- Tetsuya…, blêmit Kagami

\- J'en ai assez d'être considéré comme une marionnette ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ! cria-t-il. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Seijuro ! Jamais ! Alors, sache que même si tu mènes à bien ton petit plan sournois, tu n'auras rien. Je ne reviendrai pas vers toi ! Je préfère…

Kuroko laissa sa phrase inachevée. En face de lui, Kagami ouvrait de grands yeux, le visage anormalement pâle. Il avait parfaitement compris. Kuroko ne s'énervait jamais ou presque et il ne faisait jamais de promesse en l'air.

Kuroko sentit des larmes ruisseler sur son visage. Pourquoi tout devait toujours être compliqué. Il aimait Akashi et ce dernier l'aimait en retour. C'était simple, pur, honnête, le fruit du meilleur d'eux même. Pourtant, nombreux étaient ceux qui tentaient de salir cet accord parfait, cette note vibrante et mélodieuse d'une pureté cristalline.

\- Vas-y, Taiga. Pousse donc Seijuro dans ses retranchements, donne-le en pâté à son monstre de père. Défais-le et je te jure que dans le même mouvement tu me briseras.

Kagami le dévisageait et on voyait clairement l'horreur se peindre sur son visage.

\- Tetsuya, je…, bredouilla Kagami. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai réuni cette équipe, dit-il soudain en grimaçant. On m'a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Tu ne comprends pas, il a dit qu'il allait vous détruire ! Mais que je pouvais résoudre les choses en douceur.

\- En douceur, murmura Kuroko.

\- Renonce à Akashi et demain si tu veux nous partirons pour les USA.

\- Tu me demandes d'abandonner tout le monde en somme, répliqua durement Kuroko. Je te connais. Tu détestes Akashi, mais on parle aussi de Himuro, Kise et Takao ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu étais le genre de personne qui abandonnait ses amis.

\- Vous vous êtes attaqués à un trop gros poisson ! hurla Kagami en faisant référence au père d'Akashi. Votre pseudo coalition menée par Akashi est devenu son objectif à abattre ! Cette équipe qu'il a constituée doit servir à malmener vos liens et à vous séparer. Mais crois-moi, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver !

Kuroko était sorti de l'hôtel de Kagami comme un aveugle. Dehors la pluie tombait dru. Il était trempé jusqu'à l'os. Il avait pris deux bus et marché longtemps sous un déluge qui n'avait l'air d'avoir aucun répit. Il avait traversé un petit quartier résidentiel de banlieue, hagard. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Ses pieds le guidaient sans qu'il fasse le moindre effort. Bientôt, le bruit du canal se fit entendre. La pluie le nourrissait et les écoulements boueux des rives herbeuses teintaient son eau d'un brun sale. Kuroko s'approcha du bord et s'accroupit. Il était tout prêt de Teiko. Chacun de ses coéquipiers avait dû venir ici au moins une fois pester ou pleurer. Aomine s'était effondré à cet endroit, renonçant au jeu d'équipe et se détournant de son ami. Il avait fallu une Winter Cup pour le ramener. Mais surtout, c'était sur les bords de ce canal qu'il avait échangé son premier baiser avec Akashi. Cependant, ils n'étaient plus des collégiens à cette époque, mais plutôt des lycéens fraichement diplômés qui allaient bientôt rentrer à l'université. Ils avaient fait un match avec les autres sur un terrain de street basket. Kuroko adorait ces moments où ils se retrouvaient tous. Ce n'était pas semblable à leurs années de collège, ils avaient tous changé et muri et d'autres personnes étaient entrées dans leur vie. Mais leur lien était plus fort désormais. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient séparés après un match intense et Akashi lui avait proposé de marcher ensemble un moment. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. À vrai dire, cela faisait un moment qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Leurs deux dernières années de lycée avaient été ponctuées par de nombreux messages et mails et de longs appels téléphoniques. Kagami ne le supportait pas. Et même si Kuroko lui avait assuré que ce n'était qu'une très bonne amitié, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il attendait des nouvelles d'Akashi et qu'il pensait à lui bien trop fréquemment. Cette fin d'après-midi là, ils s'étaient retrouvés au bord du canal alors que le soleil tombait doucement sur l'horizon. L'endroit déjà peu fréquenté était désert. La lumière était magnifique, un léger vent soufflait charriant un parfum floral. À un moment Kuroko se souvint qu'il avait ri. Ça ne lui arrivait que rarement pour ne pas dire jamais. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'un naturel taciturne, il n'était pas du genre à laisser parler ses émotions. Mais avec Akashi tout était différent.

\- J'aime ton rire Tetsuya, on dirait qu'il chasse les soucis, avait confessé Akashi.

Kuroko avait rougi violemment, sentant une étrange chaleur naitre entre ses reins et son cœur accélérer. Il avait relevé les yeux vers Akashi. Il était magnifique, son visage parfait était baigné de la lumière mourante de la fin du jour et son regard chaud l'emprisonnait. Il l'avait regardé s'approcher et sentit avec délice sa main glisser contre sa joue et n'avait pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'Akashi avait posé son front sur le sien. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fébrile, son cœur battait la chamade et le monde semblait s'être figé.

Quand il avait senti les lèvres d'Akashi se déposer sur les siennes, Kuroko en avait eu le souffle coupé.

Le baiser s'était intensifié et Kuroko s'était coulé contre Akashi avec le sentiment qu'il touchait du doigt le bonheur. Ce jour-là il avait su que leur histoire serait exceptionnelle. Une histoire d'amour à envoyer les contes de fées au placard.

Un coup de tonnerre ramena Kuroko au présent. La pluie s'intensifiait et frappait violemment à grosses gouttes. Soudain, il sursauta, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna pour prendre un violent uppercut dans la mâchoire et s'étaler de tout son long dans l'herbe mouillée.

-Je te l'avais dit ! C'est la petite tapette qui s'allonge sous le fils de bourge ! s'écria une voix.

Kuroko voyait trente-six chandelles. Deux hommes à peine plus vieux que lui le surplombaient.

\- Les mecs comme toi ça me donne envie de gerber, cracha le plus grand des deux qui était visiblement l'auteur du coup de poing.

Derrière lui son acolyte ricanait bêtement. Kuroko était sonné et il n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup suivant. Son agresseur lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le torse qui lui coupa la respiration et le plia en deux. Il devait se relever et agir sinon il allait se faire rouer de coups. Il repensa à son premier baiser avec Akashi. Cet endroit gardait ce souvenir précieux et il était hors de question qu'il soit entaché par l'étroitesse d'esprit de ses abrutis. Il se leva avec peine et esquiva le nouveau coup de pied. L'homme perdu momentanément l'équilibre et Kuroko en profita pour lui asséner son coude dans l'estomac. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le deuxième homme se jeter sur lui. Il avait été plus lent que d'habitude à cause des coups qu'il avait pris et son action l'avait rendu repérable. Il évita le coup de poing du moins en grande partie. Au lieu de toucher son visage, le poing de son adversaire heurta sa clavicule. Kuroko roula dans l'herbe, une vive douleur se répercutait dans tout son corps. Cependant, il se fit violence et se redressa. La pluie l'aidait. Avec une averse pareille ses agresseurs étaient gênés par les gouttes d'eau qui leur tombaient dans les yeux. Il fila vers eux. Il faucha la jambe du premier qui s'écrasa sur le sol et se rua sur le deuxième. Ce dernier était plus costaud que celui qui gisait déjà à terre. Kuroko tenta de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Mais l'homme saisit soudain son avant-bras. Et le plaqua au sol. Le jeune homme sentit une main se refermer sur sa gorge. Il tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne était trop serrée. La pluie lui tombait dans les yeux, il étouffait, la panique s'empara de lui. Il allait mourir entre les mains de cette brute. L'homme se tenait au-dessus de lui les genoux au sol de chaque côté de sa victime. Soudain, Kuroko eut une idée. Malgré le manque d'oxygène qui le clouait sur place il fit un effort démesuré et envoya son genou dans les parties intimes de son agresseur. Celui-ci gémit en s'écroulant. Kuroko le repoussa et se redressa, pantelant, le souffle court et sifflant. Il vit l'autre homme également à terre qui se tenait le genou en hurlant. Visiblement sa chute avait précipité son articulation sur l'un des silex qui bordait la berge du canal. Kuroko remonta la rive en pente. Il glissa une ou deux fois avant d'atteindre le chemin de terre qui surplombait le canal. Puis il partit en courant. Son allure était ralentie par ses douleurs. Sa gorge le brulait, sa clavicule pulsait sourdement. Son torse semblait être couvert de bleus et sa mâchoire le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il avait également l'impression d'avoir été griffé par la dernière action violente de l'abruti qui devait désormais faire le deuil de son entrejambe.

Kuroko gagna bientôt une rue plus large et plus fréquentée. Il devait trouver un taxi. Sa victoire à l'arraché sur ses deux brutes, mais également le souvenir de son premier baiser avait agi sur lui comme un électro-choc. Il ne voulait plus jamais s'effondrer inconscient, terrassé par une crise d'angoisse. Il ne pouvait laisser Akashi les défendre seul et se contenter de tourner de l'œil comme une princesse ridicule. Il vit un taxi et se jeta presque sous ses roues pour l'arrêter. Il grimpa sur la banquette et donna sa destination. Le chauffeur le dévisagea effaré. De toute évidence, les traces de sa lutte devaient déjà être visibles. Il fit le trajet en silence et arriva bientôt en bas d'un immeuble moderne dans un quartier à la mode. Il descendit prestement et sonna vivement à l'interphone.

\- Allô ? demanda une voix féminine.

\- Satzuki, c'est moi, Tetsuya.

\- Tetsu-kun ! Entre, s'écria la voix de la jeune femme déformée par l'appareil.

Kuroko ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le hall. Il appela l'ascenseur et savoura bientôt la chaleur de la cabine. Il était trempé jusqu'à l'os.

Momoi l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tetsuya ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Satzuki, j'ai besoin de ton aide, dit Kuroko gravement.

\- Entre ! Je vais chercher de quoi te sécher et surtout ma trousse à pharmacie.

Kuroko entra. L'appartement était spacieux et joliment décoré. La jeune fille en avait fait un véritable foyer. Il suffisait de passer la porte pour s'y sentir bien.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard alors que Kuroko patientait dans le salon. Il ne s'était pas assis, de peur de détremper le beau canapé d'angle couleur gris perle.

Momoi lui tendit une serviette éponge en le regardant les yeux pleins d'angoisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait une caisse métallique ornée d'une croix verte.

\- Des imbéciles m'ont agressé, à cause de ma relation avec Akashi.

Momoi gémit et secoua la tête. Elle sortit du désinfectant et des pansements.

\- Attends, dit soudain Kuroko. Je ne veux pas que tu me soignes tout de suite !

\- Mais Tetsu…

\- Prends-moi en photo, ça te servira à illustrer l'interview que je vais te donner.

Momoi écarquilla les yeux et en lâcha sa boite de pansements. La jeune fille était une brillante journaliste sportive. Si elle avait un temps travaillé pour un magazine, elle avait fini par monter son propre blog et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'elle s'était fait un nom dans la profession. Son blog était désormais une véritable plateforme analysant les sportifs en devenir et les grands évènements du monde sportif. Une petite équipe travaillait désormais sous ses ordres. Bien que chaque sport soit mis à l'honneur, le Basket restait le pilier fondateur de son projet.

\- Mais Tetsu, tu ne donnes jamais d'interview, dit la jeune fille stupéfaite.

\- Je te fais don de ma première, alors, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, ce qui déclencha une vive douleur dans sa mâchoire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, faisant ondoyer sa longue chevelure. Ce que Kuroko appréciait le plus chez la jeune fille, c'était sa capacité à comprendre son interlocuteur et à analyser la situation.

Ainsi, elle avait compris que la décision de Kuroko était réfléchie et découlait d'un plan. Elle ne perdrait pas de temps à essayer de le soigner ou de l'interroger. Elle avait compris l'urgence.

\- Je vais chercher mon appareil. Je prends les photos puis je te soigne et après on fait l'interview.

\- Entendu, répondit Tetsuya.

Kuroko fixait l'objectif, il se tenait torse nu devant le flash. Ces cheveux dégoulinants encore du mauvais temps. Il voyait les mains de son amie trembler. Et pour cause, de larges bleus couraient sur son torse, sa clavicule et sa mâchoire. Des ombres sombres ourlaient son cou et sa lèvre avait été abimée et avait saigné sur son menton, bien que Kuroko ne s'en soit pas aperçu avant que la jeune fille ne le lui fasse remarquer…

Puis elle le soigna, désinfectant sa lèvre et ses griffures et appliquant une pommade, d'une puissante fragrance épicée, sur ses bleus.

\- Tu devrais surement aller voir un médecin, lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- Plus tard, promit-il.

Ils débutèrent l'interview par le vif du sujet. Il raconta avoir été agressé par deux inconnus en raison de ses préférences sexuelles. Puis elle le questionna sur sa relation avec Akashi.

\- Cela a commencé à la fin du lycée. J'ai toujours su qu'étant donné son statut les choses finiraient par se compliquer. Mais, je l'aime trop profondément pour faire preuve de raison. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

\- Comment les gens ont-ils réagi lorsque l'annonce de votre relation a été rendue publique ?

\- Mal pour la plupart. Ma mère était dévastée et mon père ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle. Beaucoup sont encore plus horrifiés de savoir que mon amant est Akashi Seijuro que de découvrir mes préférences sexuelles.

\- Son statut social est un obstacle à votre relation ? Questionna Momoi.

\- Non, c'est plutôt les attentes des gens qui l'entourent, expliqua Kuroko, se gardant bien de prononcer le mot famille. Seijuro a tout risqué pour échapper à un mariage arrangé et s'exposer avec moi. Il n'est pas devenu moins capable et moins fréquentable. Mais certains pensent qu'il s'est égaré en chemin. Ce qui est ridicule. Toutefois, j'ai décidé que j'ignorerai ses pressions. Peu importe qui se dressera devant moi, je continuerai à me battre pour que ma relation dure. Elle est tout aussi valable qu'une autre. À mes yeux même, elle est absolument unique et merveilleuse, sourit Kuroko.

En face de lui Momoi lui sourit tendrement.

\- Quels sont vos projets d'avenir ?

\- Participer à la Wild Cup et remporter le championnat, tout d'abord. Nous avons d'autres projets qui viendront ensuite, dit mystérieusement Kuroko.

\- Une équipe formée par votre ancien coéquipier Kagami Taiga vient d'entrer en lice pour la Wild Cup. Êtes-vous nerveux de vous retrouver devant votre ami et ancien partenaire de jeu ?

\- J'ai hâte de les affronter ! Ce sont tous des joueurs talentueux et de haut niveau. J'apprécie d'avoir des adversaires à même de nous pousser à nous dépasser, répondit Kuroko en souriant intérieurement.

\- Avez-vous également des projets d'avenir personnel ?

\- Comme n'importe quel couple, j'imagine. Vieillir ensemble et se battre pour nos rêves. Et puis… fonder une famille.

Il avait pris un Taxi depuis l'appartement de Momoi et celui-ci fonçait vers le refuge. Il était passé par une compagnie privée fort onéreuse connue pour son service et sa discrétion. Il ne voulait pas laisser n'importe qui entrer dans le domaine où ses amis se sentaient en sécurité. La soirée venait de s'entamer et il était l'heure du diner. Momoi lui avait proposé de rester pour la nuit et de se remettre de ses émotions, mais il avait poliment décliné l'offre. Quelque chose avait changé. Il se sentait différent. Plus fort. Ou peut-être plus lui-même. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression que la peur avait obscurci son jugement. La peur de l'inconnu et surtout de perdre Akashi l'avait tenaillé nuit et jour depuis des mois. Il avait peur de voir quelqu'un qu'il aimait être blessé et souffrir. Il s'était mis à se méfier de tout et à se raidir à la moindre agitation. Mais, à cet instant précis, il était d'un calme olympien. Malgré ses blessures qui le lançaient sans relâche, il avait retrouvé une quiétude d'esprit. Il sourit en se disant qu'il lui avait fallu une agression pour retrouver son calme. Quelque chose marchait définitivement à l'envers chez lui. Le véhicule se gara en bas des marches de l'imposante demeure. Kuroko paya et gravit le grand escalier de pierre. La pluie avait cessé, mais l'air était chargé d'humidité.

Quand il entra, il entendit des éclats de voix sortir de la cuisine. Cette maison était immense et possédait une salle à manger digne d'un château, mais personne n'y prenait jamais ses repas. Akashi semblait même fuir cette pièce comme la peste. Il préférait la vaste cuisine, quitte à se mêler aux odeurs de cuissons. Kuroko poussa la porte, sachant que son entrée n'allait pas passer inaperçue. Malgré les premiers soins de Momoi, il avait une allure affreuse.

Tout le monde était là, mais Akashi le vit en premier. Ce dernier se leva si vivement qu'il envoya son bol et son verre par terre. Le bruit de vaisselle brisée capta l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Tetsuya ! hurla Akashi dont le visage oscillait entre la fureur et la terreur.

Kuroko eut juste le temps de voir les visages horrifiés de ses coéquipiers avant qu'Akashi ne fonde sur lui, Midorima sur ses talons.

\- Kagami t'a fait ça ! s'écria Akashi.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de corriger Kuroko. C'était deux inconnus. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus vigilant. Je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit désert et je n'étais pas sur mes gardes. Je suis trop habitué au fait que les gens ne me regardent pas.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, intervient Akashi. Tu ne peux pas en être responsable. Je vais les massacrer, lâcha-t-il froidement, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

\- Ça, je m'en suis occupé, répondit Kuroko, sans pour autant fanfaronner.

\- Tu quoi ? S'étonnèrent Akashi et Midorima d'une même voix.

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer Tetsu, commenta Aomine avec un large sourire.

\- Il faut te soigner, coupa Midorima.

\- Attends, intervint Kuroko. J'ai vu Kagami et il m'a fait des révélations intéressantes sur son équipe.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui attentifs.

\- Il ne l'a pas recruté. En fait, son sponsor l'avait déjà fait et lui a fait une proposition qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser pour qu'il prenne la place de capitaine.

\- Qui est ce sponsor, s'étonna Kise.

\- Ton père, dit-il en se tournant vers Akashi.

Si Akashi fut surpris, il ne laissa rien paraître. Autour de lui en revanche ses coéquipiers semblaient sous le choc. Tous avaient compris. Désormais c'était une bataille de l'ombre qui allait se jouer. Pleine de coups bas. Il devait à tout prix se préserver et se protéger.

\- Tu l'avais prévu, questionna Midorima en se tournant vers Akashi.

\- Je l'avais envisagé. Il va falloir répliquer et attirer la lumière sur tout cela. En fait, mon père pourrait bien avoir commis une erreur.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Takao qui avait rejoint Midorima.

\- Si nous dévoilons le sponsor de l'équipe de Kagami au public, l'opinion verra clair dans son jeu et son opposition.

\- Donc, en gagnant nous fermerons publiquement son clapet à ton paternel, résuma Aomine d'un air mauvais.

\- Il va nous falloir changer de stratégie auprès des médias, dit Akashi en fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration.

\- Ça aussi, je m'en suis occupé, dit soudain Kuroko.

Aomine en lâcha sa cuillère qui atterrit dans son bol de soupe et l'éclaboussa copieusement. Il regardait Kuroko la bouche grande ouverte.

Akashi, quant à lui, regardait son amant avec étonnement.

\- Demain matin, Satzuki publiera mon interview sur sa plateforme sportive. Je parle de l'équipe, mais également de nous, dit-il en fixant Akashi.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement, comme s'il était flatté.

Midorima finit par entrainer Kuroko de force pour l'examiner. Akashi les accompagna, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, celui-ci tourna vite en grimace à la vue du torse de Kuroko couvert de traces de coups.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas loupé, commenta Midorima avec un rictus de colère.

\- Nash Gold frappe plus fort, sourit Kuroko dans une tentative ratée de dérider son ami et son amant.

Midorima finit par en conclure que l'ensemble était « douloureux, mais superficiel ». Il lui prescrit une douche chaude et une nuit de repos et il alla lui chercher des antalgiques.

Kuroko savoura sa douche brulante qui réchauffa son corps glacé par la pluie. Il se sécha et enfila un pantalon de coton blanc et un polo noir au tissu particulièrement doux. C'était sa tenue préférée pour dormir. Il la mettait toujours dans les moments difficiles où il avait besoin de réconfort ou d'être rassuré. Mais désormais, elle pouvait aussi être vue comme une tenue post-baston. Le col largement évasé laissait cependant apparaître le bleu qui courrait sur sa clavicule.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva Akashi assis dans le vaste fauteuil de leur chambre l'air pensif. Kuroko franchit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait et se blottit contre lui. Akashi laissa échappé un soupir de soulagement et le serra contre lui.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Tetsuya, murmura-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux. Peu importe mon nom ou mon héritage. J'abandonnerai tout pour toi.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Seijuro. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes quoi que ce soit. Cela te revient de droit. Et puis, tu ne te bats pas seul.

\- J'ai vu ça, rit Akachi. Aomine a raison, il est préférable de ne pas t'énerver.

\- Tout à fait, murmura Kuroko en se blottissant contre Akashi comme un chat.

\- Avec ce que tu as découvert sur mon père, je me dis que rien ne m'oblige désormais à honorer ma promesse, dit Akashi après quelques secondes de silence.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Kuroko. Mais, je veux cet enfant avec toi, Akashi Seijuro.

Il sentit Akashi sursauter. Et Kuroko, dont la tête reposait sur la poitrine de son amant, entendit son pouls de son s'accélérer.

Une seconde plus tard, il était étendu sur le lit et Akashi lui dévorait le cou. Il se cambrait contre son torse en gémissant sous les caresses de son amant. Il se fichait de la douleur de ses contusions. Il voulait qu'Akashi s'enfonce en lui là maintenant. Il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il décida de prendre les devants et dégrafa le pantalon de son amant avant d'y glisser une main aventureuse. Akashi gémit à son oreille. Kuroko sentait que son corps s'enflammait. Il sentait la poigne ferme d'Akashi sur ses cuisses. Lui ouvrant les jambes alors que son intimité, entre les mains de Kuroko, durcissait.

Une seconde plus tard, Kuroko sentit son pantalon glisser sur ses jambes. Il se cambra haletant.

\- Seijuro vient, gémit-il.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et d'un mouvement vif il s'inséra. Kuroko lâcha un cri rapide bientôt suivi de long gémissement. Akashi le pilonnait, l'embrassant passionnément malgré sa lèvre blessée. Leur ébat ne dura pas longtemps et bientôt ils jouirent dans un râle commun. Akashi se laissa tomber avec douceur sur le torse de Kuroko.

Soudain, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit.

\- J'ai finalement trouvé les antalgiques, j'ai dû passer dix minutes à expliquer à Murasakibara que ce n'était pas des bonbons malgré la couleur rose. Il perd vraiment tous ses neurones quand il s'agit de son estom…

Midorima se figea, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte, fixant Kuroko et Akashi. Kuroko se sentit rougir, il était à moitié nu, les jambes ouvertes sous Akashi qui avait lui même le pantalon descendu jusqu'aux chevilles.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ! hurla Midorima.

\- Joker, répondit doucement Akashi qui arrivait à garder son calme malgré la situation.

\- JOKER ? UN JOKER À L'ABSTINENCE ? hurla de nouveau Midorima.

\- Il y a un Joker ? cria au loin Aomine. Kise vient ici, on a un joker ! Kise, où es-tu ?!

\- QU'… Aomine ! Reviens ici tout de suite, rugit Midorima en sortant finalement de la chambre d'Akashi et Kuroko. Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Oh ! Murasakibara où tu cours comme ça ! Reviens ici ou je jette tes bonbons !

Malgré la honte qui lui cuisait le visage Kuroko parti dans un grand éclat de rire. Au-dessus de lui Akashi le regardait, radieux.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello,

Je poste tard et j'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas victime de ma fatigue. Si vous voyez quelques fautes, je m'excuse d'avance ! Comme convenu, ce chapitre est centré sur les couples secondaires. On retrouve donc Himuro et Murasakibara, ainsi que Takao et Midorima. Un peu de frayeur et quelques révélations au menu !

Même s'il est tard je prends le temps de remercier ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review ! Aussi, merci à :

Ciel Saynen : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait emballé et que ma note d'humour est marquée un point ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Émotions fortes au menu et on avance dans l'histoire. ! Kuroko et Akashi en sont un peu absents, mais c'est pour mieux revenir dans le prochain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je laisse quelques indices sur leur histoire dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

NaomieWeaver : Eh oui, Kagami joue un drôle de jeu ! Et tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il a fait plus d'un déçu ! J'ai songé à Jabberwock, mais ça ne collait pas avec ce que je prépare ! Et oui c'est bien Akashi qui a eu une relation avec Nijimura. Et on découvrira ça en détail très prochainement. Contente que tu aies aimé mon « Joker » ! Il va en effet y avoir quelques arrivées dans le prochain chapitre, en tout cas dans celui-là on entend déjà un peu parler de Seirin. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci encore pour ta review !

Sazawen : Ahaha ! Tu mets en effet le doigt sur un problème de taille ! Qui pourrait être assez fort pour battre la GM au complet ! La Wild Cup va bientôt commencer et je te fais patienter jusque là pour la réponse ! Effectivement, tout allait bien pour Himuro et Murasakibara… mais je suis une sadique sur les bords ! Ahahah !

Concernant Kagami, je n'ai rien contre lui, mais je préfère Akashi ! Après tout, peut être que Kagami à une bonne excuse ! On ne sait jamais J

En tout cas, si tu aimes Midorima et Takao ce chapitre leur est en partie consacré et la fin appelle à un sacré changement, mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Quant à tes questions sur certains personnages de KNB, je dirais juste que la Wild Cup apportera son lot de surprises…

Heart's King : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Eh oui, je travaille mes références pour rendre l'histoire crédible ! J'aime bien alterner le drame et le rire en restant cohérent, car je ne veux pas que la fiction s'enfonce trop dans le dramatique ! C'est mon côté positif ! J

Contente que mon trait d'humour t'ait plu ! En ce qui concerne les émotions ce nouveau chapitre apporte son lot d'adrénaline. Je n'ai pas lésiné sur les moyens ! Éhéhé !

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Monkey D . Elena : Merci pour ta review ! En effet Kagami passe un sale quart d'heure, mais il l'a bien cherché ! La Wild Cup commencera au prochain chapitre et j'ai profité de celui-là pour me concentrer sur les autres couples de la maisonnée ! Ainsi, tu vas pouvoir voir si Talao réussit à faire céder le si sérieux Midorima ! Merci pour tous tes compliments en tout cas et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

Luna Heydhysh : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, Kuroko a repris du poil de la bête. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le « Joker » ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Place aux couples secondaires pour faire avancer un peu l'histoire ! J

Nistley : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies compris ce que je cherchais à faire passer à travers Kuroko. Il est courageux, mais il doit faire face à de grosses difficultés. En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à le faire se relever et affronter la situation ! Contente que mon humour te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! En tout cas, tu imites très bien le bruit de la brosse sur un tableau noir… Oo

Lily-Rose 24 : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir ! Peu importe, si tu ne la postes que maintenant, moi je retiens juste que tu as pris ton temps pour me faire part de ton avis et c'est super sympa ! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Et n'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis quand tu veux !

Daemon13 : Merci pour ta review ! Et contente que tu aimes mon humour. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Himuro se pencha et rendit son petit déjeuner dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il reprit son souffle en toussant les yeux vitreux de larmes qu'il se refusait à verser. D'une main fébrile, il tira la chasse d'eau et se laissa tomber contre le mur de la salle de bain. Dans son dos, les carreaux de porcelaine glacés lui arrachèrent un frisson. Il nageait en plein cauchemar. La Wild Cup commençait dans quelques jours à peine et il était au bord du gouffre. Il se sentait sombrer, peu importe où il regardait, tout n'était que ténèbres et obscurité. Il avait maigri et perdu en masse musculaire. Ce n'était pas passé inaperçu. Aida Riku, l'ancienne entraineuse de Seirin s'était jointe à eux pour parfaire leur entrainement avant la Cup. Elle avait exigé de les voir tous torse nu et avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée sur lui. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas fait de commentaire devant les autres et l'avait pris à part peu après.

\- Tout va bien Himuro-kun ? s'était-elle inquiétée. Je sais que ta carrière de mannequin est importante pour toi, mais tu dois veiller à bien t'alimenter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste sujet au stress ! Cette Wild Cup était censée être une promenade de santé, mais les choses semblent se compliquer et je me suis laissé atteindre !

C'était une maigre défense et elle n'avait pas eu l'air convaincue, cependant, elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin l'interrogatoire. Il lui avait à peine menti néanmoins. À vrai dire, Himuro ne se faisait pas vomir volontairement. Il lui semblait juste que son estomac rejetait toute forme de nourriture. Il faisait semblant d'aller bien en permanence. Affichant un léger sourire distrait et une attitude nonchalante étudiée. Tout le monde le voyait comme un garçon tranquille et mesuré qui savait garder son calme. C'était vrai, jusqu'à un certain point. Et ce point, il l'avait franchi depuis longtemps. Petit à petit, il s'était mis à voir ces moments écoeurants et embarrassants au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes comme son seul cri de vérité. Le seul moment où il était vraiment lui même. Perdu, déboussolé, plein de doutes et de craintes.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il essuyait des attaques en règle particulièrement ciblées. Après les révélations de Kuroko sur les intentions du père d'Akashi, chacun s'était attendu à ce qu'il vise les joueurs les plus exposés. Mais, le puissant chef d'entreprise avait choisi une tactique beaucoup plus sournoise. Il visait les plus fragiles, les plus vulnérables. Les exposants sans ménagement, les jetant en pâture au public. Exploitant doutes et faiblesses et le moindre de leurs secrets.

Kuroko avait contrattaqué très vite après son altercation avec Kagami. L'article sur le blog de Momoi avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Et la photo qui avait servi à l'illustrer était désormais plus que célèbre. On l'avait lu au-delà des frontières mêmes du Japon. Internet avait propagé à la vitesse de la lumière l'image de ce jeune garçon à l'allure presque juvénile, dont le regard bleu transperçait l'objectif. Couvert de contusions et le menton plein de sang. De nombreuses voix s'étaient élevées pour condamner son agression. Des débats avaient été lancés, tel que : le japon un pays empêtré dans sa culture traditionnelle ? Ou encore : Le pays du soleil levant ne connait-il pas d'arc en ciel ?

À bien y réfléchir, cela avait été le début des hostilités. Ne pouvant répliquer frontalement, le père d'Akashi avait alors dirigé toute son énergie à les décrédibiliser. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il maitrisait cet art.

Himuro lâcha une bordée de jurons en anglais. Il était sur le point de craquer. Il se releva avec peine et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui indiqua qu'il ne pourrait plus tromper personne. Il avait toujours été pâle, mais les cernes mauves sous ses yeux et ses joues creuses le faisaient désormais passer pour un cadavre ambulant.

Il se lava les dents et tenta de faire partir les marques d'épuisement en s'aspergeant le visage, mais c'était peine perdue.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration hiératique.

Comme une mélopée sordide, il se remémora les titres de la presse à scandale qui l'avait pris pour cible. On lui prêtait de multiples relations. Un mannequin, avec qui il avait travaillé lors d'un shooting, affirmait même avoir couché avec lui dans sa loge, donnant des détails plus que sordides sur leur prétendu ébat.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas le seul à être au cœur de ces rumeurs immonde. Kise était également visé. Aussi, il faisait face à deux ce qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou.

Son père l'avait appelé la semaine dernière en lui demandant d'arrêter de mêler son nom à sa vie dissolue. Sa mère avait cherché à lui arracher le téléphone, du moins le pensait-il au regard de la violente dispute qu'il avait eu le temps d'entendre avant que son père ne raccroche.

Il n'avait jamais été proche de son père qui semblait marié à son travail. Aussi, il avait raccroché le sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère le défendait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

C'était à ces petites victoires qu'il se raccrochait pour faire face à ses journées.

Il entendit qu'on toquait à sa porte et sortit de la salle de bain pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Kise se tenait sur le seuil de la porte avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Félicitations, tu vas être Papa ! s'écria-t-il ?

\- Hein ? s'étouffa Himuro

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la moindre question, Kise lui tendit un magazine. Sur la couverture une jeune fille avec un ventre très arrondi posait avec un grand sourire. En dessous, écrit en capitales rose fuchsia, on pouvait lire : « Himuro Tastuya est le père de mon enfant »

\- Il faut fêter ça ! le railla Kise

\- Non, mais vraiment, soupira Himuro en secouant la tête désespéré par cette une délirante.

\- Allons, ne fait pas cette tête ! Hier j'ai été déclaré futur papa pour la troisième fois ! Il était temps que ça t'arrive !

Kise éclata de rire et Himuro lui sourit. Son ami avait l'art de prendre tout du bon côté. Pourtant, il n'était pas épargné. Après tout, trois jeunes femmes avaient déjà désigné Kise comme le père de leur enfant.

\- Je plains ce pauvre enfant… soupira de nouveau Himuro.

\- Allez, il est l'heure d'y aller. Où est Murasakibara ?

\- Atsushi s'entraine, il prend la Wild Cup très au sérieux.

Kise acquiesça silencieusement. Himuro lui emboita le pas et ils descendirent l'escalier, perdus dans leurs pensées. Tous avaient redoublé d'efforts dans leurs entrainements, mais il s'agissait surtout de se passer les nerfs plus que de travailler leur technique. Le père d'Akashi leur menait une guerre acharnée et c'était épuisant.

Il y a deux nuits, Murasakibara et Aomine avaient été pris à part dans une rixe. Ils s'en étaient sortis avec deux ou trois bleus et des témoignages en leur faveur les avaient éloignés de tout ennui, mais il s'en était fallu de peu.

Himuro grimpa dans la belle voiture de sport de Kise. La dernière avait rendu l'âme contre un platane et celle-ci était un cadeau d'Aomine. Ils avaient rendez-vous au studio pour une séance photo plutôt mystérieuse. Leur manager leur avait seulement précisé qu'ils allaient adorer.

\- J'ai essayé de me renseigner sur notre client, mais il semblerait que personne ne soit au courant. Je pense que l'on va nous proposer un contrat d'exclusivité ! Ce serait une réelle opportunité, dit Kise en garant la voiture derrière le studio.

Ils avaient réussi à semer la presse en entrant en ville. Kise était plutôt doué à ce jeu-là.

\- Ce serait bien que l'on parle de nous pour notre travail, ça changerait, râla Himuro en sortant du véhicule.

Kise rit doucement, malgré son attitude ultra positive, il était tout aussi éreinté que lui.

Ils se pressèrent d'entrer dans le bâtiment en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'eux. Même si un vigile gardait l'entrée, ils n'étaient pas tranquilles. Ils entrèrent par une des portes de service et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent au cœur du studio photo. Un curieux décor avait été installé pour l'occasion. Une toile était tendue, représentant une ville en ruine envahie par la végétation et devant la toile un roof top avait été créé de toute pièce et on l'avait décoré de plantes exotiques. C'était renversant.

\- Kise-san ! Himuro-san ! par ici ! les héla Shizome-san.

Leur manager portait son éternel tailleur noir et ses cheveux brillants étaient relevés dans un de ces chignons presque artistiques dont elle avait le secret.

Kise et Himuro la rejoignirent. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme au style étudié qui devait vraisemblablement venir d'Europe.

\- Je vous présente Mister Miller, il nous vient de Londres pour vous faire une proposition intéressante.

Himuro et Kise le saluèrent à l'Occidental. Tout d'eux par leurs expériences était à l'aise avec cette culture. Aussi, ils ne virent aucun inconvénient à continuer la discussion en anglais.

\- Nous aimerions vous proposer un contrat d'exclusivité avec notre marque. Vous en seriez les égéries.

Himuro coula un regard en coin à son ami, il avait vu juste et c'était une excellente nouvelle. Soudain, il sentit le poids de ses soucis s'éloigner.

\- Notre marque se nomme « Boys Only » bien qu'elle ne s'adresse pas exclusivement à une clientèle homosexuelle, elle touche un cœur de cible particulier. Celui du dandy chic avec des pièces qui peuvent être androgynes. Aussi, nous avons pensé à vous. Vous êtes des sportifs de haut niveau et vous vous êtes fait une place dans l'univers de la mode. Un parfait dosage entre la virilité et la sensibilité.

Himuro était emballé. Pas une seule fois Miller ne fit allusion à leurs déboires avec la presse. Il leur parla de leurs précédents travaux et des attentes de sa maison. Himuro se plongea dans le travail avec délice. Miller leur demandait un rendu photo très complexe. Il ne s'agissait pas d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de couler un regard de biche vers l'objectif. On leur demandait de se créer un personnage et de lui donner vie pour qu'il transparaisse à travers le cliché.

\- Il faut que vous créiez une attirance, un désir, mais sans passer par les codes du mannequinat habituel qui ont tendance à s'appuyer sur des moues féminines. De même, je ne veux pas le cliché du mâle viril et musculeux. Je voudrais que cette photo sente le musc et le sucre. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Himuro hocha vivement la tête. Il voyait parfaitement. Dans son couple, il était le moins imposant et il était dominé dans leur ébat. Pourtant, cela ne revenait pas à jouer le rôle de la femme. Il était masculin lorsque Murasakibara se glissait entre ses jambes et il était toujours un homme quand il en ressortait couvert de suçons et de morsures.

Ils passèrent au maquillage et enfilèrent les tenues qu'on leur avait réservées. Himmuro portait un pantalon noir prêt du corps parfaitement coupé qui flattait ses longues jambes. Puis une chemise de lin blanc très fin et décolletée. Le col et les manches étaient brodés de motifs couleur cannelle qui apportaient à l'ensemble plutôt sobre une classe certaine.

On remonta ses manches sur ses coudes dévoilant ainsi ses avant-bras musclés. Il fut le premier à grimper sur le décor.

Le photographe lui donna quelques instructions pour saisir la lumière et la séance commença. Himuro se plongea dans son personnage. Il le voyait comme quelqu'un de fort physiquement et mentalement, mais avec un sens certain de l'esthétique. Il fixait son regard au loin en réfléchissant à chacun de ses mouvements afin d'éviter les moues et les poses trop conventionnelles. Soudain, il pensa à son amant. Il s'imagina Murasakibara le regardant en train de faire son show et un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait rougir.

\- Wahou ! Celle-ci était magnifique ! Ne lâche pas le fil, tu fais fumer l'objectif, l'encouragea le photographe.

Tout d'abord surpris, Himuro se reprit et de nouveau il visualisa Murasakibara à côté de l'appareil photo qui crépitait. Il devait le séduire, l'attirer à lui. Or, son amant n'aimait pas les filles, il aimait le joueur de basket puissant avec qui il avait remporté de nombreuses victoires. Murasakibara aimait son caractère entreprenant et maitrisé. Ses airs mystérieux et ses sourires ironiques qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était inatteignable.

Il repensa à leur premier baiser. Il était en deuxième année d'université et Murasakibara venait d'intégrer la première année. Ils avaient tous deux intégré l'équipe de basket et Murasakibara semblait plus qu'énervé de la promiscuité qu'entretenait Himuro avec certains joueurs. Il était vrai qu'il avait reçu certaines avances, mais il n'y accordait pas plus d'importance. Cependant, la jalousie manifeste de son ami lui procurait un étrange sentiment de contentement. Et finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Cela s'était produit après un match où Himuro s'était particulièrement illustré. Son jeu parfait qui ressemblait à une danse avait déboussolé leur adversaire leur ouvrant une large route vers la victoire.

Alors que les vestiaires s'étaient vidés les laissant seuls tous les deux. Himuro tourné vers son casier avait senti l'imposante présence de son ami juste derrière son dos. Il avait stoppé son geste intrigué, sentant le souffle de Murasakibara sur ses cheveux et la chaleur de son corps. Il avait réprimé un frisson, mais n'avait pas bougé. Puis, il avait senti une main s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une autre main avait glissé sous sa gorge et deux doigts avaient poussé son menton vers l'arrière faisant basculer sa tête.

Au-dessus de lui, Murasakibara le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine et il sentait son souffle s'accélérer. Enfin, Murasakibara était descendu sur sa bouche. Ses cheveux avaient glissé autour de leurs deux visages les protégeant du monde comme un rideau. Himuro avait gémi sous le baiser presque vorace de son coéquipier. Tout en lui trahissait son envie. Sa main ferme qui se pressait contre le bas ventre d'Himuro, ses doigts qui maintenaient solidement son menton emprisonné, et ses lèvres qui pillaient sa bouche.

\- C'était parfait !

Himuro sursauta, il s'était laissé emporter par son souvenir. Il avait le cœur battant et sa respiration était rapide. Mais de toute évidence il avait rempli son rôle à la perfection. Miller et Shizome-san étaient penchés sur un ordinateur où était envoyé chaque cliché pris par le photographe. Himuro les rejoignit.

\- C'est de l'excellent travail, le complimenta Miller. Vous avez parfaitement su incarner l'image de la marque.

\- Vos indications étaient plus que claires. C'est toujours plus facile lorsqu'on est efficacement guidé, répondit humblement le jeune homme.

Himuro regarda ensuite la séance de Kise. Le jeune homme avait plus d'expérience que lui et un charisme certain. Dans son polo bleu marine qui laissait deviner sa musculature et son pantalon clair flattant ses longues jambes il était renversant.

Himuro regagna la loge pour enfiler une autre tenue et passa sur un second plateau. On y avait déposé une énorme quantité de sable blanc et quelques coquillages alambiqués.

\- Il va falloir vous allonger, le prévint un assistant.

De nouveau, la séance se déroula à merveille et c'est couvert de sable qu'il regagna une nouvelle fois la loge.

Il prit une douche et regagna ses vêtements. Kise le rejoignit peu après l'air ravi.

\- Cette séance était fabuleuse ! Miller a dit que la prochaine séance se ferait en extérieur. J'ai hâte d'y être !

\- Je partage ton enthousiasme, c'est vraiment un travail sérieux qui sort des sentiers battus. En plus, être l'égérie de cette marque devrait nous éviter de nouvelle déclaration de paternité ! rit Himuro.

\- Only boys ! s'écria Kise en faisant un clin d'œil exagéré, les filles passez votre chemin !

Ils rirent de concert. Kise s'excusa et fila vers les douches et Himuro profita de cet instant de calme pour se détendre. Il prit place dans l'un des deux fauteuils usés qui composaient la petite loge. Il était épuisé, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Il avait même faim. Il avisa le plateau de sandwiches déposé à leur intention et se saisit de celui du dessus.

\- Tu dois te concentrer sur les aspects positifs de ton existence, s'intima-t-il mentalement. Il y en a plein ! Tu fais le métier dont tu rêves et tu exerces ta passion au plus haut niveau. Tu vis avec la personne que tu aimes ! continua-t-il, comme s'il récitait un mantra.

\- Content de voir que tu te décides à avaler quelque chose !

Himuro sursauta. Kise, les cheveux humides de sa douche, finissait de boutonner sa chemise.

\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, répondit Himuro gêné.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, après tout on ne nous a pas épargnés ces derniers temps. Mais un conseil ne t'isole pas.

\- Tu as raison, murmura Himuro. C'est une de mes mauvaises habitudes, j'imagine.

\- Et si tu me parlais de ce qui te torture !? demanda Kise en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du sien.

Himuro sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu ne portais plus ta chaine, continua doucement Kise faisant référence à l'anneau qu'il partageait avec Kagami.

\- Taiga…, murmura-t-il. Je lui en veux tellement, finit-il par dire.

\- Car il fait partie de l'équipe du père d'Akashi.

\- Cet homme cherche à nous détruire et il ne recule devant aucune bassesse. Comment Taiga peut-il lui prêter main forte ? s'insurgea Himuro.

Il avait presque crié. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait cette pensée à voix haute et étonnement, ça faisait un bien fou.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une explication, commenta Kise avec douceur.

\- Je lui ai renvoyé mon anneau, dit soudain Himmuro avec un sourire triste.

\- Oh…

\- Et il me l'a renvoyé.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kise.

\- Du coup, je le lui ai renvoyé…

\- Euh…, laisse-moi deviner, dit Kise en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu as compris, je crois qu'on doit en être à une dizaine d'envois.

\- Sérieusement les gars…

\- Je sais, c'est ridicule, soupira Himuro. Il tente régulièrement de m'appeler, mais je refuse ses appels.

\- Vous devriez vous parler.

\- J'ai d'autres soucis, répondit Himuro en secouant la tête.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à son frère. Il était écoeuré par son attitude et ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se ranger du côté de quelqu'un qui tentait de faire de leur vie un enfer. Certes, il savait que Kagami faisait ça pour Kuroko, bien qu'il trouvait son explication fumeuse. Il ne le reconnaissait plus.

\- Et si on rentrait, proposa Kise. J'aimerais manger autre chose qu'un sandwich pour le déjeuner.

\- Tu as raison, en plus je meurs de faim, sourit Himuro.

\- À la bonne heure.

Ils saluèrent Miller et Shizome-san qui leur promit de les appeler bientôt. Ils sortirent du studio alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Ils coururent jusque dans la voiture et se précipitèrent dans la chaleur de l'habitacle. Himuro jeta un coup d'œil au ciel d'un noir d'encre.

\- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, dit-il. Ça m'a l'air sérieux, je crois que l'on peut s'attendre à un mini déluge.

Kise acquiesça et mit le moteur en route. Ils sortirent de la ville avant que le mauvais temps n'engendre des embouteillages.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! La route est barrée ! On va devoir faire un détour, râla Kise en avisant un panneau clignotant qui leur barrait l'accès.

Himuro fronça les sourcils, ils allaient devoir emprunter la route sinueuse qui longeait le canal. C'était peu prudent compte tenu du mauvais temps.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, la demeure d'Akashi était excentrée et peu de chemins y menaient. C'était le prix de la tranquillité.

Kise s'engagea dans un dédale de rues et rejoignit finalement la route en question. Il roulait à faible allure et Himuro se sentit rassuré. Soudain, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

\- Allo ?

\- Tatsuya, c'est moi, où êtes vous ?

Himuro sourit. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre cette voix.

\- Nous sommes sur la route du retour Atsushi. Malheureusement, la route habituelle est barrée et nous avons dû emprunter l'itinéraire qui longe le canal. Nous serons là dans cinq minutes.

\- Nous devons être juste derrière vous. Nous sommes allés en ville pour acheter de nouvelles chaussures pour la Wild Cup. J'espère que Kise conduit prudemment, le temps est vraiment mauvais.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires un éclair zébra le ciel noir et un roulement de tambour se fit entendre.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! râla Kise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Murasakibara.

Himuro jeta un regard étonné à son ami qui fit un geste du menton vers le rétroviseur.

\- Cet abruti ne respecte aucune distance de sécurité. Il nous colle au train, ça m'agace, lui répondit Kise.

Himuro se retourna. Il distinguait clairement le pare-chocs d'un énorme 4X4 et ce malgré la pluie. La voiture les serrait vraiment de près.

\- Tatsuya, répond moi ! râla Murasakibara.

\- Un chauffard qui nous colle au train, répondit Himuro d'une voix douce. Rien ne servait d'inquiéter son amant.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, commença-t-il

\- On va pouvoir déjeuner ensemble, le coupa Himuro. Avec nos emplois du temps respectifs, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- Tu as faim ? s'étonna Murasakibara.

\- Oui, je meurs de faim, répondit Himuro.

Murasakibara faisait référence aux problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés récemment. Himuro savait qu'il s'était inquiété de le voir manger de moins en moins et se précipiter dans la salle de bain après presque chaque repas. Aussi, c'est sans surprise qu'il l'entendit sourire.

Il avait soudain envie de se serrer contre son amant. Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point ses angoisses l'avaient éloigné des choses merveilleuses qui composaient sa vie.

\- Atsushi, murmura-t-il dans le combiné.

Mais, il fut coupé par le hurlement de Kise. Un choc violent envoya sa nuque contre le repose-tête et il lâcha un gémissement. La voiture qui les suivait venait de les heurter violemment.

\- Il nous pousse vers le canal ! hurla Kise.

En effet, avec horreur Himuro vit leur voiture traverser la route vers la glissière de sécurité.

\- ATSUSHI ! hurla-t-il dans le téléphone qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces contre son oreille.

Ils heurtèrent la glissière avec une violence inouïe et il perdit connaissance.

Himuro était glacé et son front le faisait souffrir. Il avait la curieuse impression de flotter. Il entendit quelqu'un hurler son prénom et doucement émergea de sa torpeur.

Il inspira violemment et faillit s'étouffer. Son corps baignait dans l'eau. Il était immergé jusqu'au buste. Il cria cédant à la panique. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa tête le lançait violemment.

Soudain, il sentit une main enserrer son bras. Il se tourna vers Kise. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas blessé.

\- Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que tu étais mort, hoqueta son ami.

\- Où somme-nous !? s'écria Himuro.

\- Dans le canal on est en train de couler ! gémit Kise.

Himuro sentit son cœur faire une embardée et il dû faire preuve d'un self contrôle incroyable pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

\- Tu peux te détacher, demanda-t-il à Kise.

\- Non, j'ai déjà essayé.

Himuro chercha le mécanisme de sa propre ceinture et appuya en vain sur le bouton.

\- Moi non plus, gémit-il.

L'eau montait inexorablement. Le pare-brise était inexistant tout comme les fenêtres de la voiture. De plus, les Air bag s'étaient déclenchés les pressant contre leurs sièges et limitant leur mouvement.

\- Il faut se débarrasser des Air bag, s'écria Himuro.

Il vit Kise hocher la tête, paniqué, cherchant du regard une aide bienvenue. Soudain, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre et Himuro sentit la pression sur son torse diminuer soudainement. Les Air bag venaient de se dégonfler les laissant libres de bouger.

\- Vite ! s'écria Himuro. Essaye d'arracher ta ceinture de l'habitacle.

\- Facile, c'est déjà bien amoché, lui répondit Kise joignant le geste à la parole. Himuro entendit un craquement et vit que Kise s'était libéré. Il se tourna vers sa propre ceinture et gémit. À l'endroit ou sa ceinture était censée, sortir de l'habitacle la voiture semblait être pliée.

\- Himuro-chi ! Tu attends quoi ?

\- Sors de la voiture Kise, ordonna Himuro.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question !

\- Je ne peux pas me détacher ! La voiture est pliée à cet endroit ! Sors de la voiture !

Kise dirigea son regard vers l'endroit indiqué par son ami et pâlit. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- On va tirer sur ta ceinture à deux, elle doit être fragilisée.

\- Kise !

\- Tais-toi et tire, répondit le jeune homme. Il avait saisi la ceinture d'Himuro en bougeant le moins possible, craignant surement de précipiter leur naufrage.

\- À trois ! s'écria Kise.

Ils tirèrent de toute leur force et la ceinture céda un peu. Mais l'eau gagnait du terrain.

\- Kise, tu dois …, commença Himuro.

\- Encore ! À trois.

Ils tirèrent de nouveau et Himuro sentit la ceinture craquer.

\- On y est presque ! cria-t-il en penchant la tête vers l'arrière. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'au menton désormais.

Ils tirèrent de nouveau et Himuro eut juste le temps de prendre une grande inspiration avant d'être immergé. Il sentit que Kise continuait de tirer sur sa ceinture comme un forcené. Ses poumons le brulaient et il devait lutter contre l'envie irrésistible de respirer. Il allait se noyer.

Soudain, alors qu'il était prêt à renoncer, sa ceinture lâcha brusquement. Il se débattit et finit par extraire son corps par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il sentit des morceaux de verre lui entailler la peau des épaules, mais il ne ralentit pas. Il battit des pieds vers la surface et finalement il émergea hors de l'eau. Il inspira bruyamment en toussant et hoquetant. Ses poumons semblaient se remplir douloureusement.

\- Kise ! cria-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Himuro-chi, je suis là.

Il distingua la silhouette de son ami qui nageait vers lui. Le courant était peu puissant, mais avec la tempête il devait vite sortir de l'eau.

\- Il faut regagner la berge, cria-t-il à Kise qui l'avait rejoint.

Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient en très bonnes conditions physiques ce qui leur permit de trouver la force de rejoindre la rive. Ils se hissèrent sur la berge, pantelants. Les muscles tremblants et à bout de souffle.

\- Comment, peux tu être encore vivant, sale déchet, dit soudain une voix grave au-dessus d'eux.

Himuro releva la tête. La pluie tombait dru et c'est à peine s'il distinguait la silhouette qui le dominait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kise à ses côtés.

\- C'est mon fils ! Pas le tien, hurla l'homme.

Himuro se sentit attrapé par le col de son pull et soulevé du sol.

\- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-il désorienté. Je ne comprends même pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Peu importe ce que dit la presse ! Elle est enceinte de moi ! hurla l'homme dont Himuro distinguait enfin le visage. Il était plutôt jeune et devait être agréable à regarder quand il n'arborait pas cette expression de colère et ce regard de dément.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas mon enfant ! cria à son tour Himuro. Je n'ai jamais touché une fille de ma vie !

\- Sale raclure, tu es un véritable monstre, tu es contre nature, l'insulta l'homme. Je vais te crever !

\- Tu vas commencer par te taire et puis tu vas prier pour que je ne t'écrase pas, dit soudain une voix grave qui semblait sortir des ténèbres.

Himuro vit une haute silhouette se dresser derrière son agresseur. Et tout d'un coup, une large main s'abattit sur l'épaule de l'homme l'obligeant à le lâcher. Il s'écroula dans l'herbe détrempée. Murasakibara tenait l'homme en respect. En fait, il l'obligeait à se tortiller pendant qu'il lui broyait consciencieusement l'épaule. Himuro vit que Kise était entouré des bras d'Aomine.

\- Monsieur, lâchez cet homme, dit soudain une voix féminine.

Himuro vit l'uniforme d'un agent de police. La suite se fit dans un flou total éclairé par les gyrophares des ambulances et des voitures de police. Kise se chargea de raconter toute l'histoire, pendant qu'on le confiait aux bons soins des médecins sur place.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance, commenta le docteur après l'avoir ausculté.

\- C'est une question de point de vue, ironisa Himuro.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Aomine faire promettre à Kise de ne plus jamais conduire une voiture.

\- Néanmoins, je vais vous envoyer en observation à l'hôpital.

\- Sans façon ! riposta le jeune homme. Je rentre chez moi.

\- Je vous le déconseille.

\- Je sais, mais je rentre chez moi quand même, dit-il distraitement.

Il fixait Murasakibara qui, le téléphone à l'oreille, semblait être au milieu d'une conversation intéressante.

Himuro se leva, malgré les protestations du médecin. Il descendit de l'ambulance qui l'abritait de la pluie et se dirigea vers son amant.

Murasakibara raccrocha alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Je veux rentrer, dit-il simplement.

Une seconde après, il était soulevé dans des bras puissants. Il posa la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant.

\- Ne me lâche pas, je veux sentir ta chaleur.

\- Je reste avec toi. Je ne te quitterai jamais, répondit Murasakibara de sa voix grave.

Himuro ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il sentit qu'on le transportait et eut brièvement conscience d'être dans une voiture, puis il s'abandonna à un sommeil profond. Il se réveilla dans un lit chaud et sec. Il était blotti contre la poitrine imposante et musclée de son amant. Murasakibara dormait l'enserrant de ses bras puissants.

Il dégageait une telle chaleur ! Mais après son bain forcé dans un canal glacé, il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

\- je t'ai menti, dit soudain le géant qu'il croyait endormi.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Himuro.

\- Je ne suis pas allé acheter des chaussures.

\- Vraiment ?

Himuro n'en menait pas large. Il sentit soudain l'angoisse naitre au creux de son ventre.

\- Je t'ai acheté un anneau.

\- Que.., commença Himuro qui naviguait à vue.

\- Je vais t'épouser.

Murasakibara avait parlé tranquillement. Himuro cligna des yeux. Était-ce une demande en mariage ? Non, puisque Murasakibara n'avait rien demandé. C'était du Murasakibara tout craché.

\- Atsushi, murmura Himuro en se pressant contre le corps chaud de son amant.

\- Les choses vont changer,dit mystérieusement Murasakibara.

Takao boudait. Demain, la Wild Cup commencerait et il avait envie de perdre. Après tout, c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour que Midorima cède enfin sur cette histoire d'abstinence. Surtout, qu'il lui semblait être les seuls de la maisonnée à respecter cette maudite règle ! Pas plus tard que ce matin, il était tombé sur Murasakibara et Himuro en pleine action dans la salle de billard.

Takao rougit en se remémorant la scène. Il avait entendu un bruit étrange et avait entrouvert la porte. Personne ne venait jamais dans cette pièce et cela avait attisé sa curiosité. Et il était resté figé devant sa découverte, la main crispée sur la poignée.

Himuro était à plat ventre sur le billard et Murasakibara les mains sur son bassin s'enfonçaient profondément en lui par de longs va-et-vient.

Les mains crispées sur la table de billard, Himuro gémissait sans retenue les yeux brillants et les joues d'un rouge soutenu.

\- Atsushi, encore…, suppliait-il.

Son amant lui avait répondu par un coup de bassin violent qui lui avait arraché un cri.

\- Dis-moi oui, Tatsuya, avait grogné Murasakibara en attrapant le bassin de son amant sans ménagement, l'amenant vers lui d'un coup sec.

De nouveau, Himuro avait lâché un cri avant de se cambrer de façon suggestive en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Un sourire mutin avait fendu son visage alors qu'il repoussait son bassin vers son amant s'empalant un peu plus. Puis il avait fait le mouvement inverse en s'éloignant. Takao avait écarquillé les yeux en comprenant que malgré sa position, Himuro avait trouvé le moyen de maitriser le mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il avait regardé, médusé, Himuro prendre le dessus de leur ébat. En effet, Murasakibara s'était mis à gémir, s'accrochant au dos de son amant.

Takao avait refermé la porte en douceur et était remonté dans sa chambre avec un air hagard.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Himuro échappait de justesse à la mort dans un accident de voiture et voilà qu'il avait le droit de s'ébattre sur une table de billard. Il aurait aimé que les inquiétudes de Midorima soient les mêmes que celles de Murasakibara.

Takao pesta intérieurement. Il était frustré, son corps semblait en feu et il n'était pas en mesure de satisfaire seul ce désir-là.

Midorima s'était absenté pour la soirée en compagnie d'Akashi et de Kuroko. Takao avait diné avec les autres et ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de lorgner Himuro. Il l'enviait tellement de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qui se moquait totalement de lui broyer les reins !

Takao s'étendit à plat ventre sur son lit et enfonça son visage dans un oreiller. Son anatomie durcissait contre le matelas pendant que son imagination divaguait.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir tout à son corps en feu qui trahissait son désir.

\- Kazunari ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son amant et se redressa sur les coudes.

\- Shin-chan, murmura-t-il le regard vitreux.

Il avait tellement envie de lui, envie de sentir ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche sur sa peau. Le sentir en lui. Takao laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- Kazunari qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as de la fièvre, s'inquiéta Midorima en glissant une main sur le front du jeune homme.

Takao fut parcouru d'un frisson en sentant le contact de sa peau. Il fit un rapide mouvement de la tête et fit entrer deux des doigts de son amant dans sa bouche.

\- Kazunari ! hoqueta Midorima en retirant sa main. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- J'ai envie de toi ! murmura Takao d'une voix rauque. Mon corps est en feu, je n'arrive à me concentrer sur rien tellement mon esprit divague. Personne ne respecte ta règle ! Et tout le monde se porte comme un charme, sauf moi. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais mener le match de demain, car rien que de t'imaginer en tenue m'excite au plus haut point !

Midorima déglutit avec difficulté, il fixait son amant avec envie. De toute évidence Takao n'était pas le seul à se retenir.

Voyant une faille dans le mur de conviction que pouvait être son amant, Takao s'y engouffra. Il fit passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête et se défit de son pantalon, une seconde plus tard il était totalement nu, son membre dressé contre son bas ventre.

\- Kazunari ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Aide-moi à venir, susurra Takao d'une voix séductrice. Tu me dois bien ça.

Voyant que son amant hésitait, il lui saisit vivement la main et la plaça sur son membre gonflé. Il lui imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient et lorsqu'il sentit que Midorima acceptait son invitation, il le laissa continuer seul. Puis il s'étendit sur le dos et ouvrit largement les jambes. Il entendit distinctement un hoquet de surprise de son amant.

\- Continue Shintaro, je t'en supplie, minauda-t-il d'une voix plaintive chargée de désir.

Il commença à caresser son propre torse en gémissant. Une seconde plus tard, Midorima était au-dessus de lui.

\- Kazunari, murmura-t-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

Takao glapit sous l'assaut. Il n'avait jamais vu son amant aussi vorace et déterminé. Il sentit sa langue forcer ses lèvres et investir sa bouche, ses mains saisir fermement ses hanches et les plaquer contre le matelas. Soudain, il se retrouva sur le ventre plaqué contre son lit, il eut à peine le temps de s'en étonner qu'il sentît Midorima le pénétrer violemment. Il poussa un hurlement et sentit sa respiration se couper. Un nouveau coup de bassin lui arracha un cri.

\- Shintaro ! Cria-t-il

Mais seul un violent coup de reins lui répondit. Il sentit poindre le désir et bientôt il fut submergé, haletant, s'accrochant aux draps, le corps en sueur. Midorima lui imposait un rythme incroyable. Il le pénétrait avec férocité et rapidité sans s'arrêter. Soudain, il sentit que son amant sortait de lui et il fut tiré par les épaules. À peine une seconde plus tard il se retrouvait la bouche pleine, les mains de son amant de chaque côté de son visage. Il réprima un haut de cœur et s'accrocha aux cuisses de Midorima. Cependant, il se retrouva bien vite de nouveau projeté sur le matelas. Midorima écarta largement ses jambes et s'inséra à nouveau en lui sans le ménager. Takao comprit que l'intermède buccal n'avait servi que de lubrifiant. Il n'en menait pas large. Jamais il n'avait vu son amant dans un tel état. Midorima le ravageait, l'écrasant contre le matelas d'une poigne de fer qui laisserait surement des bleus. Takao haletait, gémissait, criait sous les assauts les plus rudes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son petit numéro réveillerait une bête pareille.

Il se sentit venir et céda l'impulsion, s'arquant sous son amant. Midorima le suivit comme s'il n'avait attendu que lui, puis il s'effondra sur lui en grognant.

Une longue minute s'écoula où seules leurs respirations vinrent troubler le silence.

\- Tu me pousses dans mes retranchements Kazunari et tu me fais mentir et trahir mes idées.

\- Tu n'as pas été dur à convaincre, répliqua Takao.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas te résister.

Takao rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il adorait lorsque son amant se laissait aller à ce genre de confession.

\- Je ne regrette rien, asséna-t-il.

Midorima grogna et se releva. Il agrippa l'un des poignets du jeune homme et le tira vers lui.

\- Une douche s'impose, ordonna-t-il.

Takao le suivit docilement. Ils rentrèrent dans l'imposante cabine et bientôt Takao savoura la chaleur du jet. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, son corps s'en sortait plutôt bien. Même si le bas de son dos le chatouillait, il savait que la nuit serait salvatrice. Demain, il n'y paraitrait rien.

Il sentit les mains de Midorima sur son torse avant que celui-ci ne se plaque derrière son dos.

\- Je t'aime tellement Kazunari, murmura-t-il.

Takao se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément, se blottissant contre lui.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignirent le lit. Takao était épuisé. Il se blottit contre Midorima qui l'enserra de ses bras.

\- Comment s'est passé ton diner ? bâilla-t-il.

Midorima ne répondit pas et Takao songea qu'il avait dû s'endormir. Il n'insista pas et il se détendit en appelant Morphée. Mais soudain, la voix de Midorima brisa le silence.

\- Si je te disais que toi et moi pourrions avoir un enfant, comme tout couple « normal », un enfant avec nos deux patrimoines génétiques, tu en voudrais un avec moi ?

\- QUOI ?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello,

Je poste à nouveau très tard et je sens que je vais furieusement le regretter demain matin.

La Wild Cup commence et un changement énorme va perturber tout le petit monde. Vous avez le droit de me traiter de sadique à la fin de ce chapitre.

Merci à :

Sazawen : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies le couple MuraHimu, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Oui j'avoue Kise à un moral d'acier ! Je le torture un peu trop…quant à tes inquiétudes pour Himuro, tu devrais avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre ! On en saura plus sur cette pseudo proposition de mariage dans le prochain chapitre.

Eh oui, le pauvre Takao était bien frustré ! Il en devenait presque voyeur !

Tu vois, je poste plus tôt cette semaine ! Je ne suis pas sadique… quoique… attends de voir la fin de ce chapitre !

NaomiWeaver : Ah ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Cette garce ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Eh oui, tout allait trop bien pour eux ! Oui je vois bien Kise et Himuro en très bons copains. Bien que je ne puisse pas trop l'expliquer ! Contente que l'interview de Kuroko te plaise.

Quant à Midorima, il ne résiste pas bien longtemps à un Takao déchainé. Maintenant place à la Wild Cup et à une énorme surprise !

Sergent d'argent : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !

Vyersdra : Ah ah ! J'ai frustré beaucoup de monde avec Midorima et ses délires d'abstinence ! Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas, c'est vraiment très plaisant !

Eh oui, des vilains sortent de partout pour leur compliquer la vie. Ne rangeons pas trop vite Kagami dans le camp des méchants ! Ah ah ! En tout cas il fait une petite apparition remarquée dans ce chapitre et on en sera plus dans le chapitre prochain sur sa prétendue méchanceté ! Éh Éh ! Après tout avec la Wild Cup qui débute…

Lily-Rose24 : Merci beaucoup ! Te répondre c'est la moindre des choses ! J J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Kuroko inspira profondément par le nez et expira profondément par la bouche. C'était un jeu qu'il avait développé pour entrer pleinement concentré sur le terrain.

À chaque inspiration, il pensait à un souci ou une angoisse qui pouvait parasiter sa concentration. Puis lorsqu'il l'expirait, il envoyait cette pensée négative momentanément au loin.

Il inspira. Ses bleus étaient toujours là, même s'ils étaient sur la bonne voie de la guérison, ils pouvaient ralentir ses mouvements. Il expira. Midorima ne l'aurait pas laissé jouer s'il avait pensé une seule seconde que son potentiel était diminué, songea-t-il. La pensée négative s'estompa prenant le large.

Il inspira de nouveau. Il était angoissé de croiser Kagami et sursautait dès qu'il croisait une personne lui ressemblant. Il expira. Kagami ne jouait pas avant le début de soirée et on était le matin. S'il était déjà présent, il était perdu au milieu du public dans les gradins, il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance pour qu'il le croise.

Il inspira. Après un diner en compagnie de Midorima qu'ils avaient mis dans la confidence au regard de son expérience médicale. Ils avaient donné leur décision au docteur Seikatsu. Le père d'Akashi ne respectant pas sa part du marché, il avait décidé d'attendre avant d'envisager de devenir parent. Le scientifique avait pris la nouvelle avec une froideur angoissante. Kuroko expira longuement. Akashi lui avait dit qu'il avait envoyé un message au scientifique ce matin, lui assurant leur discrétion, mais également leur intérêt. Précisant simplement qu'il était encore trop tôt pour faire un tel projet. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un refus. Seikatsu comprendrait.

Kuroko inspira. Depuis l'accident d'Himuro et Kise, la situation avait changé. L'histoire de leur accident s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre et les deux jeunes hommes avaient porté plainte. L'enquête avait révélé que la jeune femme avait été payée par l'un des plus proches collaborateurs du père de son amant pour étaler son mensonge dans la presse. Cette action sournoise serait restée de l'ordre de l'amende si le petit ami dérangé de la jeune menteuse n'avait pas tenté de mener sa propre vendetta. Mais Kise et Himuro avaient frôlé la mort de près et la justice s'était saisie de l'affaire.

Depuis ce scandale, le père d'Akashi n'avait plus rien tenté. Cependant, sa détermination à ramener son fils dans « le droit chemin » planait comme une épée de Damocles au-dessus de leur tête. Kuroko expira. L'homme se tiendrait tranquille tant que son nom était mêlé à cette sordide affaire. Ils seraient débarrassés de lui tout le temps du procès.

\- Testuya, murmura une voix masculine au timbre particulièrement chaude.

Kuroko releva la tête. Akashi était assis à côté de lui. Sa cuisse se pressait contre la sienne. Kuroko sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans son corps.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda doucement Akashi.

\- Toutes mes angoisses s'envolent quand tu es là, murmura le jeune homme.

Autour d'eux leurs coéquipiers s'agitaient. Il y avait aussi Momoi et Aida venu en renfort pour analyser le moindre de leur mouvement et la cohésion d'équipe afin d'ajuster leur entrainement. Le vestiaire était particulièrement bruyant, car ils avaient eu la surprise de voir débarquer Teppei, Hyuga, Kasamatsu, Sakurai et Imayoshi.

Leur apparition avait fait chaud au cœur à Kuroko. Après tout, la composition de l'équipe de Kagami composé uniquement d'ancien coéquipier et camarade avait franchement joué sur leur moral.

Soudain, Kuroko se sentit violemment tiré par le bras. Akashi l'entraina vivement dans un renfoncement créé par les casiers. Il le plaqua le dos au métal et pressa son corps contre le sien. Kuroko hoqueta.

\- Tu me rends fou, murmura Akashi d'une voix rauque.

Kuroko gémit quand il sentit les lèvres d'Akashi se poser avidement sur les siennes. Il se serra étroitement contre lui s'agrippant à son maillot ou était inscrit le nom de leur équipe : Shôri. Le ton était donné.

Kuroko sentit les mains d'Akashi passer sous son maillot et il glapit. Ils s'embrassaient furieusement. Une des mains d'Akashi descendait désormais sur ses fesses. Kuroko se cambra contre son amant brulant de désir.

\- Vous comptez entrer avec la morning glory sur le terrain ? questionna une voix tout prêt d'eux.

Kuroko sursauta pour tourner un regard embrumé sur Aomine qui les regardait avec un sourire narquois.

Kuroko rougit violemment. Cependant, c'est à peine si Akashi se recula et il laissa délibérément sa main sur ses fesses.

\- On va entrer sur le terrain, les informa Aomine en gloussant, pas gêné pour un sou. Puis il tourna les talons les laissant seuls, du moins si l'on faisait abstraction du vestiaire bondé qu'une rangée de casiers dissimulait.

\- Kuroko, murmura Akashi à son oreille. Et le jeune homme ne put retenir un long frisson. Aussitôt, il sentit la main d'Akashi se refermer sur ses fesses.

\- Ce soir je vais te faire hurler, grogna Akashi en se jetant une dernière fois sur ses lèvres. Puis, il rompit soudainement le contact et Kuroko sentit la chaleur de son corps s'éloigner à regret.

Akashi marqua un temps d'arrêt, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'attendait. Kuroko se détacha du casier et suivit son amant. La frustration était presque douloureuse et il en voulait presque à Akashi. Alors qu'ils avaient presque rejoint les autres, il passa à hauteur de son capitaine.

\- Si tu crois que je vais attendre sagement ce soir, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il le dépassait.

Il s'élança vers le groupe qui sortait des vestiaires et se risqua à un coup d'œil. Akashi le fixait médusé comme un enfant devant son précieux cadeau de Noël.

Aomine lui lança un regard moqueur à la dérobé et partit dans un ricanement.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain sous les hurlements des supporters. Et au regard des cris, ceux-ci étaient en majorité féminins.

Kise et Himuro levèrent chacun une main et saluèrent la foule. Les hurlements redoublèrent en intensité et Kuroko vit Aomine se mettre à râler tandis que Murasakibara se rapprocha soudain de son amant.

Ils se regroupèrent autour du banc réservé à leur équipe. Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Akashi et Himuro se dirigèrent vers le terrain pour s'échauffer.

De l'autre côté du terrain, l'équipe adverse leur jetait des regards mauvais.

\- C'est toi le mannequin ?

Un jeune homme à l'allure banale, pour rester poli, venait d'apostropher Himuro.

Kuroko se raidit, quelque chose dans son attitude ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Entre autres, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un air détaché.

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis ouvert d'esprit, ricana l'homme

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, lui répondit Himuro sur un ton qui signifiait clairement « Et moi ce matin j'ai mangé une pomme ».

\- Du coup je me disais, je pourrais te la mettre dans la bouche, après tout tu dois savoir t'y prendre !

Il éclata d'un gros rire gras auquel se joignit son coéquipier le plus proche. Kuroko se redressa prêt à bondir, mais Himuro ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il éclata d'un rire cristallin et darda un regard méprisant sur leur adversaire particulièrement grossier.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. Je vise le calibre du dessus.

Et d'un geste désinvolte, il désigna Murasakibara sur le banc. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur leur adversaire qui semblait soudain avoir oublié son sens de l'humour tout relatif. En effet, le géant n'avait rien perdu de la conversation et seules les mises en garde répétées d'Akashi et Midorima, qui avait prévu ce genre de comportement, l'empêchaient de traverser le terrain pour régler son compte au poète improvisé.

Kuroko vit leur adversaire s'éloigner, cherchant la protection de son équipe.

\- Tu l'as bien mouché, dit-il tranquillement à Himuro.

Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

\- Ce n'était pas très difficile. Il doit avoir deux neurones qui se battent en duel.

Himuro et Kuroko s'éloignèrent à leur tour pour se retrouver sous leur panier. Akashi leur avait fait signe de se regrouper.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le capitaine en dardant un regard compatissant sur Himuro.

\- Si tu pouvais t'arranger pour qu'il passe l'entièreté du match à genoux j'irais encore mieux, sourit Himuro avec une lueur de colère dans le regard.

Akashi lui rendit un sourire carnassier.

\- À tes souhaits, souffla-t-il d'une voix tranquille qui n'augurait rien de bon pour l'équipe adverse.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air impressionnant, commenta Takao. Je veux dire hormis leur humour particulièrement limité qui relève du cas clinique.

\- Oui, on s'en tient au plan, répondit Akashi en souriant à Takao.

\- On les écrase alors, souffla Kuroko.

Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pensé prononcer cette phrase. Mais, les récents évènements lui avaient prouvé que la compassion et la patience avaient malgré tout leurs limites. Après tout, un match de basket n'allait pas faire évoluer l'imbécile qui avait importuné Himuro. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien contre ceux qui avaient pointé aux abonnés absents lors de la distribution des cerveaux.

Bientôt ils furent tous en place et le coup de sifflet résonna dans le stade. Midorima se chargea de l'entre-deux et récupéra aisément le ballon. Kuroko se sentit couler dans une concentration intense. Il virevoltait entre les joueurs, courbant les passes, donnant l'illusion que le ballon traversait seul le terrain. L'équipe adverse semblait perdue. Ils étaient lents.

Himmuro évoluait avec grâce sur le terrain. Kuroko s'était souvent dit que son jeu ressemblait à une danse tant ses mouvements étaient parfaitement maitrisés. Des cris hystériques s'élevaient des gradins dès que le jeune mannequin touchait le ballon. Kuroko traversa le terrain à la vitesse de l'éclair et intercepta le ballon suite à une reprise. Il avisa Takao qui devait être le seul joueur sur le terrain à ne jamais le lâcher des yeux. Kuroko lui passa la balle. Derrière le jeune homme aux yeux de rapace Midorima s'élevait déjà dans les airs en position de tir, sous le regard ahuri de ses adversaires. Takao lui passa à son tour la balle selon un angle parfait qui faisait d'eux un duo de choc. Midorima tira et se détourna du panier adverse, sur de son lancer, alors que le ballon volait toujours dans les airs.

Le moral de leur adversaire était en chute libre. Toutefois, le joueur à l'humour graveleux invectivait ses coéquipiers pour qu'il ne lâche rien. Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à son maillot, on pouvait y lire son nom : Omoidesu.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil il vit Akashi foncé sur leurs adversaires. Leur capitaine s'empara avec aisance du ballon. Omoidesu se retrouva bientôt devant lui étendant les bras pour l'empêcher de remonter vers leur panier. Kuroko sourit. Il était sûr qu'Akashi avait fait exprès d'adapter son rythme pour que survienne cet affrontement. Un ankle break plus tard, le joueur adverse se retrouvait à genoux alors qu'Akashi s'envolait vers le panier adverse.

Bientôt, l'arbitre sonnait la mis temps et chaque équipe regagna son banc. L'équipe adverse avait épuisé ses temps morts tentant vainement de ralentir le jeu. Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil au panneau lumineux qui comptabilisait les scores.

Ils avaient marqué 60 points tout ronds. En revanche, l'équipe adverse n'avait jamais atteint leur panier. Takao leur avait ôté toute chance de tenter des trois-points en leur imposant une pression qui rendait leurs gestes hésitants. Ils manquaient systématiquement le panier et Midorima qui était un expert dans ce lancer. Ne se donnait même plus la peine de défendre le panier quand ses adversaires tentaient leur chance. Il jetait un coup d'œil discret à la trajectoire de la balle et se contentait de récupérer le rebond quand le ballon ne sortait pas du terrain.

\- Tetsuya, dit doucement Akashi.

Kuroko sursauta, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il observa Akashi qui essuyait la sueur de ses épaules musclée.

\- J'aimerai essayer notre technique.

\- Ils sont déjà à terre, commenta doucement Kuroko.

Akashi lui sourit avec douceur. Même si cette équipe semblait composée d'imbécile, Kuroko n'avait jamais versé dans l'humiliation.

\- Je ne cherche pas à les humilier, répondit Akashi, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Mais ce serait bien de confronter notre technique à la réalité d'un match.

Kuroko considéra son amant sérieusement. L'hétérochromie d'Akashi ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter. Cela faisait bien trois mois que leur relation avait été rendue publique et les soucis et leur vie mouvementée semblaient avoir raison du regard chaud de son amant.

À vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'un seul moment ou ses yeux regagnaient leur couleur homogène. Kuroko hocha la tête doucement et Akashi tendit une main vers son visage. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux alors que la main de son amant glissait sur sa joue. Il eut soudain l'impression d'être le centre d'attention. Ils ne s'étaient jamais laissé aller à des marques d'affection en public. Il lança un regard perdu à Akashi qui lui sourit tendrement. Alors Kuroko pressa doucement sa joue contre la paume de son amant et lui rendit son sourire.

L'arbitre sonna la reprise du match et les joueurs entrèrent de nouveau sur le terrain. L'équipe adverse semblait déterminée à marquer des points. Ils avaient renoncé à la victoire, mais semblaient refuser de finir leur match sans avoir mis un seul panier.

Kuroko et Akashi se tenaient légèrement en retrait. Takao et Himuro avaient pris l'avant de la formation et Midorima patientait sous le panier avec un air de profond ennui.

Kuroko plongea les yeux dans ceux de son amant et aussitôt il sentit son corps se détendre. Le terrain disparu et le bruit des gradins s'estompèrent. C'est à peine s'il distinguait le bruit des chaussures des joueurs couinant sur le sol. Il sentit sa respiration se caler sur celle d'Akashi. Il lui semblait percevoir le moindre frémissement de ses muscles. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Les yeux d'Akashi regagnaient leur homogénéité. Il était en parfaite communion, comme s'il ne faisait qu'un. Soudain, le ballon atterrit dans la main d'Akashi. Takao suivait la demande d'Akashi. Dès lors, la danse commença. L'équipe adverse avait organisé une défense compacte pour ralentir leur avancée. Mais, c'est à peine si Kuroko les voyait. Akashi et lui s'étaient mis à tournoyer, la balle volait entre eux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Akashi utilisait ses formidables capacités de prévision et Kuroko prévoyait les moindres mouvements de son capitaine et amant. Ils se mouvaient avec rapidité et grâce. Aomine avait surnommé leur technique Moonlight dance. C'était l'aboutissement parfait d'une ombre et de sa lumière. Akashi marqua le premier panier de la seconde moitié de jeu. Le premier d'une longue série. Après avoir expérimenté leur technique et récolté une dizaine de points, ils revinrent à un jeu plus classique. L'équipe adverse était brisée et Omoidesu, le joueur impoli, semblait hésiter à passer les dernières minutes du match définitivement à genoux tant Akashi prenait plaisir à le déséquilibrer. Ils sortirent du terrain sur une victoire fracassante de 135 à 0. Les flashs se déchainaient et le public ne hurlait que leur nom qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien porté.

Après un rapide passage au vestiaire et une douche bien mérité, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au refuge pour débriefer en toute tranquillité.

Alors qu'ils avaient rejoint le parking où étaient garées leurs voitures, Kuroko entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Tetsuya !

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Kagami sortir d'entre deux voitures. Ils portaient son sac de sport en bandoulière sur lequel on pouvait voir le nom de son équipe : Bitoku.

\- C'est une blague, manqua de s'étouffer Kuroko.

\- Ce n'est pas mon idée, bougonna Kagami en rougissant.

\- Rien ne semble être de ton fait, ces derniers temps Kagami Taiga, intervint la voix d'Akashi. Il se trouvait juste derrière Kuroko. Comme c'est pratique, reprit-il.

\- Je souhaiterais parler seul à seul avec Kuroko, éructa Kagami en lançant un regard meurtrier à Akashi.

\- Dans tes rêves ! siffla Akashi.

Kuroko dévisageait son ancien coéquipier avec colère. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner sa trahison . Il ne le comprenait pas.

\- Comment as-tu pu…? murmura-t-il soudain, la voix éraillée. Sa colère ressurgissait violemment. Himuro et Kise ont manqué mourir noyés !

Kagami baissa piteusement la tête. Derrière eux, l'équipe entière les fixait en silence. Cependant, les reproches informulés fusaient dans l'air.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Ce que tu voulais, on avait compris, le coupa Kuroko d'une voix cassante.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je veux seulement te protéger ! Il ne s'arrêtera jamais ! s'emporta Kagami en faisant référence au père d'Akashi.

Ce dernier s'était raidi violemment et Kuroko pouvait sentir la tension entre les deux jeunes hommes monter dangereusement.

\- Quitte-le et viens avec moi ! Tu seras enfin en sécurité !

Kagami avait dit la phrase de trop. Heureusement, Kuroko l'avait anticipé. Il fit volte-face et bloqua Akashi qui s'était propulsé à l'avant pour se jeter sur Kagami.

\- Akashi non ! s'insurgea-t-il .Puis, à l'adresse de Kagami. Je ne le quitterai jamais, maintenant, va-t'en.

Kuroko poussa Akashi vers leur voiture. Ce dernier résistait à peine. Sa bouche à côté de l'oreille de Kuroko il murmura :

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais, lui souffla Kuroko.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine attablée pour leur déjeuner. Leurs invités surprises s'étaient joints à eux et ouvraient de grands yeux ronds sur la demeure imposante. Akashi n'était pas le genre de personne à revendiquer le statut de sa famille. Aussi, les gens étaient toujours surpris devant cet indice de puissance et de richesse qu'était le refuge.

\- Mon Dieu, Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun ! Votre performance était à couper le souffle. On aurait dit une danse, c'était impressionnant et un peu…, rougit Momoi.

\- Un peu quoi ? l'interrogea Kuroko, intrigué.

La jeune femme se tortilla sur sa chaise l'air gêné.

\- Un peu érotique, croassa Aomine la bouche pleine.

Kuroko rougit violemment. Takao ricana et Himuro souriait moqueur. L'altercation avec Kagami semblait loin.

\- Mais, commença-t-il.

Cependant, il fut interrompu par un des hommes de la sécurité qui leur apportait le courrier. Le plus gros alla à Akashi et le reste fut distribué au reste des habitants. Kuroko avisa qu'ils avaient tous reçu une étrange petite boite en carton grand comme un cube pour enfant. Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur son colis, son nom était calligraphié dans une écriture élégante. Il ouvrit la boite avec inquiétude. Autour de lui, ses amis faisaient de même, les sourcils froncés. Ils en extirpèrent tous le même objet. Un petit oiseau de bois.

\- Une mouette, commenta Murasakibara en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, on dirait plutôt une cigogne, le corrigea Himuro. Une cigogne blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Takao curieux.

\- Elle tient un baluchon dans son bec. C'est une vieille légende d'Europe du Nord qui s'est popularisé en occident. La cigogne blanche apporte les nouveau-nés.

\- Oh, répliqua Murasakibara en déposant le petit oiseau de bois sur la table.

\- Akashi, tout va bien ? demanda soudain Midrorima d'une voix blanche.

Kuroko pivota vivement vers son amant et sursauta.

\- Seijuro !

Akashi était d'une pâleur impressionnante, son visage était figé dans une expression de stupeur. Entre ses mains, il tenait une lettre. Kuroko se leva et vint lire par-dessus son épaule. Soudain, il blêmit et recula, paniqué.

\- L'ENFOIRÉ ! hurla Akashi.

Kuroko sentit ses jambes s'engourdir comme si elles étaient en coton. Autour de la table, ses amis accouraient pour tenter de comprendre. Aominé arracha la lettre des mains d'Akashi.

Kuroko ferma les yeux. Les mots qu'il avait lus semblaient gravés dans son esprit au fer rouge.

Cher Akashi-san et Kuroko-san,

J'ai bien reçu votre réponse. Cependant, elle ne saurait me satisfaire. En effet, je ne peux continuer à cacher mon fils aux yeux du monde. Vous êtes mon seul espoir, aussi je vous prie de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait. Seul mon amour pour mon enfant à guidé mes choix.

Lors de votre première visite, j'avais déjà vos ADN en ma possession. En fait, compte tenu de l'accord passé avec votre père je pensais vous convaincre aisément.

Néanmoins, vous souhaitez attendre et je ne peux l'accepter. Car, voyez-vous, je n'ai pas attendu votre accord. À l'heure où vous lirez cette lettre, sachez qu'une mère porteuse porte actuellement votre enfant, fruit de la fusion de votre ADN avec celui de Kuroko-san, et ce depuis trois mois.

Cependant, mon crime ne s'arrête pas à cette simple tromperie. En effet, lorsque vous avez emménagé avec vos coéquipiers j'y ai vu l'occasion de voir plus grand.

Aussi, sachez qu'actuellement trois autres mères porteuses portent actuellement les enfants de Aomine-san et Kise-san, Midorima-san et Takao-san et enfin Murasakibara-san et Himuro-san.

Vous avez maintenant le choix. Ces enfants naitront dans six mois au plus tard. Vous pouvez : soit choisir de m'attaquer en justice et de crier à la face du monde que vous ne les désirez pas, ce qui engendrera des relations familiales compliquées et des séances interminables chez le pédopsychiatre. Soit, vous décidez d'accepter le merveilleux cadeau que je vous fais.

Bien entendu, j'ai quitté le Japon bien avant que cette lettre ne vous soit remise.

La balle est dans votre camp.

Cordialement

Seikatsu-san.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello,

alors voici la suite. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Après une bombe pareille, ce n'était pas forcément facile de retranscrire les sentiments des personnages. En plus, je manque de temps et je ne peux pas jouer à m'endormir à 4heures du mat' trop souvent !

Kise/Aomine et Mura/Himuro au programme. Les choses avancent doucement, je prévois une petite accélération au prochain chapitre. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci à :

NaomiWeaver : Toutes mes excuses Imayoshi n'avaient rien à faire là. Il était tard, je ne voyais plus mon écran et j'ai grave craqué ! –' ! Akashi est un coquin et Aomine un petit voyeur. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas développer ce côté-là de son caractère. Oui, je voulais qu'Himuro se défende sans intervention musclée de Mura ! Bien vu pour la traduction, Bitoku signifie en effet vertu (entre autres) ! Ahah, eh oui, Seikatsu est un mégalo pressé qui ne suit que son propre plan ! Quant à l'histoire de l'ADN je reviendrais dessus, mais ça n'a rien de sorcier et pour un manipulateur dans son genre, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Luffythebest : Je prévois de la faire durer même si ça devient plus difficile à écrire. Merci pour tes reviews ! Tu as rattrapé le fil donc je peux poster ! ^^ ! Merci également pour tous tes compliments ! Ça me motive pour écrire la suite, surtout avec le million de choses que j'ai à faire en ce moment. Je suis ravie que tu aimes le couple HiMura, c'est un de mes couples préférés et pourtant au début je les trouvais super mal assortis !

Désolée pour la fin sadique, mais je pense que ce début de chapitre va te faire plaisir. Toi qui voulais voir du grand Aomine !

Kaori-Miu : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Ravie que tu te sois laissé séduire par le couple HiMura ! Je vais donc redoubler d'efforts pour que Midorima et Takao fassent leur preuve ! Akashi et Kuroko sont mes personnages préférés donc je suis ravie que tu apprécies leur relation ! Et oui je suis sadique ! J'avoue, ma fin était vicieuse ! Quant aux fautes et aux répétitions, toutes mes excuses, mais je pense qu'elles sont dues en grande partie au fait que je poste très tard et sans me relire. Donc je vais me surveiller bien que je te remercie pour ton offre.

Sazawasen : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu aimes Himuro et sa répartie ! Ce chapitre comprend d'ailleurs un focus sur le couple HiMura ! Et non Seikatsu est un manipulateur qui suit son plan sans se soucier des autres ! Un bel égoïste ! C'est sûr que l'annonce comme tu vas le voir ne fait pas que des heureux ! C'est la panique à bord ! Eh oui, un enfant c'est à vie, il va falloir évoluer et crois-moi, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine !

Kise se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il soupira en découvrant la place occupée habituellement par son amant, vide.

Il grogna et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il s'était couché seul. Aomine avait quitté la maison après l'abominable surprise servie en guise de déjeuner.

Malgré lui, les souvenirs firent surface.

Chacun s'était précipité vers Akashi et Aomine lui avait arraché la lettre. Kise avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur le texte tant il était paniqué par l'expression livide de son capitaine. Kuroko pour sa part semblait être au bord du malaise.

Quand il avait enfin réussi à lire, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un roman de science-fiction.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? hurlait déjà Aomine. C'est quoi cette histoire de fusion d'ADN ? Ça n'existe pas ces conneries !

Midorima avait lâché un juron inattendu dans une bouche aussi prude que la sienne.

\- Si c'est possible, avait-il asséné alors que toutes couleurs quittaient son visage.

Takao ne semblait pas surpris par la déclaration de son amant, en revanche Himuro et Midorima affichaient une expression de stupeur totale.

\- Comment… ? avait crié Aomine dont la voix avait vrillé sous l'émotion.

\- Le professeur Seikatsu a contacté Kuroko et Akashi quand il a su que le père de ce dernier avait exigé de lui un héritier comme prix pour notre tranquillité.

Kise avait coulé un regard vers Akashi qui ne regardait que Kuroko. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte de la pression qu'il avait dû subir ces derniers mois.

\- Akashi et Kuroko l'ont rencontré et il leur a proposé de bénéficier de sa technique de fusion d'ADN pour avoir un enfant à eux, afin d'alléger leur fardeau, expliqua Midorima dont la voix tremblait. Quand il s'est avéré que le père d'Akashi ne tiendrait pas sa promesse, ils ont informé le professeur Seikatsu qu'ils ne feraient pas appel à ses services pour le moment, termina le jeune homme dont les mains tremblaient.

\- Pourquoi nous ? Qu'est ce que nous venons faire là-dedans ? hurla Aomine en se tournant vers Akashi.

Ce dernier daigna finalement détourner les yeux de son amant. Il était d'une pâleur à faire peur et semblait sur le point de se briser.

\- Son fils est le résultat de la technique qu'il a découverte, dit Akashi d'une voix atone. Néanmoins, il veut créer d'autres enfants issus du même procédé pour que l'attention ne se concentre pas uniquement sur son fils quand la vérité devra éclater.

Akashi avait parlé d'un ton quasiment mécanique. Il n'était pas lui même. Son hétérochromie était plus vive que jamais.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ! éructa Aomine. C'est ta faute si ce salop nous a fait ça ! Ton père, le professeur foldingue ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi !

\- LAISSE-LE !

Kuroko avait hurlé et s'était soudain précipité sur Akashi, faisant rempart entre lui et Aomine. Il étendait les bras devant son amant et fixait Aomine d'un regard rageur plein de larmes.

\- Ne l'accable pas, rien n'est de sa faute ! cria Kuroko. Tu oublies dans quelle situation tu étais avant d'arriver ici. Il t'a fourni un refuge et t'a permis de faire front. Alors je t'interdis de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Rien n'aurait pu laisser présager que Seikatsu se comporterait ainsi. Nous n'avons jamais cherché à le contacter, il nous a trouvés.

Aomine fusillait Kuroko du regard.

\- Un enfant, cracha-t-il visiblement écoeuré.

Kise vit les mains de son amant se mettre à trembler. À vrai dire il avait l'impression de survoler la situation dans un état second. Tout cela lui semblait sortir d'un rêve. Il n'arrivait pas à en appréhender la réalité.

\- Daiki, murmura-t-il. Calme-toi, Akashi-chi n'y est pour rien, je…

\- Comment peux-tu prendre ça aussi calmement ? hurla Aomine. Tu es de leur côté ? Cette situation te plait ? Tu me dégoutes !

Aomine perdait visiblement ses moyens et hurlait sa peur et sa colère sans réfléchir. Cependant, même en ayant conscience de son état de panique, Kise prit son attaque de plein fouet. Il recula de deux pas en affichant un air horrifié. Aomine se figea prenant conscience de ses propos. Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et sortit de la cuisine comme une tornade entrainant au passage un verre et deux assiettes qui se brisèrent sur le sol avec fracas.

Kise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il quitta les lieux sans un regard pour ses camarades. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre dans un état second. Il pensa brièvement à la lettre.

\- Un enfant ? songea-t-il.

Cela lui paraissait improbable, incroyable, impensable. Il ne pensait qu'à Aomine et à la violence de ses propos. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, il sentait son estomac jouer de l'accordéon lorsqu'il revoyait le regard que lui avait jeté son amant.

Il voulait juste qu'Aomine rentre à la maison.

Il avait ouvert son ordinateur et répondu à ses mails comme s'il venait d'affronter une simple dispute. Il avait passé quelques coups de fil, dont un, à son agent pour prendre rendez-vous. Puis il avait pris une bonne douche. Il était descendu se faire un sandwich et avait croisé Midorima.

\- Je pars à l'hôpital. Je connais un médecin qui a fréquenté le professeur Seikatsu, il pourra peut-être me donner des informations à son sujet. Il faut agir.

Kise lui avait offert un sourire dentifrice.

\- Entendu Mido-chi, amuse-toi bien.

\- Kise ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien.

\- Bien sûr, Aomine est fâché, mais il va revenir.

Kise avait battu des cils devant l'air atterré de Midorima.

\- Mon Dieu, tu es en plein déni…

\- Déni de quoi ? avait demandé le jeune homme d'un air innocent en sortant le fromage en tranche du congélateur.

\- Tu vas avoir un enfant. Un enfant avec Aomine. Il va avoir ses cheveux et peut être son teint hâlé qui te plait tant. Il aura surement tes yeux et il va t'appeler papa. Un mélange de vous deux. Un petit garçon ou une petite fille.

Soudain, la réalité avait heurté Kise de plein fouet et l'état second dans lequel il avait plongé avait semblé basculé pour le précipité sur le sol de ciment du réel. Kise s'était soudain penché vivement au-dessus de l'évier et il avait rendu son déjeuner.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que tu t'es décidé à atterrir, avait commenté Midorima.

Kise hoquetait et toussait. Il s'était mis à pleurer sans retenue. Les paroles de Midorima lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Une image s'était imposée dans son esprit et refusait d'en sortir. Un petit garçon ressemblant trait pour trait à Aomine, mais avec de grands yeux de la même couleur que les siens. Il lui tendait les bras affichant une moue boudeuse.

\- Oh bordel, geignit Kise.

\- Allons, ça va aller, le consolait Midorima en lui tapotant le dos. Cet abruti d'Aomine va revenir en quémandant des excuses et tu vas pouvoir faire face.

Kise s'était laissé consoler quelques minutes par son ami. Puis, il s'était repris honteux. Après tout, Midorima traversait les mêmes problèmes que lui. Il s'était platement excusé et avait rejoint sa chambre. Il avait mal à la tête et une nausée lancinante ne le quittait pas. Il s'était brossé les dents, avait gobé une aspirine et s'était effondré sur son lit. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il avait prié pour trouver son amant à ses côtés à son réveil.

\- Perdu, songea Kise en touchant le matelas froid à côté de lui.

Sa tête le faisait encore souffrir et il se leva pour prendre une nouvelle aspirine. Alors qu'il avalait la dernière gorgée de son verre d'eau, son portable sonna.

Il décrocha vivement sans regarder le numéro.

\- Daiki ?

\- Kise-kun, lui répondit une voix masculine à l'appareil. Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre.

\- Moriyama, murmura Kise, qui ne pouvait oublier la voix de son ancien coéquipier. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai ton amant au poste avec moi. Cet idiot s'amuse à conduire avec un taux d'alcoolémie dangereusement élevé.

Il fallut deux longues secondes à Kise pour se rappeler que Moriyama avait embrassé une carrière policière. Il était un des plus jeunes inspecteurs de Tokyo et pas seulement un des joueurs de l'équipe de Kagami.

\- Je viens le chercher, lui répondit Kise sur la défensive.

\- Je t'attends alors, roucoula Moriyama.

Kise courut jusqu'à l'une des voitures d'Akashi dont il avait emprunté les clefs et fit rugir le moteur. Il pria pour que cette dernière échappe à son mauvais karma. Il était deux heures du matin. Dans quoi Aomine s'était-il fourré ?

Il arriva au commissariat une demi-heure plus tard et monta les marches de béton, qui conduisait à l'entrée, quatre à quatre. Il était particulièrement nerveux. Si la presse découvrait que lui ou Aomine étaient ici, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie.

Kise jura intérieurement. Il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Il se présenta à l'accueil le plus discrètement possible. Mais il était grand et blond. Il n'y avait presque aucun moyen qu'il passe inaperçu. L'agent à l'accueil semblait avoir un retard mental et moteur. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsque Kise demanda à voir l'inspecteur Moriyama. Et avec des gestes particulièrement lents il décrocha son téléphone et appuya sur les touches avec la dextérité d'un octogénaire.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as eu la polio quand tu étais petit ou quoi ? murmura Kise, une main devant la bouche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Moriyama lui fit signe.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il à son ancien coéquipier.

Kise lui emboita le pas, tendu. Le commissariat résonnait de sonneries de téléphone et d'un brouhaha constant. Il sentait la testostérone et le vieux café.

\- Un parfait cliché, songea Kise.

Moriyama ouvrit une petite pièce et Kise s'engouffra. Aomine était assis sur une chaise, l'air furieux. Ses deux mains étaient menottées à la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'insurgea Kise.

Derrière lui Moriyama ferma la porte.

\- Pourquoi es-tu menotté ?

\- Aomine-san conduisait ivre sur…

\- Arrête ton char Moriyama ! s'insurgea Aomine. J'ai bu deux verres, mon alcoolémie dépasse à peine le seuil autorisé. Pourquoi as-tu appelé Ryota ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je prenais un taxi.

Kise eut un hoquet de surprise. Aomine était en parfaite possession de ses moyens.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? cria-t-il en se tournant vers son ancien coéquipier qui s'était adossé au mur en face d'Aomine, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il gratifia Kise d'un sourire mauvais.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais appeler la presse et ils vont vous voir sortir tous les deux du commissariat. Ensuite je laisserais échapper qu' Aomine Daiki est un alcoolique notoire, arrêté en état d'ivresse dans sa voiture de sport couteuse. En plus, il ne respectait pas les limitations de vitesse dans un quartier où se trouvent plusieurs écoles.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !? s'étouffa l'intéressé ! Tu m'as arrêté à la sortie du parking du bar où j'ai bu trois verres, dont une limonade ! Et ma voiture n'est pas une voiture de sport et les écoles sont fermées la nuit ! Face de poulpe!

Kise ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il était sur le point de vomir. Au rythme où allait sa vie, il ne passerait pas la trentaine. S'il ne mourait pas dans son prochain accident de voiture (après tout, jamais deux sans trois), il succomberait à une attaque d'ulcères.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'entendit-il demander.

\- Ryota, qu'est-ce que…?

Kise rouvrit les yeux et fixa Moriyama. Ce dernier lui avait fait de nombreuses avances lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Mais le jeune homme était déjà en troisième année quand Kise avait intégré Kaijo. Ils avaient dû échanger un ou deux baisers lors de soirées un peu trop arrosées, mais Kise n'avait jamais voulu aller plus loin. Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour ce séducteur imbu de lui même. Au mieux, il lui avait accordé son amitié.

\- Embrasse-moi, dit soudainement Moriyama.

Aomine se leva comme un ressort, tirant sur les menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets et qui étaient fixées à la table.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de le toucher ou je te tue !

Moriyama lâcha un ricanement sinistre.

\- Parce que tu as l'impression d'être en position de menacer quelqu'un ?

Aomine se mit à l'insulter copieusement. Kise n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il sentait que cette demande n'était pas anodine, mais il devait à tout prix sortir d'ici discrètement.

\- Si je le fais, tu oublies Daiki. Tu fais en sorte que son arrestation disparaisse de vos fichiers. Tu ne l'as jamais vu ce soir, toi ni personne, dit Kise d'une voix glaciale.

\- Vendu, commenta Moriyama avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Kise s'approcha du jeune homme. Ils faisaient presque la même taille. Il inspira longuement.

\- Ryota ! NON ! cria Aomine derrière lui.

Kise ignora Aomine et se pencha. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Puis il s'écarta, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, dit soudain Moriyama.

Soudain, Kise se sentit happé et une seconde plus tard il avait pivoté et était plaqué contre le mur. Derrière Moriyama, Aomine se déchaina.

Le jeune homme sentit les lèvres de Moriyama se plaquer sur les siennes. Il hoqueta tentant de résister et se débattit pour repousser son assaillant.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille ! ordonna Moriyama.

Kise se calma, fusillant du regard son ancien coéquipier qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. De nouveau, ce dernier plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kise garda les yeux ouverts, il fit le vide en lui, se détachant de son corps. Son regard était fixé sur Aomine. Il le voyait hurler, mais ne l'entendait pas. Il sentit la langue de Moyiyama forcer ses lèvres et le laissa faire. Il était loin, c'est à peine s'il sentait ses mains qui enserraient sa taille.

Puis, Moriyama se recula. Kise leva une main et s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main.

\- Satisfait, dit-il froidement.

Moriyama sembla surpris et balbutia un « oui » qui manquait de véhémence après un tel geste.

\- Détache-le, on s'en va, ordonna Kise.

Moriyama marqua un temps d'arrêt et se dirigea vers Aomine.

\- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, il va devoir me payer un prix bien plus élevé, souffla-t-il sournoisement à l'adresse d'Aomine.

Cependant, celui-ci n'émit pas un son. Aussi, Moriyama le détacha. Toutefois, il semblait décontenancé. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Aomine se massa les poignets.

\- Pas de menace ? le provoqua Moriyama.

\- Non. J'ai des envies de meurtres, sois-en certain. Mais il se vengera lui même. Tu as vraiment été bête de le sous-estimer, dit Aomine d'une voix étonnamment calme.

\- On s'en va, dit Kise avec un léger sourire à l'adresse de son amant.

Aomine hocha la tête et en deux pas il fut à ses côtés.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te laisses faire aussi facilement, insinua Moriyama hargneux à l'adresse de Kise.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le père de mon enfant, lâcha calmement Kise.

Il avait laissé cette phrase franchir ses lèvres sans vraiment y penser. Lorsqu'ils franchirent, la porte Moriyama ouvrait grand la bouche avec un air idiot.

Aomine conduisait. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans l'habitacle. Ils avaient repris la voiture d'Akashi et laissé celle d'Aomine à deux rues du commissariat. Kise était épuisé, il n'aspirait qu'à la chaleur de son lit. Il voulait sombrer dans le sommeil et oublier cette affreuse journée. Demain il jouait un match et il craignait la catastrophe tant son équipe avait été secouée. Comment se consacrer sur un match alors que quelque part leur descendance, issue de manipulation génétique de haut vol, grandissait ?

\- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Soudain, il sentit la voiture ralentir. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Aomine avait tourné et s'engageait dans un sentier forestier bordé d'arbres. Il était entré dans le parc qui bordait la demeure. La pluie incessante de ses derniers jours avait rendu le chemin de terre, qui servait d'accès, presque impraticable. La voiture cahotait et Kise plaqua une main sur le plafond pour limiter les tressautements de son corps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant. Il ne supportait pas ce silence interminable.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'imposante bâtisse. Pour la première fois, Kise ne la trouva pas accueillante. Il n'avait pas envie d'y entrer. Pas alors que ce climat glacial régnait entre lui et l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Aomine stoppa le véhicule, coupa le moteur et sans un mot sortit.

Après un soupir, Kise fit de même. Il avait à peine fermé sa portière que son amant se jetait sur lui. Les lèvres d'Aomine se plaquèrent contre les siennes dans un baiser vorace. Kise gémit en sentant la chaleur de ce corps qui se plaquait contre le sien.

\- Excuse-moi, je t'en supplie. Jamais je n'aurais dû te parler ainsi, murmura Aomine en glissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

\- Pardonné, lâcha Kise d'une voix fluette.

\- Comment va-t-on faire ? demanda Aomine en tremblant.

Kise sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Aomine se blottissait contre lui complètement perdu.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sanglot dans la voix.

\- J'ai une image dans la tête dont je ne parviens pas à me défaire, dit soudain Aomine en relevant la tête plantant son regard anxieux dans celui de son amant. Je vois un petit garçon avec un grand sourire. On dirait une version miniature de toi. Sauf qu'il a mes yeux bleus.

Aomine baissa les yeux et rougit de sa confession. Kise ouvrait de grands yeux. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres.

\- Moi je vois un petit garçon boudeur qui réclame un câlin. On dirait une version miniature de toi, mais il a mes yeux.

Aomine avait relevé la tête et affichait une mine qui oscillait entre l'étonnement et l'émotion sincère.

\- Je t'aime Ryota. Cette situation me tue, mais si tu es à mes côtés je pourrais tout endurer.

\- Daiki, murmura Kise et il alla chercher les lèvres de son amant.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné et se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- J'ai envie de toi, gémit Kise en frottant langoureusement son bassin contre celui d'Aomine qui lâcha un râle.

Kise sentit les mains de son amant devenir particulièrement entreprenantes. Il se cambra et lâcha un cri quand son membre surexcité rencontra celui d'Aomine.

\- Pas ici, Akashi va nous tuer si on fait ça sur sa voiture, grogna Aomine.

Kise s'accrocha à son amant qui l'entraina à l'intérieur. Cependant, ils n'atteignirent jamais leur chambre.

Ils étaient comme deux ados terrassés par leur envie et leur testostérone. Aomine ouvrit une porte au hasard et poussa Kise à l'intérieur. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient. La seule chose qu'il remarqua c'était la vaste table sur laquelle il bascula son compagnon. Kise se retrouva plaqué sur une surface de bois lustré. Il sentit Aomine se presser derrière lui et il cria de désir, se cambrant pour se coller davantage contre le membre dur de son amant.

\- Daiki, vite ! Supplia-t-il.

\- Arrête de gémir comme ça, haleta Aomine. Tu me rends fou.

Kise sourit et lâcha un gémissement.

\- Bordel Ryota ! s'écria Aomine. Arrête ou je te vais te faire mal.

\- Fais-moi mal, susurra Kise d'une voix rauque.

Aomine se figea une seconde. Puis Kise sentit les boutons de son couteux pantalon rendre l'âme et le vêtement glissa soudainement à ses chevilles. Son boxer quant à lui se déchira.

\- Ryota, je vais te baiser, grogna Aomine.

Kise frissonna. Aomine n'employait que très rarement ce genre de terme. Il était clair qu'il avait réveillé la bête. Il sentit les mains de son amant attraper férocement ses hanches, puis il hurla. Aomine venait de s'introduire en lui sans autre forme de procès. Les jambes de Kise lâchèrent et il s'écrasa sur la table. Aomine passa un bras sous son bassin pour le redresser et plaqua son autre main sur sa nuque. Kise haletait le souffle court presque inexistant. Aomine était enfoncé profondément en lui. Il faisait de courts mouvements du bassin qui donnait l'impression à Kise qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément.

Le jeune homme lâcha un gémissement entre coupés de hoquet. Ses jambes étaient prises de tremblement incontrôlable. Il jouit sans retenue, mais son membre se durcit à nouveau sous les assauts de son amant.

Il se sentait versé dans la plus profonde bestialité. Il grognait et glapissait et il sentait la bave glisser de sa bouche.

\- Ryota, gémit Aomine, tu m'aspires en toi.

Aomine sortit soudainement de son amant pour s'y replonger avec délice. Il cria et s'enfonça plus loin encore. Kise hoqueta et jouit à nouveau. Il était en train de perdre pied. Son corps le brulait, ses nerfs semblaient tous focalisés sur son intimité. Il sentait la présence d'Aomine comme jamais. Il le sentait glisser sur sa peau tendue et douloureuse.

Son épiderme était couvert de sueur, son cœur battait comme un fou.

Soudain, il sentit Aomine se vider en lui dans une longue poussée et lui même se sentit se répandre maigrement pour la troisième fois.

Il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il sentit la semence d'Aomine glisser le long de ses cuisses alors que ce dernier se retirait.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais s'effondra sur la table à bout de force. Soudain, les bras puissants d'Aomine l'entourèrent. Son amant le remit sur ses jambes en le soutenant.

\- Daiki, gémit Kise.

\- Midorima va me tuer, tu tiens à peine debout. Ne me laisse pas céder à mes pulsions comme ça.

Kise se blottit contre le torse de son amant en souriant. Aomine le serra contre lui.

\- Je m'en fou, Daiki. Quand tu me possèdes comme ça je me sens tellement bien, murmura Kise.

\- Ryota ne me dit pas des trucs pareils, tu n'es pas en état de prendre l'assaut qui va suivre.

Aomine avait raison. Son corps entier lui semblait perclus de crampes. Il tenait debout, mais avec peines.

\- Daiki, je t'aime.

Aomine sursauta. Kise le disait rarement. Pourtant on aurait pu croire, au regard de son caractère affectueux, qu'il se laissait aller à ce genre de déclaration régulièrement. Mais c'était tout l'inverse.

Il connaissait parfaitement la valeur de ces mots et les maniait avec parcimonie.

\- Je t'aime aussi Ryota, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. On va affronter tout ça ensemble.

\- Mais Daiki… dit soudain Ryota. Avec angoisse.

\- Quoi ? s'alarma Aomine.

Kise s'était légèrement écarté de lui et le fixait avec des yeux paniqués.

\- Mais, si c'est une fille ?

\- Oh non, nonnonononon, gémit Aomine.

Himuro se cambra en hurlant. Murasakibara le pilonnait comme un forcené.

\- Atsushi ! cria-t-il.

Mais une main soudaine sur sa nuque poussa son visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant son cri.

Il était son jouet. Murasakibara le ravageait sans répit depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans leur chambre.

Un nouveau coup de reins violent le fit glapir. Murasakibara était un géant et cela concernait absolument toutes les parties de son corps. Il fallait à Himuro une bonne résistance physique pour se remettre de ses assauts. Mais au train où allaient les choses, il n'allait pas pouvoir se lever demain matin.

Pour autant, il était loin d'être une victime. Son amant l'excitait au plus haut point. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait cette emprise sur lui. Himuro ne savait lui résister. Et les rares fois où il tentait d'être raisonnable, son corps le trahissait appelant Murasakibara à grands cris.

La pression sur sa nuque disparue et Himuro put sortir sa tête de l'oreiller en haletant. Les mains sur ses hanches Murasakibara le pénétrait sans relâche.

Himuro gémit, son corps était en feu.

\- Dis-moi oui, Tatsuya ! grogna Murasakibara.

C'était devenu une habitude. Depuis sa proposition en mariage, Murasakbara exigeait une réponse d'Himuro. Ce dernier lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne lui avait jamais réellement demandé de l'épouser, mais Murasakibara faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

\- Non, souffla Himuro.

Aussitôt un coup de reins vengeur lui arracha un cri.

\- TATSUYA ! tonna Murasakibara.

\- Non, je ne te dirais pas oui, haleta Himuro en gémissant sous les assauts.

\- Alors on va y passer la nuit, grogna Murasakibara en raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches de son amant.

Himuro sourit et se cambra, accentuant la friction. Le message était clair. « Même pas peur ».

\- Tatsuya… menaça Murasakibara d'une voix rauque.

Soudain, Himuro sentit Murasakibara se retirer et l'attraper vivement. Il se retrouva le dos sur le matelas. Au-dessus de lui, Murasakibara le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Pourquoi on ne parlerait pas du sujet qui fâche, haleta Himuro.

\- Non.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps. Tu me fais l'amour depuis qu'on a posé un pied dans cette chambre et la soirée vient juste de débuter, répliqua Himuro en coulant un regard vers le long membre de son amant qui réclamait son corps. Tu comptes faire durer ça combien de temps ?

\- Ne me tente pas, sourit Murasakibara.

Soudain, il fondit sur lui, écartant ses jambes sans ménagement. Himuro cria quand il s'enfonça en lui.

\- Atsushi, hoqueta-t-il. Nous devons parler !

Mais il fut bientôt bâillonné par les lèvres de son amant. Murasakibara l'embrassait passionnément. Le corps d'Himuro sembla entrer en combustion. Murasakibara était parfaitement positionné. Son membre tapait le siège de ses plaisirs. Himuro se cambra en criant. Ses yeux se révulsèrent alors que son amant atteignait sa cible à chaque va-et-vient.

\- Tu vois, tu ne veux pas que j'arrête, lui murmura Murasakibara à l'oreille. Dis-moi oui, Himuro et je continue.

Himuro s'accrochait à son dos en criant. Il se sentait sombrer dans le désir. Son souffle était chaotique et son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite.

\- Atsushi ! Encore, gémit-il alors que Murasakibara ralentissait le rythme.

\- Tatsuya ! ordonna son amant.

\- Oui, hoqueta Himuro. Oui, mais continue, ne t'arrête pas.

Murasakibara grogna de satisfaction et reprit son manège avec ardeur. Dévorant les lèvres de son amant, son cou, ses épaules. Himuro s'accrochait à son dos et gémissait de désir. Il était déjà venu deux fois entre leur torse et pourtant le désir ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui.

\- Tu es à moi Tatsuya, à moi ! murmura Murasakibara alors qu'il accélérait le rythme.

\- Atsushi, gémit son amant.

Enfin, Murasakibara explosa et s'affaissa sur son amant en grognant.

Himuro était épuisé. Jamais encore ils n'avaient poussé aussi loin sa résistance. Aussi, c'est sans surprise qu'il sombra dans un sommeil proche de l'inconscience dès qu'il fut sorti de la douche.

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit quelques heures plus tard. Murasakibara n'était pas à ses côtés. En revanche, une odeur de pâtisserie flottait jusque dans leur chambre. Himuro s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine, grimaçant à chaque pas. Il allait payer cher ses excès.

Il entra dans la cuisine et croisa le regard de Murasakibara.

Ce dernier battait vivement le contenu d'un saladier. Le four derrière lui dégageait une odeur merveilleuse. Sur la table de la cuisine trônaient plusieurs assiettes pleines de cookies et de gâteaux recouverts de glaçage coloré. Il y avait aussi plusieurs pâtisseries garnies de fruit et de chocolat.

\- Sers-toi, ordonna Murasakibara. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Himuro ne se fit pas prier, il était affamé. Il prit un cookie pendant que son amant faisait glisser vers lui l'assiette pleine de pâtisseries alambiquées dont le glaçage au chocolat brillant était presque recouvert de fruits rouge.

Himmuro croqua dans le cookie encore chaud. La pâte était molle et fondante. Des éclats de noisette et de chocolat donnaient au biscuit un côté croquant. C'était délicieux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me pousser dans mes retranchements Tatsuya. Je t'ai vu grimacer en t'asseyant. Et puis tu es couvert de bleus. Aucun maillot de basket ne pourra cacher ça.

\- Je ne tiens pas à le cacher, répliqua Himuro en fixant son amant. Je n'éprouve aucune honte.

\- Ce n'est pas une attitude très japonaise, grogna Murasakibara avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai grandi à l'étranger, dit Himuro en lui souriant moqueur.

Murasakibara lui jeta un regard plein de désir. Il s'attarda sur les marques qu'Himuro présentait au niveau du cou et sur les clavicules. Ses épaules étaient tatouées des mêmes morsures, mais son T-shirt les dissimulait.

Himuro se sentit frissonner. Son corps répondait mécaniquement au désir de son amant.

\- Tatsuya, tu n'es pas en état, l'arrêta néanmoins Murasakibara.

\- Très bien, alors parlons, répliqua Himuro en coulant un regard aguicheur à son amant qui déglutit.

\- Je ne crois pas à cette histoire, argua Murasakibara. On dirait un mauvais scénario de science-fiction.

Himuro garda le silence quelques secondes. Puis, il sourit.

\- Oui, c'est surement pour ça que tu t'es mis aux fourneaux au milieu de la nuit.

Murasakibara ne répondit pas et fit mine de se concentrer sur son gâteau en devenir en ajoutant de nouveaux ingrédients.

\- Tu ne fais ça que quand tu es stressé. Je ne m'en plains pas, c'est délicieux, mais…

Himuro se stoppa net. Il venait d'entendre un cri.

\- Aomine et Kise prennent du bon temps dans la salle à manger, commenta sobrement Murasakibara.

Himuro haussa un sourcil et ricana. Quand Akashi apprendrait ça, ces deux-là allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Son attention se reporta sur son amant qui affichait un sourire en coin.

\- Atsushi, on va avoir un enfant.

Murasakibara lâcha son saladier et s'appuya sur le plan de travail.

\- Je n'en veux pas, cracha-t-il

Himuro ne réagit pas, il s'y était attendu. Et pour être honnête, il partageait l'avis de son amant. Même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser en pensant à ce bébé qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Il nous reste six mois pour décider quoi faire, dit Himuro.

\- Ah oui ! Et quel choix avons-nous ? Ragea Murasakibara.

Himuro regarda son amant. Ce dernier était dans tous ses états. Il semblait en colère contre le monde entier.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je partage ton avis. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cet enfant qui n'a rien demandé.

\- Je sais, rugit Murasakibara. C'est bien pour ça que j'en suis à ma quatrième fournée de cookies ! On ne peut pas l'abandonner, mais j'ai peur de lui en vouloir. J'ai peur de reporter ma frustration sur lui et de ne pas…

\- L'aimer, compléta Himuro.

Murasakibara se redressa et fixa son amant.

\- On doit avancer par étape pour ne pas devenir fou, énonça doucement Himuro. De toute façon, nous ne pourrons rien faire tant que cette foutue cigogne ne sera pas passée.

\- Ce Seikatsu, peu importe ses raisons. Ce qu'il a fait c'est odieux…, dit soudain Murasakibara.

Sa voix était douloureuse. Himuro se leva et vint se blottir contre son amant. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Soudain, Midorima fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai des nouvelles importantes !

Une faible protestation s'éleva du hall d'entrée d'où venait Midorima.

\- Je sais bien que vous avez besoin d'une douche, Aomine ! Tout comme la salle à manger ! Faites vite, du moins aussi vite que Kise peut marcher ! Dans quel état tu l'as encore mis !

On entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers et une seconde plus tard Takao se précipitait dans la cuisine. Il se jeta dans les bras de son amant. À la surprise d'Himuro et Murasakibara, Midorima l'étreignit avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- J'ai dû respirer trop de sucre, commenta Murasakibara.

Himuro ricanna.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'épiloguer, Akashi et Kuroko firent leur apparition. Ils revenaient visiblement de l'extérieur. Ils étaient échevelés et Kuroko tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Akashi semblait pour sa part avoir dépassé ce stade. Il avait un drôle de regard.

\- J'espère que tu ne me fais pas venir pour rien Midorima, dit-il d'une voix froide et égale. J'avais réussi à coincer Tetsuya sur la banquette arrière.

Alors que Kuroko s'empourprait vivement Midorima, Takao, Himuro et Muraakibara le fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

Akashi les regarda froidement comme s'il venait d'annoncer la météo du lendemain.

\- Seijuro ! le réprimanda Kuroko dont les joues s'étaient parées d'un rouge soutenu.

\- Attends que l'on remonte dans notre chambre et je me charge de finir ce que j'avais commencé.

\- Seijuro !

\- Akashi ? demanda Midorima. Tu as bu ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que mon père est un aliéné notoire maniaque du contrôle qui cherche à détruire mon couple et qui a formé une équipe de basket avec notamment le type avec qui je baisais au collège et celui que se tapait Tetsuya au lycée ? Ou peut être parce que je viens d'apprendre que la seule personne qui m'ait offert son aide ces derniers mois en a en fait profité pour subtiliser mon ADN et celui de chacun de mes amis et coéquipiers pour fabriquer une armée de bébés génétiquement modifiés qui feront bientôt la une de la presse.

\- Il a bu, traduisit Kuroko.

\- Et j'avais vraiment besoin de m'envoyer en l'air sur cette banquette, soupira Akashi avec un air distant. Alors, accouche Midorima, ou je te jure que je culbute Tetsuya devant vous au milieu des cookies.

\- Seijuro ! s'écria Kuroko qui semblait pourtant s'amuser de la situation.

Visiblement, Akashi n'était pas le seul à avoir croisé une bouteille ce soir.

\- Nous voilà, s'écria Aomine en faisant son entrée suivie d'un Kise qui se frottait le bas du dos.

Akashi leur décocha un regard jaloux, puis il jeta un regard à la table de la cuisine qui croulait sous les gâteaux et la vaisselle.

\- On devrait peut-être s'installer dans la salle à manger, râla-t-il. Il n'y a pas vraiment de place ici.

\- NON ! hurlèrent Aomine et Kise en même temps.

Akashi les dévisagea d'un air sceptique.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes donné du bon temps sur la table en acajou de ma grand-mère ? s'insurgea-t-il.

\- C'était soit ça, soit ta bagnole, commenta sobrement Aomine, alors que Kise ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous allez vous taire ! s'écria Midorima.

Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il posa alors une boite en carton sur la table.

\- Le médecin que je suis allé voir avait un colis pour moi. De la part de Seikatsu.

À l'énoncé de ce nom, chacun se crispa.

\- C'est une forme de cadeau d'excuse tordu, expliqua Midorima. Mais en tout cas, il y a dans cette boite tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour faire face à ton père.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello !

Je publie avec un peu de retard et j'en suis désolée. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre en plus d'un emploi du temps très serré. Voici le retour de AkaKuro et TakaMido ! Avec une grosse surprise à la fin !

Merci à :

Lily Rose24 : Dsl pour l'attente et merci pour ton commentaire ! Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas près de finir. Ce chapitre se clôture par une petite surprise j'espère que tu apprécieras.

Iwark : Pas de souci ! Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Ah oui Kagami méchant ne plait pas à tout le monde. Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il n'est pas vraiment tout le monde.

Et oui Moryama qui aime un homme, c'était un peu osé ! Je l'admets.

Non, la mère porteuse n'est pas la jeune fille qui disait qu'Himuro était le père de son enfant. Mais jolie tentative de déduction !

Voici un chapitre avec TakaMido ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Kaori-Miu : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu me mets la pression du coup ! J

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Sabrina-visiteur : J'ai raccroché ma fic à deux couples ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tes compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Ce nouveau chapitre fait la part belle à AkaKuro ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Luffythebest : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Mais malheureusement, c'est vraiment plus dur à chaque chapitre. En plus, je ne souhaite pas tomber dans les clichés gratuits. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Arijessika : Merci pour cette reveiw ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je n'ai pas vu l'épisode de Smallville, j'ai été surprise de l'apprendre ! Contente que tu aimes ces pairings ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Surtout, avec la surprise de la fin !

Amssev : Ahaha ! Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, Akashi aussi peut se lâcher !

Angela : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour inciter tes amis à lire ! Des encouragements pareils ça motive pour écrire la suite !

Leonie : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui Moryama est un vrai pot de colle ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Akashi, Kise et Himuro regardaient le Match sur le banc. Chacun affichait une mine renfrognée. Himuro s'éventa, il mourrait de chaud. Cependant, on lui avait formellement interdit d'enlever sa veste de survêtement.

\- Je meurs de chaud, se plaignit Himuro.

Kise ricana et Akashi qui se tenait entre les deux leva un sourcil.

\- Si jamais tu enlèves ta veste, tes groupies vont syncoper, dit son ami en faisant référence aux nombreux suçons et morsures qui recouvraient le torse, le cou et les épaules d'Himuro.

\- Himuro Tatsuya, je veux t'épouser, dit Akashi.

\- Hein ? S'étranglèrent Himuro et Kise.

Akashi désigna du menton le public en face d'eux. Une pancarte blanche en carton grossier était agitée par une jeune fille hystérique. Himuro et Kise y lire la déclaration d'amour que venait de relever Akashi.

\- Décidément, soupira Himuro.

\- À t'entendre on dirait que tu es rompu à ce genre de proposition, le railla Kise.

Himuro se tut. Lui et Kise étaient interdits de terrain à cause des folies qu'ils avaient faites la veille. Akashi quant à lui devait tenir le banc, car il souffrait d'une violente gueule de bois. Leur capitaine porta sa gourde à sa bouche et grimaça. Takao lui avait préparé un cocktail du tonnerre censé atténuer son mal de crâne et les courbatures liées à la déshydratation.

\- Murasakibara, t'as demandé en mariage, commenta sobrement Akashi.

Himuro sursauta. Il ne se faisait pas à son côté omniscient. Akashi semblait toujours tout deviner.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Kise, l'air ravi. Génial ! On va pouvoir faire une super fête !

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Himuro, je n'ai pas vraiment dit oui. Enfin, pas sans chantage.

Ses coéquipiers lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est sûr, c'est angoissant, après tout ce n'est pas comme si nous allions tous être parents dans six mois, railla Akashi et il porta de nouveau la gourde à sa bouche.

Chacun se renfrogna. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le jeu. Aomine semblait déchainé.

\- Tss tss, Daiki passe ses nerfs, commenta Kise en secouant la tête.

\- Heureusement que Tetsuya et Takao imposent un jeu d'équipe, commenta Akashi.

\- Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, commenta Himuro.

Un silence s'installa et chacun regarda le match. Leurs coéquipiers étaient déchainés. L'équipe adverse semblait sur le point d'abandonner. Une nouvelle fois il n'avait encaissé aucun point. En revanche, ils enchainaient les paniers.

\- Tu crois que ton père nous laissera tranquilles désormais ? demanda soudain Kise.

\- Oui, répondit sobrement Akashi.

Seikatsu leur avait fait un incroyable cadeau après son incroyable trahison. Dans la boite remise à Midorima se trouvaient tous les secrets du père d'Akashi. Soit mille et un moyens de le faire chanter. Akashi s'était empressé d'en faire de multiples copies et ce matin ils avaient tous reçu une chaine avec un discret médaillon qui abritait chacun une petite puce sur laquelle étaient stockées toutes les informations.

Le geste était fort, au-delà même de s'assurer que les informations soient copiées et bien gardé, Akashi leur avait également offert son père sur un plateau. En leur offrant cette puce, il leur laissait également une arme. De la part d'Akashi, qui appréciait tout contrôler, c'était encore plus impressionnant.

Si à un moment, ils avaient eu peur que leur groupe vole en éclat suite à la révélation de Seikatsu, ils étaient au final plus soudés que jamais.

\- Daiki est angoissé à l'idée d'avoir une fille, dit soudain Kise. Et je vous avoue que moi aussi.

Akashi sourit et but une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Atsushi a peur de ne pas l'aimer, confessa Himuro.

\- C'est compréhensible, commenta Akashi. Kuroko s'est réveillé en hurlant cette nuit.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kise.

\- Il était empêtré dans son cauchemar et m'a demandé où était notre fils. Il me disait qu'on ne devait pas le laisser sans surveillance.

Kise et Himuro regardèrent Akashi bouche bée. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se confier. Il cultivait habituellement une distance et une froideur étudiée et ne baissait sa garde qu'avec Kuroko.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir où Seikatsu cache les mères porteuses ? demanda Himuro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Aucun. C'est un génie. Il a prévu son plan depuis longtemps.

\- Mais, tu es un génie aussi Akashi-chi, répliqua Kise.

Akashi lui sourit.

\- Eh bien, disons que c'est mon ainé et qu'il me surpasse par l'expérience

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre alors ? soupira Himuro.

\- Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Je continue de chercher un moyen de mettre la main sur lui, mais il sait se faire invisible.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous réserver d'autres surprises ? demanda soudain Kise.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, son truc de fusion d'ADN, c'était déjà aux frontières de l'impensable. Alors je me demande…

\- Ouais, du genre est ce qu'il faut vraiment neuf mois à ce type pour fabriquer un enfant ? compléta Himuro. Est-ce qu'il ne va pas nous les livrer avec des modifications génétiques pour qu'on ne fasse pas de vagues ?

\- Tu veux dire comme une particularité qui le rende indispensable ? J'y ai pensé, soupira Akashi.

\- Le docteur qu'a rencontré Mido-chin dit que Seikatsu est un homme complexe et déterminé, passionné par les énigmes scientifiques. Il aime aller là ou l'impossible a marqué son territoire, rappela Kise les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu penses qu'il cherchera à nous manipuler encore après, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Akashi.

Kise hocha gravement la tête.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est un piège, mais…

\- C'est nos enfants, termina Himuro.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

Le match se termina laissant l'équipe adverse sous le choc. 150 à 0. Les journalistes se déchainaient tendant les micros vers les joueurs qui sortaient du terrain.

Akashi coula un regard vers Kuroko qui s'essuyait le front avec son bracelet mousse. Il passait devant les journalistes sans attirer l'attention. Certains sursautaient, se rendant compte que la jeune ombre venait de passer devant eux et tentaient de le rattraper pour un commentaire.

Akashi se leva et le suivit, abandonnant ses coéquipiers à la foire aux questions. Kuroko était fatigué par le match et bien qu'il ait bien moins abusé de la boisson que son amant, il s'était réveillé vaseux.

Aussi, Akashi le rattrapa sans peine.

\- Tetsuya, murmura-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

Kuroko se tourna vers lui et son visage s'éclaira. Son regard se fit doux et un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres.

Akashi sentit monter une bouffée d'émotion pure. Il l'aimait tellement. Kuroko faisait son univers, il était celui qui donnait un sens à son existence. Tant qu'il se tenait à ses côtés, Akashi pouvait tout endurer. Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé cette nuit, dit doucement Kuroko en se rapprochant de son amant.

Ils étaient à l'abri des regards et quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir fait un cauchemar, murmura Akashi.

\- Au début, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. C'était abstrait et violent.

Kuroko ferma les yeux et Akashi posa une main réconfortante sur sa joue. Il comprenait parfaitement son amant. On avait décidé à leur place une des plus grandes étapes de leur vie de couple. Il avait envie de hurler rien que d'y penser.

\- Mais je me suis mis à l'aimer. Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé, mais je me suis mis à apposer des pronoms possessifs à cette idée impensable. Mon bébé, mon fils, ma fille, notre enfant. Tu dois me trouver fou…

Kuroko avait rougi et baissait les yeux, penaud. Akashi sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

\- Je pensais que l'idée te faisait horreur. Tu semblais si mal quand tu as lu la lettre, dit Akashi précipitamment.

\- Oui, il nous a trahis et a pris une décision intime à notre place. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

Le regard de Kuroko s'était soudain enflammé de colère. Il se laissait rarement submerger par ce genre d'émotions négatives, aussi malgré la situation, Akashi ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner.

\- Mais…c'est ton enfant et… je… je t'aime tellement. Et ce sera toi et moi, s'embrouilla Kuroko. Toi et moi, murmura-t-il. C'est notre amour. Peu importe qu'il soit l'objet d'une manipulation génétique, il est avant tout le fruit de notre amour.

Kuroko s'était collé à Akashi et s'agrippait à son t-shirt.

Akashi se sentait dépassé par les sentiments qui l'étreignaient soudainement. Il se sentait envahi par un amour pur et sincère qui semblait infini.

\- Tetsuya, murmura-t-il et il se saisit de ses lèvres.

Kuroko gémit alors qu'Akashi approfondissait son baiser.

\- Notre enfant, murmura Akashi en plaquant doucement Kuroko contre le pilier de béton au milieu du vestiaire. J'espère qu'il aura tes cheveux.

\- Mes cheveux ? rit Kuroko

\- Ils sont si soyeux, si doux, dit Akashi en y plantant un baiser.

Kuroko éclata d'un rire cristallin.

La conversation était un peu folle. Mais il fallait s'approprier cet enfant en devenir. Après tout, c'était le leur. Seikatsu leur avait volé leur décision, mais c'était la dernière chose qu'il leur prendrait !

\- Notre enfant, murmura Akashi.

Soudain, Kuroko se redressa vivement. Alors qu'une seconde avant il souriait avec tendresse, il affichait désormais un air horrifié.

\- Taiga ! s'étrangla Kuroko en fixant un point derrière l'épaule d'Akashi.

Akashi pivota vivement. Kagami les regardait, effaré.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura le jeune homme en fixant le couple.

\- Taiga, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Kuroko qui se demandait visiblement ce que son ancien coéquipier avait pu entendre de la conversation.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de bébé ? Kise a laissé entendre quelque chose de similaire à Moriyama !

\- Rien qui te concerne Kagami Taiga, répliqua froidement Akashi.

\- TETSUYA ! s'écria kagami. Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi votre enfant ? C'est impossible !

\- Taiga, tu ferais mieux de partir, répondit Kuroko.

\- Ne me repousse pas, supplia Kagami.

\- Ne le rends pas responsable de tes choix ! asséna Akashi. Tu as décidé que tu intégrais l'équipe de mon père et tu t'es dressé contre nous.

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il épargnerait Tetsuya si j'acceptais !

\- Si tu acceptais quoi ? Tu n'es pas aussi idiot ! Tu sais très bien que ton équipe ne suffira pas à nous faire perdre ! Mon père comptait nous affaiblir, nous diviser, nous pousser dans nos retranchements pour que vous puissiez venir cueillir votre victoire, dit Akashi d'une voix glaciale.

\- Il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à Tetsuya et m'a garanti de ne pas le toucher si j'acceptais de jouer !

\- Kise et Himuro, on faillit se noyer ! crièrent Kuroko et Akashi d'une même voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'enfant ! s'écria Kagami avec un air désespéré en fixant Kuroko, ignorant Akashi.

\- Je vais avoir un enfant avec Akashi, dit doucement Kuroko.

Akashi frissonna. Kuroko rendait les choses tellement réelles. Pour la première fois, Akashi ressentit une fierté indescriptible à l'annonce de leur situation.

Cependant, Kagami affichait un air furieux et plein de dégout. Il avait pris l'annonce comme une gifle. Surement voyait-il une porte se fermer ? Kuroko ne lui reviendrait jamais avec un enfant dans l'équation !

Kagami se tourna finalement vers Akashi. Il lui jeta un regard haineux.

\- Je venais vous dire que je comptais me retirer de l'équipe. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je vais te faire payer ta manipulation Akashi !

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Akashi en inclinant la tête devant l'accusation qu'il ne saisissait pas.

\- Tu l'as manipulé, j'en suis sûr ! Cette histoire d'enfant, tu l'as organisée de toute pièce, pour le garder près de toi ! Tu es tout à fait capable de ce genre de coup bas !

Akashi en resta muet et il entendit Kuroko s'étouffer derrière lui. Cependant, alors qu'il allait répondre, il fut coupé par l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe. Un éclair violet passa soudain et se jeta contre Kagami qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

\- Enfoiré ! Il a failli se noyer ! Tu te dis son frère, mais tu t'es rangé au côté de l'homme qui est la cause de ce tout ce bordel !

Murasakibara avait soulevé Kagami par le T-shirt et l'écrasait contre le mur en hurlant. Hirumo fit irruption en courant bousculant Takao et Midorima qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour s'interposer, se contentant de fusiller Kagami du regard.

\- Atsushi ! Lâche-le ! S'époumona Himuro.

\- Tu étais sous l'eau ! La voiture a coulé à pic ! C'est un miracle que tu sois en vie !

\- Taiga n'y est pour rien, le défendit Himuro en s'accrochant au bras de son amant pour lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Il s'est rangé à côté de l'ordure qui a provoqué tout ça ! éructa Murasakibara, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Akashi et grimaça. Désolé Akashi, je sais que c'est ton père, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'accorde, dit gracieusement Akashi.

\- Je n'ai jamais été dans ses petits papiers ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il prévoyait ! J'ai juste fait ce que je pouvais pour protéger Tetsuya ! Il est venu me voir en me faisant la liste de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire !

Akashi se crispa, ça ressemblait bien à son père.

\- Lâche-le, Murasakibara.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda l'intéressé dans un sourire. Je peux l'écraser si tu veux. Tu serais tranquille, il arrêterait de tourner autour de Kuroko-chin.

Akashi sourit, mais balaya la proposition, bien que tentante, d'un geste.

\- Je peux comprendre tes motivations Kagami Taiga, mais ta propension à te faire passer pour un preux chevalier pour sauver Tetsuya, ne nous a pas vraiment aidés. Au lieu de t'ériger en bouclier, tu aurais dû venir me voir pour nous faire part de tes informations. Mais tu as préféré faire cavalier seul dans le but d'impressionner Tetsuya.

\- Parce que toi, c'est ce que tu aurais fait peut-être !? répliqua Kagami, qui touchait enfin le sol après que Murasakibara est daigné le lâcher.

\- Oui, répliqua sobrement Akashi.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans une joute verbale aux arguments vaseux. Il jeta à son interlocuteur un regard méprisant et le vit fulminer.

\- On se retrouve en finale, cracha Kagami et il sortit du vestiaire comme une tornade.

Mais à peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'on entendit une voix s'élever du couloir.

\- Enfoiré ! Il a manqué se noyer ! hurlait Aomine visiblement aux prises avec l'ancien joueur de Seirin.

Afin de calmer les esprits, ils décidèrent d'aller se détendre au restaurant. Ils choisirent un restaurant dont les alcôves pouvaient les dissimuler des regards curieux. Chacun prit place autour de la table. Aomine pestait encore d'avoir été arrêté dans son élan.

\- Puisque je te dis que « lui enfoncer la tête dans le placo », ne changerait rien, le réprimanda Kise.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de tous ces crétins ! Entre l'autre timbré de Moryama qui te caresse la glotte avec la langue et cet enfoiré de Kagami qui t'envoie faire du Kayak en bagnole dans la rivière ! Je te le dis, cette finale je vais en faire une boucherie ! cria Aomine

\- Kagami n'est pas celui qui nous a fait sortir de la route ! Et puis, étonnement, c'est pour lui que j'ai le plus d'estime. Après tout, sa prétention semble avoir un semblant de logique. Il est juste amoureux, soupira Kise.

Aomine soupira et personne n'osa commenter la remarque de Kise. Ils avaient finalement eu le fin mot de l'histoire quant à l'engagement de Kagami au côté du père d'Akashi. Même si ce dernier s'était comporté comme un idiot. On ne pouvait ignorer ses intentions de départ.

Les commandes arrivèrent bientôt et ils mangèrent avec appétit. Petit à petit, la conversation se fit plus détendue et la fin de repas s'acheva dans une atmosphère bon enfant.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir. Akashi retint Kuroko par la main.

\- Allons marcher un peu, veux-tu ? murmura Akashi.

Kuroko lui sourit et il l'entraina dans la ruelle de l'entrée de service du restaurant. Hors de question de sortir par la porte principale avec les photographes qui faisaient le guet.

Akashi partit en courant et entraina Kuroko à sa suite. Il connaissait parfaitement le quartier. Ils prirent une seconde ruelle qui comme la précédente ne semblait avoir pour unique fonction que de desservir l'arrière d'établissement. Elles étaient encombrées de bennes à ordure et plusieurs chats s'enfuirent à leur approche. Au bout d'un moment, Akashi ralentit et désigna un escalier d'acier qui courait le long d'une façade. Ils y grimpèrent en prenant garde de ne pas glisser.

Arrivé à la plateforme qui marquait le troisième étage, Akashi délogea une brique de la façade et en sortit une clef. Il l'inséra dans une porte en fer maintes fois taguée. Kuroko derrière lui ouvrait des yeux ronds. Akashi ricana, son amant le voyait comme un gosse de riche qui avait grandi dans l'opulence, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il pouvait se repérer dans un dédale de ruelles sales et entrer par effraction.

\- Je ne suis pas si sage, Tetsuya, murmura-t-il.

Ils entrèrent à pas de velours dans une pièce qui sentait la poussière et le vieux plastique.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda doucement Kuroko.

\- Dans la vieille remise du cinéma du quartier. Tiens, viens voir, lui répondit Akashi en lui indiquant deux hautes caisses de bois. Le jeune homme grimpa sur l'une d'entre elles et tendit la main à Kuroko.

Grimpés sur les caisses, ils se retrouvèrent au niveau d'une lucarne rectangulaire. De l'autre côté, une salle de cinéma plongé dans le noir n'était éclairée que par la lueur diffuse de l'écran.

\- Mon père a en horreur le cinéma. Un art d'une rare bassesse selon lui. Aussi, j'ai dû trouver un moyen pour ne pas être ignorant dans ce domaine, expliqua Akashi en chuchotant à l'oreille de Kuroko.

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux et lui sourit doucement. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran.

\- C'est une comédie romantique, dit Kuroko.

Akashi sourit en regardant le profil de son amant. Kuroko souriait doucement, fasciné par la situation.

\- Je t'ai fait beaucoup de promesses que je n'ai pas tenues ces derniers temps, dit soudain Akashi.

\- Seijuro ? s'étonna Kuroko.

Mais une seconde plus tard, il se trouvait plaqué contre le mur par Akashi.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi. Je ne peux plus attendre, gémit Akashi.

Pour toute réponse, Kuroko s'accrocha à lui et se plaqua encore plus étroitement.

Akashi lui dévora les lèvres puis le cou. Il dégrafa sa chemise et prit possession de son torse. Akashi mordait son torse, malmenait ses tétons.

Soudain, il sentit la main de Kuroko se refermer sur son membre. Il sursauta, surpris par cette initiative. Il sentit les mains de Kuroko malmener son pantalon puis glisser contre sa peau tendue.

Akashi glapit et son souffle s'accéléra. Il plongea sur les lèvres de Kuroko dans un baiser passionné. Son corps était en feu et quand quelques minutes plus tard il pénétra son amant d'un long coup de reins la frustration des derniers jours sembla s'envoler. Kuroko commença à gémir et Akashi lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Fermement ancrées autour de son bassin, les jambes de Kuroko se passaient de son soutien malgré les mouvements de va-et-vient d'Akashi.

Soudain, Akashi sentit la bouche de Kuroko s'ouvrir et sa langue lécher ses doigts.

\- Tetsuya ! grogna-t-il, sentant son pouls définitivement s'emballer.

Kuroko lâcha un gémissement de plaisir pur et ils jouirent ensemble.

Leur corps brillant de sueur et à bout de souffle, ils s'observèrent se dévorant des yeux.

Dans la salle de cinéma, une musique résonnait sur laquelle Frank Sinatra chantait : « It had to be you ».

Takao se sentait paisible. À côté de lui, Midorima conduisait. Leur voiture fendait la nuit éclairée de temps à autre par un réverbère. Il avait toujours aimé la manière de conduire de Midorima. Ses mains sur le volant étaient fermes et assurées. Il s'en dégageait un sentiment de sureté qui remplissait l'habitacle. Takao se coula dans son siège et fixa le profil de son amant. Ce dernier était concentré sur la route sinueuse que la nuit pouvait rendre traitre.

Ces derniers jours avaient été si difficiles. Takao avait sombré en découvrant les manigances de Seikatsu. Aujourd'hui encore il refusait d'y croire. Il n'était pas dans le déni, au contraire. Mais son esprit scientifique réclamait une preuve. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'ils avaient eu des nouvelles de Seikatsu. Tant qu'il n'était question que de petites cigognes en papier, Takao se refusait à envisager cette théorie de la fusion d'ADN.

Il préférait se consacrer sur la Wild Cup. Ils étaient venus à bout de leur match sans difficulté. En fait, ils avaient réussi l'incroyable exploit de survoler le championnat sans encaisser aucun point. Petit à petit, la gigantesque Cup voyait ses équipes diminuer. C'était surtout une épreuve d'endurance que d'enchainer les matchs. Le nombre d'inscrit cette année avait dépassé tous les records et la route vers la victoire se faisait attendre.

Cependant, le pari d'Akashi était tenu. Désormais, on ne parlait d'eux que pour leur talent au basket. De temps à autre, un tabloïd leur volait quelques instants privés, mais ces informations étaient vite éclipsées par une nouvelle victoire implacable.

Plusieurs articles récemment parus s'interrogeaient sur l'opportunité de transmettre le savoir et le talent qui était le leur. Dans l'ombre, Akashi amenait sûrement son projet d'école. Dans deux jours, ils joueraient leur finale. Leur adversaire était bien entendu l'équipe de Kagami et Nijimura. À cette pensée, Takao fronça les sourcils. Leurs adversaires s'étaient hissés en finale avec bien des difficultés. Ils n'étaient clairement pas à leur niveau. Mais que pouvaient-ils manigancer ?

\- Tu es soucieux, Kazunari ?

La voix grave de Midorima le ramena au présent. Il était sûr que son amant n'avait pas eu besoin de le regarder pour connaître son humeur. Midorima savait tout de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien d'important, murmura-t-il.

Oui, Kagami et ses plans idiots étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Contrairement à lui, Midorima prenait la cigogne de Seikatsu très au sérieux. Takao et lui étaient en profond désaccord. Midorima ne comprenait pas les réticences de Takao à accepter une réalité tout à fait envisageable et plus que probable. Et Takao lui reprochait d'accorder trop de crédit à un savant fou qui leur envoyait des origamis fumeux et d'un mauvais goût avéré.

Midorima ne dit rien et fronça les sourcils à son tour. Aussitôt, la tiédeur de l'habitacle en fut refroidie. À nouveau, leur divergence d'opinions mettait à mal leur relation.

Bientôt, ils passèrent les portes de la propriété. Ils avaient tous les deux travaillé tard et Midorima s'était proposé de venir le chercher à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient diné en ville en évitant soigneusement le sujet qui fâche. Il en avait résulté une conversation un peu artificielle qui ressemblait à une balade sur des œufs.

Midorima gara la voiture en bas des marches de leur foyer. Dans la nuit, la vieille demeure avait un aspect un peu fantomatique. Sans un mot, ils pressèrent le pas et rentrèrent se mettre à l'abri du froid qui était tombé avec la nuit. Toujours en silence, ils regagnèrent leur chambre.

Takao fila sous la douche pour échapper à ce froid insidieux qui le faisait souffrir. Il s'attarda inutilement sous le jet brulant et pris de longues minutes pour se sécher. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Midorima s'était couché et lui tournait le dos. Takao se glissa sous les draps à son tour. Son pyjama de coton lui tiendrait chaud. Car leur différent persistait également au lit. Takao soupira discrètement. La chaleur de son amant contre son corps lui manquait terriblement.

Il se tourna et fixa le dos de Midorima. Son épaule se dessinait dans la pénombre. On voyait les vagues gracieuses que formaient ses muscles.

Takao sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. Sa vie était en train de prendre un tournant des plus tumultueux. Il se sentait perdu et sans Midorima à ses côtés son univers était en train de couler.

\- Shintaro…, hoqueta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Aussitôt, Midorima s'était tourné vers lui. Malgré la pénombre, il vit l'effarement se peindre sur le visage de son amant en découvrant qu'il pleurait. Et une seconde plus tard il était dans ses bras et enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

Il gémit en sentant les mains de son amant glisser sagement sur son corps et presque instinctivement il se cambra.

\- Kazunari, murmura Midorima.

Et il plongea sur sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Takao lâcha une plainte gutturale et laissa son amant posséder sa bouche alors qu'il basculait au-dessus de lui.

\- Kazunari ? demanda soudain le jeune homme.

\- Quoi, bredouilla Takao dont le corps protestait contre cette interruption.

\- Cela te dégoute-t-il tant d'avoir un enfant avec moi ?

\- Quoi ?

Takao en avait le souffle coupé. C'est ce que croyait Midorima ? Que son rejet de l'annonce de Seikatsu le dégoutait !

\- Comment peux-tu croire ça ?!

\- Tu sembles si triste et tu rejettes la situation…

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de plus qu'une cocotte en papier pour penser que notre enfant se développe quelque part !

\- C'était une cigogne, précisa Midorima.

\- Rien à faire ! Je refuse de laisser ce Seikatsu gouverner ma vie avec des origamis. Je veux une preuve ! Et si c'est vrai…je…je ne pourrais jamais être dégouté par l'existence de cet enfant, rougit Takao. Ce sont les méthodes de Seikatsu qui me font horreur.

\- J'ai cru…eh bien, tu sais. Tu apprécies la médecine traditionnelle et tu prônes un retour à des références naturelles…, tenta de s'expliquer Midorima.

\- Et je suis amoureux d'un homme. Pour beaucoup, c'est contre nature. Ma vie entière est partie à contre-courant le jour où je t'ai embrassé.

\- Tu regrettes ?

Midorima fixait Takao avec intensité. La tension entre eux était palpable. Comme un mélange de frustration et de désir.

\- Non, je ne regretterais jamais. Malgré les épreuves rien ne pourrait me contenter à part toi, dit Takao d'une voix profonde.

Il fit glisser une main sur la joue de Midorima qui ferma les yeux. Soudain, Takao sentit les longs doigts de Takao enserrer ses cuisses et Midorima y glissa son bassin.

Le corps de Takao sembla prendre feu, crépitant, impatient des évènements à venir.

\- Shintaro, gémit-il.

Midorima lui dévorait le cou, les lèvres sans se soucier des marques qu'il pourrait laisser. Takao se laissait faire savourant le plaisir. Une morsure un peu plus osée lui arracha un cri.

\- Shintaro ! S'écria-t-il alors que Midorima léchait l'épaule qu'il venait d'entamer à coup de dents.

\- Je croyais que tu te sentais frustré de ne pas être couvert de marque et de bleu comme les autres ? susurra Midorima dans son cou.

Takao frissonna en sentant son souffle glisser sur son épiderme devenu hypersensible.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, haleta-t-il.

\- Tu penses fort, mon amour, murmura Midorima.

Takao se figea. Son cœur sembla manquer un battement. Midorima venait de l'appeler mon amour. Cela n'avait rien d'un surnom à la guimauve. Il l'avait prononcé d'une voix rauque et pleine de désir. Takao frissonnait.

\- Redis-le, murmura-t-il.

Midorima eut la délicatesse de ne pas verser dans les simagrées et de faire semblant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il se pencha et embrassa Takao jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle.

\- Mon amour, dit-il et il s'enfonça en lui.

Takao crut défaillir. Midorima lui faisait l'amour comme s'il était sacré. Chacun de ses gestes était empreint d'une tendresse incroyable et pour autant leur étreinte n'avait jamais été aussi passionnée. Takao se cambra violemment sous les assauts du désir qui montait en lui et explosa. Midora le suivit dans un râle. Ils étaient couverts de sueur.

\- Shintaro ?

Midorima grogna faiblement. Il s'était affalé sur Takao qui écartait encore les jambes sous lui.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans ta chaleur. Peu importe si l'on se fâche ou si l'on est en désaccord. Je veux être sûr d'avoir toujours une place au creux de tes bras.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Takao sentit son rythme cardiaque se perdre dans un tempo enflammé.

\- À jamais, lui répondit Midorima.

Cette nuit la, ils rejoignirent Morphée, étroitement enlacés avec le sentiment que s'ils appréhendaient la situation différemment, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne faisaient pas front commun.

Takao s'enfonça dans un sommeil paisible, bercé par la respiration calme de Midorima et l'impression de se sentir complet.

Il se mit à rêver. Il était dans ce qui semblait être un parc. Le sol d'un vert tendre était doucement vallonné. Il était assis dans l'herbe et le soleil lui chauffait agréablement la peau. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Midorima. Le jeune homme était accroupi à quelques mètres de lui et semblait se débattre avec un cerf volant. Takao rit et son rire sonna étrangement. Il regarda le ciel d'un bleu clair et ferma un instant les yeux. Puis il reporta son attention sur son amant. Il n'était plus seul. À côté de Midorima était penchée une petite silhouette. Un enfant. Takao se redressa le cœur battant. Son rêve lui souffla des informations qui ne tenaient d'aucune logique. C'était son enfant, il le sentait dans sa chair et son sang. Il était l'écho de ce cœur qui battait follement. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer correctement ses traits. Un cri résonna dans le ciel et Takao leva la tête pour voir glisser dans l'air des dizaines de cigognes en papier.

Mais soudain, son rêve vola en éclat et il atterrit durement dans la réalité de sa chambre.

Midorima s'était redressé et l'attirait à lui dans un mouvement protecteur.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as vraiment été élevé au milieu d'une meute de loups ! Tu ne sais pas frapper, cria Midorima

\- Tu joueras la vierge effarouchée une autre fois. On vient de recevoir une nouvelle lettre de Seikatsu. Sortez-vous les fesses du plumard.

Takao qui émergeait doucement reconnut Aomine. Ce dernier avait l'air dans tous ses états. Au moment où il prononça le nom du scientifique, Takao eut l'impression de prendre une décharge électrique.

Aomine sortit de la chambre. Mais, avant d'avoir franchi la porte, il se tourna vers Midorima avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu Midorima ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire une marque pareille à Ryota.

\- Dégage Aomine ! hurla Midorima.

Takao sortit du lit et s'empressa d'enfiler les vêtements confortables qu'il réservait à la maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils dévalaient l'escalier en compagnie de son amant. Il était tôt, car l'aube pointait à peine à l'horizon et la maison baignait dans une lumière timide et pâle. Ils retrouvèrent les membres de leur maisonnée dans la cuisine, chacun semblait tomber du lit. En deux phrases, on les informa qu'un coursier privé était passé leur déposer du « courrier » aux premières lueurs du jour.

Kuroko tendit une enveloppe à Takao. Sur l'enveloppe, était inscrit : Shintaro Midorima et Kazunari Takao. Chaque couple semblait avoir reçu la même enveloppe. Akashi tenait également une petite enveloppe.

\- Celle-ci est adressée à nous tous. Nous vous attendions pour l'ouvrir, dit le jeune homme en réponse à la question muette des derniers arrivants.

\- Allez Akashi, j'en peux plus d'attendre ! Qu'on en finisse, mon imagination est en train de me jouer des tours, râla Aomine.

Akashi ne se fit pas prier et déchira l'enveloppe sans ménagement. Elle ne contenait qu'une petite carte.

\- Messieurs, lut Akashi. Félicitation pour votre performance exceptionnelle, vous êtes le piment de cette Wild Cup pas si sauvage finalement. Je suis ravi de voir que je fais cadeau de mon savoir scientifique à des individus talentueux qui connaissent la signification du mot « excellence »…

\- Je vais le buter, cracha Aomine.

Akashi reprit la lecture sans se formaliser de l'interruption d'Aomine. Cependant, sa voix était glaciale et les traits de son visage laissaient supposer qu'il partageait les sentiments d'Aomine.

\- La date de fin de terme approche. J'ai en effet décidé de la date à laquelle je déclencherais les accouchements. J'aime procéder de façon méthodique et ordonnée. Aussi, en attendant ce jour heureux, je me suis permis de vous adresser un petit cadeau.

Chacun se concentrait désormais sur les quatre grandes enveloppes qui portaient leur nom. Aomine fut le premier à se jeter sur l'ouverture. Takao jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Midorima et s'attaqua au papier Kraft. Il sortit un fin dossier de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes.

Il sortit une feuille ou était imprimé deux photos noir et blanc. Au début, Takao songea qu'il s'agissait de clichés ratés tant les photos étaient floues. Puis son esprit s'éclaira.

\- Des échographies, s'étrangla-t-il et il fut pris d'un vertige.

On voyait clairement la silhouette d'un fœtus de profil. Takao se tourna vers Midorima qui était visiblement sous le choc. Une seconde feuille accompagnait la première.

 _Chers Midorima-san et Takao-san,_

 _Félicitation, vous êtes les futurs parents d'un petit garçon en pleine santé. Selon les examens, il se porte comme un charme. Même si on ne le voit pas sur ces deux échographies, il a pour habitude de sucer son pouce. Par ailleurs, il est plutôt calme et ne s'agite que modérément._

 _À vous de lui trouver un prénom à cet individu en devenir qui semble déjà avoir son petit caractère._

 _Professeur Seikatsu._

\- Un garçon, murmura Takao qui sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues.

Lui qui avait souhaité du concret, il était servi. Il aurait toujours pu continuer à nier en invoquant un test ADN. Mais c'était trop tard. Seikatsu avait parfaitement su mener sa barque. Il leur avait donné des informations personnelles sur cet enfant, créant de l'attachement.

\- Je suçais mon pouce quand j'étais enfant, s'entendit-il murmurer.

Midorima l'entoura de ses bras et Takao s'y lova.

\- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais très calme, si bien que ça l'inquiétait.

Takao rit et sentit son cœur se gonfler. Tout d'un coup, le fait que cet enfant soit loin d'eux lui parut insoutenable. Il voulait pouvoir faire toutes ses découvertes par lui même ! Après tout c'était son fils !

Or le seul choix que lui laissait Seikatsu c'était d'éplucher les livres de prénoms ! Une haine sauvage l'envahit.

\- Je vais démolir cet enfoiré ! C'est mon fils ! Il doit nous le rendre ! cracha-t-il.

Midorima affichait une mine mi-surprise, mi-affectueuse. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Une fille ! hurlèrent d'une même voix Kise et Aomine.

\- Nous aussi, leur répondit Himuro qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Murasakibara avait changé de couleur et s'agrippait à la table.

Chacun se lançait des regards ahuris.

\- Et vous ? demanda Himuro en se tournant vers Kuroko et Akashi qui étaient restés silencieux.

\- Il appelle ça « son petit plus », murmura Akashi d'une voix curieusement étranglée.

\- Des jumeaux, murmura Kuroko.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello,

alors, je pense que je vais passer pour une vraie sadique. En tout cas, ce chapitre va chambouler beaucoup de choses. Sachez que je reviendrais plus longuement sur l'événement qui précipite tout ça dans le prochain chapitre. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, ça éclairera ma lanterne sur les explications à donner.

Merci du fond du cœur à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter, vous égayez mes journées !

Aussi :

Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour ton engouement et tes compliments ! Ravie que tu aimes le takaMido le début de chapitre va te plaire alors ! Ce chapitre change beaucoup de chose même si la fin devrait te plaire. Je poste dès que je peux. J'essaye au minimum une fois par semaine ! J N'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis sur ce chapitre !

Léonie : Merci pour ta review ! Je poste un chapitre un peu osé pour changer le rythme de l'histoire. Je pense que ça va soulever pas mal de questions du coup, n'hésite pas à me faire connaître tes impressions. La fin, vu ton commentaire, devrait te plaire.

Ps : Moi aussi je préfère l'empereur !

Sazawen : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, Moriyama je le garde sous le coude. C'est un personnage que je trouve intéressant à développer. Quant au père d'Akashi, on va dire que ce chapitre va changer pas mal de choses ! Si tu aimes Midorima et Takao, je pense que le début de chapitre va te plaire ou que tu vas me détester (au choix) ! Quant au lemon entre Himuro et Mura, je l'ai relu après ta review, mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que Mura était particulièrement violent. Ces deux-là entretiennent la relation la plus provoq' dans le sens où Himuro aime bien pousser Mura dans ses retranchements. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il perdait la main à ce moment-là ! Mais je suis désolée si tu n'as pas apprécié, je ferai attention. En tout cas pas de lemon dans ce chapitre…

Edition Ethan : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Cela m'a fait super plaisir ! Ce chapitre chamboule tout et j'apporterai encore quelques précisions dans le prochain chapitre. Aussi, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas. Merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !

Angela : Merci pour ta review ! Ravie que l'idée des jumeaux te plaise ! J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre qui remet beaucoup de choses en cause. En tout cas, pas de AkaKuro cette fois-ci, mais je ne les laisse pas tomber ! Ahaha, eh oui ! Kagami n'a pas vraiment le bon rôle.

Panda : Merci pour ce super compliment et pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Arijessika : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Eh oui ! Kagami est amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Je pense que ton mauvais pressentiment va se confirmer et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ! Contente que tu aimes mes petites pointes d'humour ! J Si tu as aimé TakaMido le début de chapitre va te plaire !Quand au flash-back il y en a un petit peu dans ce chapitre, mais pour répondre à ta question : oui, je compte faire des retours en arrière assez régulièrement ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Takao était sur une plage. Il sentait le sable granuleux sous ses pieds nus et l'air chargé d'iode que soufflait le vent du large. Le soleil était quelque peu voilé par des nuages qui glissaient silencieusement. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère lui souffla qu'on était à la fin de l'été. Il regarda la mer grise et les vagues bordées d'écume qui roulaient avec un grondement sur la plage. Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux et ses mèches brunes s'agitèrent. Il se sentait étrangement calme. Il se souvint avoir eu mal très mal, mais il ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Il avait eu peur aussi, le souvenir d'une terreur sans nom le fit frissonner. Son cerveau tenta de chercher une explication, mais quelque chose stoppa le processus. Takao l'identifia comme son instinct de préservation. De nouveau, il s'abima dans la contemplation du paysage.

Le temps passa sans qu'il en ait la mesure, cela aurait pu être une minute, comme une heure ou bien l'éternité.

Il restait immobile à fixer les vagues.

Puis, finalement, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et sourit.

\- Shintaro, murmura Takao d'une voix profonde, mais douce.

En face de lui, le jeune homme lui sourit et ouvrit les bras, Takao s'y précipita et se lova contre son torse. Il savoura sa chaleur et frissonna quand les bras de son amant se refermèrent sur lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ressentait un manque affreux.

Il sentit un chagrin atroce lui broyer le cœur et lui couper la respiration. Il se mit à sangloter sans retenue, comme un enfant. Sa peine semblait sans fin et ses pleurs n'apportaient aucun sentiment de libération.

\- Shintaro, gémit-il.

\- Toi et moi nous ne sommes pas vraiment là, répondit doucement son amant.

\- Non !

\- Ta place n'est pas ici.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, supplia Takao.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Il faut que tu te souviennes, répondit calmement Midorima.

\- Non, je ne veux pas, s'écria Takao en secouant la tête comme un enfant contre le torse de son amant.

\- Viens, je vais t'accompagner.

Midorima se dégagea de son étreinte et lui saisit fermement la main. L'air autour d'eux se brouilla et le décor s'effaça. Il se trouvait désormais dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient au refuge.

Takao se regardait lui même dormir. Il était blotti contre Midorima qui le tenait serré contre lui. Sa tête était lovée dans le cou de son amant et ses lèvres entrouvertes en frôlaient la peau. Le temps semblait suspendu, il voyait les grains de poussière flotter paresseusement dans l'air. La lumière matinale qui filtrait par la fenêtre donnait à la scène une lumière dorée, chaude et rassurante. Takao reporta son attention sur les deux amants. Il se vit bouger dans les draps blancs et Midorima resserra son étreinte.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? demanda son amant derrière lui.

De nouveau, il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il y avait autre chose derrière ses paroles. Un souvenir fugace lui revint, mais il l'ignora.

\- Tu refuses de te souvenir, pourtant il le faut.

Midorima attrapa le menton de Takao et désigna leur lit occupé par eux même.

\- C'est le jour de la finale, nous dormons encore, mais bientôt tu vas te réveiller et m'embrasser.

Takao tourna la tête vers leur lit et se vit émerger du sommeil puis embrasser tendrement son amant.

De nouveau, la scène se flouta et la chambre disparut. Ils étaient désormais dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était là. Takao vit Kuroko et Akashi pencher l'un vers l'autre en train de chuchoter d'un air ému. Kise riait alors qu'Aomine grognon lui jetait un regard déjà attendri. Murasakibara caressait la joue d'Himuro qui lui lançait un regard tendre. Puis, Takao se vit lui même. Il avait un livre ouvert sur les genoux et son index droit était pointé sur la page. À côté de lui, Midorima terminait son bol de riz avec un sourire en coin. Le temps semblait tourner au ralenti et on n'entendait pas un bruit.

\- Tu me lis les prénoms, commenta le Midorima qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Takao ne dit pas un mot. Il s'observa puis se tourna vers ses amis. Une douleur sourde naquit au creux de son ventre et il eut souvent envie de hurler.

Soudain, il était de retour sur la plage.

\- Tu fuis, lui dit doucement Midorima.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu dois te souvenir, tu ne peux pas rester là. C'est dangereux.

Takao ne dit rien. Il avait tellement mal. Le chagrin comme un monstre griffu se déchainait dans sa poitrine.

Il sentit que Midorima l'enlaçait et il se laissa bercer. Finalement, il se calma et sa respiration se fit plus fluide. La plage et l'océan disparurent.

Ils étaient désormais dans le vestiaire. Toute l'équipe était réunie. Mais, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Nijimura. Il se tenait devant eux et ils lui faisaient en demi-cercle. Takao se décala pour regarder ses amis qui écoutaient les sourcils froncés. Il n'entendait pas ce que disait Nijimura. Puis il vit Akashi se lever et serrer la main de l'ancien capitaine de Teiko.

\- On y est presque, murmura Midorima.

\- Essayons de ne pas tomber dans les clichés, dit soudain une voix masculine.

Takao sursauta et se rendit compte que pour la première fois il avait l'image avec le son. Il venait d'entendre Nijimura parler. Il grimaça et eut soudain envie de retrouver la quiétude de sa plage. Mais, un regard impérieux de Midorima l'arrêta.

\- Cependant, nous ne vous ferons aucun cadeau, répondit Akashi. Nous allons gagner.

\- Sans aucun doute. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais nous serons la première équipe du championnat à marquer contre vous ! s'exclama Nijimura.

Akashi sourit et se tourna vers ses coéquipiers alors que Nijimura sortait. De nouveau, le décor disparu. Il était maintenant sur un terrain de basket et les bruits et les sons explosaient partout autour de lui. Il entendait les supporters hurler et le bruit du ballon qui rebondit. Les sons stridents des semelles sur le parquet verni.

\- Non, je ne veux pas… paniqua-t-il.

Mais il sentit que Midorima l'agrippait fermement par les épaules.

\- Kazunari, il le faut, dit-il avec tendresse.

Takao sentait la peur dévorer chaque cellule de son organisme. La réalité qu'il avait fuie était à ses portes. Il voyait les joueurs se déchainer sur le terrain. Ils virevoltaient, leurs muscles se bandaient et s'étiraient. Ils transpiraient, soufflaient. On pouvait voir leur instinct animal s'exprimer, provoquant leur réflexe et attisant leur course et leur envie de vaincre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau des scores. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la Wild Cup ils encaissaient des points. Rien de dramatique, ils allaient gagner haut la main, mais on se souviendrait de l'équipe de Nijimura. Takao se vit faire une passe à son amant.

Soudain, on siffla un changement.

\- Maintenant, murmura Midorima.

Et ce fut l'enfer. Le monde bascula dans une série de hurlements. Le temps ralenti et Takao vit ses amis tomber en même temps que les détonations retentissaient à ses oreilles. Il se vit sur le terrain et il vit Midorima se jeter devant lui. Il vit le sang rouge gicler puis il se vit tomber à son tour. Le temps s'arrêta. Il se détacha de Midorima et s'avança vers le terrain. Des corps gisaient sur le sol et partout du sang. Takao vit Akashi et Kuroko. Ils gisaient l'un à côté de l'autre. On aurait pu croire qu'ils dormaient.

Kise semblait indemne, mais à terre et tendait une main vers Aomine qui s'était écroulé au pied du banc de touche. À côté de lui, Murasakibara tenait Himuro dans ses bras. Il semblait hurler le regard fou. Takao vit aussi Nijimura au sol et juste à côté de lui Kagami hurlait en se tenant une jambe. Une masse sans vie gisait sous le panier de basket. Mais Takao n'eut pas la force de l'identifier. Il s'approcha de Midorima qui était étendu sur le sol. Le temps reprit son cours soudainement et il se vit ramper vers son amant et saisir son corps. Il se vit pencher au-dessus de Midorima et hurler. Alors Takao hurla aussi.

Il était de nouveau sur la plage et il hurlait sa douleur et son chagrin.

Puis sa voix se brisa et il s'effondra à genoux dans le sable. Il haletait, s'étouffait.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas mort, supplia-t-il.

\- Il lança un regard éploré à son amant qui se tenait en retrait derrière lui.

\- Je ne suis pas mort.

Takao se calma et une brève lueur d'espoir sembla poindre dans ses yeux, rouge d'avoir trop pleuré.

\- Mais mon pronostique vital est engagé, dit Midorima en se baissant s'accroupissant devant Takao.

\- Alors je vais attendre avec toi que tu ailles mieux.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu dois te réveiller.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser.

\- Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? demanda de nouveau Midorima. Tu sais que tu es le centre de mon univers. Je t'ai tout donné, mon cœur, mon âme, mon futur. J'ai lié mon destin au tien de la plus étroite des manières. Parce que j'ai su dès l'instant où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes que je n'aimerai que toi. Pour le restant de ma vie. Alors je vais me battre pour retrouver tes côtés, de toutes mes forces et avec toute ma volonté, car mon âme n'aspire qu'à un seul but : te retrouver.

\- Shintaro, gémit Takao.

Mais il fut coupé par les lèvres de Midorima attrapant les siennes. Il sentit avec délice leur caresse si douce et si chaude.

Soudain, il se sentit partir. Un sentiment de panique monta en lui et il s'agrippa à son amant.

\- Aiichiro, dit soudain Midorima.

\- Quoi ? hoqueta Takao qui voyait leur décor disparaître.

\- Aiichiro, j'aime bien ce prénom, dit Midorima en souriant.

Puis tout s'effaça pour se perdre dans une lumière blanche et crue.

\- Il se réveille !

\- Docteur, il tousse !

\- C'est parfait ! Désentubez-le cela signifie que son corps n'en a plus besoin et placez le sous-oxygène.

Takao vit un point de lumière s'agiter devant ses yeux.

\- Les pupilles sont réactives, dit une voix féminine.

\- Kazunari ! Laissez-moi le voir !

\- Madame, je vous en prie, gardez votre calme et reculez. Vous le verrez dans quelques minutes.

\- Mais c'est mon fils !

Takao sentit qu'on plaçait un masque sur son visage et sa respiration se fit plus légère. Il avait cru vomir quand quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait senti le tuyau remonter le long de sa gorge. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, tout comme son bras droit. Il gémit faiblement et dodelina de la tête sur l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux. Sa vision était floue et lui donnait mal au crâne.

\- On va augmenter la dose d'antidouleurs, dit une voix féminine.

\- Ses signes vitaux sont stables, dit une seconde jeune femme. Il s'en sort bien.

\- Shintaro, murmura Takao.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Shintaro, répéta Takao d'une voix rauque.

\- Shintaro Midorima ? demanda la voix qui avait parlé d'antidouleurs.

\- Oui, souffla Takao.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Est ce qu'il est…, demanda le jeune homme.

\- Il est vivant. Mais, je vais être franche. Sa situation est préoccupante.

\- Sakura-chan, protesta la jeune femme.

\- Quoi !? Il a le droit de savoir !

Takao sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

\- Il s'est mis devant moi, dit-il d'une voix brisée. Il a voulu me protéger.

Un silence lourd accueillit ses paroles. Puis, une main fraiche se posa sur son front. Takao devina qu'il s'agissait de la dénommée Sakura.

\- C'est un battant, murmura-t-elle. Et puis, s'il a pris une balle pour vous, il ne vous laissera pas tomber.

\- Non, il a promis, soupira Takao et il s'enfonça dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé.

Il se réveilla vaseux, mais bien plus alerte. Il tourna doucement la tête et avisa une silhouette à son chevet.

\- Maman, murmura-t-il.

La femme avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges. Elle paraissait avoir pris dix ans.

\- Kazunari, répondit-elle en souriant d'un sourire tremblant.

\- Maman, il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi il y avait des balles ?

Sa mère cligna des yeux. Elle ne semblait pas en mener large.

\- Un homme, un fou furieux, avait apporté une arme. Il a tiré à l'aveuglette sur le terrain.

Takao avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était mis en mode économie. Il s'insulta mentalement. Il n'avait retenu que les balles qui volaient à travers le terrain, mais pour qu'il y est des balles, il fallait une arme et un tireur. Il se sentait comme sorti d'un rêve. Sa logique laissait à désirer.

\- Pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Parce que… à cause de votre inclination…

\- Quoi ? bredouilla Takao.

\- C'était un virulent homophobe ! dit sa mère visiblement ravie de pouvoir se cacher derrière du vocabulaire.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, railla Takao qui trouvait la description vraiment trop aimable.

\- Il est mort, dit soudain sa mère. Il a été abattu alors qu'il prenait la fuite, dit soudain sa mère.

Étrangement, cette nouvelle ne lui fit aucun effet. Soudain, une infirmière entra dans sa chambre en poussant un chariot.

\- Je viens pour les soins, précisa-t-elle.

Takao vit sa mère, visiblement rompu à l'exercice, se lever. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était seul avec l'infirmière.

\- Je m'appelle Sakura, lui dit-elle avec un sourire franc qui monta jusqu'à ses yeux.

\- Je me rappelle, dit Takao en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle repoussa les draps et avec mille précautions elle entreprit de défaire l'épais bandage qui entourait sa cuisse.

\- Vous avez été touché à la cuisse et à l'épaule. La cuisse est la blessure qui nous a le plus inquiétés, mais l'artère n'avait pas été touchée.

\- Comment vont les autres ?

\- Je ne peux…

\- S'il vous plait la supplia Takao. Ce sont mes amis, mes coéquipiers. Je vis avec eux.

La jeune femme le dévisagea et sembla hésiter. Finalement, elle lâcha un long soupir.

\- Très bien, mais soyez discret. Je risque ma place.

\- Promis, répondit Takao d'une voix tremblante.

\- Votre ami Midorima a pris une balle mal placée. Très près du cœur. Il y a eu des dégâts. Les médecins ont pu retirer la balle. Maintenant, c'est à son corps de faire le reste. Son organisme a subi un choc énorme et il doit encaisser. Mais il est jeune et en pleine santé. On a le droit d'espérer.

Takao hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Himuro-san est également dans un état critique. Il a pris deux balles, dont une dans l'abdomen. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant l'opération et on a vraiment cru le perdre.

Takao retint une plainte.

\- Kuroko-san et Akashi-san sont également dans un état critique. Pour Akashi-san c'est une blessure par balle au thorax qui nous inquiète beaucoup. Quant à Kuroko-san il a pris une balle dans un bras et une autre a glissé sur sa boite crânienne. Il a eu une chance impressionnante. Cette balle aurait pu le tuer sur le coup. Il est plongé dans un profond coma.

Takao se sentit basculer dans l'horreur.

\- Aomine-san a été touché au niveau de la cuisse comme vous, mais sa blessure ne met pas sa vie en danger. Murasakibara-san et Kise-san s'en sortent presque indemnes, c'est un vrai miracle.

\- Et les autres ? Je veux dire l'autre équipe.

\- Nijimura-san a été blessé au dos et Kagami-san a échappé au pire. Une balle a glissé sur ses côtes évitant le drame. En revanche, il est mal tombé et s'est cassé une jambe. L'inspecteur Moriyama est indemne tout comme Imayoshi-san, en revanche…

Takao se crispa.

\- Nebuya-san n'a pas survécu, je suis sincèrement désolée, dit doucement Sakura en baissant les yeux.

Takao ferma les yeux très fort. C'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller ! Il avait envie de pleurer, mais son corps devait avoir atteint son quota de larme.

Soudain, une voix masculine retentit dans le couloir.

\- C'est mon fils unique ! J'attends une explication ! Je vous préviens, si vous avez commis la moindre erreur je vous le ferais payer au centuple !

\- C'est Akashi-sama, dit doucement Sakura. Il est dans tous ses états et décharge sa frustration sur le personnel.

Takao ne dit rien. Il trouvait la situation absurde. Le père d'Akashi leur avait rendu la vie impossible et tout d'un coup il était là à hurler comme un empereur, s'inquiétant pour son fils qu'il avait renié et combattu pendant des mois.

\- C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Tous les parents sont là, l'informa Sakura.

\- Je n'ai vu que ma mère se renfrogna Takao.

\- Votre père est assis dans le couloir à se ronger les sangs.

Takao sentit son cœur s'emballer et la machine qui le surveillait étroitement l'enregistra.

\- Je veux juste Shintaro, dit-il soudain, la voix brisée.

\- Je suis désolée, mais faites-lui confiance. Il ne vous abandonnera pas.

\- J'ai fini, dit soudain la jeune femme.

\- J'ai envie d'être un peu seul, murmura Takao.

\- Très bien, j'en informe vos parents.

Murasakibara fixait Himuro. Il semblait si fragile. Il lui semblait que son propre cœur battait au rythme des bips de la machine. La mère d'Himuro était assise dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit. Deux jours déjà qu'il vivait dans une angoisse abominable. La mère d'Himuro avait sauté dans le premier avion. Son père avait suivi un peu plus tardivement. L'homme était visiblement bouleversé, mais ne parvenait pas à rester dans la chambre d'hôpital et parcourait les couloirs l'âme en peine. Ses propres parents avaient accouru, mais il les avait gardés à distance. Il se moquait que la peur les ait fait revenir à des considérations plus humaines. Il voulait juste que son amant se réveille et lui sourit. Ils avaient appris pour ses autres coéquipiers. Midorima, Akashi et Kuroko étaient dans un état critique et Nebuya était mort. Tout ça lui semblait irréel. Il était épuisé, ses nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher.

Il avait cru devenir fou lorsqu'Himuro s'était effondré du banc. À vrai dire, Murasakibara ne se souvenait même pas avoir vu le tireur. Il se souvenait des détonations, des hurlements et du sang. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'Himuro entre ses bras dont le regard tentait désespérément de s'accrocher au sien alors qu'il sombrait. Il avait lu la peur dans ses yeux et le chagrin. Himuro se battait désormais pour rester en vie. Il y a deux jours encore, il l'avait embrassé et avait senti sa chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il avait vu s'étirer son inimitable sourire en coin et briller ses yeux gris. Il lui avait une nouvelle fois demandé de l'épouser et il avait eu le droit à un baiser. Il repensa fugacement à la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Atsushi, tu devrais dormir.

Murasakibara leva les yeux vers la femme élégante qui gardait l'autre côté du lit. Il avait enfin compris de qui Himuro tenait sa beauté. Elle avait pris la liberté d'utiliser son prénom dès le départ. Mais à vrai dire, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Une gentillesse réconfortante se dégageait d'elle et elle était un véritable soutien pour son cœur en mille morceaux.

\- J'aurais dû prendre cette balle. Mais je me suis chamaillé avec Aomine et Himuro s'est assis entre nous d'eux pour nous séparer. Il était à ma place, avoua soudainement le géant.

\- Ne te torture pas ainsi, c'est un acte normal qui devient dramatique à cause d'un élément aberrant et cruel.

Murasakibara hocha la tête. Elle était directe et pragmatique et il en avait besoin.

\- On doit se marier et avoir un enfant, continua-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais un enfant à nous. Une espèce de médecin attaqué du bulbe a manipulé nos cellules et créé un enfant qui possède nos deux patrimoines génétiques. Mais il a planqué la mère porteuse et dernièrement on a appris que c'était une fille. Murasakibara se mit à glousser. On y était, ses nerfs lâchaient.

La femme le regardait les yeux ronds et l'air complètement dépassé.

\- Ouais, je sais. Qu'est ce que deux garçons vont bien pouvoir apprendre à une fille ? Tout ça craint vraiment, soupira Murasakibara en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil et reportant son attention sur Himuro.

\- Ne me laisse pas tout seul avec une fille Tatsuya, supplia-t-il.

Kise se tenait assis sur le lit d'Aomine. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Ils se sentaient honteux. Honteux d'être le seul couple à avoir échappé à cette avalanche de haine. Aomine avait été blessé, mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. En revanche, leurs amis vivaient des heures terribles. Quinze jours avaient passé et rien ne semblait évoluer. Midorima, Himuro, Akashi et Kuroko continuaient de dormir. Leur corps inerte et l'esprit lointain. Takao se remettait doucement, mais lentement. Selon les médecins, son moral en berne ralentissait sa guérison. Il rejetait ses parents et réclamait Midorima à grands cris.

Kise qui n'avait récolté qu'une ou deux égratignures passait de chambre en chambre pour grappiller des nouvelles.

\- Comment va Tetsu ? demanda piteusement Aomine.

\- Pas plus mal qu'hier. Ses blessures se résorbent, mais il ne montre aucun signe d'éveil.

\- Akashi ?

\- Son infection est définitivement un mauvais souvenir. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il se décide à ouvrir un œil.

\- Ces deux-là ouvriront les yeux en même temps, sourit Aomine. Il faut toujours qu'il se donne en spectacle.

\- Midroima s'accroche et les nouvelles sont bonnes. Chaque jour qui passe et une petite victoire.

\- Nijimura ?

Kise grimaça.

\- Il prend très mal la nouvelle. Bien que l'espoir de remarcher persiste. Ne plus sentir ses jambes le plonge dans un abattement profond. D'après les médecins c'est une étape de la guérison.

\- Kagami est toujours muet ?

\- Une vraie carpe, j'ai pourtant tout essayé. Sa jambe a été salement amochée. Une mauvaise chute au milieu d'une pluie de balle. Si ce n'était pas dramatique, ça pourrait être comique. Il ne montre de l'intérêt que quand j'évoque Kuroko-chi, dit tristement Kise.

Aomine soupira. Dehors la pluie tombait dru sur la vitre ajoutant un peu plus de morosité à l'humeur ambiante.

\- Le médecin m'a dit que je pourrai sortir dans quinze jours.

Kise hocha la tête gravement. Il avait hâte de quitter l'hôpital, mais retrouver leur grande maison vide l'effrayait. Aomine esquissa un geste vers lui, mais se retint. Depuis le drame, il semblait exister comme une barrière invisible entre eux. Le psy qui les suivait avait qualifié ça de «la culpabilité du survivant». Ils s'interdisaient d'être heureux ainsi que le moindre plaisir. Autant dire que leur couple était au plus mal. Ils avaient un mal fou à communiquer et parfois l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à se dire. À cela, s'ajoutaient l'absence de contact physique et leur peine respective qui les entravait. Pourtant, un lien irrémédiable subsistait, les aidant à traverser la tempête. Même au plus noir de la nuit, ils continuaient à se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

Kise se tourna vers Aomine. Un souvenir s'imposa soudain à lui. Leur premier baiser. C'était après la Winter Cup. Kuroko avait réussi à les rassembler de nouveau. Ils avaient alors débuté une relation amicale qui sortait du cadre du groupe. Ce soir-là, ils étaient allés manger un morceau puis ils avaient fini chez Aomine pour regarder un DVD. Mais Kise aurait été incapable de se rappeler une seule scène du film. Ils avaient passé le film à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, centimètre par centimètre. Puis finalement, alors que le générique plongeait la chambre du jeune homme dans la pénombre Aomine s'était penché vers lui pour poser timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. On aurait dit le baiser d'un papillon, tellement il était léger hésitant.

Soudain, Kise sentit son portable vibrer. Il se redressa légèrement pour le sortir de sa poche.

Kise-san,

Votre colis vous attend.

RDV à l'accueil de l'hôpital d'ici 2 minutes.

Seikatsu

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise le nom de l'expéditeur, Kise s'était dit qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur ou d'une publicité. Mais son cœur fit une embardée quand il reconnut l'expéditeur. Il se leva subitement en jurant. Il était loin de l'accueil et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard à ce rendez-vous.

Il partit en courant malgré les interrogations d'Aomine qui le regardait visiblement inquiet. Il traversa le service à toute vitesse sous les protestations du personnel soignant. Il fila vers les ascenseurs où attendait déjà un petit groupe de personne, puis renonça et s'élança vers les escaliers. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre quitte à se rompre le cou. Le souffle court il se retrouva vite au rez-de-chaussée. Il courut encore jusqu'au grand hall qui abritait l'accueil. Il s'arrêta le souffle court. Il avait trente secondes d'avance. Soudain, alors qu'il tentait de calmer sa respiration, son portable sonna. Il décrocha le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Allo ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Kise-san, lui répondit une voix masculine. Vous êtes rapide.

Pour la première fois, Kise entendit la voix de celui qui lui avait volé la plus importante décision de sa vie.

\- Arrêtez de jouer, ragea-t-il.

\- Pas d'affolement, je ne joue pas, je me protège. Vous apprécierez la nuance.

Kise ne dit pas un mot. La colère grondait en lui.

\- Une dernière chose avant que je mette fin à votre attente. La situation actuelle n'est pas du tout à mon goût et contrarie mes plans. Aussi, j'ai décidé d'intervenir.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Kise qui n'en menait pas large.

\- Maintenant tournez-vous ?

Kise s'exécuta. Posé sur un siège en plastique fixé au mur où les patients et visiteurs venaient patienter un siège bébé semblait l'attendre. Kise s'avança alors que sa main écartait le téléphone de son oreille. Il resta les bras ballants devant la plus étrange livraison qu'on lui avait jamais faite. Un minuscule bébé dormait au creux de l'écrin de plastique et de mousse. Emmaillotée dans une chaude couverture sa fille dormait du sommeil du juste.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello,

Voici la suite et quelques réponses alors que les choses avance doucement ! Quelques vagues pour ce chapitre, mais pas de raz de marée je vous rassure ! Le prochain chapitre promet cependant d'être mouvementé !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à :

Lily-Rose24 : Eh oui j'avais besoin de casser le rythme qui m'ennuyait et je prévoyais mon coup depuis un certain temps. Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Pour l'instant, on avance doucement, mais je pose les bases d'un gros changement !

Luffythebest : Merci pour tes reviews en cascade ! Et surtout merci pour tes encouragements ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Sache aussi que je réponds toujours avec plaisir aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire ! Ta dernière review m'a bien fait rire ! Oui le début du dernier chapitre pouvait déboussoler ! Au moins tu ne me détestes pas, j'ai bien fait de sauver les fesses d'Aomine ! Pour Mura, disons que ce chapitre pourrait te convenir ! Quand à la réaction de Kise et Aomine ce chapitre est pour toi ! Et ils pourraient te surprendre ! Ah ah !

KaoriMiu : je ne connais pas la fic « Last Hour », il va falloir que je me renseigne ! Ne t'inquiète pas Kuroko a certes pris une balle dans la tête, mais pas en pleine poire. Elle a glissé sur sa boite crânienne. Néanmoins, il est clair que ça va occasionner quelques soucis. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le passage TakaMido ! Quant à Seikatsu tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira !

Yukino Ibuki : Ah ah ! Je te crois ! Eh vu les éléments que tu vas apprendre dans ce chapitre, je pense que tu vas tirer quelques balles de plus ! En tout cas merci pour cette review passionnée !

Angela : désolée de t'avoir rendu triste ! C'est vrai que j'ai poussé loin cette fois ! mais un peu de drame ça fait du bien ! Si tu souhaitais voir la réaction d'Aomine, ce chapitre est pour toi ! Pour le père d'Akashi, il faudra attendre un peu ! En revanche, tu auras quelques éléments de réponses quant aux intentions de Seikatsu dans ce chapitre ! Pareil pour le prénom… J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il te plaira !

Quant à ton couple préféré, les choses bougent, mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine…

Sabrina-visiteur : C'est déjà une super longue review ! Merci pour tes compliments. Contente que l'interlude TakaMido t'ait plu ! Tu es une vraie extra-lucide ! Certaines de tes suggestions se révèlent très juste ! Ce chapitre est bien moins triste même s'ils ne sont pas encore au bout du tunnel ! Il y a pas mal de tes suggestions que seront abordées dans le prochain chapitre ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! J'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire !

Gwendo : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ces couples ! Ce chapitre devrait répondre à ta question concernant les réactions de Aomine et Kise ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ! Bonne lecture !

Sazawen : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir et tu as bien su me communiquer ton enthousiasme ! Eh non pas de dispute ! Mais c'était bien pire ! Si tu as aimé le passage HiMura alors tu vas être contente, car j'en ressers dans ce chapitre et ça va être pour le moins explosif (d'ailleurs tu avais deviné quelques scènes) !

Quant à Kise et Aomine, ce chapitre aborde leur réaction et j'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de soin à l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Ombre ardente : Tu peux me tutoyer sinon je me sens méga vieille ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Tes compliments m'ont fait super plaisir ! J'essaye de publier une fois par semaine ! En tout cas, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !

Leonie : Ta review m'a fait trop rire ! Je suis prévenue, je perds une lectrice si je joue avec tes nerfs ! J En tout cas, ce chapitre devrait te rassurer et apporter quelques réponses à tes questions ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon couple préféré également ! (chut secret)

Arijessika : Merci pour ta review ! Oui je voulais changer de rythme, car tout allait un peu trop bien ! Oui c'était bien la scène de One tree Hill qui m'a inspiré quand j'écrivais ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'évolution des perso ! Oui les parents sont navrants à part peut-être la mère d'Himuro… Quand à la réaction de Daiki tu va être servi, j'ai pris beaucoup de soin à écrire ce passage et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ! Quant au père d'Akashi… il va falloir attendre un peu !

L'endroit ressemblait à une serre. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé, mais tout semblait également délabré, c'était troublant.

Il aimait bien les papillons. Ils étaient fragiles, on aurait dit qu'un souffle de vent aurait pu les briser. Pourtant ils étaient merveilleusement beaux. Il était étrange de penser que la nature se soit penchée si précautionneusement sur un être aussi vulnérable et éphémère. Il était bien, l'endroit était calme. La lumière était claire sans être vive. Il était paisible. Il patientait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Mais, il devait attendre et être patient. Les choses devaient d'abord se réparer et pour que tout se passe bien il devait rester calme. Il savait qu'il était cassé.

Cependant, une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Un nom qui le faisait vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il le répétait comme une mélopée et cette litanie lui faisait passer les heures dans cet endroit où chaque seconde avait un gout d'éternité.

\- Seijuro, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Aomine enrageait littéralement. Une heure plus tôt, Kise avait quitté sa chambre en courant et depuis il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. De plus, le service était dans tout ses états. Des paparazzi s'étaient infiltrés pour dérober quelques clichés juteux et Murasakibara avait manqué en tuer un.

Kise était une de leur cible préférée. Le jeune mannequin vedette les attirait malgré lui, comme du miel pour des mouches.

\- Bordel, Ryota ! Où es-tu ? enragea le joueur en raccrochant son téléphone pour la énième fois.

Aomine était terrorisé et en colère. À vrai dire, en colère il l'était depuis des jours. Depuis qu'un tireur fou les avait pris pour cible lors de la finale de la Wild cup. Contrairement à ses coéquipiers, il avait vu toute la scène. Un détail avait attiré son attention et l'avait distrait du jeu. En effet, malgré la chaleur des gradins, un homme au premier rang portait une imposante doudoune. Aomine s'était demandé comment il faisait pour supporter une telle chaleur. Puis, il s'était rendu compte que l'homme brillait, sa sueur jouant avec la lumière des projecteurs. Aomine s'était alors attardé sur son visage et il avait été pris d'un haut de cœur et d'un malaise presque incompréhensible. L'homme était plutôt laid, mais ce qui le rendait repoussant c'était son expression. Il fixait les joueurs avec une moue perverse de ceux qui regardent les corps comme des morceaux de viande. Il y avait quelque chose d'avide dans son regard. Une aura bestiale de rapace et de serpent à la fois. Coulant et menaçant. Aomine se souvint avoir dégluti avec difficulté et bien qu'il fasse au moins deux têtes de plus que ce spectateur pervers, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de l'homme qui soudain avait pris un air furieux. Aomine avait suivi son regard interloqué. Kuroko et Akashi qui venait de faire une démonstration de leur Moonlight dance, comme il aimait à la surnommer. Ils avaient marqué un panier spectaculaire et le public les ovationnait. Bien qu'ils se soient contentés d'échanger un claquage de main très chaste, tout en eux reflétait leur affection. Le regard tendre qu'ils échangeaient, leur corps qui semblait s'attirer et bougeait à l'unisson. Le sourire qui ornait leurs lèvres alors qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux. On voyait comme une chaleur circuler entre eux. Ils étaient amoureux. Aomine s'était raidi et instinctivement, il avait cherché le service de sécurité des yeux. Avisant un homme sur sa droite, il s'était levé au moment ou le coup de sifflet avait retenti. Plus tard, il avait appris que l'équipe adverse avait demandé un changement. C'est à ce moment-là que l'enfer s'était déchainé. Le seul moment où il avait quitté l'individu des yeux. Aussi, il ne l'avait pas vu se lever ni sortir ses deux pistolets. Il avait juste entendu les balles se mettre à siffler lorsque le forcené avait commencé à arroser le terrain de ses projectiles mortels. Une douleur aiguë à la cuisse l'avait envoyé par terre. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal et il avait failli tourner de l'œil lorsque le projectile avait déchiré ses chairs. Alors qu'il était à terre, il avait croisé le regard horrifié de Kise qui tendait une main vers lui. Tous ses amis étaient au sol et il entendait Murasakibara hurler à côté de lui. Bientôt, les cris de Takao se joignirent aux hurlements.

Aomine avait finalement perdu connaissance et s'était réveillé dans l'ambulance qui l'emmenait à l'hôpital.

Son portable vibra soudain et le sortit de ses douloureux souvenirs. Kise venait de lui envoyer un message.

\- Retrouve-moi à la chapelle, viens seul.

Aomine grommela. Cela sonnait un peu trop comme dans un film. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Peut-être que Kise s'était fait enlever par un malade qui tentait de l'attirer dans un endroit désert. Aomine sentit son cœur s'emballer. La seule pensée de savoir son amant en danger tordit son estomac et le fit gémir.

Ces derniers jours, ils s'étaient éloignés, rongés par la colère et la chance honteuse d'avoir échappé au pire. Mais il l'aimait de tout son être et même les évènements sordides qu'ils traversaient ne pourraient le faire changer d'avis. Cette passion dévorante en lui, qui l'envoyait de l'angoisse à l'extase en un battement de cil, ne s'éteindrait jamais. Kise était sa raison de vivre. Celui qui dormait dans ses bras et qu'il dévorait de baisers. La chaleur de sa peau, son odeur, sa voix. Aomine ne pouvait se passer de rien. Il relut le message, mu par une peur incontrôlable alimentée par une imagination que la réalité nourrissait en idées sombres.

\- Ryota ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, je cherche à te joindre depuis une heure ?

\- Ne pose pas de question, viens.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

\- ? Daiki, je ne suis pas d'humeur, attrape tes béquilles et descends à la chapelle.

Aomine ne répondit pas. Une dizaine de scénarii lui passèrent pas la tête. Il voyait Ryota attaché, Ryota malmené, Ryota menacé par une arme. Soudain son portable vibra à nouveau.

\- Peu importe la position dans laquelle nous dormons, tu te débrouilles toujours pour poser une de tes mains dans le creux de mes reins.

Aomine rougit, c'était bien Kise. Il était lui même à peine conscient de cette habitude que son amant n'avait jamais évoquée jusqu'à présent.

\- OK, je descends, écrivit Aomine.

\- À la bonne heure, dépêche-toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Aomine se pencha pour attraper ses béquilles. Les médecins avaient cédé à lui fournir ces instruments de torture, après de longues séances de plaintes et de menace en l'incitant à la plus grande prudence. Bien que sa blessure soit en voie de guérison, il ne devait pas forcer sur sa jambe. Il fit glisser les imposantes jambes de fer sous ses aisselles et s'extirpa de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et une infirmière rougissante lui appela gracieusement l'ascenseur. Il la remercia du bout des lèvres. Il dut patienter un temps infini avant que la machine n'atteigne finalement son étage. Lorsqu'il entra, il se sentit dévisagé par les occupants et son humeur s'assombrit un peu plus.

À quoi jouait donc Kise ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'arpenter les couloirs de ce foutu hôpital. Il supporta du mieux qu'il put les regards avides de questions qui se posaient sur lui et se retint d'insulter copieusement la jeune femme qui le prit « discrètement » en photo avec son téléphone.

Il finit par sortir de l'ascenseur avec un sentiment indescriptible et se dirigea vers la chapelle. La porte de la chapelle était gardée par une petite veilleuse murale. Et un écriteau renseignait que cet endroit était réservé au recueillement et à la paix de l'âme. Ainsi, chacun y était le bienvenu, peu importe la nature de sa foi.

\- Sérieusement, Ryota, pesta Aomine qui ne voyait vraiment pas où son amant voulait en venir.

Il poussa la porte et entra dans la salle. Des bancs étaient alignés comme dans une église et au fond, une rosace en vitraux était éclairée par une lumière artificielle. L'endroit était sobre, mais d'un calme plein de solennité. Malgré l'absence de vieilles pierres ou d'icônes religieuses, il y régnait une aura toute particulière. Comme si les milliers de personnes qui étaient venues prier, supplier, remercier ou libérer leur chagrin avaient laissé une trace indélébile qui imposait le respect pour l'éternité.

Aussi, malgré son agacement, Aomine n'eut pas le courage de râler à voix haute. Ryota lui tournait le dos et ne fit pas un geste lorsqu'il entra. Le bruit de ses béquilles résonna alors qu'il remontait la courte allée.

Soudain, la voix de son amant s'éleva. Il avait chuchoté, mais dans le silence qui régnait on aurait presque dit qu'il avait crié.

\- J'ai entendu qu'un paparazzi s'était introduit dans l'hôpital. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais juste la protéger. La cacher.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Aomine en fronçant les sourcils.

Cependant, il se figea alors qu'il venait d'arriver à sa hauteur. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous l'effet de la surprise et sa respiration se bloqua.

\- C'est tellement évident, reprit Kise d'une voix brisée. Il suffit de la regarder et l'on comprend.

Aomine s'accrocha à ses béquilles et chancela brièvement. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du petit être niché dans le creux des bras de son amant. L'enfant était réveillé et clignait des yeux doucement.

Le jeune homme, malgré son ébahissement, comprenait parfaitement ce que son amant voulait dire. Ce qui était si évident. C'était leur fille. Elle avait ses cheveux de ce brun si particulier, presque bleuté, son teint semblait soutenu presque aussi mat que le sien. En revanche, elle avait les yeux de Kise. Des yeux dorés ourlés de longs cils.

Aomine vit deux larmes rouler sur les joues de Kise. Son amant le regardait, désespéré. Il était blanc comme un linge et le connaissant c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas versé dans la syncope ou la crise de nerfs. À croire que le trésor qu'il serrait dans ses bras lui servait de garde-fou. Finalement, Aomine franchit les derniers mètres. Il laissa choir ses béquilles au sol et s'assit à côté de son amant le cœur battant.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kise et le pressa contre lui. Le menton posé sur l'épaule de Kise il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation de cet être minuscule qui bâilla en serrant les poings.

\- Elle est minuscule, souffla Aomine en se redressant.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait et il sentit que Kise se détendait enfin.

\- Je pensais que tu allais partir en courant, avoua soudainement Kise.

\- Ce serait difficile en ce moment, le railla Aomine en relevant un sourcil.

\- Excuse-moi, dit piteusement Kise.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Ces derniers temps ont été difficiles et je n'ai pas vraiment été un bon malade. Je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi ainsi.

Kise le fixait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ses joues avaient rosi. Aomine songea qu'il était particulièrement désirable avec ses yeux brillants et son air ravi et gêné à la fois.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Aomine sentit un frisson glisser sur sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que sa main attrapait la cuisse de son amant. Il approfondit son baiser, avide, mais soudain Kise se dégagea.

\- Daiki, pas devant ta fille ! le réprimanda-t-il.

Aomine soupira de frustration et se tourna vers le bébé qui ne perdait pas une miette des élans amoureux de ses parents.

\- Il va nous falloir une nounou, commenta-t-il avec un regard blasé.

Kise émit un petit cri de protestation qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté au regard des pensées qui investirent l'esprit d'Aomine. Il se demandait soudain comment il avait fait pour s'éloigner autant de Kise. À présent, tout son corps l'appelait à grands cris.

\- Daiki, dit doucement Kise en coulant son regard doré vers son amant. Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

Aomine fixait Kise, il le trouvait si beau. Il rayonnait comme un soleil. Il avait légué ses magnifiques prunelles à sa fille et à bien des égards elle semblait avoir son éclat. Mais, on aurait plus dit une étoile.

\- Kirarin, souffla Aomine en se tournant vers l'enfant qui capta son regard quelques secondes.

Kise écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris le sexe de leur progéniture. Kise n'avait cessé de lancer le sujet du prénom, mais Aomine avait évité les pièges en louvoyant, repoussant ainsi la discussion.

Néanmoins, en proposant ce prénom sans la moindre hésitation, il venait de se trahir. Malgré l'attitude blasée qu'il avait cultivée jusqu'à présent, il s'était en réalité bien plus impliqué qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

Kise le fixa encore quelques secondes, mais eut la sagesse de ne faire aucune réflexion. Puis, il se tourna vers l'enfant qui bougea légèrement au creux de ses bras et sourit.

\- Oui c'est parfait, dit-il finalement.

· Kirarin : étoile étincelante

Murasakibara fronça les sourcils. Il était sorti de la chambre pour se chercher un soda. Cependant, alors qu'il attendait que la canette dégringole avec fracas dans le distributeur, son attention avait été attirée par un écran de télévision muet qui diffusait en boucle des images atroces. Il s'était figé, incapable de détacher son regard de la scène morbide qui se jouait inlassablement.

Un journaliste la commentait visiblement et un rond rouge artificiel vint entourer le tireur alors que l'image se figeait.

On vit ensuite apparaître un portrait peu amène du tireur. Cet homme était mort quelques minutes après le drame. Mais à vrai dire cette information ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'Himuro ouvre les yeux et lui sourit.

\- Ils disent que le type était complètement dérangé. Ils ont retrouvé plein d'articles de journaux chez lui. Ils étaient littéralement obsédés par ces pauvres gars, dit soudain une voix masculine.

Murasakibara avisa deux hommes d'âge mûr en train de fixer l'écran.

\- Il passait ses journées sur internet à traquer leur moindre mouvement. J'ai entendu un psy parler. Il disait qu'il a fait une sorte de transfert. Il a fini par croire qu'ils faisaient partie de leur vie et il n'a pas supporté d'être confronté à la réalité.

\- Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il les suivait à la trace et qu'il y avait même des photos volées chez lui. Un vrai stalker ! J'ai beau ne pas être d'accord avec les préférences de ses gamins, personne ne mérite ça.

Murasakibara attrapa son dû et se détourna. Il en avait assez entendu. Par ailleurs, il se moquait des explications. Un jour peut-être il s'intéresserait au pourquoi du comment. Mais aujourd'hui, toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Himuro.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et vit la mère de son amant se lever du siège d'hôpital où elle avait fait son nid depuis quinze jours.

\- Je vais passer à l'hôtel. J'ai besoin d'une douche et d'un peu de sommeil, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Son teint cireux et les cernes grises sous ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse et ses courtes nuits.

\- Prenez tout votre temps, je ne bouge pas d'ici, lui répondit-il.

Elle sourit d'un air las, elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à l'inciter à prendre du repos.

Une fois la mère d'Himuro partie, Murasakibara prit de nouveau place dans son fauteuil attitré qu'il ne quittait que très rarement. Il se rapprocha du lit et saisit la main de son amant. Il était épuisé et désespéré.

Il se pencha et s'allongea à demi sur le matelas se servant de son coude droit comme oreiller tandis que sa main gauche se posa sur le bassin d'Himuro.

Il ferma les yeux à bout de force et fut submergé par les souvenirs. Il se rappelait ses années de lycée puis d'université en compagnie de celui qui avait d'abord été son ami avant d'être son amant. Himuro avait toujours attiré les filles et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne retrouve un mot d'amour dans son casier. Murasakibara se moquait bien des groupies, même s'il simulait l'agacement pour gagner un baiser. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il se rappela leur première fois. La peau si blanche d'Himuro sous ses doigts, ses gémissements alors qu'il le couvrait de baisers. La rougeur de ses joues et son souffle court plein de désir. Il se remémora avec délice s'être glissé entre ses jambes accueillantes et avoir senti son corps se courber sous ses assauts.

Puis un autre souvenir fugace refit surface. Himuro penché sur un livre à la bibliothèque, le soleil auréolant ses cheveux bruns. Himuro se tournant vers lui l'air inquiet en regardant l'épais tapis de neige qui les entourait et les flocons qui tombaient, incessant.

\- Il neige toujours autant ? demandait-il.

Murasakibara détestait la neige jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre. Puis il s'était mis à associer cette calamité hivernale au teint pâle de son ami. À cette peau de porcelaine qui l'attirait tant.

De nouveau, un souvenir fusa. Himuro était allongé dans un lit à ses côtés. Il le dévisageait avec sérieux.

\- Tu devrais te préparer. Cet enfant va tout changer. Une fille, Atsushi. Tu ne veux même pas lui trouver un prénom ?

Murasakibara grimaça. Cet enfant en devenir l'avait tenu éveillé ces derniers temps. Il allait avoir une fille selon les dires de Seikatsu et cela lui semblait horriblement effrayant.

Il était vraiment épuisé et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit. Une succession d'image incohérente s'imposa dans son esprit aux prises avec le sommeil. Partout, il voyait Himuro. Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa voix, son odeur. Il voulait tendre une main pour le toucher, mais il était trop lent et la réalité de ce monde onirique ne semblait avoir aucune loi. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux suite à un bruit désagréable et répétitif qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa alerte pour découvrir avec horreur un photographe. Le bruit de l'appareil capturant leur moment d'intimité l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Murasakibara rugit et se précipita sur le déchet sans foi ni loi qui n'avait de toute évidence aucune morale. Il le saisit par le polo et l'envoya valser dans le couloir. Puis il sortit de la chambre à son tour et attrapa de nouveau l'homme qu'il plaqua contre le mur.

\- Je vais te tuer, espèce de détritus putride. Comment oses-tu ! Je vais t'écraser et te broyer les os.

Il entendit des cris autour de lui pendant que l'homme le dévisageait effaré et visiblement paniqué.

\- Espèce de déchet ! hurla Murasakibara.

Il sentit qu'on l'agrippait et qu'on tentait de le forcer à lâcher prise. Mais il était tellement furieux qu'il prêtait à peine attention à ses ridicules insectes qui tentaient d'intervenir.

Mais finalement, alors qu'il secouait l'individu comme un prunier en l'écrasant contre le mur, les ridicules insectes se firent plus nombreux et ils parvinrent à le maitriser. L'homme s'écroula au sol terrorisé et recula prestement. Il voulut saisir son appareil, mais Murasakibara lui écrasa la main. Le paparazzi hurla et Murasakibara ressentit une décharge d'adrénaline. Il voulait lui faire mal et qu'il souffre. Soudain, il fut mis à terre et trainé loin du couard qui s'enfuit en emportant son appareil. Murasakibara hurla de fureur.

Mais il fut bientôt submergé par le nombre et il sentit une aiguille percer la peau de son bras alors qu'il se débattait comme un forcené. Peu à peu, il s'engourdit et il sentit qu'on s'écartait de lui. Le brouillard se fit petit à petit.

Il flottait dans une réalité brumeuse. Il lui semblait entendre la voix de sa mère discuter avec un inconnu qu'il ne remettait pas.

\- Il a besoin de repos. Il est au bout du rouleau. C'est dangereux pour sa santé. Une ambulance attend pour le ramener chez lui. Il doit s'éloigner de l'hôpital quelque temps.

Murasakibara ferma les yeux. Il sombra à nouveau, épuisé.

Il se réveilla dans son lit. Celui qu'il partageait habituellement avec Himuro.

\- Tatsuya, gémit-il.

Il cherchait la chaleur de son corps. Himuro dormait toujours contre lui. Blotti contre son torse.

\- Tatsuya, gémit-il à nouveau.

Il entendit une chaise racler le parquet et des bruits de pas précipité résonnèrent.

\- Docteur, il se réveille.

Une personne aux pas lourds entra dans la pièce.

\- Eh bien, Murasakibara-san, pile au moment de ma visite. Vous avez un parfait timing ! dit une voix masculine au timbre chaleureux.

Murasakibara émergeait doucement des limbes et la réalité reprenait peu à peu sa place avec plus ou moins de douceur. Il gémit en pensant à son amant dans un lit d'hôpital. Comment avait-il pu oublier et se laisser aller dans un tel sommeil.

\- Le calmant a fait son petit effet et votre fatigue à fait le reste, reprit l'homme.

Murasakibara ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant des paupières. Aveuglé par la lumière, il grimaça, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Vous devriez aller mieux d'ici quelques heures, le renseigna le docteur. Laissez à votre corps le temps d'émerger.

Le jeune homme grogna de frustration. Il ne supportait pas cet état de faiblesse. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Petit à petit, ses sens revinrent et il put voir distinctement et entendre enfin pleinement.

\- Vous avez dormi deux longs jours, l'informa le médecin assis au bord de son lit.

\- Tatsuya ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Son état est stable. Aucun changement.

Murasakibara soupira tant de soulagement que de frustration. Il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers et ferma les yeux.

Le docteur finit de l'ausculter et après lui avoir appris qu'il était en pleine forme il le laissa seul.

Sa mère fit ensuite son entrée visiblement nerveuse et babilla sur l'incroyable demeure d'Akashi. Murasakibara ne l'écoutait pas. Il pensait à son amant dans son lit blanc, mais aussi à ses amis. Kuroko et Akashi étaient tous deux dans le coma tout comme Midorima. Takao déprimait et Kise et Aomine culpabilisaient. Mais pire encore. Ils étaient séparés. Or c'était leur union qui leur avait permis de tout affronter.

Au bout d'un temps, sa mère se lassa de son silence et le laissa seul. Il accueillit la solitude avec soulagement. Au bout de quelques heures, il sortit de son lit pour prendre une douche. Sa tête le tournait et il avait horriblement faim. Il sortit et enfila les vêtements qu'il avait emmenés avec lui dans la salle de bain.

Mais alors qu'il revint dans la chambre, son attention fut attirée par un étrange objet posé sur le lit.

Murasakibara sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, il eut la présence d'esprit de s'adosser au mur et se contenta de glisser un peu violemment. Assis sur le parquet de la chambre, il fixait son lit, les yeux pleins de terreur.

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Pas maintenant. Pas sans lui. Je ne veux pas.

Il sentit son pouls s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer. La panique était à sa porte menaçant de tout submerger. Mais soudain, le monde se figea.

Il se leva et s'approcha de son lit sur lequel trônait fièrement un siège pour bébé. Murasakibara tomba à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sur les genoux. L'enfant qui dormait paisiblement avait la pâleur d'Himuro, mais également ses cheveux noirs. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Murasakibara. Et plus que tout, sous son œil droit, un grain de beauté semblait ponctuer sa joue.

Soudain, le bébé ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant et Murasakibara découvrit deux pupilles violettes, preuves de sa paternité.

\- Sayuki, murmura-t-il en souriant. Tu lui ressembles tellement.

Le jeune homme sourit et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues.

· Sayuki : petite neige.

Il avait froid et mal. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent il se trouvait dans un cocon de ouate apaisant. Quelque chose était venu bouleverser son univers et ce quelque chose le malmenait durement. Il avait l'impression que des mains glacées l'agrippaient et le tirait sans ménagement. Il se débattait, mais le froid gagnait du terrain. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'on le tirait vers une lumière aveuglante et crue d'où provenaient des voix et des bruits. Le mot surface s'imposa à son esprit et il se laissa tirer. Quelque chose là-bas l'attirait. Un nom encore informulé se faisait un passage dans son esprit brumeux. Son corps semblait s'éveiller et courir après une présence, une odeur, une chaleur.

\- Il remonte, il va se réveiller !

\- Appelle le docteur ! Mais… qu'est ce que c'est que cette perfusion ? C'est toi qui a installé ça ?

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non !

\- Oh, mon dieu, vite va chercher le docteur !

Il se sentit atterrir au milieu des sons, des cris, de la caresse désagréable des draps. Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Il gémit de douleur comme d'agacement. Il ne supportait pas cet état de trouble qui le faisait se senti si faible. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière l'éblouit.

Il entendit vaguement une cavalcade de pas et sentit qu'on l'entourait.

\- Docteur, il y a une perfusion externe à nos services qui lui a été administrée !

\- Comment ça !

\- Ici, je suis en train de faire le changement.

\- Seikatsu ?

\- Vous avez dit, Docteur ?

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la poche. Bipez-moi le labo et la sécurité et faites-lui des prises de sang !

\- Entendu, je m'en ch…

\- Testuya.

Le silence se fit soudain et il sentit que tous se tournaient vers lui. Akashi avait la bouche sèche et la gorge râpeuse. Il voyait trouble et entendait par bribes. Son cerveau semblait être au ralenti et il percevait avec difficulté le monde qui l'entourait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et son père fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Seijuro, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tetsuya, répondit simplement Akashi en dévisageant chaque visage tourné vers lui.

Tous le fixaient stupéfiés. Akashi lança un regard froid à son père et se tourna vers celui qui lui semblait être le médecin.

\- S'il est mort, ne perdez pas votre temps avec moi. S'il est mort, je me tuerai.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello ! Toutes mes excuses pour ce temps d'attentes, mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi. De plus, ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, pas forcément super fun à écrire, mais essentiel au respect de l'histoire et des personnages ! Le prochain risque d'être épique, mais j'avais besoin de faire avancer la situation avant cela.

Cependant, la fin risque de m'attirer quelques ennuis, mais il fallait que les choses s'accélèrent !

En tout cas, la suite annonce beaucoup de drames, d'amour, de disputes, de surprise et de moment romantiques ! J'ai hâte de poster le prochain chapitre ! J

En tout cas merci à :

Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le prénom des enfants. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'arrive pas tous en même temps. Tu risques de me détester un peu en fin de chapitre, mais sache que c'est une situation temporaire. Il fallait un peu de drame. Le plus intéressant sera de voir comment ils vont l'affronter. En tout cas, le prochain chapitre sera concentré sur ton couple préféré !

Luffythebest : Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre va te plaire, je pense. J'espère que ces passages sonneront juste pour toi et que tu seras soulagée de voir certains esprits s'apaiser ! Bonne lecture.

Edition Ethan : Merci pour ta review ! h oui je joue avec tes émotions et ce n'est pas fini ! Ce chapitre est riche en rebondissements et nous amène vers d'autres suspens ! J'espère qu'il te plaira en tout cas ! )

Arijessika : Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre va permettre de passer un autre tournant et c'est le début de nouvelles aventures ! Tu vas avoir l'arrivée d'un tout petit nouveau et surtout un Aomine au top de sa forme bien qu'il ne fasse qu'une apparition fugace. Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur Kuroko et Akashi, ainsi que Aomine et Kise et je promets qu'il sera très long !

Ellie27 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui le père d'Akashi n'est pas près de sortir du décor, surtout après la fin de ce chapitre ! Quant à la fin… je suis plutôt happy end, mais on ne sait jamais. En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça motive vraiment pour écrire.

Lily-Rose24 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, en tout cas je suis motivée à écrire la suite ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Serpent d'argent : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Léonie : Merci pour cette review plein de dynamisme ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te lire. Je pense que ce chapitre devrait répondre à certaines de tes questions. C'est un chapitre tournant qui met fin à un rythme donc du coup j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! En tout cas j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Le prochain chapitre en tout cas sera plus audacieux !

Angela : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui elle m'a aidé, savoir que des lecteurs attendent la suite développe un certain sens des responsabilités ! Ahah. En tout cas, tu devrais avoir des réponses à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre. Le prochain sera consacré à Kuroko et Akashi qui ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines ! Bonne lecture.

Colissa : Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses ! J

Yasha : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ton amie ait réussi à te convaincre de lire ! Un lecteur en plus c'est toujours flatteur ! Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça aide vraiment. Surtout dans un chapitre comme celui-là qui a été vraiment dur à écrire. Tu devrais avoir certaines réponses à tes questions rapidement. En tout cas, je posterai bientôt à nouveau, car j'ai enfin dépassé l'étape qui me posait problème. Je suis contente que les prénoms te plaisent !

Ombre ardente : Merci pour ta review ! Dsl ce chapitre n'est pas très très long et je me rattraperais au prochain ! J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, car j'avais besoin de changer de rythme et d'avancer. Mais je dois respecter l'histoire et tous les personnages. Du coup, j'espère qu'il plaira quand même. En tout cas, la fin annonce le début de nouvelles aventures et beaucoup de choses vont pouvoir évoluer ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, suppliait Takao d'une voix brisée.

Il était assis au chevet d'un lit médical. Accroché comme un perdu à un bras relié à tuyaux et capteurs. Le visage enfoui dans les plis des draps blancs.

Il était épuisé, sa jambe le faisait souffrir. De lourdes cernes mauves pesaient sous ses yeux. Son teint était brouillé et ses traits tirés, il faisait peine à voir. Ses yeux bleus étaient pleins de désespoir et rouges à force de pleurer. Plus les jours passaient, plus son envie de vivre s'effilochait. Il lui semblait que le jour ne se levait jamais et ses journées baignaient dans une lumière grisâtre.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il devina qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de Midorima, Sakurako. Elle les avait suivis après leur départ de l'hôpital et épaulait un Takao des plus grognons.

\- Kazunari, va prendre ta douche, s'il se réveille tu vas lui faire peur, dit une voix féminine.

L'intéressé se contenta de grogner. Ils étaient revenus au refuge depuis une semaine. Akashi avait fait sortir tout le monde de l'hôpital quelques jours à peine après son réveil. Une équipe médicale avait été dépêchée au refuge et s'occupait des soins de chacun. Néanmoins, il ne semblait n'y avoir rien d'autre à faire que changer les poches de perfusions et les pansements. Midorima, Kuroko et Himuro continuaient de dormir très loin d'eux.

À certains moments, quand son humeur était des plus sombres, il songeait qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'Himuro ou Kuroko se réveillent avant Midorima. Néanmoins, à peine cette pensée effleurait son esprit qu'il se repentait, écoeuré par lui même.

Il était au bout du rouleau et au bord de la folie. Car un colis s'était invité chez lui lorsqu'ils avaient regagné le refuge.

\- Ton fils a faim, reprit la jeune femme.

Takao frissonna et se sentit submergé par des émotions contradictoires. La joie et la peine. La solitude et ce sentiment incroyable qui l'avait comblé lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur cet être minuscule. Il soupira et se leva. Il n'avait aucune envie que Sakurako le sermonne à nouveau sur l'importance d'établir un contact avec son fils.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et détacha les larges compresses qui protégeaient ses blessures. Il entra précautionneusement sous la douche. Malgré le fait qu'il soit en bonne voie de guérison, il devait se montrer prudent pour ne pas gêner la cicatrisation.

Il sortit de la douche et enfila un pantalon de coton et un tee-shirt blanc tout simple. Sakurako se tenait près du lit de son frère, le visage soucieux. Takao s'en voulut soudainement de s'être montré si égoïste. Elle aussi souffrait.

Il posa une main sur son épaule qu'il serra brièvement et sortit de la pièce.

Il marcha en boitant dans le couloir silencieux et entra dans une nouvelle pièce quelques portes plus loin. C'était la nursery. Étant donné la situation, il leur avait paru des plus simple de grouper les enfants dans la même pièce. Pour l'instant, seuls trois des cinq berceaux étaient occupés. Les jumeaux de Kuroko et Akashi manquaient encore à l'appel. Takao se demanda vaguement ce que mijotait Seikatsu, mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en inquiéter. Il se dirigea vers un couffin coiffé d'un voile blanc qui brillait dans le soleil matinal. Il faisait donc beau ?

Takao s'approcha et se pencha sur son fils. Comme à chaque fois, son cœur fit un bond. Il voyait Midorima en Aiichiro. Il avait ses traits fins et ses yeux verts qui contrastaient avec ses quelques mèches de cheveux noires et soyeuses. Les mêmes cheveux que les siens.

L'enfant accrocha quelques instants son regard au sien et ouvrit sa petite bouche pour lâcher un léger cri.

\- Tu as faim, traduisit Takao.

Il se dirigea vers la petite pièce attenante qui servait à préparer les biberons. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il apprenait ces gestes. Lui qui était enfant unique n'avait jamais côtoyé de près un bébé et il avait tout à apprendre.

Il grimaça, sa jambe le lançait. Mais selon le docteur il s'agissait d'une douleur fantôme liée à son état émotionnel.

Soudain, il entendit la porte de la nursery s'ouvrir et quelqu'un se faufiler à tâtons. Takao sourit presque et se retourna pour voir Aomine penché au-dessus du berceau de sa fille.

\- Je vérifie si elle respire bien, répondit le jeune père au sourcil levé de Takao.

Takao leva les yeux au ciel. Aomine était un vrai papa poule, il suffisait que Kirarin pousse le moindre cri pour qu'il traverse la maison en courant comme un fou.

Soudain, Kise fit son apparition ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec.

\- Daiki ! ragea-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je vérifie! Tu sais, un bébé de cet âge doit être surveillé. Cela fait un moment qu'elle dort !

Kise ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment.

\- Elle dort, car elle nous a tenus éveillés toute la nuit ! s'énerva-t-il en prenant cependant garde de chuchoter.

Takao secoua la tête. Kise n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il termina la préparation du biberon et se dirigea vers le berceau de son fils.

Kise finit par tirer Aomine hors de la nursery. Takao marqua un temps d'arrêt. Habituellement, il donnait son biberon à Aiichiro dans l'un des confortables fauteuils à oreilles près de la fenêtre. Mais soudain, il fut pris d'une impulsion. Il sortit l'enfant de son berceau, le cala dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce. Il traversa le couloir et regagna la chambre de malade de Midorima dont Sakurako avait déserté le chevet. Aiichiro était calme attendant patiemment son petit déjeuner.

Takao s'installa dans le fauteuil au chevet de son amant. À force d'y être restés des heures, les coussins semblaient avoir mémorisé son corps. Il se cala confortablement et commença à nourrir son fils.

\- Il était temps que tu rencontres ton papa, dit-il à l'enfant qui tétait goulument. C'est lui qui a trouvé ton prénom. Il me l'a dit en rêve.

Il fit une pause sentant sa gorge se nouer. Il inspira et expira repoussant son chagrin.

\- Ton papa est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il est déterminé, têtu, d'un pragmatisme à toute épreuve sauf en ce qui concerne l'astrologie.

Takao sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et il lâcha un drôle de rire éraillé. Seuls les bips des machineries troublaient le silence.

Midorima.

Takao était parti depuis un moment déjà. Il était resté seul sur cette plage de sable blanc à regarder une mer qui reflétait un ciel gris. Il se sentait seul, mais il savait qu'il devait être patient. Parfois, il percevait quelques échos du dehors. La plupart du temps, c'était la voix de Takao ou son odeur. Il entendait la détresse dans sa voix et sentait son cœur se serrer.

Les jours et les nuits passaient sans distinction dans cet étrange décor immobile. Cependant, depuis quelque temps il assistait à un étrange phénomène. Au niveau, de la ligne d'horizon, là où le ciel et la mer se rejoignaient, l'univers se fissurait. Impassible, il regarda la fissure s'élargir. Soudain, le monde autour de lui ne lui sembla être qu'une vulgaire impression en deux dimensions et il fut à peine surpris quand cette image s'effondra en morceaux. Il y eut un flash blanc et il se retrouva dans une pièce qui lui était familière. Elle ressemblait à la chambre qu'il occupait avec Takao au refuge. Soudain, il se figea. Il se voyait dans un lit médical au drap blanc. Il donnait l'impression de dormir un peu trop profondément. Il était relié à plusieurs poches de perfusions et à plusieurs écrans qui affichaient des courbes et des chiffres et produisait des bips et des sons étranges un peu inquiétants. À côté de lui, Takao était assis en tailleur dans un fauteuil confortable. Midorima se figea, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Dans les bras de Takao était blotti son fils qui s'endormait sur son biberon. Il hoqueta et sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux.

\- Kazunari ! hurla-t-il.

Mais l'intéressé ne pouvait l'entendre. Midorima hurla de frustration. C'en était fini de sa patience et de son impassibilité. Il était à quelques mètres de celui qu'il aimait et qui souffrait de son absence au regard des cernes violacées qui soulignait ses yeux.

\- Réveille-toi ! hurla-t-il à son double dans le lit ! Réveille-toi ! Ne le laisse pas comme ça ! Il souffre !

Midorima sanglotait. Il regarda Takao qui souriait tristement à l'enfant avant de poser un regard inquiet sur son corps inerte. Midorima poussa un gémissement entre la peine et la colère. Il ne pouvait supporter de le voir dans cet état-là. Il posa vivement les mains sur les épaules du corps malade, une décharge le traversa de part en part et il hurla en reculant. Il vit Takao redresser soudain la tête et jeter un regard effrayé aux machines. Mais celles-ci se calmèrent.

Midorima était médecin et il savait bien qu'il n'existe pas de mode d'emploi à une sortie de coma. Chaque patient avait son histoire propre et la plupart du temps ils racontaient des choses à la limite du réel. Il sut soudain que le sien se ferait dans la douleur. Il s'approcha de nouveau de son corps, jeta un regard à Takao et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son corps vide.

\- Pour toi, Kazunari, murmura-t-il.

La douleur fut insupportable, il cria, mais il ne lâcha pas. Il considérait cela comme la dernière marche vers son réveil. Il avait dû faire preuve de patience et désormais il devait faire preuve de courage.

Il entendit vaguement Takao s'agiter à côté de lui. Puis, tout d'un coup la douleur cessa et il se sentit aspiré en même temps qu'un flash de lumière blanche l'éblouissait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et inspira bruyamment comme un noyé perçant la surface de l'eau.

\- Shintaro ! hurla Takao à côté de lui.

Sa respiration était désordonnée et difficile, mais il tient bon. Il cligna des yeux, éblouit par la lumière. Sa tête et sa poitrine lui faisaient mal, mais il s'en fichait, il était revenu.

\- Shintaro ! cria une voix féminine qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de sa soeur. Oh, mon dieu, je vais chercher le médecin, c'est un miracle.

Midorima cligna des yeux et tourna doucement la tête vers Kazunari qui le regardait en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Le biberon était tombé au sol et l'enfant légèrement chahuté par cette arrivée en fanfares gémissait. Takao le redressa dans ses bras et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Shintaro, je te présente Aiichiro. Ton fils, dit doucement Takao.

Sayuki avait décidé qu'elle ne dormirait pas, et ce même si son père était complètement épuisé. Elle pleurait dès qu'il essayait de la reposer dans son berceau. Aussi, continuait-il à la bercer les yeux à demi ouverts. Kise était passé plus tôt en le suppliant de ne pas réveiller Kirarin qui semblait avoir décidé de respecter les horaires nocturnes des humains.

\- Mura-chi, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas une petite fille, j'ai une petite chouette. Alors pour une fois qu'elle se décide à dormir la nuit, par pitié ne la réveille pas. Murasakibara avait acquiescé et avait déménagé le berceau de sa fille dans sa propre chambre. Vers 23 heures il avait eu un petit creux et était descendu à la cuisine. Mais en remontant, Sayuki se mit soudain à pleurer. Murasakibara se précipita dans la première pièce qu'il croisa, afin de respecter la promesse faite à Kise. Il berça doucement Sayuki qui pleurait de plus belle. Un coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'il était entré sans le vouloir dans la chambre qu'occupait Himuro. Celui-ci dormait dans son lit blanc, entouré de machines et de traitements qui le nourrissaient et le maintenaient en vie. Une petite lampe de chevet diffusait une douce lumière dans la pièce.

Il passait ses matinées à son chevet et s'occupait de sa fille le reste du temps. La mère d'Himuro l'avait suivi au refuge, mais à cette heure elle dormait après une nouvelle journée éprouvante, plein d'espoirs déçus.

\- Allons, Sayuki, il est l'heure de dormir. Tu es infernale ce soir.

\- Sayuki ? demanda une voix faible.

Murasakibara se figea et son cœur loupa plusieurs battements. Il se figea en serrant sa fille contre lui. Sentant le trouble de son père, celle-ci s'était arrêtée de pleurer et hoquetait les yeux pleins de larmes.

Le jeune homme pivota vers le lit et vit Himuro parfaitement réveillé et lui souriant doucement.

\- Que… bredouilla Murasakibara qui s'était mis à trembler.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai dû beaucoup t'inquiéter, dit doucement Himuro.

\- Je ne rêve pas ? murmura Murasakibara.

Himuro lâcha un léger rire et leva un bras faible.

\- Atsushi, viens.

L'intéressé avança lentement jusqu'au lit et s'assit doucement sur le bord. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Himuro se refermer sur son avant-bras.

\- Elle a tes yeux, murmura Himuro.

Il dévorait sa fille des yeux, le regard brillant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il rayonna.

\- Elle est belle.

\- Elle tient de toi, murmura Murasakibara qui arrivait enfin à aligner plus de deux mots.

\- Moi je n'y vois que toi, sourit Himuro en détachant son regard de l'enfant pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? demanda Murasakibara.

\- Quelques heures, j'ai émergé doucement. Ma mère était encore là, je sentais sa présence. Mais elle est partie avant que j'ouvre les yeux.

Murasakibara ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ?

Les yeux d'Himuro se remplirent de larmes et il détourna le regard.

\- La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est un fou tirant à l'aveuglette sur le terrain. Je ne savais pas si tu… si tu…

\- Si j'étais vivant ? comprit soudain Murasakibara.

\- Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé, alors je crois que je refusais de totalement émerger tant que je n'étais pas sûr que tu fasses encore partie de ce monde. Et puis j'ai entendu ta voix, tu étais en train de chantonner.

Murasakibara s'empourpra. Himuro l'avait entendu descendre à la cuisine.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie qu'à ce moment.

Ils échangèrent un long regard tendre et plein de promesses.

\- Pourquoi Sayuki ? demanda finalement Himuro.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si j'adore.

\- La neige me fait penser à toi et elle te ressemble tellement.

Himuro rit doucement et posa à nouveau son regard sur l'enfant qui le dévisageait.

\- Atsuchi, les autres ? demanda-t-il soudain l'air grave.

\- Tout le monde est en vie. Kise et moi avons été miraculeusement épargnés. Aomine a été touché à la jambe et se remet très bien. Takao aussi se remet de ses blessures. Midorima est sorti du coma il y a deux jours. Akashi est réveillé depuis bientôt deux semaines. Il ne reste plus que Kuroko qui dort en attendant que son corps absorbe le choc.

\- Kuroko ?

\- Il a été touché à la tête. La balle a glissé sur son crâne donc on a évité le pire. Mais, il n'a pas l'air décidé à émerger.

Himuro fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il semblait séparé par les informations.

\- Et les enfants sont arrivés ? demanda Himuro.

\- La fille de Kise et Aomine est arrivée la première et la nôtre a suivi de près. Le fils de Takao et Midorima a été déposé à leur retour de l'hôpital. Il ne manque plus que les jumeaux.

Murasakibara baissa les yeux sur sa fille silencieuse et avec soulagement, il constata qu'elle dormait profondément.

\- Atsushi, je vais t'épouser, dit soudain Himuro.

Murasakibara se redressa vivement surpris. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il en avait presque oublié sa demande. Il sourit largement, une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps.

Soudain un bruit de cavalcade résonna dans le couloir et on entendit des hurlements.

\- Tetsuya, NON ! hurlait Akashi.

Kuroko dormait pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été dans cet étrange état de transe. Doucement, cependant, il s'était réparé et reconstruit et depuis peu il dormait d'un sommeil salvateur. Sa tête l'avait fait énormément souffrir dans un premier temps. Cependant, la douleur s'était tue.

Tout était calme depuis un certain temps, aussi l'atterrissage fut d'une violence inouïe. Il se redressa vivement dans un lit étranger, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il paniqua alors qu'il tournait la tête tentant d'identifier les lieux. Une douleur aiguë lui arracha un hurlement alors qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir en descendant du lit. Son bras saignait. Soudain, deux personnes en blouse blanche pénétrèrent en courant dans la pièce.

\- Où suis-je ? cria-t-il d'une voix éraillée qui lui blessa la gorge.

\- Kuroko-san ! Vous êtes chez vous, tout va bien.

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi, paniqua-t-il.

L'un des inconnus, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, sembla soudain tiquer. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Kuroko.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre à votre propos.

\- Je… je suis lycéen au lycée Seirin, je viens d'entrer au lycée.

Les deux docteurs échangèrent un regard entendu.

Soudain, une troisièrme personne entra en trombe dans la chambre.

\- Testuya !

Kuroko ouvrit de grands yeux et vit Akashi se diriger vers lui à grandes enjambées, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Akashi, qu'est ce que ça veut dire, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Où suis-je ?

Akashi s'arrêta net et Kuroko vit une souffrance intense se peindre sur son visage.

\- Cela peut être momentané, dit soudain l'un des docteurs en se précipitant pour soutenir Akashi. Ne perdez pas espoir !

Kuroko ne comprenait rien, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, ou pourquoi son ancien capitaine se précipitait ainsi à son chevet ? Alors que quelques mois plus tôt il lui avait brisé le cœur en se montrant impitoyable et d'une froideur sans bornes. Il voulait partir d'ici. Il était mal à l'aise ici. Il avait u mal à respirer et le regard que lui lançait Akashi le troublait au plus haut point.

\- Je veux retourner chez moi, je veux voir mes parents. Et Kagami, appelez-le, c'est un très bon ami !

\- Tetsuya, NON ! hurla soudain Akashi.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello,

Alors voici un chapitre spécial AkaKuro ! Je vous devais bien ça ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, car il est chargé en émotion. Comme d'habitude, la fin est un tantinet explosive ! Aussi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur les différents couples !

Merci du fond du cœur à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire ! Vous êtes vraiment une aide précieuse lors des pages blanches ! Surtout qu'avec la dernière parution vous avez passé la barre des 100 reviews, donc merci vous !

Aussi :

Licht-sama : Merci pour tes reviews ! Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire, car c'est un pur AkaKuro donc émotions et sentiments garantis ! J'ai eu un peu peur en postant le chapitre 16, mais ton commentaire m'a rassuré ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Yukino Ibuki : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bonne lecture !

Edition Ethan : Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Oui tu as raison, je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fic' ! En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments ! )

Tu as vu très juste concernant ce nouveau chapitre, mais je te laisse découvrir par toi même !

Lys0212 : Merci pour ta review ! Oui je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster le chapitre 16 ! J'étais complètement sous l'eau. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore de nombreuses idées et avec ce nouveau tournant j'ai un nouvel arc qui s'ouvre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Un pur AkaKuro comme je n'en avais pas fait depuis un moment ! Bonne lecture !

Kaori-Miu : Merci pour ta review ! Ahahah ! Dsl, c'est mon côté sadique ! Effectivement tu es douée, tu m'avais vu venir ! )

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Un pur AkaKuro pour me faire pardonné auprès des fan du couple (dont je fais personnellement partie) ! Merci pour tes compliments et très bonne lecture à toi ! )

Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour ta review ! Encore une fois je suis vraiment dsl pour l'attente ! J'ai été complètement débordé et je ne veux pas écrire un truc rapidement juste pour publier ! Contente que le Aomine papa-poule te plaise ! En fait, les réveils ne se passent pas en même temps. C'est juste dans le même chapitre. J'avais besoin de prendre ce tournant pour développer d'autres intrigues ! Mais c'est vrai que ça peut donner cette impression de « tout le monde ouvre les yeux à la même seconde ».

Dsl pour cette fin bien sadique, mais je pense me rattraper avec ce chapitre ! C'est un pur AkaKuro et je pense que mu détesteras un peu moins !

Eh oui, j'avoue Akashi passe par de sales épreuves, mais s'il ne se passait rien ce serait ennuyeux ! Ahahah.

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Ellie27 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis dsl d'être aussi sadique (enfin pas tout à fait) ! Aomine en papa-poule semble faire l'unanimité ! Je le voyais tellement dans ce rôle !

Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire, toi qui sembles particulièrement aimer nos deux héros ! Donc je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Angela : Merci pour ta review ! Ahahah c'était un cri du cœur ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas ce chapitre va te rassurer ! C'est également le retour des scènes un peu plus « adulte » héhé ! Pour les autres couples, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant, car ce chapitre est un pur AkaKuro ! Mais je promets plein de belles choses après cette période éprouvante ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Arijessika : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le réveil de Midorima que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire. J'essayais d'éviter le cliché ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire ! Eh oui Mura à l'air de bien s'en sortir !

Quant à Aomine je pense qu'il va battre Kise dans le rôle du papa-poule même si c'est deux là sont deux grands gaga de leur petite fille !

Eh oui je sais, je récolte ce que j'ai sème ! Mais je pense que tu vas me pardonner avec ce chapitre ! Oui j'ai un plan en tête, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ombre ardente : Merci pour ta review ! Non je te jure je ne veux pas te tuer ! La preuve je me rattrape dans ce chapitre ! Tu vas voir pas besoin de me trucider ! Un pur AkaKuro qui devrait te convaincre de ne pas tomber dans le pénal ! Je te laisse découvrir mon mea culpa ! Bonne lecture )

6Starlight6 : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Tu vas avoir toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur tous les couples, mais en attendant voici un pur AkaKuro ! Bonne lecture !

Angela : Merci pour ta review ! Dsl d'avoir éprouvé ta patience ! Mais il faut du temps aux bonnes choses ! Ahah oui Kise n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Je n'avais pas réfléchi au rôle qu'ils pouvaient incarner ! Mais je pense que tu as raison !

Et nous aurons en effet un mariage à célébrer très prochainement !

Dsl, dsl, dsl ! Mais je me rattrape dans ce chapitre ! Promis ! Ne me hante pas ma colocataire va t'en vouloir ! Ahahah ! Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas ça fait super plaisir ! Et très bonne lecture !

Kanna : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Kuroko était allongé dans le jardin sous le cerisier japonais. Il avait l'esprit en compote. Il fronça les sourcils, son mal de tête le reprenait. Il était rentré chez ses parents depuis deux semaines et tout lui était étranger. Il manquait un pan à sa vie. Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Un trou noir qu'il tentait d'imaginer avec les dires d'autrui. C'était des plus frustrants. Comme si un autre que lui avait joué son rôle pendant des années et qu'il assistait tel un spectateur à ses exploits.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Son père refusait de le voir et lui parler. Sa mère le fuyait et allait de crise de larmes en crise de larmes. Seule sa grand-mère semblait heureuse de sa compagnie. Elle ne cessait de le gâter de toutes sortes d'attention. Elle lui cuisinait ses plats préférés, lui préparait du thé et veillait à son confort. Les médecins l'avaient contraint au repos forcé et il était visité tous les deux jours pour surveiller son état.

La veille, il avait surpris une dispute entre ses parents qui l'avait mis profondément mal à l'aise.

\- Il a failli mourir ! hurlait sa mère. On aurait pu le perdre.

\- Je l'ai perdu le jour où il s'est affiché avec cet Akashi, avait craché son père.

\- Arrête de jouer aux insensibles! tu t'es précipité à l'hôpital dès que tu l'as appris ! Et tu l'as même appris avant moi, étant donné que tu suivais le match à la télévision, enfermé dans ton bureau !

\- Tais-toi ! Je refuse de parler de ça !

\- C'est ton unique enfant !

\- Je ne peux pas assumer ses choix ! Il me fait honte !

\- Tu te mens à toi même ! Tu dis cela à cause du regard des autres ! C'est toi qui me fais honte !

Kuroko avait refusé d'en entendre plus et s'était enfui dans le jardin. Le plus loin possible des hurlements de ses parents. Sa grand-mère l'avait rejoint et l'avait consolé en lui caressant doucement les cheveux comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Kise était passé deux jours après son départ du domaine d'Akashi qui était censé être sa maison. Ils avaient essayé de discuter, mais Kuroko n'arrivait pas à suivre le fil.

\- Kuroko-chi, je sais que tout cela doit être horrible pour toi. En fait, c'est faux, je n'en ai aucune idée et je ne peux qu'imaginer. Aussi je t'ai ramené quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider.

Kise lui avait tendu une pile de DVD avec un sourire triste.

\- Peut-être que ça t'aidera.

Kuroko l'avait regardé partir plus perdu que jamais. Sa grand-mère l'avait rejoint plus tard alors qu'il fixait le vide assis sur les marches du jardin.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

\- Tout cela doit être très éprouvant pour toi, dit doucement sa grand-mère.

\- Mon cerveau, on dirait…je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il refusait de se souvenir. Ces souvenirs sont bien quelque part, non ?

\- Ton cerveau ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton cœur plutôt.

\- Mon cœur ? Grand-mère, que veux-tu dire ?

\- Quand j'avais ton âge, une de mes amies très chères était amoureuse d'un jeune garçon. Il formait un couple heureux et adorable. Le jeune homme a été appelé pour faire son service militaire et il est décédé dans un accident malheureux lors d'une manœuvre. Peu après avoir appris la nouvelle, elle est tombée dans les escaliers. Elle a perdu conscience et lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle avait perdu tout souvenir de lui et elle pensait être trois ans plus tôt juste avant leur première rencontre.

\- Elle l'avait oublié, murmura Kuroko, un gout amer dans la bouche. À nouveau quelque chose le dérangeait. Pourquoi ? reprit-il en grimaçant.

\- Oh ! On pourrait croire qu'elle a renoncé, pas vrai ? Mais j'ai toujours vu les choses autrement. Je dirais qu'elle s'est protégée. Son cœur a déraillé. La réalité a été impossible à appréhender. Son cœur s'est fermé à jamais emportant ses souvenirs avec lui. C'était une très jolie jeune femme, mais malgré les nombreux prétendants, elle n'a jamais plus montré d'inclinaison pour personne après ce tragique événement.

\- Mais quel rapport avec moi, grand-mère ?

\- Tu devrais regarder ses vidéos.

Kuroko avait suivi son conseil. Il y avait des heures et des heures d'enregistrement. Cela lui avait pris du temps. Il y avait surtout des matchs. Il se souvenait d'une partie. Ceux qu'il avait joués avec l'équipe de Seirin en première année. Mais, il y avait eu la Winter cup et tout avait changé. Il avait battu Murasakibara qui était entré dans la zone, contredisant ainsi son désintérêt affiché pour le basket. Murasakibara jouait avec un joueur particulièrement beau qui semblait connaître Kagami. Kuroko fut pris d'une migraine en visionnant ce film et dut s'arrêter. Puis il s'était vu encourager Kise dans les gradins. Et il avait battu Aomine grâce à son jeu et à l'acharnement de Kagami. Il s'était vu échanger le geste d'amitié qui lui avait tant manqué avec le joueur de Tôo. Puis Aomine s'était levé dans les gradins pour l'encourager pendant la finale et Kise et Midorima s'était joint à lui.

Midorima. Il l'avait vu jouer contre Akashi dans un match magnifique ou l'ancien joueur de la génération des miracles formait une paire incroyable avec un jouer à la compréhension du jeu impressionnante. À nouveau, Kuroko avait eu une migraine.

Enfin, il avait regardé la finale de la Winter Cup. Et il avait vu Akashi revenir des ténèbres. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il s'était mis à pleurer.

Il n'avait pas pu reprendre les visionnages avant plusieurs jours.

Finalement, il s'y était remis un soir tard dans la nuit alors que l'insomnie le tenait éveillé. Il avait été épaté par le match contre Jabberwock. Par leur nouvelle fraternité, plus saine, plus respectueuse et passionnée par le jeu d'équipe. Il mettait enfin leur talent au service du jeu et ils étaient grandioses. Une fois le match vu, Kuroko sombra dans un sommeil calme. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain était un jour pluvieux et il en profita pour s'enfermer une nouvelle fois devant son écran d'ordinateur. Ce dernier n'était pas la vidéo d'un match. Mais de nombreuses vidéos filmées lors d'évènements tels que des anniversaires, des fêtes ou des diners où ils étaient tous réunis. Certaines étaient courtes et d'autres duraient au contraire de longues minutes. Kuroko se passionna pour ses séquences personnelles où ils voyaient au-delà des joueurs de basket. Les dates de chaque vidéo apparaissaient en bas à droite de l'écran. Kuroko vit ainsi les années défilées au gré de leur rendez-vous. Il vit Kise et Aomine se rapprocher. Il capta les regards de tendresse que Midorima lançait à Takao. Il vit Murasakibara s'intéresser à Himuro alors que son assiette était pleine. Et enfin, il se vit en pleine conversation avec Akashi. Il vit les sourires qu'ils échangeaient. Il vit leur regard de plus en plus complice. Puis quelques vidéos plus tard, il hoqueta en voyant Akashi glisser un bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer à lui. Et il resta médusé en se voyant lui même se blottir contre l'empereur et quémander un baiser.

Soudain, Kuroko revit le visage d'Akashi lors de son réveil. Dévasté par la douleur. Il se leva, courut jusqu'aux toilettes et eut juste le temps de se pencher avant que son estomac ne se retourne.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il gémit en s'adossant au mur froid des toilettes. Il avait été amoureux d'Akashi Seijuro. Cette nuit-là il dormit très mal. Des souvenirs semblaient se mêler à des rêves. Il rêvait d'Akashi le suppliant de rester. Il voyait Akashi en train de lire, assit dans un fauteuil, baignant dans une lumière dorée. Akashi en tenue d'équitation qui s'avançait vers lui le regard plein de désir. Akashi dont le corps nu le dominait et qui plongeait sur sa bouche. Il se réveilla le souffle court et fila sous une douche glacée. Il perdait les pédales. Il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui lui avait été raconté.

Il s'enfuit dans le jardin et se réfugia sous le cerisier. Il ferma les yeux tentant de trouver un peu de sérénité.

\- Tu as de la visite, dit soudain sa grand-mère.

Kuroko sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Qui ? demanda vivement Kuroko.

Pourquoi soudainement avait-il envie de l'entendre répondre « Akashi Seijuro » ?

\- Kagami Taïga, répondit sa grand-mère. Il t'attend au salon.

Kuroko se leva et fila au salon en courant. Il avait de nombreuses fois sollicité Kagami, mais celui-ci se montrait évasif et remettait sans cesse leur rendez-vous plus tard.

\- Taïga, s'écria-t-il en pénétrant dans le salon.

Mais, il s'arrêta net. Kagami n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme qu'il connaissait. Il semblait épuisé et tourmenté.

\- Taïga, murmura-t-il.

\- Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, ricana Kagami.

\- Je…, Kuroko se tut blessé.

\- Parce que si tu te souvenais, tu ne courrais pas m'accueillir ainsi.

\- Taïga, qu'est-ce que ?

\- Je t'ai trahi. Par jalousie. Je me suis inventé mille excuses. Mais la vérité c'est que chaque mouvement que je faisais n'avait qu'un seul but : te voler à lui. J'étais tellement blessé et tellement obsédé que je te voyais presque comme une chose. Je t'ai trahi.

Kuroko ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il était gelé sur place, incapable de mettre en ordre une seule pensée.

\- Quand j'ai su pour cette histoire d'enfant, j'ai vu rouge. Mais j'étais le seul à jouer pour la vengeance. Nebuya jouait pour mettre en avant son partenariat avec une marque de vitamine. Moriyama pour faire grimper son compte tweeter. Imayoshi et Nijimura eux voulaient seulement relancer leur carrière. Etre la première équipe à marquer contre vous aurait suffi à leur assurer tout ça et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Kuroko vacilla. Un flash-back le fit papillonner des yeux. Ils étaient dans un vestiaire et Nijimura était venu leur parler. C'était si proche et si lointain à la fois. Mais autre chose le gênait.

\- Enfant, tu as dit enfant.

\- Toi et Akashi vous allez avoir un enfant. C'est ce que tu m'as dit.

Kuroko sentit un filet de sueur glisser le long de son échine. Quelque chose semblait toquer à la porte de sa mémoire.

« Notre enfant », la voix d'Akashi résonnant à ses oreilles.

Il avait quitté la demeure d'Akashi précipitamment. En fait, il avait hurlé paniqué jusqu'à ce qu'on le laisse partir chez ses parents. Mais il se souvenait maintenant qu'il avait entendu des pleurs de bébé.

Kuroko fit soudain demi-tour et courut jusqu'aux toilettes.

Il revint au salon le front perlé de sueur et les mains tremblantes.

Kagami l'attendait le visage triste.

\- Tu sais quand j'ai su que tu avais perdu la mémoire, dit-il soudain. J'aurai pu m'en réjouir et en tirer avantage. Après tout, tu ne te souvenais de lui que comme l'empereur égoïste et cruel qui t'avait tant déçu. Mais je n'ai rien tenté.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre de profiter d'autrui, Taiga, articula faiblement Kuroko.

\- Peut-être. Mais il y a autre chose. Tu l'aimais et tu l'aimes encore. Ça n'a rien avoir avec la mémoire. Tu retomberas amoureux de lui aussi certainement que cette finale de la Wild cup restera gravée dans l'histoire. Tous les deux, vous êtes comme deux vieilles âmes qui n'avez de cesse de vous retrouver.

Kuroko resta silencieux. Il sentit une grosse larme rouler sur sa joue.

\- Laisse le temps au temps, répondit doucement Kagami.

Il partit peu après ça laissant Kuroko le cœur en miette avec ses doutes et ses certitudes. Ce soir-là, il mit le dernier DVD dans le lecteur de son ordinateur. Il s'agissait de la finale de la Wild cup. Il regarda le match avec attention. On siffla un changement et sous ses yeux horrifiés il vit l'enfer s'abattre sur le terrain. Il vit ses amis tomber et dut mettre sur pause. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir de nouveau regarder. Soudain, un détail attira son attention et il revint en arrière pour relancer le film macabre. C'était très rapide, mais il en était sûr. Akashi s'était jeté devant lui pour prendre les projectiles à sa place. Une seconde après il tombait à son tour la tête ballotée comme celle d'un pantin désarticulé. Mais juste avant qu'il ne soit touché, il avait tendu la main vers Akashi et son visage indiquait qu'il avait hurlé.

Il repensa à l'histoire de sa grand-mère. Avait-il cru qu'Akashi était mort ? Était-ce pour ça que sa mémoire lui faisait faux bon ?

Il s'endormit et sombra dans les cauchemars. Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit le bras tendu vers le ciel et les joues humides. C'était le son de sa propre voix qui l'avait sorti du sommeil.

« Seijuro », c'est ce qu'il avait crié.

Il avait fini de regarder tous les DVD de Kise et même si parfois il avait l'impression de frôler du doigt un souvenir, un pan de sa vie restait cependant aux abonnés absents.

Ce matin-là, il était allongé dans l'herbe et regardait un ciel bleu où glissaient de gros nuages blancs. Il était épuisé. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et il n'avait même pas été capable de garder son déjeuner.

Sa grand-mère et sa mère s'inquiétaient de son état. Son père continuait à se comporter comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse du soleil matinal sur son visage. Soudain, une ombre s'interposa et il ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant des paupières.

Akashi Seijuro se tenait au-dessus de lui.

\- Akashi ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant.

\- Seijuro, le corrigea ce dernier.

Kuroko rougit. À nouveau, son cerveau s'emmêla entre ses souvenirs, les vidéos et les brèves réminiscences qu'il avait.

\- Je ne sais plus, soupira-t-il en se rallongeant et en fermant les yeux.

\- Viens avec moi, dit doucement Akashi.

Sa voix était douce et Kuroko frissonna. Son cœur s'emballa, son corps entier semblait réclamer Akashi. Il ouvrit les yeux et rougit. Son ancien capitaine le regardait visiblement serein. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux. Kuroko s'attarda sur son visage bien dessiné et sur ses yeux hétérochromes.

\- Où ? Dans cette maison où je me suis réveillé ? demanda-t-il

\- Non.

Kuroko se redressa et s'assit dans l'herbe. Il ne savait que dire. Sa tête et son cœur ne semblaient pas suivre la même ritournelle.

\- Que fait-il ici !? hurla soudain une voix masculine.

Kuroko bondit sur ses pieds. Son père traversait le jardin l'air furieux.

\- Sors d'ici, peu importe, ton nom et ton argent, tu n'as aucun droit d'entrer sur ma propriété.

\- Papa, commença Kuroko.

\- Tais-toi, éructa son père. Tu me dégoutes !

Kuroko hoqueta et sans s'en rendre compte se rapprocha instinctivement d'Akashi cherchant sa protection et du réconfort à la gifle verbale qu'il venait de recevoir. Ce dernier l'attrapa et le serra contre lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire. Son père venait enfin de lui adresser la parole et c'était pour l'insulter et le repousser encore plus loin.

\- Je te suis, dit soudainement Kuroko.

Il voulait partir, fuir cet endroit qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un monstre, quelqu'un à qui on ne devait pas le respect. Il sentit Akashi l'entrainer. Son père sembla vouloir protester, mais cela ne dura pas.

\- Tais-toi, asséna Akashi en fusillant du regard son paternel.

Le tutoiement tétanisa l'homme et Akashi en profita pour entrainer Kuroko hors du jardin. Ils sortirent dans la rue et Kuroko se laissa guider vers une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Akashi lui ouvrit la portière et il s'engouffra côté passager. Il avait envie de pleurer. Akashi fit le tour et prit la place de conducteur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko et mit le contact.

\- Tetsuya, murmura-t-il alors que Kuroko se mettait à pleurer.

\- Je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux, tout se mélange. Les rêves, ce que l'on m'a raconté, les vidéos, les photos et tout le monde qui semble attendre que je retrouve la mémoire aux moindres stimuli.

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer, répondit Akashi après plusieurs secondes de silence. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attends pas ça de toi.

Kuroko observa son profil alors qu'il se concentrait sur la route. Il était beau et il l'attirait. Pourtant, il se souvenait de lui comme ce capitaine froid et résolu qui avait emprunté la voie du culte de la victoire et du jeu solo.

Kagami lui avait dit qu'Akashi et lui étaient comme deux vieilles âmes, éternellement destiné à se retrouver. Kuroko rougit et tenta d'oublier cette pensée qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise dans cet étroit habitacle.

Il se laissa bercé par la conduite fluide d'Akashi et sombra bientôt dans un sommeil calme. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était sur le tarmac de l'aéroport.

Akashi s'étira et laissa les rayons du soleil matinal chauffer doucement sa peau. Les matines de la vieille abbaye italienne aux toits de tuiles rouge. Il aimait bien ce son chargé de passé, un réveil qui avait célébré l'aube des siècles durant. Ils étaient arrivés sur cette petite île de la méditerranée une semaine plus tôt. Depuis, ils avaient décidé de savourer la dolce vita. Au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble décrépi de couleur ocre, Akashi avait loué un appartement au sol de pierre et aux très hauts plafonds. Tout y était un peu suranné et la décoration spartiate se résumait à des crucifix en bois et des bouquets de fleurs séchées.

Akashi entendit Kuroko passer la porte-fenêtre pour le rejoindre sur la terrasse. Il se retourna pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et se figea. Kuroko vêtu d'un boxer et d'un T-shirt près du corps avait levé une main devant ses yeux éblouis. Le regard d'Akashi glissa sur ses longues jambes et son torse fin qu'on pouvait deviner sous le vêtement. Il était beau, magnifique. Akashi ferma les yeux et réfréna son envie de se jeter sur lui.

Ils faisaient chambre à part comme des amis et entretenaient une relation presque platonique.

Souvent, Kuroko lui lançait des regards curieux au détour d'une phrase, d'un geste ou même d'un silence.

La nuit dernière avait été des plus étranges. Akashi avait surpris Kuroko dans sa chambre. Bien sûr il n'avait rien laissé paraître et avait pu à sa guise observer Kuroko au pied de son lit. Ce dernier semblait perdu. Il fixait le supposé dormeur avec de grands yeux, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Puis il était sorti et Akashi n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Son amant lui manquait. Kuroko était son allier et son garde fou. C'était son amour qui l'avait aidé à supporter toutes ses épreuves. Il l'aimait et le désirait plus que tout. Il était sa raison de vivre, la lumière qui éclairait son existence et qui donnait toute sa saveur à sa vie.

\- Akashi-kun ? demanda soudain Kuroko.

\- Seijuro, corrigea l'intéressé par réflexe.

C'était la seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter. Qu'il ne l'appelle plus par son prénom. Il pouvait comprendre la perte de mémoire, les hésitations, endurer le manque et la souffrance. Mais il refusait catégoriquement de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom de famille même s'il rajoutait le suffixe amical.

Et comme à chaque fois, Kuroko rougit alors qu'il le corrigeait et ses yeux papillonnèrent, mal à l'aise.

\- J'aimerais bien aller me promener. Tu m'accompagnes ? reprit Kuroko en fixant le sol en ardoise de la terrasse.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Akashi.

Kuroko partit prendre sa douche, un léger sourire aux lèvres et Akashi en profita pour préparer du café. Il avait vraiment mal dormi.

On toqua à la porte. Comme tous les matins la vieille gardienne de l'immeuble leur apportait le courrier. Ils n'avaient ni internet ni téléphone. Il avait laissé leur adresse à Midorima et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il leur enverrait des nouvelles régulièrement. Aujourd'hui, il y avait trois lettres. Il remercia la gardienne. Ouvrit le tiroir du buffet décrépi de l'entrée et les trois lettres rejoignirent la dizaine de plis non ouverts qui s'accumulait depuis leur arrivée. Akashi se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'alarmer du nombre de plis grandissant. Il posa la main sur la poignée du tiroir hésitant, mais soudain Kuroko fit son entrée, les cheveux encore humides.

Akashi sourit et lui tendit une tasse de café chaud. Kuroko le remercia d'un sourire. Depuis leur arrivée, il avait repris du poids et ses traits fatigués avaient presque disparu. Soudain, Akashi lui trouva l'air nerveux.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu verras, répondit Kuroko énigmatique.

Akashi haussa un sourcil. Cependant, sa manière de lui répondre lui plut. C'était direct et un tantinet provocateur. Une bouffée d'air chaud vint perturber ses sens. Une nouvelle fois, il dut faire un effort conséquent pour réfréner ses envies.

Il eut soudain envie d'une douche froide.

Mais Kuroko déposa sa tasse dont il avait bu à peine deux gorgées et entraina Akashi à l'extérieur.

L'île était petite et encore en grande partie sauvage. Ils ne passaient pas inaperçus. Deux hommes étrangers qui semblaient partager une relation un peu plus qu'amicale. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de vieux grands-pères occupés à discuter et s'attirèrent des regards peu amènes.

\- Eux aussi le voient, dit soudain Kuroko.

\- Ils voient quoi ? s'étonna Akashi.

\- Ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait fait en sorte de mettre toutes les distances possibles entre lui et Kuroko. Il voulait être sûr que son amant ne se sente pas oppressé par ses sentiments. Il avait entrainé Kuroko jusqu'ici, car il voulait qu'il se repose. Oui au fond de lui, il avait l'espoir que son amant lui revienne, mais il faisait tout pour que cette envie égoïste reste invisible. Ils vivaient ensemble, mais il avait laissé Kuroko aller et venir à sa guise et ils passaient parfois la journée séparée. Akashi arpentait l'île à cheval, galopant loin de ses soucis et Kuroko s'était mis à dessiner, croquant au crayon les fabuleux paysages sauvages. Il s'enfonçait dans la campagne et revenait transportant avec lui une odeur de blé et de fleur mêlée aux embruns marins.

Ils sortirent du village en silence et s'engagèrent dans un chemin escarpé. Akashi n'osait prononcer un mot. Aussi, c'est Kuroko qui brisa le silence.

\- Je le vois dans chacun de tes gestes retenus. Dans tes yeux aussi. Parfois ils perdent leur hétérochromie. Et ces fois-là coïncident toujours avec les moments où j'agis bizarrement. Je veux dire : ces moments où j'ai l'impression que ma mémoire perdue me frôle et guide mes gestes ou mes mots.

Akashi manqua de s'effondrer. Le sentier en pente était à l'abandon depuis des années et le sol inégal offrait de nombreux pièges.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, souffla Kuroko. Ma tête est peut-être cassée, mais pas mon corps.

Akashi sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait.

Mais soudain, ce fut la fin du sentier. Ils venaient d'arriver dans une petite crique qui devait aisément apparaître et disparaître au gré des marées.

\- Viens, on va se baigner, dit soudain Kuroko.

Et sous l'œil ahuri d'Akashi, il enleva ses vêtements. Puis il se dirigea vers la mer complètement nu.

\- Oh bordel, murmura Akashi qui sentit son corps s'animer. À quoi joues-tu Tetsuya ? soupira-t-il.

Il se défit de ses propres vêtements et rejoins Kuroko. La morsure du froid sur sa peau lui apporta un certain répit, mais il savait que cela serait de courte durée.

\- Suis-moi, j'ai découvert quelque chose au niveau de ses rochers, lui dit Kuroko alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Ses épaules blanches sortaient de l'eau et le regard d'Akashi s'attarda sur sa peau ivoire. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas caressé cette peau.

Cependant, il nagea docilement jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par Kuroko. Les rochers dissimulaient une grotte qui devait être immergée à marée haute. L'endroit était somptueux, couvert de coquillages et éclairé par le soleil du matin qui grimpait vers son zénith. Kuroko avait laissé Akashi passé devant afin qu'il découvre les lieux. À cet endroit un banc de sable avait grimpé et il avait pied, c'est surement ce qui l'empêcha de boire la tasse lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Kuroko se coller au sien.

\- Tetsuya, gémit-il alors que les mains de Kuroko remontaient le long de son corps. Ne fait pas ça.

\- J'en ai envie. Je rêve de toi tout le temps. Ton corps m'attire tellement, murmura Kuroko et il déposa un baiser sur la nuque d'Akashi.

Akashi haletait, son corps s'était embrasé et il lâcha un cri rauque en sentant les lèvres de Kuroko dans son cou. Aussi, il oublia sa raison et se tourna pour attraper son amant. Il le plaqua contre lui glissant ses mains sur ses fesses. Kuroko glapit et Akashi profita de ces lèvres entrouvertes pour prendre possession de sa bouche. La sensation le grisa. Ce manque hantait ses songes depuis trop longtemps. Il glissa une langue avide et Kuroko s'arqua contre lui. Ils sortirent de l'eau pour trouver refuge sur un rocher plat et lissé par les vagues qui marquait l'entrée de la grotte. Kuroko s'allongea et Akashi écarta doucement ses jambes.

\- Attends, lâcha soudain Kuroko dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas… pour moi… c'est… la première fois.

Malgré le désir qui brouillait sa raison, Akashi fut soudain frappé par les propos de son amant. Kuroko avait oublié plusieurs années de sa vie. Pour lui, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux et, plus fou encore, il n'avait jamais rien fait avec un garçon.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Je connais ton corps et ton corps connaît le mien. Oublie ta tête et laisse-toi guider par ton désir, murmura Akashi et comme pour lui prouver il saisit son membre dressé.

Kuroko lâcha un cri et se cambra contre son corps. Akashi gronda et plongea sur son cou. Puis ses doigts descendirent vers l'intimité de son amant et à nouveau Kuroko lâcha un cri chargé de désir. Soudain, Akashi sentit une main se refermer sur son membre et son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme.

\- Testuya, gémit-il le corps en feu.

Kuroko sous lui gémissait de façon continue et avait même commencé un mouvement de va-et-vient autour de ses doigts. Akashi écarta donc plus largement les jambes de son amant et se libéra de l'étreinte de sa main. Puis il s'inséra en lui. Kuroko ouvrit grand les yeux et arqua son corps. Il s'agrippa aux épaules d'Akashi en criant. Akashi poussa sur son bassin et travers la légère résistance atteignant le point du désir. Il sentit aussitôt Kuroko se détendre et son corps se mit à vibrer autour du sien.

\- Seijuro ! cria-t-il submergé par le désir.

Akashi sentit son cœur s'envoler, il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il se décidait enfin à utiliser son prénom ! Il entama un long mouvement de va-et-vient dans lequel ils se perdirent tous les deux.

Ils perdirent la notion du temps, savourant leur union et le goutant à un désir trop longtemps réfréné.

Enfin, Kuroko jouit contre le corps d'Akashi et celui-ci se déversa en lui, dans un concert de soupirs heureux.

Akashi reprenait son souffle dans le cou de Kuroko dont il sentait le torse se soulever au même rythme que sa respiration chaotique.

\- Tetsuya, murmura-t-il et il sentit ses bras se refermer autour de lui. Kuroko enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- J'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire, murmura-t-il, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. C'est au-delà de tout.

Akashi l'enserra à son tour et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il manquait peut-être une partie de leur histoire, mais peu importe si ses souvenirs revenaient où s'ils devaient apprendre à vivre sans, ils étaient ensembles.

Akashi s'éveilla en sentant le corps de Kuroko contre lui et sourit. Cette sensation était la plus agréable du monde. Il sentit son souffle lent de dormeur lui caresser l'épaule et il se tourna pour observer son visage paisible.

Une autre semaine s'était écoulée. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés une seconde. Il passait leur journée à dénicher des endroits déserts où ils s'adonnaient à leur désir qui semblait sans fin. La veille, ils avaient déniché une vieille ferme en ruine totalement à l'abandon en haut d'une falaise. Akashi frémit en repensant à leurs ébats. Il repensa aux mains de Kuroko accroché aux linteaux de la cheminée pendant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Il repensa à ses gémissements et à sa bouche aux lèvres gonflées de désir. Sa respiration s'accéléra et à côté de lui Kuroko bougea sensuellement en gémissant comme s'il répondait à un appel. Akashi en profita et fit glisser une main sur le torse du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il arriva à son bas ventre, il fut ravi d'y trouver un membre déjà dressé. Kuroko s'éveilla sous ses caresses et se montra étonnamment entreprenant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'empalait sur Akashi le buste cambré, gémissant sous ses assauts. Akashi se perdit dans cette vision de son amant couvert de sueur et tendu comme un arc sous l'effet du désir. Il resserra son emprise sur son bassin s'enfonçant encore plus loin en lui. Kuroko hurla alors qu'il écartait les jambes. Il renversa la tête en arrière dévoilant un cou couvert de morsures et de marques.

Ils passaient de très bonnes vacances.

Akashi passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés et jeta un coup d'œil au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir noirci de leur salle de bain. Kuroko sortit de la douche qu'il venait de quitter. Akashi se tourna vers lui alors qu'il accrochait une serviette autour de sa taille. Il était magnifique. Son corps portait les traces de leurs nombreux ébats et sa peau blanche avait légèrement doré sous l'effet du soleil.

Kuroko releva la tête et son regard s'arrêta sur la cicatrice d'Akashi. Là où la balle l'avait traversé. Presque au niveau du cœur.

\- Des fois, je suis content que tu ne te souviennes pas. Au moins, tu n'as pas à te rappeler ce drame.

Kuroko s'approcha et posa sa main à l'endroit où la balle avait failli le tuer.

\- Ma grand-mère pense que j'ai oublié, car je te croyais mort. J'ai regardé la vidéo de ce match un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu t'es mis devant moi et tu as pris la balle, puis j'ai été touché à mon tour. Mais dans l'infime intervalle, je t'ai cru mort. Cela se voit sur mon visage.

\- Quoi ? murmura Akashi, choqué par cette révélation.

\- Ma mémoire, je pense que je l'ai perdue, car je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Alors, pour survivre mon cerveau a effacé tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

\- Je n'y crois pas, s'insurgea Akashi. Tu n'aurais jamais abandonné ainsi. Tu as pris une balle en pleine tête. Certes, elle n'a fait que te frôler, mais cela engendre des conséquences. Tu ne m'as pas oublié, murmura-t-il. Ton corps…

\- Me pousse vers toi comme un aimant et mon cœur bat la chamade dès que je croise ton regard. Mes mains cherchent ta peau et mes lèvres n'aspirent qu'à se poser sur les tiennes, murmura Kuroko. Ton odeur m'est plus que familière, le son de ta voix semble réveiller tellement de choses en moi et je ne dors bien qu'à tes côtés.

Il se coula dans les bras d'Akashi. Ce dernier l'enserra étroitement et enfouit son visage dans son cou humant son odeur.

\- Seijuro, rentrons à la maison, dit soudain Kuroko.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Si nous ne le faisons pas, les insulaires vont nous mettre dehors à coup de fourche.

Akashi éclata de rire.

\- C'est vrai que tes cris doivent hanter toute l'île.

\- Seijuro !

Kuroko était courbaturé après autant d'heures de vol. Ils avaient eu beau voyager en première classe, l'Europe était vraiment loin du Japon.

Il patientait désormais à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Akashi était parti leur trouver une voiture. Il avait pour consigne de, sous aucun prétexte, ne se défaire de la capuche de son sweat. Il s'ennuyait ferme et décida d'entrer chez le libraire de l'aéroport qui possédait plus de magazines que de livres. Il parcourut distraitement les rayons. Soudain, il fut arrêté par son propre regard. Un magazine à scandale avait composé sa une d'une photo de lui et d'une photo d'Akashi.

\- « Que deviennent les amants maudits du basket ? », lut-il.

Il saisit le magazine et parcourut le « dossier » qui leur était consacré. C'était ridicule et bourré de mensonges.

Kuroko se figea, comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il détourna son regard du magazine et son regard fut attiré par la une d'un magazine de cinéma où une vieille caméra avait été dessinée. Les souvenirs revinrent doucement, glissant comme du nectar. Une chanson s'imposa à son esprit. « It had to be you » résonna à ses oreilles. Il voyait Akashi se pencher pour l'embrasser, le consoler. Il voyait leur premier baiser au bord de ce canal où il s'était ensuite battu quelques mois plus tôt. Il voyait la détresse d'Akashi qui devait faire face à son père, il se souvenait de lui se jetant dans ses bras en haut de l'escalier du domaine qui deviendrait leur refuge. Leurs étreintes, leur nouveau jeu qu'ils avaient inventés pour la Winter cup.

Kuroko s'accrocha au présentoir en vacillant. Il avait toujours pensé que ses souvenirs exploseraient dans son esprit, il s'attendait à de la douleur et de la confusion. Mais, il n'en était rien. Tout reprenait naturellement sa place. Il lui semblait voir clair à nouveau !

\- Tetsuya, dit soudain la voix d'Akashi derrière lui. J'ai trouvé une voiture… Tetsuya ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Mais il fut coupé par Kuroko qui se jeta contre lui, se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Seijuro, Seijuro… rit-il.

Il sentit Akashi hoqueter et son étreinte se refermer contre lui, le pressant contre son torse. Il avait compris.

\- Je savais que tu y arriverais, murmura Akashi contre son oreille.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Puis Akashi tira Kuroko hors de la boutique où ils commençaient à attirer l'attention et ils traversèrent l'aéroport au pas de course.

Une imposante voiture les attendait. Akashi ouvrit la portière et Kuroko s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul à seul avec Akashi. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Tout lui semblait si clair et si naturel désormais. Mais il se figea.

Sur la banquette en face de la sienne deux paires d'yeux le fixaient attentifs.

\- Seijuro ! hurla-t-il à Akashi qui, resté à l'extérieur, donnait ses ordres au chauffeur.

Akashi se précipita dans l'habitacle et se figea à son tour. Deux bébés les fixaient d'un air sérieux. L'un avait les cheveux de Kuroko et l'autre la chevelure rouge d'Akashi, mais ils avaient en commun leur regard hétérochrome. Un œil ambre et un œil bleu.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello,

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent. Après un AkaKuro je me devais de revenir à nos autres moutons ! Aokise est un peu au cœur et je reviendrais plus longuement sur les deux autres couples dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais ils ne sont pas absents pour autant ! Le prochain chapitre risque d'être explosif donc il faut voir celui-ci comme le calme avant la tempête ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Merci à :

Arijessika : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci pour tous tes compliments. Il va falloir un peu patienter pour la suite du AkaKuro, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire en sorte d'être à la hauteur. Ce chapitre est consacré aux autres couples. Quant à ta remarque sur la pathologie des jumeaux, disons que je reviendrais dessus lors du prochain chapitre (j'ai une jolie explication pour ça)

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

Charib syla : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis super flattée par ta réaction ! Eh oui tu as raison, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à utiliser la presse à scandales pour dénouer le tout !

Merci en tout cas pour tous ses compliments ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture

Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour ta review ! Mince alors, je ne pensais pas pouvoir te saper le moral ! Mais bon, tu as vu, je me suis limitée dans mon sadisme ! En même temps, tu étais plutôt convaincante… Merci pour tous tes compliments ! C'est toujours très motivant de lire tes commentaires !

Ellie27 : Merci pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kagami, j'ai un plan pour lui ! Ravi que tu aimes cet Akashi, j'ai préféré mettre ces aspects de sa personnalité en avant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Yukino ibuki : Merci à ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Kise y a une place importante justement !

Edition Ethan : Merci pour ta review ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu me complimentes sur mon écriture ! Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment très descriptif et il y a surtout de l'action. Mais quand je dois traiter de plusieurs couples à la fois je file vers l'essentiel. En tout cas je te promets un prochain chapitre un peu plus long. Il me fallait juste aligner quelques scènes ! Bonne lecture à toi !

6Starlight6 : Merci pour ta review ! Ah ah ! Tu vas avoir des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, je reviendrais plus en profondeur dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais, disons que j'avais besoin d'introduire un élément perturbateur pour que l'histoire suive son cours… Bonne lecture !

Hiyoki-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Ah ah ! Il va falloir que tu patientes jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour la réponse ! Celui-ci est consacré aux autres couples ! J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !

Luffythebest : Merci pour ta review ! La mère de Kuroko assume plus ou moins sa relation avec Akashi. Mais, cela la perturbe beaucoup, du moins c'est comme ça que je la vois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais sur son cas ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus. Oui, je pense que le récit avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Ce chapitre est un peu plus agité, mais dans la limite du raisonnable ! Le prochain sera surement très long ! Bonne lecture !

Angela : Merci pour ta review ! Contente de t'avoir aidé à traverser une journée pourrie ! Le plaisir est pour moi ! Ce chapitre est consacré aux autres couples, mais AkaKuro revient au prochain épisode ! Et j'ai plein de beaux moments en réserve ! Bonne lecture !

Kanna : Merci pour ta review ! Ouah ! Je ne pensais pas que mes petites scènes faisaient cet effet-là ! J'en ai rougi jusqu'aux cheveux en lisant ta review ! Ce chapitre est consacré aux autres couples, donc il va falloir être patient pour la suite de l'AkaKuro. Mais je promets un très long chapitre ! En tout cas, j'ai été flatté de voir que j'avais une si grande fan ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Lillinette : Merci pour ta review (concernant le chapitre 1) je ne sais pas où tu en es de ta lecture et j'espère que tu verras mon poste si tu atteins ce chapitre ! En tout cas bonne lecture à toi !

L'atmosphère était électrique. Jamais ils n'avaient eu à traverser une telle crise. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa vie lui semblait avoir été prise dans une tempête. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Il étouffa un sanglot en ouvrant les yeux. La fatigue était presque insupportable. Elle le définissait tout entier. Il en était l'incarnation. C'en était devenu douloureux. Son corps entier protestait et Dieu savait à quel point il avait pu pousser ce corps dans ses retranchements auparavant. Il avait fini des matchs au bord du malaise. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où un de ses coéquipiers avait dû l'aider à sortir du terrain tant il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Mais cet épuisement n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il endurait. Cette fatigue-là semblait le ronger. Le dévorer et absorber toute son énergie. Il voguait dans une brume noire.

\- C'est ton tour, marmonna Aomine.

Kise se retint de justesse de l'insulter. Il sortit des draps avec des gestes lourds. Sa fille pleurait. Encore.

Il traversa la chambre à tâtons pour se rendre dans la pièce attenante. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma rapidement derrière lui.

Puis, il se tint au-dessus du berceau, observant l'enfant qui s'égosillait.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'apporta sur la table à langer. Mais comme c'était à prévoir, elle était parfaitement au sec. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale. Il n'était pas l'heure de son biberon. Elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle avait faim.

Elle pleurait sans raison, comme d'habitude. Hachant leur nuit en heure ou en demi-heure. Perturbant leur sommeil. Les épuisant jour après jour.

Kise reprit sa fille dans ses bras et la berça mécaniquement. Mais dans ses bras, Kirarin, en plein concerto, ne sembla même pas remarquer les efforts de son père pour la calmer.

Le son des pleurs lui vrillait les tympans, lui portant sur les nerfs.

\- Par pitié, arrête de pleurer, supplia-t-il.

Mais les pleurs redoublèrent, le portant aux supplices. Il avait l'impression d'avoir atteint sa limite. Il frissonna et sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il se précipita vers le berceau et reposa l'enfant.

Kirarin interloquée s'arrêta de pleurer et tourna ses prunelles dorées vers son père, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- J'en peux plus, s'écria Kise.

Il entendit du bruit dans leur chambre et une seconde plus tard Aomine entrait dans la pièce en courant.

\- Ryota ? Tout va bien ? le questionna-t-il, l'air inquiet.

\- Bien ? répéta Kise hagard. Puis il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

Il lui sembla qu'il venait de basculer dans l'hystérie qui le guettait depuis des semaines.

\- Je ne veux pas de tout ça ! hurla-t-il.

\- Tout ça, quoi ? dit Aomine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De ces nuits sans sommeil, de cette fatigue…

\- De cette enfant ? le coupa soudain Aomine.

Kise jaillit comme un cobra et se précipita sur Aomine. C'est seulement au son de la claque qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de le gifler à toute volée. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, mais la colère prit soudain le dessus.

\- Salop ! hurla-t-il.

Aomine hoqueta et recula.

Kise sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

\- Je te quitte, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Aomine.

\- Je te quitte ! cria-t-il.

Aomine lui lança un regard à la fois anxieux et furieux. Kise passa devant lui et se précipita dans leur chambre. Il attrapa son jean et l'enfila.

\- Où vas-tu ? hurla Aomine sur ses pas.

\- Loin de toi, cracha Kise.

\- Arrête tes enfantillages Ryota ! Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées ! Je suis aussi épuisé que toi, je…

Kirarin s'était remis à pleurer. Aomine se tourna vers la chambre de l'enfant. Il était impossible pour eux de la laisser à la nursery. Elle réveillait sans cesse Sayuki et Aichiro.

Kise saisit son blouson en cuir et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ryota ! hurla Aomine

Kise glissa ses pieds dans ses vieilles baskets et ouvrit la porte.

\- Ryota, si tu franchis cette porte…

Mais Kise n'entendit pas la fin de la menace. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et partit en courant.

Arrivé au jardin, il se précipita dans la voiture d'Aomine. Il fit rugir le moteur et les graviers s'envolèrent alors qu'il filait dans l'allée. Il passa par l'entrée de secours pour éviter l'attroupement de journalistes qui campait nuit et jour devant chez eux.

Il s'engagea sur la voie rapide et mit les gaz. Il n'avait pas de destination, il voulait juste rouler loin de cette maison. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Akashi s'était envolé vers une destination inconnue avec Kuroko.

Kise sortit de la voie rapide et s'engagea dans la banlieue de Tokyo. Après quelques instants, il se retrouva près du collège de Teiko.

\- Bordel, cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Aomine avait dépassé les bornes, mais il était dans le même état d'épuisement que lui ! Combien de fois était-il lui-même passé à un cheveu d'une remarque blessante ou d'un commentaire déplacé cette semaine ?

Soudain, des gyrophares bleus illuminèrent l'habitacle et une sirène accusatrice retentit. Kise jeta un coup d'œil à son compteur et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas commis d'infraction. Cela devait juste être un banal contrôle d'identité. Il gara le véhicule sur le bas côté et baissa sa fenêtre.

\- Je respectais les limitations de vitesse, monsieur l'age…

\- Tu m'en diras tant, Ryota.

\- Moriyama !

\- Sors du véhicule, ordonna son ancien coéquipier.

\- Tu vas encore me demander de te rouler une pelle ? railla Kise.

Moriyama éclata de rire.

\- Non, pas ce soir.

Il s'écarta de la portière et après un moment d'hésitation Kise sortit de sa voiture.

Moriyama s'était adossé à la carrosserie et était en train d'allumer une cigarette.

\- Depuis quand fumes-tu ? s'étonna Kise.

\- Depuis que j'ai été pris au milieu d'une fusillade et qu'un de mes coéquipiers ne s'est pas relevé, répondit froidement le jeune homme.

Kise baissa les yeux confus.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il. Toi et Nebuya étiez proches ?

\- Non. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un crétin sans cervelle obsédé par ses muscles.

Kise ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Ne prends pas cet air choqué. Si tu avais eu à subir sa passion pour les protéines et ses flatulences, tu ne prendrais pas cette tête de vierge effarouchée.

Kise soupira et s'adossa à la voiture à côté de lui. Soudain, un paquet de cigarettes atterrit devant son nez.

\- Non merci, je…

\- Arrête tes enfantillages. Vu ta tronche, tu as besoin de te détendre.

Kise hésita. Il avait sûrement fait assez de bêtises pour la soirée. Cependant, il avait comme une envie d'aligner les conneries ce soir.

\- J'aurais préféré une flasque de Whisky, maugréa-t-il en sortant une cigarette du paquet.

\- Je t'en prie, je suis flic, sourit Moriyama.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, dit Kise avec un air moqueur.

Kise porta la cigarette à sa bouche et Moriyama y approcha la flamme de son briquet.

Kise inspira et recracha la fumée en toussant. Ses poumons le brulaient et des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. À ses côtés, Moriyama ricana.

Kise s'étouffa plusieurs fois, mais finalement il réussit à tirer sur sa cigarette sans se plier en deux.

\- As-tu couché avec Kasamatsu ? dit soudain Moriyama.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Kise

\- Vous étiez très proche au lycée. La manière dont il veillait sur toi était presque attendrissante, dit le jeune homme d'un ton mielleux.

\- Kasamatsu est hétéro, cracha Kise. Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imager ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait une exception pour toi, susurra Moriyama. Moi même je n'aime pas vraiment les garçons.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire : « je n'aime pas vraiment les garçons » ? C'est complètement crétin, s'énerva Kise.

\- Disons que j'aime ce qui est beau.

\- Tu as vraiment été bercé trop près du mur, marmonna Kise.

Moriyama éclata de rire. Cependant, l'humeur de Kise s'assombrit d'un coup. Sa petite phrase l'avait ramené à ses soucis. Les pleurs, les couches, les pleurs, les biberons, les pleurs, les nuits sans dormir, les pleurs, son couple en chute libre…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? remarqua Moriyama.

\- Rien.

\- Vu ta tête ça ne peut être que cet enfoiré de Tôô.

\- Moriyama, on est sorti du lycée il y a un sacré bout de temps, revoit tes associations, le coupa Kise.

\- N'empêche que j'ai raison.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il te briserait le cœur.

Kise leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Soudain, Moriyama se retrouva en face de lui. Il en lâcha sa cigarette.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je pourrais te changer les idées.

\- Moriyama, dit Kise menaçant.

\- Allez, ne me dit pas que l'idée que je te prenne sur le capot de cette voiture ne t'excite pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, murmura Moriyama avec un sourire mutin.

Kise écarquilla les yeux. Pourtant, aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, son corps se réveilla subitement au son de ces mots crus. Oui, il avait envie de s'envoyer sauvagement en l'air sur le capot de cette voiture, mais pas avec Moriyama.

\- Je rentre, dit –il soudainement.

\- Quoi, s'offusqua Moriyama.

\- Tu m'as donné des idées.

Et avant que Moriyama ne puisse protester, il avait mis le contact et démarrait. Il fila jusqu'à leur demeure. Son corps se réveillait. Il était excité comme un ado. Il voulait Aomine, là maintenant, n'importe où. Ils avaient toujours été particulièrement doués pour résoudre leurs problèmes sur l'oreiller et quelque chose lui disait que pour dépasser cette crise, ils avaient besoin d'une sacrée partie de jambes en l'air.

Il s'engouffra par l'entrée d'urgence de la demeure. Mais il n'eut pas fait cent mètres qu'il pila de toutes ses forces glissant sur le gravier. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'une voiture de sport rutilante. Aomine jaillit par la portière et Kise fit de même.

\- Ryota ! Bordel ! J'ai manqué te tuer ! Tu étais où ? Je t'interdis de me quitter ! Tu m'entends ! hurla Aomine en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Baise-moi, dit soudain Kise.

Il fut lui-même choqué par ses mots. C'était cru, presque vulgaire et il vit Aomine ouvrir de grands yeux, coupé en plein élan, cependant cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

\- Oh que oui, rugit-il en se jetant sur lui.

Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et posa ses deux mains sur ses fesses attirant son bassin vers le sien. Kise tira sans ménagement sur la ceinture de son amant et quelques secondes plus tard il plongeait une main aventureuse dans son pantalon. Aomine rugit sous ses gestes. Kise lui répondit rapidement, criant alors qu'il sentait les longs doigts de son amant le pénétrer. Aomine semblait encore plus impatient que d'habitude. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit pivoter Kise et le plaqua contre le capot de la voiture. D'un geste impérieux il se débarrassa de son pantalon qui finit sur ses chevilles. Kise haletait, le corps en feu. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il ne sentait pas la fatigue. Le désir balayait tout sur son passage. Il hurla alors que Aomine le pénétrait d'un virulent coup de bassin. Ses mains dérapèrent sur la taule lisse de la carrosserie.

\- Daiki, cria-t-il sentant ses jambes flancher sous l'effet du plaisir. Plus fort !

Aomine grogna et intensifia son va-et-vient, s'agrippant à ses hanches, s'enfonçant plus loin encore.

Kise gémissait, il était déjà venu une première fois avant même qu'Aomine ne prenne possession de lui. Il sentit qu'il se vidait à nouveau et lâcha un long râle. Cependant, il continuait à sentir le membre dur d'Aomine venir en lui dans un mouvement sans fin. Son corps s'arqua soudain et il se vida encore maigrement en hoquetant. Un râle caractéristique l'informa que cette fois-ci Aomine l'avait suivi. Il sentit un liquide chaud glisser entre ses cuisses.

\- Ne me dis plus jamais que tu me quittes, gronda Aomine en se retirant.

Kise grogna en se redressant, appuyant une main contre ses reins. Il pivota vers son amant qui lui jetait un regard furieux. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

Il remit son pantalon sous le regard colérique d'Aomine. Il se sentait enfin calme.

\- Rentrons, dit-il.

À peine furent-ils rentrés dans la chambre que Kirarin se mit à pleurer. Aomine soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille.

\- Ça suffit Daiki, elle doit apprendre à se calmer toute seule ! Viens prendre une douche.

\- Mais…

\- Daiki, dans la douche, maintenant.

Aomine capitula et suivit Kise dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier se réfugia sous le jet d'eau chaude et sentit son amant se blottir contre lui.

Il soupira d'aise, savourant la chaleur de sa peau.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, lui répondit Aomine.

Takao fusillait Midorima du regard. Il était furieux.

\- Tu entends ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, Kise et Aomine prennent du bon temps. ENCORE ! commenta Midorima en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand ce n'est pas leur fille qui nous casse les oreilles, c'est eux. Génétique quand tu nous tiens ! railla Midorima.

\- Fais-moi l'amour ! ordonna Takao.

\- Non, ta jambe.

\- Ma jambe va très bien ! s'écria Takao hors de lui.

\- Si tu veux jouer au basket à nouveau tu dois te monter très prudent. Ta blessure est située à un mauvais endroit.

Il était couché dans leur lit et Midorima était « officiellement » plongé dans un livre de médecine.

\- Shintaro, s'énerva Takao. Tu m'énerves avec tes ordonnances d'abstinence. Fais-moi l'amour maintenant.

\- Non. Je n'ai déjà pas cédé la dernière fois quand tu t'es sournoisement caressé nu devant moi ! Alors encore moins aujourd'hui.

\- Tu parles, tu as passé une heure enfermée dans la douche ! éructa Takao.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas réussi à m'exciter, mais que je ne t'avais pas cédé, précisa Midorima d'un ton professoral.

\- Shintaro ! hurla Takao, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Tous les livres de médecine seront d'accord pour attester des mille et un effets bénéfiques d'une partie de jambes en l'air ! Alors, arrête-moi ton cinéma et prends-moi !

\- Non.

Takao cria et sortit vivement du lit. Il passa un jogging et ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre.

\- Kazunari ! Où vas-tu ? s'écria Midorima.

\- Fou moi la paix !

\- Kazunari !

Takao dévala les escaliers et se précipita dans la cuisine. Himuro et Murasakibara s'y trouvaient déjà et visiblement leur conversation était tout aussi virulente que celle qu'il venait d'avoir avec son amant.

Midorima entra à sa suite alors qu'il s'était mis à ouvrir tous les placards.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Kazunari ? demanda vivement Midorima en nouant sa robe de chambre avec des gestes secs.

\- Ma vie sexuelle ! asséna Takao.

\- Elle doit être rangée avec la mienne, ricana Himuro.

\- Tatsuya ! gronda Murasakibara

Takao se désintéressa de son placard pour se tourner vers Himuro. Il aimait bien le jeune homme, il était aussi caustique que lui même était sarcastique.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est pour ton propre bien ? lui lança Takao.

\- Il paraît, dit Himuro en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- N'importe quoi ! ragea Takao. Je ne supporte pas d'être infantilisé de cette manière.

\- Kazunari ! s'exclama Midorima qui jeta un regard perdu à Murasakibara. Visiblement deux camps venaient de se dessiner.

\- C'est vraiment des plus frustrants, dit doucement Himuro et Takao comprit au regard qu'il lui lança qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Tellement, répondit Takao de la même manière lascive.

Il se tourna vers Himuro qui avançait vers lui l'air de rien.

\- J'ai du mal à dormir, ça finit même par me réveiller, continua Himuro l'air peiné.

\- Et je ne compte plus les douches froides, cette tension latente c'est…, soupira Takao

\- Vraiment épuisant…termina Himuro.

Il se faisait face désormais et quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient. Takao pouvait clairement sentir le désir d'Himuro. Cependant, il n'était pas pour lui. De la même façon que les frissons qui le parcouraient appelaient le corps de Midorima.

Ce dernier fixait d'ailleurs Takao, interdit. Murasakibara pour sa part avait la bouche grande ouverte et n'en menait pas large.

Himuro, qui leur tournait le dos, lui fit un clin d'œil discret. Takao hocha imperceptiblement la tête et dut se retenir de sourire. Alors ils se penchèrent tous les deux l'un vers l'autre et une seconde plus tard Takao sentit les lèvres d'Himuro se poser sur les siennes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il embrassait Midorima. C'était étrange et pas du tout excitant. Cependant, il joua le jeu et gémit en se pressant contre son ami qui entra sans peine dans son jeu.

\- Kazunari !

\- Tatsuya !

Une seconde plus tard, ils furent violemment séparés et Takao se retrouva dans les bras d'un Midorima jaloux et possessif.

De son côté, Murasakibara entrainait, en criant, un Tatsuya ravi hors de la cuisine.

Soudain, il fut plaqué contre le frigidaire.

\- Comment as-tu pu oser ? rugit Midorima.

\- Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant ! cracha Takao. Je suis ton amant.

\- Tais-toi, cria Midorima.

Et soudain, il fondit sur Takao s'appropriant sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Takao hoqueta. Midorima était de ce genre de personnalité qui se complait dans le contrôle de soi. Cependant, dans l'intimité, il arrivait qu'il fasse fi de cet aspect de son caractère. Lors de ces occasions, Takao se retrouvait alors dominé par un homme à l'appétit sexuel presque sans limites et d'un désir à la limite de la bestialité. Et au regard du baiser enragé qui lui coupait le souffle, il lui semblait bien que ce soir était un de ces soirs.

Il cria sous les morsures et les baisers voraces qui lui laisseraient de nombreuses marques, s'accrochant au corps de son amant. Il s'arqua contre lui en gémissant le corps en feu.

Midorima s'écarta tout d'un coup de lui et le plaqua contre le plan de travail. Takao sentit son jogging glisser et frissona. Soudain, il vit Midorima tendre un bras à côté de sa tête et saisir le liquide vaisselle.

\- Shintaro, qu'est que… ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas se servir de ça comme lubrifiant ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, c'est bio, lui susurra Midorima à l'oreille et Takao lui devina un sourire vengeur.

La suite ne fut qu'une série de gémissement accompagné d'une forte odeur de citron vert.

Himuro avait enfin réussi. Murasakibara venait de le plaquer contre la table de billard qu'ils avaient déjà baptisée à plusieurs reprises. La télévision de la pièce était allumée, mais Himuro s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Ce qu'il lui importait c'était de sentir les mains de Murasakibara glisser contre son corps. Mais soudain un mot gela leur début d'ébat.

\- Le professeur Seikatsu vient de faire une annonce fracassante qui va révolutionner le monde de la génétique. Il affirme avoir découvert le moyen de fusionner deux ADN sans passer par le chemin de la procréation naturelle, énonçait la speakerine présentant les informations de deuxième partie de soirée.

Himuro se figea et s'accrocha à son amant le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Ils affirment par ailleurs que son propre fils est le résultat de cette expérience, car il souhaitait un enfant de lui et de son même, le professeur Seikatsu affirme également avoir rendu ce service à plusieurs couples homosexuels à travers le monde et notamment au Japon. Dans un communiqué rendu public il y a une demi-heure il affirme que les joueurs de la génération des miracles ont eu recours à ses services. Ainsi selon les dires du scientifique cinq enfants seraient le fruit de ces unions qui font régulièrement la une de la presse à scandales.

ENFOIRÉ ! hurla Murasakibara


	19. Chapter 19

Hello,

Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, je poste le prochain au plus tard demain soir ! ;)

En fait, je me permets de vous solliciter, car je viens de me lancer dans un nouveau projet. Certains d'entre vous connaissent peut-être le site Fiction press qui est le pendant de Fan fiction. Sur le site de Fiction press on peut publier ses histoires originales.

Donc je me suis lancée et je viens de publier ma propre fiction.

C'est une fiction male/male mais avec mes propres personnages.

Aussi, si vous avez un tant soit peu apprécié mon écriture et mon imagination, ce serait vraiment génial d'aller y faire un tour. Je viens de poster les deux premiers chapitres et ils sont plutôt conséquents.

voici le lien direct :

~sevanandsamael

La fiction s'appelle : le gardien

et j'y écris sous le pseudo : Sevan and Samaël

Voici le résumer :

Sevan, jeune étudiant sans histoire, disparaît lors d'une compétition de natation et se retrouve précipité dans le royaume de Helheim avec quatorze autres garçons de son âge.

Il y découvre qu'il fait l'objet d'un pacte millénaire qui le lie au Prince Samaël gardien d'une des portes démoniques.

Attention : fiction M/M

Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui me feront assez confiance pour s'embarquer avec moi dans cette aventure.

En tout cas, je vous retrouve demain pour un nouveau chapitre de Captain of my soul comme chaque semaine.

Merci pour votre attention !


	20. Chapter 20

Hello,

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre comme promis. Il risque de soulever quelques questions, mais j'y reviendrais très vite. J'évite de suivre un récit trop linéaire qui pourrait être ennuyeux.

C'est un spécial AkaKuro et je m'excuse de vous avoir fait tant attendre ! Je pense qu'il devrait répondre à un certain nombre de questions qui m'ont été posées ! En tout cas, c'est un chapitre fort en émotion et un peu épicé…

La fin comme d'habitude apporte une petite surprise !

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !

PS : pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à copier le lien de ma fiction, dont j'ai parlé précédemment et qui sont intéressés pour la lire, je vous donne une adresse mail où vous pouvez me le demander !

Sevanandsamael yahoo(point)fr

Merci d'avance à ceux qui me soutiendront dans cette nouvelle aventure ! J

Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour ta review ! Oui désolé, mes chapitres sont un peu plus court en ce moment, car j'ai un million de trucs à faire. Aussi, je préfère faire un peu plus court et bien construit que d'écrire à toute vitesse et de faire un chapitre tout moche ! Dsl ! En tout cas je suis contente qu'il t'ait tout de même plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre spécial AkaKuro te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

Vyersdra : Dsl pour cette déception, mais j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et d'avoir un chapitre plus léger ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci ! Pour la présentation, j'ai souvent des surprises entre ce que je poste et ce qui sort ! Le dernier chapitre a été un massacre ! J'ai galéré avec le site toute la soirée. Je dois avoir un mauvais Karma… En tout cas, j'y ferai plus attention ! merci du conseil !

Arijessika : Merci pour ta review ! Ahahah et oui ils sont un peu au bout du rouleau ! Non je n'aurai pas pu faire ça (je tiens à la vie ) ! Contente que tu aimes mon humour c'est toujours un peu délicat ! Je vais essayer de publier cette semaine si j'y arrive, car ce chapitre n'est pas des plus long ! En tout cas, j'ai vu tes reviews sur ma fiction originale et je te dis mille mercis ! Je te réponds bien vite sur l'autre site ! Merci de m'avoir fait confiance !

Luffythebest : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Kise et Aomine sont un couple explosif et ils sont bien fatigués par leur fille ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus ! Ce nouveau chapitre est un AkaKuro. Mes deux personnages avaient besoin de se retrouver, aussi je me devais de faire une parenthèse, mais le récit reprendra son cours très rapidement ! Bonne lecture !

Hiyoki-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture !

Serpent d'argent : Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre devrait te faire plaisir vu que c'est un AkaKuro et la suite du chapitre 17 ! Bonne lecture à toi ! (Et oui je suis une sadique ) !

6Starlight6 : Merci pour ta review, du coup j'espère que ce chapitre spécial AkaKuro te plaira !

ellie27 : Je suis ravie d'avoir influencé tes lectures. C'est un super compliment qui me va droit au cœur ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes petites touches d'humour ! En tout cas tu vas être servie, car ce chapitre est un pur AkaKuro ! Je reviendrai sur l'évolution de l'histoire dans le prochain, mais nos personnages avaient besoin d'un moment à eux ! Très bonne lecture à toi !

Edition Ethan : Ahaha ! ils font dans le torride ces deux-là, n'est-ce pas !? Voici un AkaKuro pour les plus fan ! Contente de voir que tu suis ma petite histoire !

C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires de lecteur attentif ! D'ailleurs si je peux me permettre,au vu de tes commentaires, je pense que ma fiction originale (que je viens de commencer sur fictionpress) pourrait te plaire ! Alors si tu as une seconde, ce serait génial d'avoir ton avis ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Léonie : J'ai bien eu toutes tes review ! C'était assez drôle de te voir lire par étape et de voir tes réactions ! Tu as illuminé mon après-midi ! En tout cas, ce spécial AkaKuro devrait te plaire ! De grandes choses se préparent ! Bonne lecture à toi et merci de ton soutient !

Kanna : Merci pour ta review ! Takao et Himuro se retrouvent sur leur côté cynique et moqueur, je trouve ! Ravi que tu aimes les gouters ! ahahah ! Voici un spécial Akakuro qui j'espère te plaira. On y apprend notamment le nom des jumeaux… Bonne lecture !

Ombre ardente : Merci ! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu, mais ton avis m'intéresse beaucoup ! En tout cas voici ce nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Panzerie : Ne pleure plus ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu pourras bientôt lire ma fiction originale ! Dsl pour le bug du chapitre 18 je me suis battue avec le site..

Lilinette : Merci pour ta review ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

Luna Heydhysh : Merci pour ta review ! Seikatsu doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent avec tous ceux qui le maudissent ! En tout cas j'espère que ce spécial AkaKuro te plaira !

Yasha : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi coooool ! Ahahah

Angela : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as pu lire ma fiction originale ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Kuroko & Alashi :

\- Seijuro, non ! gémit Kuroko.

Pour toute réponse Akashi grogna et raffermie sa prise sur ses poignets. Kuroko avait le souffle court et le corps brûlant. Il était étalé au milieu des plans de papier édités soigneusement par leur architecte.

\- L'architecte va arriver, haleta-t-il

\- Et bien il patientera, gronda Akashi.

Kuroko était allongé sur le bureau sa chemise dont les boutons avait sauté s'ouvrait largement sur son torse couverts de marques.

Ses jambes largement écartées autour d'Akashi qui frottait son membre contre le sien avec un plaisir bestial.

\- Pas ici, Seijuro. Je vais en mettre partout rougit Kuroko.

Akashi ricana.

\- Tu n'as jamais été à l'aise pour parler de ces choses là, n'est ce pas, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Le visage de Kuroko était désormais cramoisi.

Soudain, il sentit Akashi s'écarter de lui et cela fut presque douloureux. Il se redressa pantelant. Assit sur le bureau il fixa Akashi qui lui faisait face avec un sourire moqueur.

Kuroko comprenait parfaitement la raison de ce petit sourire espiègle. Après la façon dont il c'était appliqué à le toucher son corps était surexcité. Il ne demandait qu'à être soulagé.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Cela fait trop longtemps que je me tetiens, Tetsuya, yu vas me céder.

Une semaine plus tôt :

\- On doit juste respirer calmement, dit Akashi.

\- Ça fait quatre fois que tu le dis Seijuro, lui répondit Kuroko.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture qui les ramenait de l'aéroport et ils fixaient les deux bébés qui leur faisaient face. Akashi avait une main accrochée au genou de Kuroko et l'autre crispée sur la banquette. Il semblait au bord de la panique.

De son côté, Kuroko n'en menait pas bien large. Son regard passait d'un enfant à l'autre au bord de la panique.

L'un avait ses cheveux et l'autre ceux d'Akashi, mais pour le reste ont aurait dit de parfaites copies. Et ces yeux si étranges.

\- On dirait qu'il n'ont pas pu se décider.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Akashi.

\- Entre choisir entre tes yeux et les miens, murmura Kuroko.

\- Je ne voyais pas ça comme cela, dit doucement Akashi.

Kuroko sentit la pression contre son genou disparaître.

\- Je m'en voulais de leur avoir transmis mon défaut, reprit-il en tournant vers Kuroko un regard si fragile que ce dernier en réprima un hoquet de surprise.

\- Seijuro, murmura-t-il touché.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours Tetsuya, ta façon de voir toujours le meilleur en chaque chose, dit Akashi en souriant tendrement.

Soudain Akashi fit glisser ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser incroyable, chargé d'amour sans désir sexuel. Kuroko s'y perdit s'accrochant aux poignets d'Akashi.

Un couinement les stoppa net cependant et ils se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers leurs enfants.

\- Il va pleurer ? s'alarma Akashi.

\- Non, c'est une mauvaise idée, tenta de négocier Kuroko auprès du nourrisson qui grimaçait franchement.

Mais, indifférent aux supplications de son père, le bébé se mit à pleurer en s'agitant.

\- Mon dieu, il a ton caractère, soupira Kuroko.

\- Quoi ? s'étouffa Akashi à la fois surpris et vexé.

Kuroko se pencha en avant et détacha l'enfant désormais furibond. Avec mille précautions il le prit dans ses bras le ramenant contre son torse. Après un ou deux hoquets, le bébé sembla se calmer.

Kuroko regarda sa petite touffe de cheveux rouge qui poussait en désordre, ses joues rebondies et ses petites mains dont l'une s'était refermée autour de son pouce.

Il sentit une impression de plénitude l'envahir. C'était son fils. L'enfant poussa un petit cri semblable à un rugissement attendrissant.

\- On dirait un petit dragon, rit Kuroko.

\- Ryû, dit doucement Akasi.

Kuroko leva des yeux intrigués et son cœur manqua un battement. Akashi le fixait débordant de tendresse et de fierté. Le mot « famille » s'imposa dans l'esprit de l'ancien joueur de Seirin.

\- Oui, Ryû c'est le prénom parfait, chuchota-t-il la voix enrouée.

Akashi se pencha à son tour et avec les mêmes gestes précautionneux il prit le deuxième poupon dans ses bras. Ce dernier beaucoup plus calme que son frère dormait paisiblement.

\- Dieu merci, lui semble avoir ton caractère, rit Akashi. Il faudra faire attention lorsqu'il grandira, s'il a hérité de ton manque de présence on risque de le perdre.

\- Seijuro ! S'exclama Kuroko sans pour autant parvenir à dissimuler un sourire amusé.

\- Il a tes cheveux, soupira Akashi.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais, lui répondit Kuroko en lui souriant tendrement.

Akashi se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les petits cheveux bleus de son second fils. Ils étaient doux comme de la soie, si semblables à ceux de Kuroko.

\- Mon petit ciel, murmura le capitaine.

\- Sora ? reprit Kuroko interrogateur.

\- Ça lui ira à merveille, dit Akashi en acquiesçant.

Ses yeux allaient de son amant à ses enfants, ses deux fils, ses deux merveilles. L'accomplissement parfait de leur amour. Il en eut le souffle coupé et sentit les émotions le submerger. Il avait enfin une famille.

L'arrivée au refuge fut cependant moins enchanteresse. La nuée de journalistes se pressant aux portes du domaine réveilla un malaise et soudain le capitaine songea aux nombreux messages de Midorima qui s'était accumulé pendant leur séjour et qu'il n'avait pas daigné ouvrir.

\- Merde, murmura-t-il alors que leur voiture remontait l'allée bordée d'arbres menant à leur demeure.  
\- Seijuro ! Pas devant les enfants, le réprimanda Kuroko en souriant à demi.

La boutade tira Akashi de ses pensées angoissantes et le ramena à l'essentiel. Peu importe ce qu'ils devraient encore affronter, ils étaient ensemble. Kuroko lui était revenu, preuve de leur amour invincible. Et désormais, ils avaient deux merveilleux petits êtres à protéger. Leur chaire et leur sang, aux couleurs de leur amour contre lesquelles personne ne pouvait rien.

Une semaine plus tard :

\- Te céder, reprit Kuroko avec une lueur de défi. Ne fanfaronne pas mon cher capitaine, vu le peu d'heures de sommeil dont nous jouissons grâce à nos fils, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses la tenir droite.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux devant les mots crus de son amant. C'était des plus inhabituel et en même temps horriblement excitant. Visiblement, Kuroko le mettait au défi de le traiter encore une fois de coincé concernant son vocabulaire.

\- Ne me provoque pas Tetsuya, gronda Akashi, un sourire de prédateur s'étirant sur ses lèvres, je suis plein de ressources lorsqu'il s'agit de te posséder.

Akashi vit clairement un long frisson parcourir son amant et il considéra que c'était une invitation en bonne et due forme.

Aussi, il se jeta sur son amant, le plaquant sur les plans d'architecte. Ses lèvres prirent d'autorité les siennes et un désir brûlant prit possession de son corps. Ses mains parcouraient le buste de son amant s'accrochant à sa taille et à ses hanches. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de sa peau si blanche et si douce.

Il arracha bientôt sans ménagement le pantalon de son amant et ses mains se firent plus audacieuses. Il sentit Kuroko gémir contre sa bouche et il rugit de plaisir accentuant son baiser. Il déboutonna son propre pantalon avec empressement, submergé par le désir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre les formes, mais ne souhaitait pas blesser son amant. Aussi, il libéra la bouche de Kuroko, pantelant, et remplaça sa langue par trois de ses doigts. Son amant comprit son geste et les lécha avidement électrisant Akashi qui lâcha un gémissement rauque. Il sortit finalement ses doigts de sa bouche pour aussitôt les plonger dans l'intimité de son amant qui se cambra en gémissant.

Akashi fit quelques va-et-vient. Puis, impatient, il écarta largement les jambes de Kuroko et s'enfonça en lui avec un gémissement de plaisir pur.

Il se noya dans le plaisir au rythme de ses coups de hanches, fermant les yeux, se laissant dominer par ses autres sens.

Un gémissement étouffé l'informa que Kuroko étouffait ses cris en plaquant une de ses mains sur sa bouche.

Akashi eut un sourire sadique. Il rouvrit les yeux et se saisit des poignets de son amant qu'il plaqua de chaque côté de sa tête. Akashi se pencha ensuite au-dessus de Kuroko. Ce dernier avait les yeux brumeux et les joues d'un rose soutenu. Ses lèvres était gonflées par le plaisir.

Akashi donna un léger coup de reins et Kuroko pinça les lèvres pour étouffer son gémissement.

\- Crie Tetsuya, sussura Akashi.

\- Pervers, lui répondit Kuroko en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

Akashi approfondit son coup de hanche et effleura le point de désir. Cette fois-ci, Kuroko eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir son cri.

\- Crie mon nom et je te donne mes lèvres pour étouffer tes gémissements.

\- Vicieux, lui répondit Kuroko.

Cependant, Akashi sûr de son coup le pilonna sans remords. Au bout d'une longue minute, Kuroko rendit les armes.

\- Sei..Seijuo ! cria-t-il la voix enrouée.

\- Encore, murmura Akashi en intensifiant sa petite torture.

Mais il fut soudain arrêté par la voix impérieuse de Midorima qui tambourinait à la porte.

\- Akashi ! sors de là, l'architecte t'attend dans le couloir !

\- Que je sorte de Tetsuya ? demanda Akashi avec un ton faussement innocent.

\- Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla Midorima derrière la porte.

\- C'est plutôt cavalier comme demande, railla Akashi.

\- Seijuro, ça suffit, souffla Kuroko sous lui.

\- Mais quel pervers libineux ! s'écria Midorima. Je te laisse une minute, je fais patienter l'architecte. Vous êtes intenables tous les deux !

Akashi ne se fit pas prier et il se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de son amant avec convoitise. Il approfondit son va-et-vient et changea la cadence, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Kuroko se cambra contre lui, criant contre sa bouche. Finalement ils jouirent de concert et Akashi s'effondra sur son amant, haletant.

Kuroko reboutonnait sa chemise en le fusillant du regard. La tâche était des plus ardue, car il manquait plusieurs boutons.

\- Tu es déraisonnable Seijuro, soupira-t-il en abandonnant.

Akashi sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

Kuroko se saisit de son gilet et l'enfila. Il ne pourrait pas assister au rendez-vous vêtu ainsi. En fait, il ne rêvait que d'une douche. Il avait les jambes poisseuses et les reins fourbus.

\- J'ai voulu mourir, dit soudain Akashi.

Kuroko pivota vivement, les yeux pleins de frayeur.

\- J'ai voulu mourir quand tu t'es réveillé et que j'ai compris que tu ne voyais en moi que le tyrannique capitaine de la génération des miracles. Que tu nous avais oubliés.

Kuroko déglutit avec peine.

\- J'avais gardé ton chevet nuit et jour et je te jure que j'ai prié tous les Dieux de cette terre pour qu'il m'accorde la grâce de te voir ouvrir les yeux.

Kuroko sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet.

\- Quand j'ai été exhaussé, j'étais transporté de joie. Ton regard, ton sourire, ta voix, tes caresses et ton amour m'avaient tant manqué. Et puis j'ai vu tes yeux. Tu me regardais avec méfiance, colère et tristesse et tu m'as appelé Akashi.

Kuroko porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux à cet instant-là, murmura Akashi. Je me suis dit que c'était la plus cruelle des farces. Te ramener pour mieux te perdre.

Kuroko vit avec horreur une grosse larme rouler silencieusement sur la joue d'Akashi.

\- Tu as hurlé qu'on te ramène chez toi, tu ne voyais en nous que les amis perdus qui t'avaient tant déçu. Et je t'ai regardé fuir cette maison et surtout me fuir moi. La suite n'a été que chaos, je me suis saoulé à mort et j'ai briser beaucoup d'objets. Il a fallu Midorima et Kise pour réussir à me calmer. J'ai essayé de me trancher les veines avec du verre brisé.

Kuroko hoqueta et se précipita sur son amant.

\- Seijuro, non ! Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne moi.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, lui répondit Akashi en le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte possessive.

Ils restèrent blottis quelques minutes en silence.

\- Je suis resté prostré quelques jours, refusant de m'alimenter et de parler. Puis, Midorima est venu. Il m'a dit que la situation n'était pas désespérée. Qu'il te manquait seulement une pièce du puzzle ! Que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi une fois et qu'il était logique que cela arrive une nouvelle fois.

\- Deux vieilles âmes, murmura Kuroko.

\- Quoi ? chuchota Akashi.

\- Taiga est venu me voir. Il m'a dit que toi et moi étions deux vieilles âmes et que nous n'avions de cesse que de nous retrouver.

Akashi resta silencieux et ses bras raffermir son étreinte autour de son amant.

\- Je t'aime tellement Tetsuya, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Rien ne me séparera jamais de toi.

Kuroko était sorti de la pièce, chamboulé. Il avait à peine adressé un mot à l'architecte qui avait ouvert de grands yeux en le voyant à demi torse nu, ses vêtements tous chiffonnés.

Il avait filé sous la douche et pleuré tout son saoul. Il était ébranlé par la révélation d'Akashi et son cœur se serrait rien que d'imaginer l'enfer qu'il avait pu traverser. Certes, il avait souffert de son amnésie, mais ses souffrances lui paressaient ridicules face à l'enfer qu'avait traversé Akashi.

Il passa la fin d'après-midi à regarder ses fils dormir, penché au-dessus de leur berceau. Ils étaient si beaux. Son amour pour eux était incommensurable.

\- Tetsuya, dit doucement Akashi en pénétrant dans leur chambre.

\- J'en voudrais une dizaine comme eux, murmura Kuroko en souriant. Dévorant des yeux le fruit de leur amour.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça cette nuit lorsqu'ils nous ont réveillés à tour de rôle.

\- J'imagine qu'il tienne de ton sadisme, répliqua Kuroko en souriant moqueur.

Akashi ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi piquant.

\- Seijuro ? murmura-t-il alors que son amant s'éloignait vers la salle de bain.

\- Hum, lui répondit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Est-ce que tu m'épouserais ?

Akashi se figea, une main sur son col. Il pivota lentement vers Kuroko dont le cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

\- Je voudrais être ton mari et pouvoir t'appeler mon époux, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'éloigna des berceaux rejoignant son amant qui le fixait interdit.

\- Akashi, dit Kuroko d'une voix rauque, épouse-moi.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, attrapant sa nuque d'une main.

Akashi répondit doucement à son baiser, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

\- Épouse-moi Seijuro, reprit Kuroko.

\- Oui, murmura Akashi, mille fois oui.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello !

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année ! Tous mes meilleurs vœux et des montagnes de bonheur !

Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas écrit depuis longtemps, mais à dire vrai, je n'avais plus aucune inspiration.

J'ai même longuement hésité à fermer cette fiction ! Mais je me disais toujours que l'inspiration pouvait me revenir.

De plus, je me suis lancé dans une autre fiction, cette fois-ci originale, sur Fictionpress et cela me prend beaucoup de temps.

Néanmoins, vous avez été plusieurs à m'envoyer des messages pour savoir ce qu'il en était de cette histoire. Ça m'a énormément touché et je me suis remotivée.

Cependant, vu mon emploi du temps, je ne pourrais publier de façon hebdomadaire comme avant. Mais j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux.

En tout cas, pour patienter vous pouvez toujours aller jeter un coup d'œil sur mon autre fiction entre deux chapitres !

Exceptionnellement, je ne répondrai pas individuellement aux précédentes reviews, mais je tiens vraiment à remercier ceux qui continuent de me lire et qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, je vous dois ce chapitre !

En parlant de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est un spécial Akakuro et j'ai vraiment apprécié l'écrire. C'est aussi un « petit » nouveau départ pour tenter de pallier à mon manque d'imagination qui m'a laissé devant une page blanche pendant des semaines !

Bref ! Bonne lecture à vous et j'attends vos retours avec impatience !

Kuroko

Il entra d'un pas tranquille dans le vaste immeuble du centre des affaires. Il se sentait serein. La tempête qui avait secoué sa vie, il y a maintenant deux ans, avait laissé place à des années de pur bonheur. Il patienta devant une cabine d'ascenseur devant laquelle un salaryman impatient maltraitait le bouton d'appel.

Kuroko sourit discrètement. Si cet homme travaillait pour Akashi, il pouvait aisément comprendre son stress. Akashi était un patron intransigeant qui demandait le meilleur de ses employés. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on disait quand on voulait rester poli. Ainsi, même pour tout l'or du monde, il n'aurait pas souhaité travailler sous ses ordres.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes au son de tonalité de bienvenue et le jeune homme y entra.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, le jeune employé partit comme un dératé, ses dossiers sous le bras. Il travaillait bien pour Akashi.

Kuroko se présenta au comptoir d'accueil. Il ne reconnut pas la standardiste et se rappela, après quelques secondes, que la jeune femme habituelle avait pris des congés.

Bonjour, pourriez-vous m'annoncer à Akashi Seijuro, je vous prie, dit-il de sa voix calme.

La jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années releva la tête et le fixa avec dédain. Elle avait cet air emprunté dont se parent parfois les employés de grandes compagnies. Comme si le prestige de leur lieu de travail leur donnait un droit au mépris.

Qui êtes-vous? dit-elle avec une moue hautaine des plus caricaturale.

Son mari, répondit Kuroko sans se départir de son calme.

La jeune femme se redressa aussi vivement qu'elle pâlit. Elle se mit à bredouiller des excuses et se jeta sur le téléphone.

Votre mari est à l'accueil Akashi-Sama, dit la jeune femme d'une voix craintive. Très bien Akashi-sama, reprit-elle après un court silence.

Elle raccrocha le combiné et se para d'un sourire exagérément poli auquel Kuroko ne répondit pas.

Il vous attend dans son bureau Kuroko-san.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait l'imposant bureau du patron des lieux. Ainsi, la jeune femme connaissait son nom. Il est vrai que leur union et la naissance de leur enfant avaient défrayé la chronique il y a deux ans. Ils étaient l'un des plus célèbres couples du Japon. Plus célèbre encore que les stars de cinéma, si bien qu'on les connaissait même à l'étranger.

Il finit par arriver devant la vaste porte de bois où une plaque dorée renseignait l'identité de l'occupant. Il entra sans frapper.

Akashi était au téléphone confortablement installé dans un vaste fauteuil de cuir noir. Il fit signe au jeune homme qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et se reconcentra sur sa conversation.

Kuroko se dirigea vers le bar en bois laqué et se servit un verre d'eau. En face de lui, accrochée sur le mur blanc, une gigantesque photo de famille lui faisait de l'œil. Kuroko sourit au cliché. On pouvait y voir Akashi et lui-même portant chacun l'un de leurs jumeaux. Kuroko tenait Ryu au cheveu de feu qu'il tenait de son autre père et Akashi tenait Sora, qui souriait d'un air un peu absent. La photo avait été prise en été et le soleil doré de la fin du jour donnait au cliché une impression de douceur. C'était sa famille, son plus beau trésor.

Seikatsu leur avait fait un magnifique cadeau, bien qu'il ait largement outrepassé ses droits et les ait plongés, à l'époque, dans un abysse d'incertitudes.

Kuroko entendit le combiné de téléphone être raccroché et quelques secondes plus tard les bras d'Akashi coulaient autour de sa taille alors que ses lèvres se nichaient dans son cou.

Kuroko soupira d'aise et se retourna dans les bras de celui qui faisait ses jours et ses nuits. Ils échangèrent un long baiser comme s'il ne s'était pas vu depuis des mois, alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés le matin même.

Kuroko aurait pu rester dans les bras d'Akashi toute l'éternité durant, car c'était là qu'était sa place. Néanmoins, il s'écarta doucement et à regret et dut faire un effort pour ne pas se perdre dans les yeux de son mari.

Seijuro, notre déjeuner, murmura le jeune homme.

Je sais, répondit Akashi.

Mais il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, passionnément. Lorsqu'il mit fin à ce baiser, Kuroko était à bout de souffle et ses joues rouges le cuisaient. Il croisa le regard plein de promesses d'Akashi et rougit de plus belle.

Allons-y, annonça Akashi et il entraina Kuroko à sa suite.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au parking et grimpèrent dans la luxueuse voiture d'Akashi. Alors qu'il sortait du souterrain, ce dernier fit glisser sur son nez des lunettes de soleil qui lui donnèrent un petit côté playboy. Kuroko sourit brièvement.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à ce déjeuner, dit Akashi.

Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, mais ce rendez-vous est important pour l'école, répliqua Kuroko.

Je me fous du travail, répondit Akashi. J'ai juste envie d'un endroit tranquille avec toi.

Seijuro, soupira Kuroko, mais il sentit une douce chaleur naitre au creux de ses reins.

Seijuro était le seul à avoir toujours pu disposer de son corps comme il l'entendait. Il ne lui interdisait rien et se prêtait à tous ses caprices. La raison principale était qu'il le rendait fou et que le moindre de ses gestes faisait naitre en lui un profond désir. La seconde raison était la confiance sans faille qu'il lui accordait et le respect qu'Akashi lui témoignait en retour.

Aussi, c'est sans trembler qu'il lui fit l'insinuation suivante :

Le restaurant se situe dans un hôtel. Si tu y tiens, je serais tout à toi une fois cette obligation passée.

Il vit Akashi hausser un sourcil malgré les lunettes noires et un sourire gourmand ourla les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine.

Tu serais mon dessert, dit-il d'une voix grave qui arracha un léger frisson à Kuroko.

Si tu le souhaites, répondit Kuroko d'une voix séductrice.

Le jeune homme vit clairement les mains d'Akashi se resserrer autour du volant et il savoura le désir qu'il avait provoqué.

Ils sortirent devant l'entrée du luxueux hôtel et laissèrent la voiture à un voiturier en livret.

Ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers le restaurant, attirant tous les regards. Comme par provocation, Akashi passa un bras autour de ses hanches et l'attira contre lui.

Seijuro, c'est un rendez-vous d'affaires, le sermonna tendrement Kuroko.

Notre couple est une vraie marque de fabrique, certains seraient même capables de parier en bourse sur notre relation. Nous sommes synonymes de réussite. Mon geste n'a donc rien de déplacé.

Kuroko rit doucement et se coula contre le corps musclé de son mari, savourant sa chaleur.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant au milieu duquel pendait un lustre de cristal des plus volumineux. Un serveur les conduisit à leur table où patientait déjà leur rendez-vous. Les deux hommes, à la quarantaine bien tassée, se levèrent pour les accueillir.

La conversation s'engagea rapidement autour de la table ronde et l'entrée arriva alors qu'ils abordaient le sujet des partenariats.

Soudain, Kuroko sursauta. Un pied remontait le long de sa jambe. Il jeta un regard à Akashi qui afficha, l'espace d'un instant, une moue mutine. Kuroko se replongea dans la conversation sans pouvoir faire abstraction du pied de son amant qui remontait le long de sa jambe gagnant son genou puis s'insinuant entre ses cuisses. Lorsque le bout du pied d'Akashi se posa sur son intimité des plus réveillée, il fallut à Kuroko toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement de plaisir.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée du plat de résistance, le pied d'Akashi ne bougea pas, se contentant d'exercer une légère pression. Mais quand l'assiette de Kuroko fut déposée devant lui, il sursauta alors qu'Akashi le caressa doucement et il dut s'accrocher au bord de table. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il dut avoir recours à tout son self-control pour rester maitre de lui même.

À sa droite, Akashi le regardait du coin de l'œil avec un sourire en coin. De toute évidence, il prenait son pied…

Son petit jeu dura jusqu'à la fin du repas et il fallut à Kuroko des trésors de concentration pour ne pas perdre totalement le fil de la discussion. Après tout, il était le directeur de leur école de basket et il s'astreint à garder la maitrise de sa respiration et à contrôler sa voix. Au milieu du repas, il se rendit compte avec satisfaction qu'Akashi était plus que déstabilisé par son apparente indifférence. Il ne put retenir un sourire qui déstabilisa son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne comprenait visiblement pas en quoi la budgétisation et le prévisionnel financier qu'il exposait pouvaient arracher un quelconque sourire.

Lorsque chacun eut fini son plat, refusé le dessert et vidé sa tasse de café, Kuroko sentit un certain soulagement s'emparer de lui. Ils se levèrent de concert et échangèrent des poignées de main cordiales. Habilement, Akashi céda la place à ses invités pour qu'ils sortent en premier du restaurant. Aussi, ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'Akashi entrainait Kuroko vers les ascenseurs de l'hôtel comme s'ils avaient le feu aux trousses.

Mais et la réception, demanda Kuroko pantelant.

J'ai glissé un mot au serveur pour qu'ils nous réservent une chambre, il m'a donné la clef au moment de l'addition.

Parfois, ton sens extrême de l'organisation a vraiment du bon, gémit Kuroko entre deux baisers.

Parfois seulement ? questionna Akashi contre ses lèvres, le souffle haché et brulant.

Kuroko n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Akashi l'entraina dans une des chambres. Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait tout de même choisi une suite plutôt qu'une simple chambre, alors qu'ils n'allaient y rester que quelques heures. Son mari ne changerait jamais. C'était toujours la perfection ou rien.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit et toute retenue les quitta. Akashi tira si fort sur la chemise de son mari que tous les boutons sautèrent se répandant sur le lit et dégringolant sur la moquette.

Puis il se rua sur son torse, agrippant sa taille de ses mains le mordant, le dévorant de baiser.

Seijuro ! cria Kuroko en basculant dans les méandres du plaisir.

Très vite, ils furent débarrassés de leurs habits et Kuroko savoura avec plaisir la chaleur de leur peau. Il gémit en sentant Akashi couler entre ses jambes.

Seijuro, murmura-t-il comme une prière.

Tetsuya, tu es à moi. Grogna Akashi à son oreille.

Le son rauque de sa voix fit frissonner Kuroko et soudain il se cambra alors qu'Akashi prenait possession de son corps.

Bientôt, ils ne firent qu'un. Il sentait avec délice les hanches de son mari caresser la peau tendre de son entrejambe alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.

Akashi avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser interminable. Quand il libéra finalement sa bouche pour plonger dans son cou Kuroko se mit à crier et gémir sans retenue.

Tetsuya, murmurait Akashi à son oreille comme une mélopée.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, Kuroko se sentit transporté vers des sommets de plaisir et de bonheur. Son amour était décuplé, sa soif de l'autre atteignait des sommets et alors que son mari accentuait la cadence dans une dernière envolée, il jouit entre leurs deux corps, à demi conscient.

Akashi se répandit en lui quelques secondes après et s'écroula contre le corps de Kuroko, à bout de souffle.

Je t'aime tellement Tetsuya. Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi.

Seijuro, murmura Kuroko en nichant sa tête dans le cou de son mari. Mon époux, reprit-il, le père de mes fils, mon amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis sombrèrent dans le sommeil, enlacés, au milieu des draps chiffonnés et de leurs vêtements épars.

Kuroko se réveilla alors que le soleil déclinait, répandant une lumière dorée dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Seijuro, s'alarma-t-il trouvant la place à côté de lui vide.

Tetsuya, je suis là, lui répondit tendrement Akashi en émergeant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

Kuroko se redressa et grimaça en plaquant une main sur ses reins.

Excuse-moi, dit Akashi en remarquant sa grimace, je me suis laissé emporté par mes sentiments. Cela ne me semble jamais assez, je voudrais te posséder jusqu'à l'âme.

Tu possèdes tout de moi, dit Kuroko en sortant du lit avec précaution. Mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme. Tu n'as plus rien après quoi courir.

Je ne te considèrerai jamais comme acquis, ce serait insultant. Je passerai ma vie à tenter de te séduire toujours plus.

Kuroko sourit et fit glisser une main sur le torse encore humide de son mari. Son alliance capta les reflets du soleil mourant et une bouffée de tendresse.

Tu te souviens ? questionna-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Quoi donc ?

De notre mariage.

De chaque détail, sourit Akashi en l'attirant à lui.

 _Deux ans plus tôt._

Il a voulu tout organiser pour me faire la surprise, gémit Kuroko.

C'est Akashi, tu pensais sincèrement qu'il allait procéder d'une autre manière ? C'est un dingue du contrôle, râla Aomine.

Merci en fait, murmura Kuroko après quelques instants de silence.

De quoi ? Bâilla Aomine qui n'était définitivement pas du matin.

D'être mon témoin.

Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser Tetsu, sourit Aomine.

Kuroko lui sourit. Il patientait dans une chambre d'hôtel avec interdiction de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il avait été conduit ici les yeux bandés et avant tout ça il avait pris un avion privé au départ du Japon sans connaître sa destination.

Autrement dit, il ne savait pas où il était, et ce depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec l'extérieur et le moindre détail semblait avoir été orchestré pour qu'il ne découvre le décor qu'à la toute fin.

Les enfants seront là ? demanda Kuroko pensivement

Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Akashi est complètement gaga de vos fils.

Kuroko sourit en pensant à ses fils. Ses jumeaux qui étaient devenus le cœur de sa vie. Mais soudain, un pli soucieux barra son front.

Ne pense pas à ça, le réprimanda Aomine. Tout se passera bien, nous serons ensemble pour tout affronter. Nous nous le sommes promis.

Kuroko lui sourit faiblement. Même si les dires d'Aomine étaient des plus vrais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être parfois traversé par des pics d'angoisse. Étaient-ils réellement au bout de leur peine ? Seikatsu s'était il seulement contenté de décider à leur place ou y avait-il plus ? Ces enfants qui défiaient la nature étaient-ils réellement hors de tout danger ou rencontreraient-ils des problèmes de santé ou de développement en grandissant ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Aomine avait raison, il était ridicule de s'en faire pour cela alors que tout allait pour le mieux. Si un tel malheur devait arriver, ils seraient ensemble.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Aomine lui intima l'ordre de rester assis docilement sur son lit.

Kuroko tendit l'oreille alors qu'Aomine ouvrait la porte, mais pas un son ne sortit. Son ami et coéquipier revint dans la chambre, une housse sous le bras.

Ta tenue de marié, ricanna Aomine.

Kuroko tendit une main fébrile et se saisit de la housse de toile. C'était étonnement léger pour un costume. Il fit glisser la fermeture et se figea.

Je ne comprends pas, dit-il en se tournant vers Aomine.

Ce dernier regarda par-dessus son épaule et éclata de rire. Dans la housse, il y avait un simple pantacourt de toile beige et une marinière à manches courtes. Une tenue qu'il avait déjà portée l'été en de multiples occasions. Autrement dit, il n'en menait pas large.

Un conseil ne réfléchit pas et laisse-toi surprendre Tetsu. C'est Akashi, il te connaît par cœur. Je ne vois même pas comment tu pourrais être déçu.

Tu as raison, sourit Kuroko.

Il s'en fut dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son étonnante tenue de marié et repoussa la centaine de questions qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Encore, pesta-t-il alors qu'Aomine lui bandait les yeux.

Ne commence pas Tetsu, ronchonna Aomine. Et ne tombe pas !

Ils descendirent des escaliers et le jeune homme aveugle sentit le soleil chauffer sa peau. Il faisait beau, très beau. Il entendait les cigales et l'air était chargé en iode. Il savait qu'ils avaient voyagé longtemps avant d'arriver à destination et il se demanda une nouvelle fois où est ce qu'il pouvait être.

Il trébucha plusieurs fois au grand désarroi d'Aomine, qui ne cessait de rappeler qu'Akashi le tuerait s'il ne l'amenait pas en un seul morceau.

On le fit monter dans ce qu'il identifia plus tard comme une carriole, visiblement tiré par un âne vu les sons que l'animal produisait. Le trajet fut court et lorsqu'il mit de nouveau pied-à-terre se fut pour trouver un sol des plus meuble.

Du sable, comprit-il.

Son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé, ils étaient bien au bord de la mer. Aomine le fit descendre une pente des plus abrupte et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand il devina qu'ils touchaient au but.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent et Aomine lui ôta le bandeau des yeux. Une lumière vive l'éblouit, l'obligeant à papillonner des yeux. Puis doucement, il reprit contact avec la réalité et en eut le souffle coupé.

Ils étaient sur une plage, mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était la plage de leur petite île italienne. Celle où lui et Akashi s'étaient réfugiés alors qu'il souffrait d'amnésie. Et c'était sur cette plage qu'il avait attiré Akashi pour se donner une nouvelle fois à lui au cœur des rochers qu'on apercevait au loin. Sur cette plage, ils s'étaient prouvé que leur amour triomphait de tout.

Kuroko vit soudain tous ses amis tournés vers lui. Ils étaient debout devant de simples chaises de bois posées à même le sable et organisées en deux blocs qui dessinaient un passage en leur centre. Au bout de ce chemin se tenait Akashi. Il portait une chemise blanche remontée sur les coudes et un long shirt bleu marine.

Alors, Kuroko se souvint que ce jour-là ils portaient ses tenues de plage propre à une randonnée en pleine nature. Son cœur déborda d'émotion et il sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

Avance Tetsu, je serai juste derrière toi, dit doucement Aomine.

Kuroko s'exécuta et mit un pied devant l'autre sans réfléchir. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Akashi qui ne regardait que lui. Il avançait mécaniquement, guidé par leurs sentiments si puissants qu'ils semblaient avoir pris une consistance solide, tissant un fil entre leurs deux êtres. Il entendit les chuchotements autour de lui et n'en perçut aucun mot. Seule l'impression de bienveillance arriva jusqu'à lui. Finalement, il arriva à la hauteur de son amant et se perdit dans ses yeux.

Bonjour Tetsuya, dit Akashi de sa voix chaude.

Seijuro, murmura Kuroko alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

Akashi y porta la main et cueillit la perle d'eau de son index.

Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres qui ont su s'affranchir de toutes les règles afin de vivre pleinement leur amour…

Kuroko se tourna pour se tourner vers un homme d'âge mûr qui lui sourit avec douceur. Il lui rendit timidement son sourire et se tourna vers Akashi qui le dévorait des yeux.

La suite se perdit dans un enchevêtrement de sons confus. Il n'y avait qu'Akashi, ses yeux, son regard plein d'amour, ses mains chaudes qui tenaient les siennes et son léger sourire qui lui renversait le cœur. Et il sut à cet instant précis qu'il n'y avait toujours eu qu'Akashi, comme si son destin était de tomber amoureux de lui jusqu'à la dernière cellule de son être.

Kuroko Tetsuya, désirez-vous prendre pour époux Akashi Seijuro et jurer de le chérir dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, dans le bonheur et la peine, la santé et la maladie ?

Oui, murmura Kuroko. Je le jure.

Le regard d'Akashi se troubla et soudain Kuroko eut l'impression de voir jusqu'au fond de son âme. Il vit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et lui porterait à jamais. En somme, il y vit le reflet parfait de ses propres sentiments. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit.

Akashi Seijuro, désirez-vous prendre pour époux Kuroko Tetsuya et…

Oui, je le jure, dit Akashi d'un ton sans appel. Je jure d'être toujours à ses côtés, peu importe les obstacles, et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Car il n'y a toujours eu que lui et il n'y aura toujours que lui.

C'était du Akashi tout craché d'intervenir jusque dans sa cérémonie de mariage ! Mais en même temps, c'était des plus rassurant. Il s'était approprié cette cérémonie d'union en la faisant leur. Aussi, personne ne fut surpris lorsqu'il fondit sur les lèvres de Kuroko sans attendre l'invitation de l'officier de cérémonie.

Kuroko se sentit s'envoler alors qu'il scellait leur union dans un baiser passionné. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Confusément, les souvenirs de leur promenade sur cette plage lui revinrent.

À cette époque, il nageait en pleine confusion. Un pan de sa vie manquait, mais il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par ce jeune homme si froid dont le regard ne se réchauffait que lorsqu'il croisait le sien. Malgré sa tête cassée, son cœur continuait de battre pour lui, le poussant inexorablement vers lui. Aussi, il avait cessé de réfléchir et l'avait entrainé ici. Dans cette petite crique sauvage pour se donner à lui au cœur des rochers. Et malgré le fait qu'un morceau de sa vie soit toujours absent, il s'était senti complet, alors qu'Akashi prenait possession de son être avec adoration, il avait compris qu'il pouvait vivre tel un éclopé, sans ses souvenirs, pourtant si précieux, tant qu'Akashi était à ses côtés.

 _Deux ans plus tard_

Je t'ai fait monter un polo de la boutique, dit Akashi alors que Kuroko sortait de la douche.

Tu as encore fait un sort à ma chemise Seijuro.

Selon moi tu ne devrais jamais être habillé. Mais cela supposerait également que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse te voir.

C'est inquiétant comme raisonnement, sourit Kuroko. Ça sonne un peu psychopathe, tu sais.

Allons, tu savais en m'épousant que je n'étais pas équilibré, ricana Akashi.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, soupira Kuroko en riant.

Il s'approcha de ses vêtements, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'il sentit Akashi se plaquer contre lui et Il bascula sur le bureau renversant tout sur son passage.

Tetsuya, murmura Akashi d'une voix rauque tout contre son oreille.

Viens, l'invita Kuroko.

Finalement, ils avaient peut-être bien fait de prendre une suite.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il s'éveilla Akashi dormait à ses côtés. Kuroko avait la tête dans son cou et les bras de son mari l'enlaçaient avec douceur et possessivité.

Il se lova pour être plus proche encore et Akashi resserra son étreinte en gémissant légèrement. Kuroko savoura la chaleur de son corps et son odeur musquée. Soudain, ils sursautèrent alors que la sonnerie du téléphone résonna violemment dans la chambre silencieuse. Akashi se redressa et saisit le combiné tout en enroulant son bras libre autour du buste de Kuroko, l'attirant à lui.

Soudain, il sentit les muscles d'Akashi se tendre et se tourna vers son mari alarmé.

Les enfants, dit Akashi d'une voix glacée.

Kuroko sentit son cœur se serrer et une panique sans nom l'envahit.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello,

Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros. Pas mal de AkaKuro, mais également un peu de TakaMido également !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vais doucement, car il y a eu une grande ellipse et il faut retrouver nos personnages. Cependant, la fin accélère un peu le récit.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Ps : je songe à demander les services d'un ou d'une beta pour pouvoir publier plus souvent. Quelqu'un serait intéressé ?

Merci à

Sabine moeee : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Tu as commenté le bon jour, car voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Guest-san : Merci pour ta review ! Je publie moins qu'avant, car j'ai une fiction originale sur laquelle je veux me concentrer. Aussi, je pense pouvoir tenir une publication mensuelle dans le pire des cas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Sasha : Merci pour ta review ! Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Yami Shino : Merci pour ta review ! Et non je n'en ai pas totalement fini avec nos héros ! J'ai encore une voir deux aventures en tête. Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Tassm32 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les personnages et désolée pour les erreurs de prénoms. Des fois je me mélange les pinceaux ! Voici la suite. C'est un petit peu court, mais ça lance un nouvel arc donc j'avais besoin d'acter les choses avant ! Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour tous tes compliments !

Hiyoki-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Les réponses à tes questions vont venir progressivement ! Ce chapitre devrait t'en apporter d'ailleurs ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Léonie : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'Akashi et Kuroko sont de sacrés papas poules ! ) J'espère que cette suite te plaira, elle lance un nouvel arc et j'espère ainsi que je ne serais pas à court d'inspiration !

Tigroou : Tu vas être contente ce chapitre fait la part belle à MidoTaka ! ) Je verrais pour une beta. C'est vrai que comme j'ai moins de temps pour me relire, il y a des fautes qui passent et ça m'agace !

Ombre ardente : Merci pour ta review ! Dsl pour les codes j'ai beau faire attention ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Bonne lecture !

Yukino ibuki : Merci pour ta review ! On ne refait pas Akashi c'est un démon de possessivité ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Lys02012 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Tu trouveras la réponse à ta question ! Bonne lecture !

Serpent d'ombre : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture !

Mamzellelira : Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Miss Yuki 66 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le mariage ! J'ai pris du temps pour l'écrire ! Dans ce chapitre, tu verras apparaître un autre couple et donc quelques infos ! Patience, les choses s'accélèrent…

Ellie27 : Merci pour ta review et ta compréhension ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions ! Bonne lecture

Sabrina-visiteur : Merci pour ta review (qui n'était pas si petite) ! Je suis contente que cette suite te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre saura te convaincre ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital et Kuroko vit Akashi se crisper. Son mari détestait les hôpitaux. Bien que deux ans soient passés, le souvenir de la fusillade n'était jamais loin. Cela avait été un miracle que tous ses amis s'en sortent vivants.

Ils se précipitèrent à la réception.

Bonjour, nous cherchons Ryu et Sora Akashi, s'il vous plait, demanda Akashi d'une voix si dur que cela sonna comme un ordre.

Kuroko sentait la tension de son mari et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Aussitôt Akashi mêla ses doigts aux siens.

L'infirmière d'un âge mûr avait un air revêche et une moue de crapaud.

Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton trainant.

Nous sommes les parents, répondit Akashi d'un ton froid.

La femme les regarda étrangement par-dessus ses lunettes à écailles et fronça les sourcils.

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, commença-t-elle.

Où sont nos fils, tempêta soudain Akashi.

L'infirmière battit des cils d'un air grotesque et s'apprêta à répliquer quand deux de ses collègues intervinrent.

Akashi-san, Kuroko-san, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. Vos enfants vous attendent, dit la plus jeune en sortant de derrière le comptoir d'accueil.

Alors qu'Akashi entrainait Kuroko à sa suite, ce dernier perçut brièvement la conversation entre la vieille peau de l'accueil et sa jeune collègue.

Mais enfin, tu ne les as pas reconnus ? C'est un des couples les plus célèbres du Japon. Ce sont les premiers à avoir bénéficié des découvertes du Docteur Seikatsu ! Tu sais bien, le généticien.

Ah oui, je les remets maintenant, croassa, l'infirmière mal aimable. Quelle idée de bousculer la nature ainsi. De vrais monstres.

Kuroko entendit la jeune infirmière s'offusquer et sentit naitre en lui une pointe de colère. Il y avait toujours des imbéciles pour hisser le drapeau du naturel et de l'ordre des choses face à leurs enfants. Ces idiots-là lui donnaient envie de vomir. Sora et Ryu étaient des enfants comme les autres.

Comment vont-ils ? demanda vivement Akashi.

Bien Akashi-san, comme nous vous l'avons expliqué au téléphone, la voiture qui les ramenait chez vous a été prise dans un carambolage. Ils ont été secoués, mais, à part un ou deux bleus, rien de bien sérieux.

Je ne serai rassuré que lorsque je les aurai vus, intervint soudain Kuroko.

La jeune infirmière sursauta légèrement au son de sa voix. Elle le dévisagea en rosissant et lui sourit timidement.

Bien sûr, Kuroko-san, bredouilla-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques secondes et soudain ils entendirent des cris. Akashi et Kuroko se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Ryu, dirent ils d'une même voix et ils partirent en courant doublant l'infirmière qui tenta en vain de les retenir.

Ils se dirigèrent au son de la voix de leur fils et entrèrent comme une bourrasque dans une salle d'examen. Ils découvrirent deux jeunes médecins qui tentaient de se protéger avec leurs dossiers sur lesquels rebondissaient toutes sortes d'objets. À l'autre bout de la pièce Ryu debout sur la table d'examen hurlait en lançant tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main. Il se tenait devant Sora qui pleurait à chaud de larmes.

Méchants ! Méchants, criait Ryu.

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'avec cet air furieux il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Akashi hormis son œil bleu qu'il tenait de lui.

Sale petit clone, cria soudain l'un des médecins qui n'avaient pas prêté attention à l'arrivée des parents.

L'insulte fit mouche et soudain Akashi lâcha la main de Kuroko pour fondre sur les deux hommes en blouse blanche. Il les attrapa par le col et les envoya rouler hors de la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Kuroko fondit sur ses enfants.

Papa ! cria Ryu en bondissant sur la hanche du jeune homme.

Sora se redressa tremblant et sanglotant et vint se blottir contre son père. Kuroko le hissa sur son autre hanche et le petit garçon se blottit dans son cou en gémissant.

Papa, hoqueta-t-il.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en va, leur murmura Kuroko en les serrant contre lui. Et il sortit de la chambre avec ses deux enfants.

Il retrouva Akashi dans le couloir. Entouré par plusieurs hommes en blouse blanche et un homme en costar cravate qui semblait le supplier.

Akashi-sama, soyez certain que nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. En apprenant votre arrivée, je suis moi-même venu vous saluer et vous garantir de…

Assez, coupa Akashi froidement.

Il s'était tourné vers Kuroko qui portait leurs deux enfants et n'attendait visiblement que lui pour quitter les lieux.

Mes avocats vous contacteront, lança Akashi.

L'homme en costar qui était visiblement le directeur de l'établissement voulut protester, mais Akashi l'arrêta d'un geste.

Il se tourna et en quelques pas il fut à la hauteur de Kuroko. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son mari et déposa un baiser sur le front de Ryu qui se tendait vers lui l'air perdu.

Ne t'inquiète pas Sora, dit-il ensuite à son autre fils avec un sourire d'une tendresse infinie. On rentre à la maison.

Sora hocha la tête. L'une de ses mains agrippait fermement le T-shirt de Kuroko et son autre petit poing frottait sa joue.

Papa, gémit son fils en tremblant.

Seijuro, dit soudain Kuroko pressé de quitter cet endroit javellisé.

Il suffit d'un regard à Akashi pour comprendre et sans un mot il entraina son mari et ses deux enfants avec lui.

Arrivés dans le hall, ils ne purent éviter l'armée de paparazzi devant la porte. Akashi se crispa. Ses enfants étaient passés par déjà bien trop d'émotions en une seule journée. Il ne supportait pas cette meute de rapaces qui les traquait nuit et jour dans le but de remplir ces torchons qu'étaient les magazines à scandale.

Kuroko avait reculé derrière lui, profitant de sa silhouette pour dissimuler leurs enfants aux photographes.

Seijuro, dit le jeune homme dans un souffle.

Akashi se tourna vers lui. Leurs fils s'accrochaient à Kuroko comme des naufragés à une bouée. Ils étaient terrorisés.

Le toit, dit soudain Akashi en poussant Kuroko devant lui avec douceur. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

J'ai besoin d'un hélicoptère maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un hélicoptère orné du blason de l'une de ses sociétés se posait sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Avec soulagement, il vit ses garçons se redresser dans les bras de Kuroko pour observer l'engin avec curiosité.

Le soir tombait et lorsqu'ils survolèrent la ville, tout ne fut que lumière et scintillements. Petit à petit, les deux jeunes hommes virent leurs enfants se détendre pour finalement s'émerveiller avec toute l'innocence qui caractérisait leur jeune âge.

Akashi échangea un regard tendre avec Kuroko. Ces instants de bonheur pur étaient toujours un délice et celui-là était plus que bienvenu après les émotions de la journée.

Ça ressemble à Noël, dit soudain Ryu de sa petite voix fluette.

Akashi rit doucement. Noël n'était pas une tradition répandue au Japon, mais récemment, un dessin animé arrivé tout droit d'Europe avait fait fureur parmi les plus petits. Il parlait d'un petit garçon qui devient l'apprenti du père Noël. Depuis, les deux enfants étaient devenus totalement obsédés par la question.

On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour le réveillon cette année, dit-il à Kuroko qui couvait leurs fils des yeux.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une tradition japonaise, s'étonna Kuroko en se tournant vers lui.

L'éclairage de la ville en dessous baignait son visage d'une lumière douce. Akashi se remémora l'expression d'angoisse pure de son mari lorsqu'ils avaient été contactés à l'hôtel. Pendant quelques secondes il l'avait vu tomber dans un puits de terreur. Akashi sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son mari.

Nous ne sommes pas vraiment traditionnels, mon amour, répondit Akashi en souriant.

Il vit les joues de Kuroko se teinter légèrement de rose et un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il l'aimait tellement.

Il sentit la main de son mari chercher la sienne et mêla ses doigts aux siens, submergé par l'émotion.

Je t'aime tellement, soupira-t-il en se penchant à l'oreille de Kuroko.

Seijuro, murmura Kuroko en retour. Merci pour tout. Pour ton amour, la force avec laquelle tu as su t'affranchir de chaque obstacle qui se dressait devant nous et surtout ces deux merveilles, répondit le jeune homme en désignant les deux enfants.

Sora et Ryu étaient collés l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette en face de la leur. Leurs deux enfants avaient des caractères particulièrement différents. Si Ryu était débordant d'énergie et s'affirmait avec force, Sora arborait toujours un air tranquille et sage sans pour autant se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Cependant, il existait entre eux un lien indéfectible qui ne semblait souffrir d'aucun aléa.

On voit la maison ! s'écria Ryu. Est-ce que Sayuki est rentée ?

Oui, ce matin, l'informa Kuroko en souriant. Vous allez pouvoir vous retrouver.

Midorima observait son fils qui jouait calmement sur l'épais tapis de son bureau. Aiichiro souleva une des grosses pièces du puzzle en bois qui le passionnait. Sans la moindre hésitation, il la déposa dans le cadre où se dessinait doucement l'illustration qui ornait le couvercle de la boite du jeu.

Le jeune enfant se saisit d'une autre pièce et la tient en l'air une brève seconde en fonçant ses petits sourcils.

Mon dieu, il te ressemble tellement quand il fait cette tête-là, ricana Takao en entrant dans la pièce avec de gros ouvrages sous le bras.

Midorima lui sourit. C'était étrange, car lui ne voyait que son époux dans son fils. Certes, il avait ses yeux, mais pour le reste il était la réplique de Takao et il s'en félicitait.

Tout est prêt pour ce week-end, dit soudain Takao en déposant les ouvrages sur son bureau.

Parfait, répondit Midorima en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le détachement presque médical qu'il percevait dans la voix de Takao.

Ce dernier venait de se pencher sur leur fils dont il caressait les cheveux noirs et soyeux. Aiichiro releva la tête avec un grand sourire et tendit les bras vers son père.

Papa !

Takao sourit avec douceur avant de se saisir de son enfant.

C'est l'heure du bain, mon trésor.

Midorima regarda Takao caler leur fils sur sa hanche et sortir du bureau. Après quelques secondes, il se leva et les suivit. Takao déshabillait Aiichiro qui piaffait d'impatience. L'enfant avait une passion pour l'eau qui dépassait l'entendement. Il semblait qu'ils aient engendré un nageur plus qu'un joueur de basket.

Aiichiro fut déposé dans son bain et s'agita tant, que Takao finit, une fois de plus, rincé jusqu'à l'os. Midorima souriait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ces moments d'innocence et de bonheur simple étaient une bénédiction. Takao et lui portaient toujours les cicatrices de ce tragique incident qui avaient failli leur coûter la vie.

J'ai vu le jeune Ichiya aujourd'hui, dit soudai Takao. Il a vraiment des difficultés à gérer son stress. Depuis qu'il s'est blessé, il est persuadé qu'il va être écarté du terrain. J'en ai parlé à Kuroko, il est inquiet.

Midorima dévisagea son mari. Il prenait son travail à l'école très au sérieux.

Je sais, depuis quelques mois, l'équipe donne l'impression de filer un mauvais coton, répondit Midorima. Ils me rappellent nos jeunes années.

Takao s'éloigna légèrement de la baignoire tout en gardant un œil sur leur fils qui se prenait visiblement pour une sous marin.

Je vais demander à Kuroko d'organiser une réunion, dit-il.

Midorima hocha la tête, l'air sérieux.

Ces joueurs ne doivent pas suivre notre voie. C'était une erreur de notre coach de l'époque de nous avoir poussés sur l'accomplissement individuel. Le basket est un jeu d'équipe.

Takao saisit une bouteille de shampoing en hochant la tête. Soudain, un bruit d'hélicoptère le fit se redresser vivement.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Surement Akashi, reste ici. Je vais voir, répondit Midorima en s'éloignant.

Midorima sortit de leur appartement. Cela faisait six mois à peine qu'ils avaient tous emménagé dans ce nouveau refuge. Celui-ci avait été spécialement conçu pour assurer le respect de leur vie privée. Il était plus moderne que la vieille demeure familiale d'Akashi, mais ne manquait cependant pas de cachet.

Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour voir le service de sécurité accueillir Akashi, Kuroko et leurs jumeaux. Rassuré, le jeune homme retourna auprès de Takao.

Ce dernier avait sorti Aiichiro du bain et l'avait emmitouflé dans un peignoir douillet. Midorima sourit. La capuche du peignoir était surmontée de deux petites oreilles de chat et Aiichiro s'amusait à miauler en s'accrochant à Takao qui riait aux éclats.

Puis le petit garçon se tourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Midorima le souleva avec douceur et le cala contre lui.

Je prends le relais Katzunari, annonça-t-il en emportant son fils vers sa chambre.

Takao le remercia et se pencha pour vider le bain. Midorima ne put s'empêcher de le voir légèrement grimacer alors qu'il prenait appui sur sa jambe. Son cœur se serra, certains fantômes étaient toujours là.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas foulé le parquet lustré d'un terrain de basket. Takao ne pouvait plus jouer. Sa jambe n'avait jamais totalement guéri et sans Takao ce n'était plus la même chose. Alors lui non plus ne jouait plus.

S'ils avaient su il y a deux ans tout ce que cette finale leur couterait. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis. Midorima s'occupa de son fils et le déposa dans la vaste salle de jeu ou la nourrice qui s'occupait des cinq enfants se trouvait.

Il retourna vers son appartement et trouva Takao penché sur son bureau feuilletant les pages d'un épais manuel de science.

Il s'approcha de son amant et lui saisit doucement la taille.

Shintaro, dit Takao en se redressant avec un léger sursaut. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…

Mais il fut coupé par un baiser. Midorima s'empara de sa bouche avec possessivité. Takao gémit et creusa les reins pour se plaquer contre son amant. Midorima sentit les mains du jeune homme agripper sa chemise et il s'enhardit.

Il poussa Takao contre le bureau renversant livres et dossiers qui tombèrent au sol avec fracas.

Il passa une main sous le pull de Takao et sentit avec délice le corps de son amant répondre à chacune de ses caresses. Les vêtements tombèrent et il fut bientôt subjugué par le corps nu de Takao s'offrant à lui les jambes largement écartées. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade à un rythme effréné. Midorima n'était pas du genre à exprimer tout haut ses sentiments. Il préférait les gestes à la parole. Aussi, ces instants d'intimité pure étaient souvent empreints d'émotions incroyables.

Midorima se pencha avec une lenteur calculée vers les lèvres de Takao. Tout n'était que frissons retenus et délicieuse attente.

Finalement, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme en même temps qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui.

Takao lâcha un long gémissement et se mit à trembler dans ses bras. Il se laissait envahir, se livrant complètement à lui et Midorima prenait possession de ce corps avec un amour immense. Cela valait toutes les déclarations du monde.

Leur étreinte se fit passionnée. Midorima retenait sa jouissance bien que tout son corps ne tende que vers ce point. Car même si cette libération l'amenait vers des sommets de plaisirs, cela signifierait la fin de leurs ébats.

Il sentit Takao se répandre une seconde fois contre son bas ventre. Le jeune homme se tendit comme un arc en poussant un cri avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son amant. Mais les va-et-vient de Midorima le poussèrent bientôt à gémir à nouveau. Et son corps se mit de nouveau à frissonner et à se tendre sous les assauts.

Shintaro, gémit-il. Je n'en peux plus. Sa voix était pleine de désir.

Laisse-moi te posséder encore un peu, chuchota Midorima à son oreille.

Sans un mot Takao ouvrit encore plus les jambes et Midorima s'enfonça complètement en lui alors que Takao basculait sa tête en arrière dévoilant son cou blanc couvert de marques.

Midorima se laissa aller à quelques va-et-vient puissants puis il laissa le plaisir l'emporter et se répandit. Les cuisses de Takao tremblaient autour de son bassin et le jeune homme n'était soutenu que par les larges bras de son amant.

Katzunari ? murmura Midorima.

Un grognement lui répondit.

Dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de te défiler samedi.

Quoi ? gémit Takao.

Tu parles de notre mariage avec si peu de passion que des fois tu m'effrayes.

Takao ricana légèrement et Midorima ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours aimé son caractère frondeur et sarcastique.

Tu crois sincèrement qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais te refuser ? dit Takao en se redressant. Tu gouvernes jusqu'à mon âme Shintaro.

Midorima ne bougea pas d'un cil et laissa Takao déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors qu'elle est le problème.

Un silence s'installa et Midorima attendit patiemment que son amant se livre.

La dernière fois qu'on a eu un public, tu as failli mourir et ensuite nous avons dû abandonner notre rêve, chuchota Takao en baissant les yeux.

Midorima eut l'impression de recevoir un uppercut dans l'estomac. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et chercha le regard de Takao qui gardait les yeux fixés sur les lames du plancher.

Katzunari, il ne s'est rien passé de fâcheux pour Kuroko et Akashi, comme pour Murasakibara et Himuro.

Oui, mais, ce n'était pas ici, pas dans cette ville où l'on est traqué en permanence par des photographes et des fans à la curiosité déplacée.

Midorima l'attira à lui et doucement l'enlaça.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Takao sa peur. Elle était plus que justifiée.

Entrez, lança Akashi

Il avait deviné l'identité de son visiteur avant même que celui-ci ne franchisse le seuil de son bureau. Midorima était le seul à prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

Tu as l'air soucieux, dit l'ancien capitaine en avisant les sourcils plus que froncés de son ami.

Je le suis.

Aiichiro va bien ? s'inquiéta Akashi.

Oui très bien, j'ai entendu pour l'accident de tes fils. Tu m'en vois navré. Je suis heureux qu'ils n'aient rien.

Un stupide carambolage, dit Akashi avec un air sombre. Je ne les laisserai plus jamais monter dans une voiture sans moi ou Tetsuya.

Midorima hocha la tête. Tous deux savaient la question qui suivrait.

Donc c'était purement accidentel ? finit par demander Midorima.

Oui, j'ai fait faire des recherches. Un piéton a traversé au rouge obligeant les voitures à piler violemment et le carambolage a suivi.

C'est comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer qu'il y a peut-être un nouveau fou dehors qui cherche à nous faire souffrir.

Akashi hocha doucement la tête. Son obsession pour la sécurité des siens était légendaire et il avait fait payer au centuple les indiscrétions de certains concernant leur vie privée. Particulièrement depuis que le refuge s'était peuplé d'enfants.

Takao craint que notre mariage soit une source de problèmes.

Il a peur de revivre le cauchemar de la Wild cup, compléta Akashi en soupirant.

Malgré les années et le bonheur de voir Aiichiro grandir, certaines blessures semblent avoir laissé de profondes cicatrices, dit Midorima en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de l'un des fauteuils.

Que diriez-vous de célébrer votre union loin d'ici comme je l'ai fais.

C'est peut-être la seule bonne idée. Je ne veux pas que ce mariage soit une épreuve pour Katzunari. C'est censé être un jour de joie.

Je comprends. Je vais nous trouver une ile déserte pour le week-end, dit Akashi en souriant.

Midorima ouvrit de grands yeux. Tout semblait simple pour Akashi, sa position sociale lui permettait de trouver une solution à tout. Les seules fois où il l'avait vu perdre pied étaient toujours liées à Kuroko. Sa seule faille.

Va rassurer Takao, moi je tombe de sommeil, dit Akashi en roulant des épaules. Kise et Aomine rentrent demain des USA et Himuro et Murasakibara sont rentrés dans l'après-midi. Tout le monde sera ravi de prendre des vacances au soleil.

Akashi regarda Midorima s'éloigner et son cœur se serra. Son ami avait déserté les terrains après que les médecins aient interdit à Takao de reprendre la compétition. Ils avaient surmonté une période difficile et en étaient ressortis plus soudés que jamais.

À vrai dire, lui aussi avait déserté les terrains. On leur avait souvent proposé de jouer dans le cadre d'un match amical, mais depuis la wild cup, ils étaient incapables de jouer ensemble. Murasakibara et Aomine avaient intégré l'équipe nationale et jouaient sans conviction et Kise et Himuro s'étaient détournés du basket au profit de leur carrière de mannequin. Pourtant, pour tous ils restaient une équipe de légende.

Akashi quitta son bureau pour rejoindre ses appartements. Ses fils étaient couchés depuis longtemps et il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son mari et s'endormir en le tenant contre lui.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna.

Oui, dit-il en hissant l'appareil à son oreille.

Kagami Taiga souhaite voir votre époux, Asami-sama. il attend dans le hall.

J'arrive, dit froidement Akashi.

Il fit demi-tour en pestant contre cet idiot qui le détournait de la chaleur de son lit où l'attendait Kuroko et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée.

Kagami l'attendait au milieu de bagage et semblait être tombé de l'avion.

Taiga, le salua Akashi en usant de son prénom avec impolitesse.

Où est Tetsuya ? demanda Kagami.

Dans mon lit, sourit Akashi en savourant l'air déconfit de son visiteur.

Kagami était furieux, mais faisait visiblement des efforts pour se retenir.

Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda Akashi en insistant sur le mot honneur avec un sourire carnassier.

Vous êtes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, je suis venu vous prévenir par amitié pour Tetsuya.

Tu m'en diras tant, gronda Akashi. Tu joues encore au super héros Taiga. Tu as un mariage et deux enfants de retard, sourit Akashi

Le vent tourne, cracha le basketteur

La dernière fois que tu as posé les mains sur lui, c'est mon prénom qu'il a crié.

Ce souvenir fit voir rouge à Kagami qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

Tu es si sûr de toi, pourtant tu es sur le point de tout perdre !

Seijuro, la voix douce de Kuroko résonna dans le hall.

Akashi se tourna vers son mari en haut des escaliers. Il portait un T-shirt près du corps et un pantalon fluide qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Akashi vit clairement le regard de Kagami glisser sur Kuroko avec envie.

Je ne te permets pas, siffla-t-il, menaçant.

La police arrive, lui répondit Kagami avec un regard furieux. Ils viennent pour les enfants.

Quoi ? demanda Akashi froidement.

Seijuro s'écria Kuroko en haut de l'escalier.

Vous êtes tombés dans un piège. Seikatsu a disparu et une recherche ADN vient de prouver que vous n'êtes pas les parents des enfants.

L'hôpital, murmura Akashi, le carambolage…

Mais c'est impossible, cria Kuroko. Ce sont nos portraits crachés !

C'est un mensonge bien sûr, renchérit Taïga qui ne lâchait pas son ancien coéquipier du regard. Mais ils vous prendront les enfants le temps de rétablir la vérité.

Akashi se tourna vers son mari, ce dernier était blanc comme un linge. Il fallait agir vite. Le danger n'était pas tant ce mensonge qui serait vite révélé, mais plutôt qu'on le sépare de ses enfants. Ryu et Sora étaient des enfants à part conçus selon une manœuvre génétique de haut vol.

Tetsuya prend les enfants, on s'en va ! s'écria Akashi.

Le jeune homme fit vivement demi-tour. Mais soudain, il se figea. On entendait les sirènes de police qui venait d'entrer dans la propriété.

Seijuro !


	23. Chapter 23

Hello voici un nouveau chapitre et les choses sérieuses commencent. J'espèrent que je ne suis pas parti trop loin et que vous me suivrez sur ce coup là également ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à :

Sabine moeee : Merci pour ta review ! Et voici la suite ! Aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Bonne lecture.

Serpent d'ombre : Merci pour ta review ! Oui je suis un peu sadique et autant te dire qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Ellie27 : Merci pour ta review pleine d'onomatopées ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, la fin risque de soulever un certain nombre de questions ! Bonne lecture

Ed-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ! Tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et je ne te cache pas que ça aide à écrire la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas ! Je pousse l'intrigue encore un peu plus loin et je pense que la fin av soulever quelques questions. Pour l'ergonomie, je te jure que je fais ce que je peux mais ça saute toujours quand je publie ! Bonne lecture à toi en tout cas !

Yukino Ibuki : Merci pour ta review ! Dsl pour l'erreur ! Je me suis mélangée les pinceaux ! Sinon tu auras pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre et un peu plus de mystère ! Je joue au poker sur ce chapitre. Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Tassm32 : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il faudra d'abord passer Akashi pour ça ! La réceptionniste était un parfait cliché ça m'a beaucoup amusé d'écrire ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Tu vas voir la fin est un peu folle !

Charybe Syla : Merci pour ta review ! Je t'ai envoyé un MP pour te dire que je serai ravie que tu deviennes mon Beta et garantir à tout le monde des chapitres postés plus tôt (pas de pression éhéhéhé) ! En attendant ta réponse, je poste celui ci ! Bonne lecture !

Leonie : Merci pour ta review ! Tu avs avoir un certains nombre de réponses dans ce chapitre et surement un gros paquet de nouvelles questions ! Tu as raison de te méfier de Seikatsu… mais chuutt, je ne dis rien ! Kagami atteint les sommets du crétinisme mais il peut encore monter très haut (oui c'est une promesse) ! Bonne lecture en tout cas !

TetsunaAkshi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite et j'avoue je pousse l'imagination très loin ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !

Emmoutte : Merci pour ton message ! Oui je vosi de quelle photo tu parles, elle m'a un peu inspiré car je cherchait une particularité physique un peu étrange pour les enfants. Les dessins de cette artiste sont juste sublime par ailleur ! Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas et bonne lecture !

Angela : Merci pour ta review ! Voici donc la suite ! Je crois que si je t'en donnais l'occasion tu dirais deux mots bien sentis à Kagami ! eheheh ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira je joue un peu au poker mais j'avais besoin d'un truc énorme pour continuer à écrire ! Bonne lecture !

Akashi regardait la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Les lourds flocons glissaient silencieusement dans la nuit étoilée. Il pouvait à peine distinguer les cimes des hautes montagnes qui se dessinaient à l'horizon.

La voix douce de Kuroko lui parvint et il sourit tendrement. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et traversa le salon d'un pas souple. À pas de loup il s'approcha de la double porte de bois claire qui gardait la chambre de ses enfants. Kuroko était assis dans le lit de Ryu et les deux enfants étaient blottis contre lui.

\- Il était une fois un petit garçon qui rêvait d'être le médecin des étoiles, racontait Kuroko.

Sora à genoux se redressa pour se pencher largement sur le livre que tenait son père. Il appuya ses deux petites mains sur les pages en papier glacé de l'album joliment illustré.

Akashi sourit. Penché ainsi avec son air innocent et paisible, Sora était le portrait craché de son mari, hormis cet œil ambre qui lui avait légué. C'était bien leurs fils.

Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais douté, il avait fait faire un nouveau test ADN à leur arrivée. Les résultats avaient été formels. Sora et Ryu étaient bien leurs enfants, tout comme Aichiro celui de Midorima et Takao et ainsi de suite. Peu importe quelles prouesses scientifiques Seikatsu avait développées, elles marchaient.

\- Il rêvait de pouvoir un jour voler au milieu de ces perles de lumière et de soigner chacun de leurs maux pour qu'elles brillent pour l'éternité.

Ryu se redressa légèrement pour voir par dessus l'épaule de son frère et en profita pour se lover comme un chaton dans le cou de son père.

Akashi fut envahi par une bouffée d'amour et de tendresse. C'était sa famille, il s'était battu si dur pour pouvoir prétendre au rôle d'époux et de père. Il défendrait leur bonheur coûte que coûte.

On toqua soudain à la porte de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient. Akashi s'éclipsa discrètement et, le corps légèrement tendu, alla ouvrir au visiteur.

Il se retrouva face à Kagami qui eut l'air tout aussi désappointé que lui de le trouver sur le palier.

\- Je cherche Tetsuya, grommela le grand basketteur.

\- Chaque fois que je te vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi nous t'avons laissé nous suivre, répondit Akashi d'une voix dangereuse.

Kagami se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

\- Tetsuya est avec nos enfants. Que lui veux-tu ? reprit Akashi en souriant méchamment.

Il savait pertinemment que toutes références à ses enfants et à la famille qu'il avait construite avec Kuroko, rendaient Kagami particulièrement jaloux.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées il vit le regard colérique de Kagami se poser sur son alliance en or blanc.

\- Seijuro, intervint soudain la voix de Kuroko.

\- Kagami est là, il voudrait te parler, dit Akashi en se tournant vers son mari.

\- Dis-lui que c'est impossible, je suis occupé avec les enfants. Ils ont besoin de moi. D'ailleurs il te réclame aussi Seijuro.

Akashi vit Kagami se liquéfier sur place et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu nous excuseras, susurra Akashi avant de refermer la porte au nez de son ancien rival.

Akashi tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants devant laquelle patientait Kuroko.

\- Seijuro, tu as l'air étrangement heureux, releva Kuroko en levant un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse Akashi se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son mari qui s'empourpra presque aussitôt.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre de leurs enfants une heure plus tard Kuroko avait l'air soucieux.

\- Ils refusent de dormir séparément et même si je remets Sora dans son lit pendant la nuit, je le retrouve dans celui de son frère au réveil.

\- Notre départ précipité les a beaucoup secoués. On les a sortis de leur sommeil au milieu de la nuit pour s'enfuir comme des voleurs, répondit Akashi le cœur lourd.

Un silence s'installa et ils observèrent tous deux leurs fils endormis. Les deux petits garçons étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il partageait même un seul et unique ours en peluche baptisé Toudoux.

\- Seijuro qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? murmura Kuroko

\- Je cherche à déterminer d'où vient la menace, quand ce sera fait, je riposterai en conséquence et nous pourrons rentrer au Japon. Demain je commence une grande campagne de communication autour de cette affaire, les médias font la queue pour avoir notre version de l'histoire. Il est temps de se faire entendre, répondit Akashi d'un ton très professionnel.

Il allait trouver l'enfoiré derrière tout ce bazar et l'envoyer en enfer. Il avait déjà quelques idées en tête…

Akashi sentit le corps de Kuroko se coller contre le sien et le ramener à la réalité.

\- Je me sens comme un fugitif, soupira-t-il.

\- Nous ne nous cachons pas, répliqua Akashi. Nous avons juste élu temporairement domicile dans un pays qui ne pratique pas d'extraditions avec le Japon.

\- J'aime ta façon de nuancer la situation, rit doucement Kuroko.

Kuroko leva son visage vers lui et Akashi ne se fit pas prier. Il fondit sur cette bouche tentatrice et en prit possession avec avidité.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur l'un des fauteuils du salon dans un baiser passionné. Akashi sentit son corps s'embraser. Il n'y avait que Kuroko pour lui faire cet effet. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau blanche et douce de son amant qui frémit sous ses caresses.

\- Seijuro, pas ici, murmura Kuroko d'une voix tremblante.

Ils se levèrent et gagnèrent leur chambre sans cesser de s'embrasser.

Himuro entra dans le hall de l'immeuble et tapota ses chaussures pour en faire tomber la neige blanche et collante. La Suisse ressemblait vraiment à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la Sibérie. Vivement qu'Akashi trouve une solution à leur problème et qu'il puisse rentrer à Tokyo.

Il salua le gardien, qui lui lança un regard appréciateur, et se dirigea vers les cabines d'ascenseur. Une femme d'âge mûr enroulée dans un manteau de fourrure qui patientait devant le bouton clignotant lui lança un sourire aguicheur accompagné d'un clin d'œil grossier.

Himuro lui répondit par un regard froid, il leva sa main gauche et agita gracieusement ses doigts pour lui signifier son alliance.

\- Votre épouse est bien chanceuse, répondit la femme d'une voix éraillée par le tabac.

\- Mon mari, la corrigea Himuro froidement.

L'inconnue cligna des yeux avec une moue de surprise. Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Murasakibara.

\- Tatsuya, j'allais venir te chercher j'étais inquiet, sourit le géant.

Himuro lui rendit son sourire et s'avança vers son mari. Arrivé à sa hauteur il tendit les lèvres, quémandant un baiser. Murasakibara eut un instant d'hésitation et jeta un regard en biais à la femme qui les dévisageait. Puis, il sembla faire fi de sa pudeur et embrassa son mari. Les portes de la machine se refermèrent sur la femme, restée à l'extérieure, qui les regardait bouche bée.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu cherchais à faire passer un message, rit le géant.

Himuro sourit.

\- Comment va Sayuki.

\- Bien, je lui ai acheté une nouvelle poupée. Mais elle est perturbée par notre déménagement soudain. Elle ne comprend pas.

Himuro fronça les sourcils. Leur fille n'avait pas du tout aimé leur réveil précipité. Heureusement pour eux Himuro et Murasakibara ne dormaient pas encore lorsqu'Akashi avait donné l'alarme.

Il trembla en se remémorant cette folle nuit.

Deux semaines plus tôt :

\- Atsushi ! Midorima !

La voix d'Akashi avait traversé toute la maisonnée. Les deux intéressés s'étaient précipités hors de leurs appartements respectifs alors qu'Akashi avait atteint le haut de l'escalier.

\- Prenez vos enfants, on part ! Maintenant, avait ordonné le jeune homme.

En y repensant, c'était l'habitude d'obéir à ses ordres qui leur avaient permis de prendre la fuite. Midorima et Murasakibara n'avaient pas hésité une seconde. Ils s'étaient précipités dans la chambre de leurs enfants, les avaient sortis de leur lit sans ménagement. Himuro et Takao les avaient suivis un peu perdu, mais sans émettre la moindre protestation.

Himuro se souvenait encore de la poigne ferme de Murasakibara autour de son poignet alors qu'il l'entrainait vers les voitures. C'est à cet instant qu'il avait entendu les sirènes de police. Son cœur avait loupé un battement. Dans les bras de son père, Sayuki s'était mise à pleurer. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi secouée. Ses parents avaient toujours pris grand soin de s'ériger en barrière pour que les inconvénients, qui allaient de pair avec la vie qu'ils avaient choisi, ne la touchent pas. Mais ce soir là, pour la première fois, la petite fille avait vu à travers le voile.

Durant tout le temps du trajet vers l'aéroport, elle avait sangloté dans le cou d'Himuro tandis que Murasakibara écrasait l'accélérateur. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le jet privé qu'elle avait fini par se calmer. Kuroko avait eu la bonne idée de coucher les quatre enfants ensemble. Allongés dans la longueur du lit de l'unique cabine, ils avaient fini par se calmer et s'endormir. Himuro, Kuroko et Takao les avaient veillés tout le long du trajet. Pendant qu'Akashi et Midorima cherchaient à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Lors de l'un de ses trajets vers les toilettes, il avait croisé Kagami.

\- Ta fille te ressemble tellement, avait soupiré son ancien ami.

\- Elle a les yeux d'Atsushi, avait répondu Himuro légèrement sur la défensive.

Kagami et lui n'avaient cessé de s'éloigner ces dernières années. Quelque chose irremplaçable s'était brisé et même leur vieille amitié n'avait su le réparer.

\- Tu as de la chance, avait répondu Kagami pensif.

\- J'ai traversé beaucoup d'épreuves TaÏga, j'ai juste choisi de construire ma vie avec les beaux moments que m'octroyait le destin.

\- Cela sonne comme une leçon de morale, avait ricané Kagami.

Himuro n'avait rien dit. Murasakibara venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte au bout du court couloir qui menait aux toilettes.

\- Tatsuya, avait-il appelé en lui jetant un regard possessif ?

Himuro n'avait pas hésité. Son mari n'avait jamais pardonné à Kagami. Il le rendait responsable de l'accident de voiture qui les avait projetés dans une rivière lui et Kise.

\- Tu portes un nouvel anneau, avait soudain laché Kagami alors qu'Himuro avait presque rejoint son conjoint.

Himuro avait vu les yeux de Murasakibara s'enflammer de colère.

\- C'est mon alliance Taïga, avait répondu doucement Himuro. Je suis marié.

Et Kagami n'avait pas été convié à la cérémonie. Celle-ci s'était déroulée en toute discrétion dans un temple abandonné que Murasakibara et lui même avaient découvert lors d'une randonnée à l'époque où ils étaient encore lycéens.

Kagami avait baissé la tête piteusement et Himuro avait senti son coeur se serrer. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Son obsession pour Kuroko l'avait changé. Il voyait tout à travers le filtre de l'échec. Son attitude était malsaine. Il faisait régulièrement la une des journaux à scandales pour ses relations sans lendemains avec diverses célébrités. Il donnait l'impression d'idéaliser la relation qu'il avait pu partager avec Kuroko et de courir après une chimère en s'engageant dans des histoires sans avenir.

Himuro avait posé une main apaisante sur le torse de son mari et il s'était éloigné tous les deux. Kagami lui semblait être assez à terre comme ça.

Aujourd'hui :

\- Tatsuya, tu rêves ?

\- Excuse-moi, répondit Himuro, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Murasakibara lui sourit et les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Où sommes-nous, s'étonna Himuro en ne reconnaissant pas l'étage qui menait à leur suite.

\- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, chuchota Murasakibara à son oreille.

Himuro ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, il ferma brièvement les yeux. Son mari était le seul à pouvoir l'atteindre de cette manière.

\- J'ai confié Sayuki à Kise et Aomine. Toi et moi avons besoin de nous retrouver.

Le géant le poussa doucement hors de l'ascenseur. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une suite luxueuse où les attendaient deux tables de massages.

\- Atsushi, c'est d'un grand romantisme, railla Himuro avec un sourire en coin.

Murasakibara gronda pour la forme et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain où ils enfilèrent chacun un peignoir. Himuro ne put s'empêcher de lorgner le corps musclé de son mari. Certes, le massage était très tentant, mais à cet instant il avait une tout autre idée en tête.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu penses Tatsuya, mais tu devras te détendre d'abord.

\- Pitié Atsushi, renvoient les masseuses. Après tout, on n'a jamais essayé ce que ça pouvait donner sur une table de massage.

\- Hors de question, tu devras patienter ! répliqua Murasakibara.

Himuro capitula et sortit de la salle de bain. Les masseuses les attendaient déjà. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, cachant ainsi son érection. Des mains expertes lui dénudèrent les épaules et bientôt il sentit des doigts huileux glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était particulièrement agréable, mais ses pensées s'accordaient mal avec ce moment de détente. Il avait chaud et son sexe dur poussait douloureusement contre le matelas. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son mari. Il avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné pour ne pas les salir. Il était beau comme un dieu. Himuro n'en pouvait plus, il devait agir.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait un avantage de taille. Une parfaite maitrise de l'anglais.

\- Mesdames, dit-il avec un léger accent qui fit rougir les deux jeunes femmes. Pourriez-vous repasser dans une heure ? Je dois m'entretenir avec mon mari.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent vivement et se dépêchèrent de quitter la pièce.

Murasakibara se redressa interloqué.

\- Tatsuya que…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Himuro descendit avec grâce de sa table de massage. Il fit glisser son peignoir dévoilant son corps nu. En face de lui, son mari déglutit. Il se saisit de la bouteille d'huile et en versa généreusement dans la paume de sa main. Puis avec délectation il commença à se caresser tout en fixant Murasakibara qui ouvrait de grands yeux. Il gémit alors que son érection durcissait dans sa main, se cambrant, les fesses posées contre le bord de la table. Puis, après avoir jeté un regard sulfureux à son amant il se tourna et lui présenta ses fesses. Il vit le regard de Murasakibara glisser le long de la courbe de ses reins et suivre sa main qui descendait vers son intimité. Il se prépara lui même, devant un Murasakibara qui n'en menait pas large. Les jambes légèrement écartées et les reins creusés.

\- Atsishi, gémit-il en penchant la tête en arrière découvrant son cou blanc.

C'en fut trop pour Murasakibara qui bondit de la taille pour s'emparer de ses hanches. En un coup de bassin habile, il fut en lui. Il le remplissait entièrement, et avant même qu'il ne commence ses va et viens, Himuro se sentait déjà comblé.

Il savourait la prise ferme des mains de son mari sur ses hanches, sa bouche avide dans son cou. Il le sentit bouger, d'abord lentement, puis avec de plus en plus de férocité. Il avait toujours adoré son côté animal. La bestialité qui le caractérisait quand il prenait possession de son corps. Il ne se sentait pas soumis pour autant, au contraire, il avait l'impression d'être pleinement désiré et désirable. Il aimait qu'il le dévore ainsi et sous ses assauts il se sentait vivant.

Himuro était en sueur, Murasakibara le pilonnait et il sentait la peau de son bas ventre claquer contre ses fesses. Il cria en se répandant sur la table de massage. S'affaissant légèrement, il poussa un grognement rauque en se cambrant. Il sentit son mari se déverser en lui et bientôt un liquide chaud et épais coulait le long de ses cuisses.

Il se laissa tombé sur la table rembourrée et sentit Murasakibara se retirer.

Il grogna de frustration. Il détestait toujours l'impression de vide qui suivait. Il entendit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et Murasakibara revient avec une serviette humide. Himuro l'accepta avec un sourire et fit une toilette sommaire. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'un massage. Il aspirait seulement à se blottir dans les bras de mari. Ce dernier s'était écroulé sur un fauteuil, le peignoir largement ouvert. Himuro le rejoignit et se blottit dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent en silence.

\- Tatsuya ?

Himuro se redressa, il connaissait bien ce ton. C'était celui que Murasakibara prenait quand il était particulièrement sérieux.

\- Oui, demanda-t-il légèrement anxieux.

\- Je crois que je voudrais un autre enfant.

Himuro ouvrit de grands yeux.

Kise bâilla. Il était épuisé. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'accepter de garder Sayuki. Il avait eu un mal fou à coucher les deux petites, passionnées par leurs jeux.

Kirarin était une enfant particulièrement éveillée qui semblait avoir hérité de son don. Une serial copieuse en herbe. Elle imitait sans relâche ses deux parents, reproduisant tous leurs gestes. Elle buvait son verre de lait de la même manière qu'Aomine sirotait son café et copiait allègrement le sourire ravageur de Kise. Elle était d'une grande beauté avec ses cheveux noir au reflet bleuté et ses yeux dorée. Tous les photographes que croisait Kise lors de ses séances ne cessaient de lui faire des appels de pieds pour qu'elle entre rapidement dans le métier. Himuro et lui en discutaient souvent. Son ami était confronté au même problème. Sayuki avait hérité de ses traits gracieux et ses grands yeux violets, hérités de Murasakibara, lui apportaient un petit côté exotique qui fascinait.

Kise jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants qui dormaient maintenant paisiblement. Elle ressemblait à deux magnifiques poupées. Ils avaient du souci à se faire. Il allait venir un âge ou tous les garçons du pays allaient leur courir après.

\- Daiki risque de finir fou, soupira Kise en souriant.

Son amant était des plus protecteur avec sa fille, un vrai papa poule. Il accourait au moindre de ses cris et la couvrait de cadeaux. Kise devait souvent mettre le hola pour éviter que leur fille devienne une petite capricieuse pourrie gâtée.

\- Ryota, elles dorment ?

Aomine sortait de la douche en pyjama séchant négligemment ses cheveux noirs avec une petite serviette qu'il lança ensuite sur un fauteuil.

Kise soupira, Aomine resterait toute sa vie un éternel bordélique. Il semait tous les objets qu'il utilisait comme les cailloux du petit poucet.

\- Oui, elles dorment à poings fermés.

Kise bâilla à nouveau.

\- Himuro et Murasakibara ont une dette envers nous maintenant, susurra Aomine en s'approchant. Quand toi et moi voudrons prendre une soirée nous serons vers quelle baby-sitter nous tourner.

Kise rit et appuya son dos sur le torse d'Aomine.

\- Midorima et Takao sont tombés d'accord sur une date pour leur cérémonie. Cela aura lieu dans trois jours.

Aomine hocha silencieusement la tête et posa son menton sur les cheveux blonds de Kise. Il enroula ses bras autour du mannequin et le pressa contre lui. Kise savourait la chaleur que dégageait le corps d'Aomine. Elle se répandait dans son dos, lui apportant un réconfort certain.

Ils étaient arrivés en Suisse après tout le monde. Lorsque Murasakibara les avait appelés pour les prévenir de ses nouveaux ennuis, il se trouvait à San Francisco pour une scénace photo. Aomine et Kirarin l'avaient accompagné et ils en profitaient pour découvrir la ville entre deux séances.

Deux semaines plus tôt :

\- Papa ! cria Kirarin en montrant du doigt les phoques qui se prélassaient dans la baie. Pas beau, ça sent pas bon !

Kise éclata de rire et leva son appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant. Aomine tenait leur enfant dans les bras pour qu'elle puissent apprécier la vue magnifique de la baie. Une bande de phoques bruyants avaient élu domicile au niveau des pontons de bois.

Kise se sentait bien. Il avait su trouver leur équilibre après tous les drames qu'ils avaient traversés et il formait désormais une famille. Certes, il ne jouait plus au basket, mais la vie était pleine de changement et il faisait désormais sa vie loin des terrains. Quant à savoir si c'était par choix ou par peur, il préférait ne pas se poser la question.

Kirarin éclata de rire, attirant l'attention des passants.

Ils ne passaient pas inaperçus et Kise était sûr qu'il avait déjà au moins vu une ou deux personnes sortir leur portable discrètement pour les prendre en photo. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait, il voulait juste profiter du moment.

Une conversation en anglais attirant cependant son attention.

\- C'est vraiment fascinant, c'est bien leur fille. Je t'avoue qu'au début lorsqu'ils en ont parlé aux infos, j'ai pensé que c'était du bluff. Mais regarde, elle est un mélange parfait de ses deux canons !

La jeune fille qui parlait devait avoir une petite vingtaine et ignorait visiblement qu'il maitrisait parfaitement l'anglais.

Il sourit néanmoins en entendant le compliment et reporta son attention sur sa fille. Elle s'agitait dans les bras de son père qui riait de bon cœur à sa logique d'enfant toute particulière. En effet, selon Kirarin, les phoques étaient du tofu pourris, d'où l'odeur.

Soudain son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il se saisit de l'appareil et sourit en voyant apparaître le numéro de Murasakibara.

\- Murachhi ! dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Kise, on a des ennuis, tu dois rejoindre la Suisse de toute urgence !

\- Quoi ? bredouilla le jeune homme dont le rythme cardiaque avait accéléré. Pourquoi en Suisse.

\- Parce que la Suisse ne pratique pas d'extradition avec le Japon !

\- Quoi…, bredouilla Kise. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ils veulent nous prendre les enfants.

Aujourd'hui :

\- Tu trembles, murmura Aomine à son oreille.

\- J'ai peur pour Kirarin et notre famille et si cette fois-ci nous manquions de chance.

\- Je ne les laisserais jamais la toucher. Ni toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, nous survivrons à tout ça ensemble.

Kise se retourna dans les bras d'Aomine et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, savourant la chaleur de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle et leurs yeux brillaient de cet éclat si particulier qu'ont les amants lorsqu'ils se regardent.

Soudain, Kise se crispa et porta une main à son ventre.

\- Encore ? soupira Aomine. Tu devrais vraiment aller chez le médecin, je suis inquiet.

\- C'est normal que j'aie un peu mal, la cicatrice tire un peu !

Il y a un mois, il avait dû se faire opérer de l'appendicite en urgence.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Tout ça m'a déjà bien trop angoissé, répondit Aomine. Cette opération a duré des heures alors qu'il s'agissait de t'enlever un truc de la taille d'un demi-lombric qui ne sert à rien ! Je voudrais que tu fasses vérifier le travail de ce toubib !

\- Très bien, si ça peut te rassurer, j'irai consulter demain, soupira Kise avec un sourire.

Il aimait lorsque son amant jouait les protecteurs.

Le lendemain :

Kuroko frictionna ses mains, il avait oublié ses gants. Il souffla sur ses doigts rouges et entra dans le magasin en massant son poignet. Ces derniers temps la douleur était plus vive. Il y a un mois, il avait eu un accident alors qu'il s'était pris de passion pour le vélo tout terrain. Un 4X4 l'avait fait basculé sur le bas-côté de la route où il roulait et il s'était brisé un poignet. Il avait fallu l'opérer pour lui redresser les os. Lui qui se cherchait une excuse sur le terrain de basket n'était pas prêt de jouer avec un poignet douloureux. Il se passa une main sur le ventre. Il devait vraiment se détendre s'il voulait échapper à ses maux d'estomac. Il grimaça en portant une main à son ventre. Il avait également écopé de plusieurs cicatrices après cette chute. La plus grosse se trouvait sur son ventre.

Il repensa à l'air angoissé d'Akashi lui faisant promettre de ne plus approcher d'un vélo et sourit. Ce dernier s'inquiétait trop pour lui. Il allait bien.

Himuro se massait les reins avec une grimace. Il chercha à s'étirer, mais ses maux d'estomac le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il devait vraiment faire attention à son alimentation. Ses crampes ne le lâchaient plus. Il soupira en frottant son ventre. Sayuki jouait sur le tapis devant lui. Elle tenait une poupée Barbie docteur et l'agitait en tout sens. Il lui avait acheté lorsqu'il avait dû se faire opérer. Finalement les grains de beauté n'avaient pas que du bon. Celui qui se trouvait sur son ventre avait soudainement grossi et on avait craint au pire. Il se l'était fait enlevé il y a un mois et conservait une cicatrice. Il soupira et s'abima dans la contemplation du paysage. Il repensait à l'aveu de Murasakibara. Son mari n'avait pas tort. Sayuki pourrait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Si les choses se passaient dans les règles, cela pouvait être une belle expérience.

Takao grimaça, le froid réveillait de vieilles douleurs, sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Il soupira le cœur en berne. Et dire qu'on lui avait vendu du rêve avec la dernière intervention. Mais tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était une cicatrice sur le bas ventre et aucune amélioration. Ces chirurgiens et leurs grandes explications alambiquées ne valaient pas un radis. Il grimaça et vit Midorima froncer les sourcils.

\- Ta jambe ? questionna son futur mari.

\- J'ai mal au ventre aussi, je ne devrais pas autant forcer sur la nourriture française.

\- Je te l'avais dit, sourit Midorima. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et Takao sourit. Oui ça allait passer.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello,

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! En ce moment je surf sur une bonne vague et j'ai plein d'inspiration donc j'arrive à écrire plus régulièrement ! Ce chapitre est plutôt explosif et la fin va en choquer plus d'un, bien que certains aient déjà deviné !

Par ailleurs, on a dépassé les 200 reviews ! Donc un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et la soutienne !

Un merci tout partculier à Charybde Syla qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre ! Merci pour ton long mail très motivant ! Elle va me permettre de publier plus rapidement et avec les fautes en moins !

Merci à :

Tinetinetina : Merci pour ta review ! Aahahha tu as du flair ! Bone lecture !

Lys0212 : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne lasse pas ! C'est vraique des fois je me dis que je vais trop loin et j'ai surement perdu du monde en route. Mais j'ai vraiment choisi de me faire plaisir avec cette fiction en écrivant ce que j'avais envie ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Peut-être l'avais-tu vu venir mais la fin est un peu explosive !

Serpent d'ombre : Merci pour ta review et pour me suivre depuis si longtemps ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

PandiPandaYaoi : Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que c'est plutôt « le truc de fou auquel on ne s'attend pas » ! J'ai essayé de faire le plus rapidement possible et jespère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Pour ma part je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.

Taasm32 : Merci pour ta review ! Attention fin explosive ! Et oui Akashi est un sadique mais un sadique sexy ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Naomiya138 : Merci pour ta review ! Wahou ! ton compliment m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Tu as du flair en tout cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! J'accélère les choses et ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

TataNathy : Merci pour ta review ! Tu fais parti de ceux qui ont de la suite dans les iédes ! Tu as bien vu juste en tout cas ! Oui tu as raison, Kagamy va avoir un rôle à jouer ! ) En attendant je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ajiahdompey : Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Je n'avais jamais pensé les choses de ton point de vue. Comme beaucoup de gens je suis ouverte d'esprit et pour moi je raconte juste une histoire d'amour entre des mecs sexy ! )

Je ne connais pas the last hour ! Mais je crois que tu n'es pas la première à m'en parler !

En tout cas ton commentaire m'a donné une bonne grosse dose de motivation ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Ellie27 : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne connais pas ce film ! En revanche tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Crystal : Merci pour ta review ! La réponse à ton interrogation se cache dans ce chapitre ! Merci de me suivre depuis le début et de montrer autant d'enthousiasme à me lire ! Les commentaires comme les tiens filent vraiment la pêche ! Bonne lecture !

Nezumibook : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait rêver ! Tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Leonie : Merci pour ta review ! Alors ce chapitre est pour toi ! ) La fin va faire l'effet d'une bombe ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Angela : Merci pour ta review ! Dsl c'est vrai je suis sadique ! Mais si je ne leur créais pas de problème ça deviendrais vite barbant ! ) En tout cas tu risques de me détester à la fin de ce chapitre ! Tu n'es pas une fan de Kagami en tout cas et ça m'a bien fait rire !

Violetta ku : Merci pour ta review ! Pour le petit éclaircissement : Ryu est le portrait craché d'Akashi, même cheveux même bouille sauf qu'il a un œil ambre et un œil bleu (comme ceux de Kuroko). A l'inverse, Sora est le portrait craché de Kuroko dont il a également un œil (bleu) mais son deuxième œil est de couleur ambre (comme celui de son autre père Akashi) Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire ! Bonne lecture à toi en tout cas !

Kuroko et Kise se sourirent, l'endroit était magnifique. La vue était à couper le souffle. On pouvait voir la vallée baignée du soleil de fin de matinée. Les pins dégageaient une odeur boisée reconnaissable entre toutes. L'air était vif et frais.

\- C'est vraiment l'endroit parfait, dit Kise avec un large sourire.

Kuroko hocha la tête. La terrasse de l'hôtel sur laquelle ils se tenaient avait été débarrassée de son manteau de neige. À la place, se tenaient désormais des rangées de chaises, séparées par une tranchée où un long tapis rouge serait bientôt déroulé. La cérémonie aurait lieu dans quelques heures.

Bientôt Midorima et Takao s'uniraient en présence de leurs amis proches et de leurs familles. Les invités avaient commencé à arriver hier. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Une petite cinquantaine tout au plus. Akashi avait mit à leur disposition les jets privés de sa compagnie. Son cadeau de mariage selon ses dires.

\- Personne ne semble désapprouver notre exil volontaire en Suisse, commenta soudain Kise.

\- Non, l'opinion publique est de notre côté. La police a dû revenir sur ses accusations, répondit Kuroko.

\- Même si la Suisse est un très beau pays, j'ai hâte de rentrer, soupira Kise

\- Tant que nous ne savons pas qui se cache derrière cette accusation, nous devons rester hors de portée, affirma Kuroko en fixant Kise de son regard bleu.

Le portable du blond se mit soudain à sonner et il s'excusa avant de s'éloigner. Kuroko se retrouva seul. L'air froid faisait voler ses cheveux. Il resserra le haut col de son chaud manteau en admirant le paysage. Soudain, une voix familière attira son attention. Akashi venait de sortir sur la terrasse et se dirigeait droit vers lui.

\- Comment vas-tu ? le questionna-t-il, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je m'inquiète, tu as des crampes d'estomac de plus en plus fréquentes et je sais que tu as rendu ton petit déjeuner ce matin même.

\- Je t'en prie, Seijuro. J'ai juste mangé quelque chose qui ne passait pas au diner.

Sans prévenir, Akashi tira sur la fermeture éclair qui gardait fermé le manteau de son mari. Une seconde plus tard, il passait une main sous son pull pour palper son estomac.

Kuroko gémit, Akashi releva la tête pour sermonner son époux et l'envoyer immédiatement chez le médecin, mais il se figea.

L'expression de Kuroko n'avait rien à voir avec une grimace de douleur, c'était même tout le contraire. Il avait les yeux brillants, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rosies.

\- Tetsuya…, murmura Akashi.

Kuroko sentait son corps s'embraser. Il avait vraiment fallu d'un rien. Le simple touché d'Akashi. Ses doigts glissants sur sa peau. Peu importe le but du geste.

Kuroko s'approcha de son mari, le cœur battant la chamade. Il plaqua son bassin contre celui de son amant, l'informant par là même de son érection.

\- Tu es insatiable en ce moment, Tetsuya, murmura Akashi tout près de sa bouche.

\- Comme ci ça te dérangeait, gémit Kuroko en sentant les mains de son époux glisser vers ses hanches.

Pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'Akashi disait vrai. Le désir ne semblait jamais le quitter. Ces derniers temps, il sautait sur n'importe quelle occasion pour se retrouver seul avec Akashi et assouvir son envie dévorante.

La veille, ils avaient inauguré la laverie de la luxueuse résidence où ils séjournaient. À cette heure tardive, le personnel avait depuis longtemps déserté les lieux et ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie.

Kuroko s'était montré effronté et étonnamment entreprenant. Et si Akashi avait été tout d'abord surpris, il avait très vite trouvé son compte dans ce changement de comportement.

Kuroko sentit les lèvres d'Akashi s'emparer des siennes et il poussa un gémissement de contentement. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, son odeur.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné qui les laissa le souffle court.

\- Je t'aime tellement Tetsuya, murmura Akashi en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son mari.

\- Je t'appartiens Seijuro. Mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme sont à toi, à jamais, murmura Kuroko.

\- Tetsuya gémit Akashi en replongeant sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, un raclement de gorge discret mit fin à leur étreinte.

\- Si vous croyez une seule seconde que je vais vous laisser vous éclipser alors qu'on a cette cérémonie à organiser, grogna Aomine.

Akashi s'écarta de Kuroko qui soupira à regret.

\- Tetsu, le traiteur te demande, une histoire de gâteau géant je crois, ricana Aomine devant son air déconfit.

Kurko partit en le fusillant du regard. Il lui en voulait d'avoir interrompu son affaire.

\- Eh bien, commenta Aomine alors que son ami s'éloignait. Il a de sacrées sautes d'humeur.

\- Le médecin qu'a consulté Kise hier, tu pourrais me donner ses coordonnées, lui demanda soudainement Akashi.

\- Bien sûr, mais je te déconseille de faire appelle à son service, râla Aomine.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Akashi en arquant un sourcil.

\- Son laboratoire vient d'appeler, ils ont perdu les prélèvements de Kise. D'après leurs explications, ils ont dû les échanger avec les prélèvements d'une autre patiente, soupira Aomine.

\- Vraiment, releva Akashi dont le front se barrait d'un pli soucieux.

\- Oui, les résultats sont complètement incohérents. Une histoire d'oestrogènes.

Akashi regarda Aomine s'éloigner, quelque chose au fond de sa conscience s'était mis à tressauter. Comme une alarme, il pouvait entendre la sirène hurlante, mais ne comprenait pas d'où venait le danger. Néanmoins, il sentait les ennuis arriver comme on voit naître les nuages d'orage.

\- Aomine, appela-t-il. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, peux-tu me dire pourquoi Kise était allé consulter.

Aomine se retourna avec une expression quelque peu surprise.

\- Il souffre de maux d'estomac à répétition. Je voulais qu'il fasse vérifier le travail du chirurgien qui l'a opéré.

\- Son appendicite, murmura Akashi.

Les rouages de son puissant cerveau se mettaient en marge. Il commençait à voir les liens se tisser et une image commençait à émerger, affreuse, impossible, abominable.

\- Akashi, tout va bien ? Tu as le teint d'un cachet d'aspirine.

\- Dit à Tetsuya que je serai là pour la cérémonie, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

\- Akashi ?! s'exclama Aomine. Où vas-tu ?

Mais Akashi avait déjà quitté la terrasse. Cependant, Aomine connaissait bien son ami. Il lui avait fallu des années pour apprivoiser son caractère solitaire et sa manie de prendre sur lui toutes les responsabilités. Aussi, il partit en courant à la suite de son ancien capitaine.

Takao :

Respirer, se détendre… Depuis quand était-il devenu si craintif, si peu téméraire ? Ces dernières années, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu sur la pointe des pieds. Comme pour ne pas attirer l'attention du malheur. Takao sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Où étaient passés son cynisme et son humour tranchant ? Il avait été un battant, un joueur, un challengeur. Où était passé ce jeune homme qui affrontait les défis la tête haute ?

Une douleur lui vrilla l'estomac et il grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, songea-t-il. Dans moins d'une heure, il dirait oui à Midorima et unirait publiquement leurs destins.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Ils avaient un enfant, pour lui cela signifiait bien plus que n'importe quelle promesse faite devant témoin. Aiichiro représentait leur union au-delà de toutes ces simagrées et traditions. Il se détendit. La crampe était passée.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps assis sur le bord de cette baignoire, railla Himuro.

Son ami se tenait adossé à l'arche de la porte et le regardait avec un sourire mutin.

\- J'étais en train de me demander quand j'étais devenu si pitoyable, sourit faiblement Takao.

\- Quelles charmantes pensées pour un futur jeune marié, rit Himuro en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai laissé la peur prendre le contrôle de ma vie, soupira Takao.

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi même. Tu es le seul d'entre nous à souffrir encore des conséquences de l'accident. Ta jambe…

\- Ma jambe est un prétexte. Tu n'as jamais remis ton maillot pas plus que Kuroko, Kise et même Akashi. Ma jambe est une blessure physique, mais la vérité se trouve ailleurs. Je pense que mon véritable handicap est la peur.

Himuro le regardait sans rien dire.

\- Qui pourrait te blâmer ? fini-t-il par dire.

Takao sourit. Qui ? Il faisait de son mieux, il le savait. Il combattait chaque jour cette douleur résiduelle qui semblait l'emprisonner à jamais dans ses souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être le seul à être figé par cette angoisse ? Celle que tout recommence ? Que je puisse perdre Shintaro ou même Aiichiro !

\- Takao ! s'insurgea Himuro en franchissant la distance qui les séparait.

Il s'accroupit pour saisir son ami par les épaules et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu noircis le tableau, tu t'accuses de défauts que tu n'as pas. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je te vois broyer du noir. Mais tu n'es pas cette personne que tu décris.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, Himuro ! ragea Takao. J'ai l'impression que mon moral joue aux montagnes russes.

Tout d'un coup, il se crispa et porta une main à son ventre le souffle coupé.

\- Bordel, jura-t-il. Si je pouvais arrêter d'avoir mal au ventre comme une gamine de quinze ans qui va à son premier rencart !

Himuro rit de bon cœur voyant que son ami avait retrouvé du mordant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton ventre, ça va passer. Il doit y avoir un virus qui traîne, j'ai de sacrés maux d'estomac également. Tu veux une bouillotte peut-être ? railla le jeune homme.

Takao ricana en lui jetant un regard noir. Son moral remontait. Il avait vraiment l'impression que ses humeurs passaient par tous les états récemment.

\- Papapapappa ! cria une voix enfantine dans la pièce d'à côté.

Takao se leva suivit par Himuro. Aiichiro se tenait au milieu du salon, le regard perdu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon trésor ? demanda Takao d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai perdu Doudou, gémit le petit garçon.

\- Mais non, le rassura Takao. On va le trouver, viens.

Takao tendit les bras et Aiichiro s'y précipita ravi. Il se blottit dans le cou de son père, frottant son petit nez contre sa peau.

\- J'ai faim aussi, papa.

\- Tu as tout le temps faim, rit Takao.

\- Takao, je vais chercher ton costume, n'en profite pas pour mettre les voiles, le prévint Himuro en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Takao lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en fut à la recherche de doudou. Dix longues minutes plus tard il le retrouva dans le mini frigo du salon entre les sodas et les bouteilles de champagne.

Takao tendit à son fils le lapin blanc en peluche. Ce dernier était déjà si usé qu'on avait l'impression qu'il avait fait la guerre.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ton lapin fait dans le frigo, Aiichiro ? demanda Takao en haussant un sourcil.

Son fils se saisit de la peluche qu'il serra contre son cœur en ronronnant comme un petit chat.

\- Il faut demander à Doudou, répondit Aiichiro. Des fois, il est vilain et il fait des bêtises.

Takao soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Doudou était à la base un des objets porte-bonheur de Midorima. Mais leur fils se l'était accaparé et Midorima n'avait même pas protesté.

\- Takao, ton costume ! dit Himuro en rentrant sans frapper dans l'appartement. Tiens, tu as trouvé le lapin ? Il était où ?

\- Ne demande pas, soupira Takao.

Ils rejoignirent tous la chambre et Takao déposa Aiichiro sur le lit, au milieu des oreillers. L'enfant y construisit rapidement une cabane pour son doudou et deux minutes plus tard, il était tout à ses jeux, se désintéressant totalement des deux adultes.

\- Sayuki aime beaucoup Aiichiro, dit Himuro avec un sourire tendre.

Takao qui finissait de déboutonner sa chemise se mit à rire.

\- Ils iraient bien ensemble, dit le jeune homme.

\- Je me demande parfois si nos propres choix les influenceront, dit pensivement Himuro.

\- Tu parles de notre homosexualité ? demanda Takao.

\- Oui, nous vivons en vase presque clos du fait de notre célébrité. Même s'ils sont en contact avec des couples hétérosexuels, je me demande parfois quel sera le résultat de cette éducation.

\- Nous venons bien de famille hétérosexuelle, et pourtant nous avons fait des choix différents de ceux de nos parents, releva Takao.

\- Oui, tu as raison. J'imagine que je me pose trop de questions. Et puis, au-delà de rentrer dans une case. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un avant tout, sourit Himuro en faisant tourner son alliance.

\- Le mariage change-t-il quelque chose ? demanda Takao en regardant l'alliance de son ami.

\- Oui et non, sourit Himuro. Mais il est vrai que je me souviens encore de la fois où j'ai pu dire à Atsushi qu'il était mon mari. Cela m'a fait quelque chose.

Takao se sentit soudain pressé de rejoindre Midorima. Il avait envie de le voir, de se blottir contre lui, de respirer son odeur et de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. À cette pensée, son corps se détendit et il sentit ses crampes d'estomac disparaître. Il allait épouser l'amour de sa vie, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Une bouffée de joie pure l'envahit.

Akashi et Aomine :

Akashi et Aomine regardaient les dossiers étalés autour d'eux. Ils avaient l'air de fantômes et leurs yeux reflétaient la peur qui étreignait leurs corps. Le médecin en face d'eux n'en menait pas large et ne cessait de murmurer dans sa barbe.

\- Il faudrait faire d'autres analyses, bégayait-il.

Akashi, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il voyait les informations, comme les pièces d'un puzzle attendant d'être assemblées. Mais il se refusait à le faire.

Aomine s'effondra sur la chaise à côté de lui, se prenant la tête à deux mains.

\- Ryota, mon dieu Ryota, gémit-il.

Midorima :

Midorima patientait devant la porte qui s'ouvrirait sur la terrasse et sur ses invités. Il était nerveux ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Il sentit la présence de Takao à ses côtés et lentement se tourna vers celui qui allait devenir son époux.

Il rencontra son regard mutin et se perdit dedans. Il l'aimait tellement, au-delà des mots.

\- Shintaro, dit Takao d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Midorima vit les joues du jeune homme rosire alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour chercher de l'air. Il pouvait presque entendre son pouls s'accélérer.

Il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Takao puis se redressa. C'était un chaste baiser et il vit la frustration de son partenaire.

\- La prochaine fois que je t'embrasserai, murmura Midorima. Tu seras mon mari.

Takao frissonna et Midorima savoura l'instant. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Leurs corps, leurs esprits et leurs désirs les poussaient l'un vers l'autre. L'air était électrique. Le lien qui les unissait était soudain presque palpable.

D'un coup, Midorima vit les souvenirs défiler. Leur premier baiser, maladroit, mais si plein d'émotions. La première fois qu'il avait exploré le corps de son amant. Lorsqu'il s'était glissé en lui, ne formant plus qu'un. Il se revit jouer au basket et arpenter le terrain à ses côtés. Il se remémora comment il avait émergé du coma et découvert Takao à son chevet, un bébé dans les bras.

\- Je t'aime Shintaro et bien plus encore, murmura Takao alors que la musique s'élevait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ils n'avaient pas choisi la marche nuptiale, de la même façon qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu remonter l'allée au bras de leurs parents. Ils voulaient une cérémonie à leur image. Ils avaient affronté chaque obstacle qui se dressait sur leur route ensemble et c'est aussi ensemble qu'ils remonteraient l'allée les menant à l'hôtel.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'engagèrent côte à côte sur un air de Bach qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et ils virent clairement leur fils s'agiter dans les bras d'Himuro. Le petit garçon leur envoyait des coucous en riant aux éclats. Midorima sentit son cœur déborder de bonheur à la vue de cet enfant qui était devenu leur joyau et le symbole de leur amour.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'officier de cérémonie et Midorima sentit la main de Takao glisser dans la sienne. Ils mêlèrent leurs doigts et plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. Le temps passa sans qu'ils ne cessent de se dévorer du regard.

\- Oui, répondit Takao à la question que Midorima n'avait même pas entendue, pour toujours.

C'est à peine s'il entendit la suite, un silence lui indiqua juste que c'était à son tour de répondre.

\- Oui, dit-il solennellement. A jamais.

Puis il se pencha et embrassa son mari.

Kise :

Kise regardait la scène avec émotion. Il leur souhaita silencieusement mille vœux de bonheur avant de se lever et d'applaudir à tout rompre. Il sentit soudain Aomine se presser contre lui et se tourna vers son amant. Celui-ci semblait angoissé et Kise fronça les sourcils. Aomine était arrivé juste avant le début de la cérémonie, presque en courant, et il ne lui avait fourni aucune explication.

\- Daiki, murmura-t-il, que se passe-t-il?

\- Ryota, murmura Aomine en l'attirant contre lui. Je t'aime tellement.

Kise rougit et se blottit contre son amant. Debout sur sa chaise, Kirarin applaudissait maladroitement. Kise rit en observant sa fille: elle imitait les adultes présents comme à son habitude.

La réception eut un franc succès et le fait qu'il n'y avait de présent que les amis participa à la bonne ambiance. Chacun venait féliciter les jeunes mariés qui ne se lâchaient plus. Aiichiro passait d'un père à l'autre pour faciliter les accolades et chacun s'émerveillait sur l'enfant qui semblait être le mélange parfait de ses deux parents.

De manière générale, les enfants attiraient l'attention de tous. Kirarin et Sayuki séduisaient par leurs beautés et les jumeaux Sora et Ryu fascinaient. Leur hétérochromie intriguait tout autant que leur parti pris génétique.

\- Mon Dieu ! Sora est vraiment ton portrait craché, Kuroko ! s'exclama Hyuga en se penchant sur le petit garçon.

Les anciens titulaires de Seirin avaient fait le déplacement. Au fil des années, une franche amitié s'était tissée entre eux et la génération des miracles, Kuroko y étant pour beaucoup.

\- C'est mon frère, pas t'as toi, intervint Ryu en se positionnant devant son jumeau les bras croisés haut sur la poitrine.

\- Et toi celui d'Akashi, ricana Hyuga en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il me rendrait presque nerveux.

Kuroko éclata de son rire cristallin. Kise vit Kagami regarder le jeune père de loin et il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai essayé de lui parler, dit Himuro.

Kise sursauta, tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu son ami arriver.

\- Tu parles de Kagami ? questionna-t-il.

\- Oui. Il est littéralement obsédé par Kuroko. Il m'inquiète. La façon dont il espère, en dépit de toutes les preuves qu'il a sous les yeux, est malsaine. Il s'accroche à une histoire révolue depuis longtemps.

\- Une histoire ? soupira Kise. C'est vrai qu'ils ont été en couple pendant leurs années à Seirin. Mais pour être honnête, cela n'aurait jamais pu marcher.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Himuro.

\- Lorsque nous avons quitté Teiko, nous étions perdus. Le désir de victoire du nouveau coach nous avait divisés et éloignés. Kuroko était blessé par notre attitude. Akashi, Murasakibara et Daiki avaient sombré dans un jeu individualiste. Même Midorima cultivait une idée du basket élitiste loin du jeu d'équipe. J'avoue que je n'étais pas en reste, je suivais le mouvement, dit Kise penaud. À cette époque, j'entretenais déjà une relation ambiguë avec Daiki, mais je n'aurais jamais pu tomber amoureux de l'égocentrique qu'il était devenu. Je crois que c'était la même chose pour Kuroko.

\- Tu veux dire que lui et Akashi…, s'étonna Himuro.

\- Toujours. Dès le premier regard, je crois. C'est Akashi qui a découvert Kuroko et qui lui a donné les clefs pour exploiter son drôle d'atout. Quant à Akashi, il a toujours été fasciné par les valeurs que défendait Kuroko. Il était déjà attiré par son cœur tendre et sa douceur.

\- Je vois, dit pensivement Himuro. Je me souviens d'Atsushi à ses débuts. Je le trouvais si individualiste, blasé et arrogant. C'est quand il a su dépasser ses mauvaises habitudes que nous nous sommes rapprochés.

\- Tu comprends alors, soupira Kise.

\- Oui Kagami n'aurait jamais pu gagner le cœur de Kuroko car il était déjà pris, dit tristement Himuro.

\- Il a suffi qu'Akashi redevienne lui-même et baisse sa garde. Je les ai regardé se rapprocher tout au long des deux dernières années de lycée qui ont suivi la winter cup. Cela a pris du temps, mais chaque pierre qu'ils posaient était celle d'une cathédrale. J'ai très vite compris que leur amour serait de ce que l'on raconte comme une légende, sourit Kise.

Comme pour faire écho aux propos de Kise, Akashi s'était approché de Kuroko et avait passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille l'attirant à lui. Kuroko coula un regard plein de tendresse vers le jeune homme et se lova contre lui. Ils étaient l'image même de l'amour. Akashi déposa un baiser dans les cheveux clairs de son époux. Kise lui trouva l'air anxieux. Tout comme Aomine il était arrivé en catastrophe à la cérémonie.

\- Papa, dit une petite voix fluette à ses pieds.

Kise baissa les yeux sur sa fille qui lui tendait les bras. Il hissa l'enfant sur sa hanche et elle se blottit contre lui.

\- J'ai soif, papa, dit Kirarin en le fixant de ses grands yeux dorés. Les mêmes que les siens.

Kise embrassa sa fille et se dirigea vers le buffet. Du coin de l'œil il vit Aomine qui l'observait avec de grands yeux tristes.

\- Daiki, murmura-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

En une seconde, Aomine fut à ses côtés. Il prit Kise dans ses bras et ensemble ils formèrent un véritable écrin pour leur fille.

Kise n'osait pas lui demander ce qui se tramait devant leur enfant. Mais il n'aimait pas l'air abattu d'Aomine. Il avait peur soudain. Il voyait venir les ennuis, il pouvait presque sentir leur fumet désagréable. Il échangea un long regard avec son amant et en eut la confirmation. Aomine l'attira à lui et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Kirarin se dressa entre eux appuyant une main sur chacun de leur torse. Aomine passa une main tendre sur la joue de sa fille et lui sourit.

Himuro :

La nuit était doucement tombée et c'était exténués qu'ils avaient rejoint leur suite. Cela avait été une magnifique cérémonie.

\- Elle dort ? demanda Murasakibara

\- Oui, enfin! je t'avais dit de ne pas la laisser manger autant de gâteaux ! répliqua Himuro épuisé.

\- Les gâteaux c'est bon pour la santé, répondit Murasakibara en bougonnant.

\- Tu m'autoriseras à en douter, dit Himuro en ramassant les jouets de sa fille.

Il les déposa dans la corbeille d'osier qui croulait sous le nombre de poupées. Il se sentait fourbu, épuisé.

Il alla rejoindre son époux sur le canapé et se blottit dans ses bras. Aussitôt, la chaleur de Murasakibara l'enveloppa et il se détendit. Il se laissa bercé par les battements du cœur qu'il percevait, l'oreille collée à la poitrine musclée de son mari.

Il s'endormit rapidement et sombra dans un sommeil profond. C'est à peine s'il sentit qu'on le soulevait pour le déposer dans son lit. Il se réveilla alors que l'Aube pointait. À ses côtés, Murasakibara dormait paisiblement. Il essuya son front en sueur et grimaça. Il avait la nausée. Il se redressa, vacillant, et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette. Son estomac se contracta et se déversa. Il fut pris de plusieurs spasmes et toussa en hoquetant. Il gémit alors qu'une douleur vive lui vrillait le ventre.

\- Atsushi, gémit-il. Une main crispée sur le ventre.

Il voyait flou. Il avait chaud, puis froid la seconde d'après. Il entendit le pas lourd de son mari et en un éclair il était à ses côtés.

\- Tatsuya !

\- Mon ventre, gémit Himuro qui manquait d'air. J'ai mal, si mal.

Himuro sentit des larmes dévaler ses joues. Soudain, il hurla. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les entrailles. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la cuvette et il vida son estomac sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il entendit Murasakibara hurler et s'écroula inconscient.

Il émergea au son des bips et frissonna. D'horribles souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Atsushi, gémit-il.

\- Je suis là, ne crains rien. Tout va bien, dit la voix de son mari.

Himuro s'y accrocha, se servant de cette voix chaude pour se hisser dans la lumière. Il se sentait cotonneux et faible, mais la douleur avait cessé.

Il cligna des yeux, éblouit par les néons blancs. L'air embaumait la javel et les médicaments.

\- Tu es à l'hôpital, l'informa Murasakibara. Tu as fait un malaise plutôt impressionnant. Mais tous tes signes vitaux sont stables désormais.

\- Atsushi, je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, répliqua Murasakibara en lui prenant la main. Nous allons trouver ce qui ne va pas et on rentrera à la maison. Tes résultats ne devraient pas tarder.

Himuro murmura un faible « oui » et s'enfonça dans les nombreux oreillers. Il savourait l'absence de douleur. À bien y réfléchir, cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était accommodé de ses crampes d'estomac de plus en plus fréquentes.

Il s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé.

Akashi :

L'ambiance dans le bureau était électrique. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle visite. Akashi avait réuni ses amis pour leur parler de ses doutes et de ses hypothèses terrifiantes et voilà que celui après qui tout le monde courait depuis des semaines avait simplement frappé à sa porte.

Akashi fixait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait des envies de meurtre. Il rêvait de lui tordre le cou. La haine faisait trembler ses mains. À côté de lui, Aomine bouillait de rage. Murasakibara et Midorima quant à eux ne semblaient pas comprendre la raison de leur présence ici. Ils fixaient l'homme avec une certaine animosité, mais restaient en retrait. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas encore quelle était sa dernière traîtrise.

\- Je crois que nous avons besoin de certaines explications Seikatsu-san, dit Akashi d'un ton traînant et froid qui fit frissonner tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bureau.

\- Avant que vous ne me sautiez à la gorge, sachez que cette fois-ci je n'y suis pour rien. Ce qui arrive n'est pas de mon fait.

\- Akashi, de quoi parle-t-il ? coupa Midorima.

\- De sa nouvelle monstruosité, cracha Aomine.

\- Je le répète, je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai été doublé par un de mes associés qui a vu là une opportunité de se faire une renommée.

\- En nous utilisant ? Quel rapport ? demanda Akashi d'une voix glaciale.

\- Votre nom est lié au mien. Officiellement, je suis celui qui vous a permis de devenir parents en outrepassant les lois de la nature. Il tente d'aller encore plus loin que ce que je n'ai fait et cherche à utiliser vos noms déjà célèbres.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ! aboya Murasakibara.

\- Dites-nous tout, répondit Akashi en fixant le scientifique.

Seikatsu prit une longue inspiration et fixa son auditoire avec une certaine inquiétude.

\- L'ectogenèse, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Midorima se redressa comme un ressort. Murasakibara cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Non, murmura Midorima.

Akashi pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il commençait à faire le lien.

\- Mais encore, soupira Murasakibara passablement énervé.

\- Chacun de vos compagnons s'est vu implanter un utérus artificiel, reprit Seikatsu. Autrement dit Kise-san, Kuroko-san, Takao-san et Himuro-san portent actuellement un enfant.

Le silence se fit. Akashi ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes monter. Alors c'était vrai. Ses pires craintes étaient devenues réalité.

\- Le risque, murmura-t-il. Quel est le risque pour eux ?

\- Il est élevé, asséna Seikatsu. L'ectogenèse est un processus complexe et difficilement appréhendable. Nous avons beaucoup progressé dans ce domaine et plusieurs femmes ont déjà mis au monde des enfants, depuis que nous avons résolu le problème du liquide amniotique. En revanche, la création d'utérus artificiel pour des hommes en est à ses balbutiements. Nous l'avons testé sur des mammifères et cela fonctionne. Mais le nombre de sujets décédant pendant la grossesse est élevé.

\- Enlevez-leur ! hurla Aomine. Il est encore tôt, gémit-il.

\- C'est impossible, d'où mon refus de le tester sur l'homme. Lorsque l'utérus est implanté et que le sujet ne fait pas de rejet, un important dispositif vasculaire biomécanique se met en place. À ce stade de la grossesse, une intervention les tueraient à coup sûr. Il faudra attendre quelques mois et l'évolution de ce réseau veineux pour intervenir.

\- Et d'ici là ? demanda Midorima la voix tremblante.

\- D'ici là, nous allons tout tenter pour qu'ils survivent.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello,

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Il est axé sur les personnages et leurs sentiments et je vous préviens, la fin est explosive !

Sinon je tenais à m'excuser, il se trouve que fanfiction oublie de me notifier certaines de vos reviews par mail. Du coup, si un jour je n'ai pas répondu à l'un de vos commentaires sachez que je n'y suis pour rien et que c'est la faute du site (vous pouvez aller leur jeter des cailloux).

Un merci tout spécial à mon Beta reader Charybde Syla qui a corrigé le chapitre en un temps record et qui me permet de le publier aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Miss Yuki 66 : Merci pour ta review ! Je t'avoue que je vais pousser le sadisme plus loin encore dans ce chapitre et je m'excuse d'avance. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu me suives malgré mon imagination un peu tordue !Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Kaori Miu : Merci pour ta review ! Tes compliments m'ont fait super plaisir. Ahahah oui je pense par césarienne… les pauvres sinon L ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le Akakuro (c'est mon couple préféré !) En tout cas, tu vas pouvoir voir qu'effectivement rien n'est simple ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin ! Bonne lecture !

Ellie 27 : Merci pour ta review ! Je dois te dire d'avance que tant que je n'aurais pas mis de point final à cette fiction ils ne seront pas au bout de leur peine ! ) Je prends note de ton conseil et je vais me dégager du temps pour voir ce film ! Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition axé sur les sentiments des personnages ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te conseille de te préparer psychologiquement pour la fin.

Luffythebest : Merci pour ta review ! Oui tous en même temps, comme ça pas de jaloux ! Une maladie grave ?! Tu es encore plus sadique que moi ! Merci pour ton compliment en tout cas ! Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, mais la fin est explosive ! Bonne lecture éhéhéh !

Serpent d'ombre : Merci pour ta review ! Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Akashi est dans le coup pour monter une petite vengeance bien sympa ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Eh oui je suis sadique !

Nezumibook : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a bien fait rire, j'ai eu l'impression de voir ta réaction en direct ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Tu vas voir que Midorima partage ton avis ! Bonne lecture

Tassm32 : Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue les pauvres je suis vraiment sadique avec eux, mais j'assume ! Si je te dis que la fin de ce chapitre est aussi explosive, tu me crois ?

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture…

Naomiya138 : Merci pour ta review ! Et merci aussi pour ton compliment ! Je suis contente de ne pas perdre le fil après plus de vingt chapitres ! Pour les grossesses, je te laisse découvrir ! La fin risque de te faire me détester un peu… mais un peu c'est tout, d'accord ?

Cassou102 : Merci pour ta review ! Il faut parfois que j'alterne les chapitres un peu plus calmes pour laisser les lecteurs respirer et éviter quelques crises cardiaques ! En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Angela : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis désolée de jouer avec vos nerfs, mais j'aime bien passer par les montagnes russes de l'émotivité ! En tout cas j'ai fait au plus vite pour écrire la suite. J'avoue, Ryû ressemble bien à Akashi (les chiens ne font pas des chats). Sora peut dormir tranquille avec un frère pareil ! ) Quant à comment c'est arrivé, tu en apprendras un peu plus dans ce chapitre, mais j'avais donné des indices dans le chapitre 21. En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et désolée d'avance pour la fin !

Shirayuki Yukine : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement rien ne va être simple, mais je te laisse découvrir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est axé sur les sentiments des personnages. Bonne lecture à toi !

Rarriti : Merci pour ta review ! Ahaha ! Donc tu avais deviné ! Mais attends de voir la suite ! Ya du lourd en préparation ! Ah oui… désolé pour la fin de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture (rire de sadique) !

6starlight6 : Merci pour ta review ! Ah oui en effet, même s'il se marie à l'hôtel c'est aussi l'autel…dsl. En tout cas contente que le Mpreg passe. J'ai pris un gros risque sur ce coup-là, mais j'avais envie de le tenter ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Lys0212 : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Tu risques de me détester vu le chapitre qui s'annonce et surtout sa fin. Je m'excuse donc d'avance même si je sens que je vais le sentir passer ! En tout cas j'ai fait vite (à moitié pardonné ? )

Ajiahdompey : Merci pour ta review ! Et merci pour tes compliments et félicitations ! Non ce n'est pas une death fic ! Juste une fic de sadique comme tu l'as très bien dit ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Non ça n'existe pas ! L'ectogenèse est un procédé scientifique sur lequel bossent les chercheurs, mais qui en fait revient surtout à développer un embryon dans une cuve (autant te dire que pour l'instant ça ne marche pas). J'ai poussé plus loin avec l'idée d'utérus artificiel pour homme. Mais visiblement, j'ai su te convaincre ! En tout cas je te préviens, fin explosive, on s'accroche.

Midorima entra dans la luxueuse suite qu'ils avaient réservé pour leur nuit de noces. C'était presque le matin. Akashi l'avait appelé en urgence au milieu de la nuit et il avait quitté son lit en ronchonnant. Heureusement, Takao dormait profondément et semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte de son absence. Ces derniers temps le jeune homme était particulièrement fatigué. Aussi, il s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Midorima se souvint qu'il s'était dit que son mari était anormalement épuisé ces derniers temps. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi.

Il se dirigea vers le lit, ôta ses vêtements et se glissa sous l'épais édredon. Takao remua légèrement et vint se coller contre son torse.

Midorima sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Imaginer sa vie sans Takao c'était comme regarder un long corridor sombre sans la moindre étincelle de lumière.

Il prit son époux dans ses bras le serrant contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il se mit à sangloter alors qu'il s'était juré de rester fort pour lui épargner le fardeau de sa peine. Il sentit Takao remuer et sortir du sommeil.

\- Shintaro, gémit-il d'une voix à peine sortie des rêves.

Maintenant, il fallait lui dire.

Trois jours plus tard

Akashi

Akashi regardait Kuroko allongé sur la table de l'obstétricien. Sur son torse nu étaient posées des électrodes qui enregistraient son rythme cardiaque. Un bracelet de tension se contractait autour de son biceps et envoyait ses informations aux machines qui l'entouraient.

\- Vous êtes prêt, Kuroko-san ? demanda l'obstétricien.

L'homme d'âge mûr était un des médecins de la clinique très privée de Seikatsu. Ils avaient quitté la Suisse deux jours plus tôt pour s'envoler vers le pacifique et changer radicalement de paysage. Seikatsu avait élu domicile sur une île au climat tropical ou il pouvait "travailler tranquille" selon ses déclarations. Palmiers et sable blanc avaient donc succédé aux sommets enneigés.

Le médecin se tourna vers Kuroko qui avait délibérément tourné la tête et fixait le mur de plâtre derrière Akashi.

Akashi ferma les yeux et serra les poings en voyant une larme glisser sur la joue de son mari. Il se rappelait encore du hurlement qu'avait poussé Kuroko quand il avait dû lui apprendre qu'il portait un enfant.

\- Allez-y, dit-il d'une voix froide. Qu'on en finisse.

L'homme déversa un liquide transparent sur l'abdomen de Kuroko qui frissonna et gémit avec une grimace de dégoût. En une seconde Akashi fut près de lui et saisit sa main. Le jeune homme haletait les yeux perdus et brillants de larmes.

\- Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul, murmura Akashi, la voix brisée.

\- Seijuro, je ne peux pas, hoqueta le jeune homme en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. Ça… ça me dégoute, murmura-t-il.

Akashi pouvait voir sa détresse. Kuroko se sentait sali, trahi par son propre corps et à la fois honteux d'éprouver de tels sentiments.

\- Je vais appliquer la sonde, intervint le médecin d'une voix grave et douce.

Akashi lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas brusquer Kuroko et il se rapprocha de son mari.

Kuroko se crispa et serra plus fort la main de son époux. Il le cherchait des yeux, le suppliant silencieusement pour que tout s'arrête, pour que ce ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Soudain, un son envahit la pièce. Un battement de cœur puissant et à la fois fragile. Comme s'il hésitait encore et tendait à s'affirmer, comme s'il était indécis. Akashi ouvrit de grands yeux. Le médecin avait pâli et fixait son écran la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Kuroko s'était figé, il se tourna lentement vers le médecin et l'écran qui, de manière grossière, représentaient l'intérieur de l'utérus qu'on lui avait implanté à son insu.

On voyait nettement un profil se dessiner. Il était déformé, pas encore le profil d'un bébé. Son crane était encore disproportionné et relevait plus du fœtus que du bébé, mais il était là c'était indéniable.

\- Vous en êtes à la fin du premier trimestre, murmura le médecin.

\- Comment est-ce possible !? s'insurgea Akashi. Selon notre enquête mon mari s'est fait implanter cet utérus lorsqu'il a été opéré de son poignet, il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

Le médecin réfléchissait, fixant l'image que lui renvoyait la sonde, analysant les données que lui délivrait sa machine high-tech.

\- L'ectogenèse a dû débuter avant l'implantation de l'utérus, dit-il. Et je pense également que ce fœtus bénéficie d'une accélération de gestation.

Akashi fixait le médecin qui remua mal à l'aise sous son regard de glace.

\- Accélération de gestation. C'était donc ça. Je me suis toujours demandé comment Seikatsu avait pu jouer à la cigogne au bout de seulement six mois la première fois.

Le médecin s'agita, il ne désirait visiblement pas être pris à parti. Il se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers Kuroko.

\- Votre corps supporte visiblement bien l'utérus. Vos taux d'hormones femelles sont élevés et risquent de vous occasionner quelques désagréments, mais rien d'important. L'utérus diffuse correctement les différentes hormones et molécules pour que votre corps s'adapte à la grossesse. Vous n'allez pas tarder à prendre du ventre. Ce sera bien moins important que chez une femme du fait de votre morphologie et nous allons vous surveiller de près. Toutefois, ce sera douloureux.

Kuroko ne dit rien et se retourna vers Akashi.

\- Sors-moi d'ici, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Akashi éloigna la main du médecin qui tenait toujours la sonde et le débarrassa du matériel médical. Puis, il prit Kuroko dans ses bras. Il était plus petit que lui et avait toujours été bien plus fluet. Il s'accrocha à son cou, y glissant son visage. Akashi le souleva de la table et sortit du cabinet après avoir brièvement hoché la tête à l'intention de l'obstétricien qui le regardait avec une expression sincèrement désolée.

Il sortit dans le couloir et sentit les larmes de Kuroko glisser dans son cou. Son cœur se serra, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir ainsi.

\- Je suis avec toi, dit doucement Akashi. Tu n'es pas seul.

Le jour même :

Aomine

Il patientait derrière la porte de la salle de bain et entendait parfaitement Kise vomir son repas. Il secoua la tête et soupira longuement. Il roula des épaules pour tenter de faire disparaître la tension qui ne le lâchait plus.

Il entendit l'eau couler et les sanglots étouffés de son compagnon. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Ils avaient rendez-vous pour la première écographie.

Une écographie…, jamais il n'aurait songé avoir à utiliser ce vocabulaire. Il avait une relation avec un homme. Leur fille était déjà un miracle en soi. Un pied de nez à l'impossible. Elle avait les yeux si extraordinaires de Kise et aussi sa beauté surnaturelle. Mais ce qui grandissait à l'intérieur du ventre de son amant, c'était toute autre chose. Aomine le voyait comme un parasite, un monstre, qui mettait en danger la vie de son compagnon.

Kise ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, blanc comme un linge. Ses mains tremblaient et des cernes violacés soulignaient ses beaux yeux ambre.

\- J'ai une mine affreuse, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

\- À mes yeux tu es toujours le plus bel homme de cette planète, répondit Aomine en caressant sa joue.

Il l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il faisait chaud et pourtant la peau de Kise était gelée. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne put réprimer un frisson. Aomine l'enserra de ses bras et il s'y laissa couler. Kise enfouit sa tête dans son cou et Aomine sentit ses longs cils papillonner contre sa peau.

\- Comment va Kirarin ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Bien, elle est avec les autres enfants. La garderie de cet espèce d'enfoiré a tout ce qu'il faut pour les tenir occupés. Elle ne se doute de rien.

\- Parfait, murmura Kise.

Aomine pressa plus fort le corps de son amant contre lui. Son ventre avait légèrement gonflé. C'était à peine perceptible pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas comme lui, mais c'était indéniable.

Tout cela était de la folie. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la naissance de leur fille. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient devenir parent la première fois, ils avaient été chamboulés et en colère. Mais cette fois-ci, la peur primait sur tout. Elle rongeait Aomine nuit et jour. Il se réveillait la nuit pour écouter la respiration lente de son amant et l'observer en silence. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il l'aimait de toute son âme. La vie sans lui serait une existence d'éclopé, il ne serait plus qu'à moitié vivant.

\- C'est l'heure Aomine, soupira Kise.

La salle de soin était dans la pénombre et des stores en lamelles de fer les protégeaient du soleil flamboyant. De longues feuilles de palmier projetaient leurs ombres dans la pièce. On entendait le cri d'oiseaux exotiques. Kise s'allongea sur la table d'examen. Aomine le vit grimacer alors qu'il s'étendait. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir ainsi. Il se sentait impuissant. Il vint se placer à côté de lui et Kise glissa une main dans la sienne avec un maigre sourire. Aomine y emmêla ses doigts, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

La médecin, une jeune femme visiblement impressionnée de se trouver en leur présence, étala le gel sur le ventre de Kise. Aomine vit son amant fixer le plafond avec un air de dégout. Il réprima un cri de rage.

La sonde glissa sur la peau tendue de l'abdomen du jeune homme et le battement d'un cœur envahit soudain la pièce. C'était un petit battement rapide et mouillé, aussi fragile que les ailes d'un papillon. Aomine vit Kise se figer.

\- Son cœur…, murmura le jeune homme.

Kise semblait étrange, il fixait son ventre interdit. Aomine vit son regard changer. Devenir presque protecteur, une main glacée lui saisit le cœur.

\- Ryota, non, murmura-t-il.

\- Il y a un problème, dit soudain la médecin qui avait changé de couleur.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et avant même qu'ils n'aient pu poser la moindre question, Seikatsu entrait suivi de deux autres personnes en blouse blanche. Ils commencèrent à échanger dans un jargon incompréhensible en faisant courir la sonde sur le ventre de Kise.

Aomine sentit son amant se mettre à trembler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tonna-t-il

Aussitôt, Seikatsu se tourna vers lui.

\- Toutes mes excuses Aomine-san. Malheureusement, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Les fœtus implantés font l'objet d'une gestation accélérée et disons que dans votre cas, elle s'est un peu emballée.

\- Concrètement qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que le fœtus se développe très vite et malmène le corps de Kise-san, il y a un risque élevé de complications.

\- Pour le bébé ? intervint Kise.

Aomine tiqua. Ce n'était pas un bébé. C'était un parasite qui aspirait la vitalité, le sourire et la force de Kise. Un monstre qui mettait sa vie en danger.

\- Non pour vous, répondit doucement Seikatsu.

Un silence s'installa. Kise fixait son ventre avec une expression impénétrable.

\- À la vue de ces nouveaux éléments, il nous faut décider. À ce stade une interruption de grossesse semble aussi dangereuse que de la mener à terme. Vous devez choisir…

\- L'interruption, dit Aomine.

\- Sauvez l'enfant, répondit Kise.

Aomine manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Non ! hurla-t-il.

Murasakibara regardait Himuro dormir dans son lit d'hôpital. Il s'était endormi quelques minutes à peine après que le médecin soit reparti avec son matériel d'écographie.

\- Les résultats sont aussi bons qu'on puisse l'espérer. Votre fatigue est due à la croissance accélérée. Vous êtes dans une phase où l'utérus s'accroît et demande beaucoup à votre corps. Une fois cette étape passée, vous allez retrouver un peu de vitalité.

Himuro n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de fixer le plafond avec un visage de marbre.

\- Votre ventre ne va pas tarder à gonfler. Mais rassurez-vous, cela n'aura rien à voir avec celui d'une femme enceinte.

Murasakibara avait remercié le docteur du bout des lèvres et ce dernier lui avait donné ses recommandations, vu le désintérêt total que semblait lui porter Himuro.

Le géant se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre se perdant dans le paysage de carte postale.

\- Atsushi, dit faiblement Himuro.

Murasakibara pivota et se précipita vers le lit, saisissant les mains de son mari avec beaucoup de tendresse.

\- Tatsuya, murmura-t-il, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Perdu, dit Himuro avec un sourire triste. Atsushi c'est juste un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ?

Murasakibara sentit son cœur se fendre. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Tu vas bientôt aller mieux, tu vas reprendre des forces, commença le géant, bottant en touche.

\- Je ne veux pas de…ça, dit Himuro d'une voix froide. Je veux qu'on m'en débarrasse.

\- Tatsuya…

\- Tout ça me donne la nausée. Je me sens sale, en colère et je n'arrive pas à éprouver la moindre étincelle d'affection pour ce qui grandit en moi. Je voudrais juste qu'il disparaisse.

Murasakibara se taisait, laissant son mari se livrer. Il préférait encore ses paroles pleines de colères à son silence. Mais soudain le masque de fureur se brisa et Himuro le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Pourtant, il n'a rien demandé. Ce pauvre fœtus qui grandit en moi. Tout comme Sayuki n'avait rien demandé quand on nous l'a imposé, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant elle illumine nos vies. Aussi, je me sens monstrueux de détester cet enfant !

Himuro se mit à pleurer, Murasakibara le prit dans ses bras avec mille précautions. Un peu avant tout ce bazar, ils s'étaient interrogés sur le fait de donner à leur fille un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Mais jamais ils n'auraient songé que cela deviendrait un tel cauchemar.

Deux semaines plus tard

Takao gémissait dans son lit d'hôpital, les bras croisés sur son ventre. À ses côtés Midorima impuissant enrageait.

\- Ce sera bientôt fini, la phase de croissance est bientôt terminée, l'encourageait Midorima.

Takao lâcha une longue plainte et perdit soudain connaissance.

\- Un médecin ! s'écria Midorima en se jetant sur les machines pour consulter les constantes de son mari.

Le personnel médical accourut dans la chambre et chacun s'activa.

\- Il est juste inconscient, dit un médecin avec douceur.

\- Je le sais, le rabroua Midorima. Je suis médecin.

Il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil qui gardait le chevet du malade et se sentit si abattu que le monde en perdit toutes ses couleurs.

Il regardait Takao qui dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves juste bon à l'éloigner de la torture qu'il endurait depuis deux jours maintenant.

Midorima étouffa un sanglot. Takao était amaigri, son corps épuisé par cette expérience contre nature.

Seikatsu entra dans la chambre et le jeune homme lui lança un regard meurtrier. Même s'il n'était pas directement responsable de l'état de Takao, Midorima considérait qu'il était loin d'être innocent.

\- Selon les analyses, la période de croissance est terminée. L'utérus a atteint avec succès sa deuxième étape.

Midorima ne dit rien, il était submergé par une colère froide.

\- Vous faites beaucoup d'analyse et j'imagine que vous les gardez précieusement pour faire progresser votre travail, dit Midorima d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je ne tire aucun profit de la souffrance de votre conjoint…

\- Mon mari, corrigea Midorima. Auquel j'ai dû annoncer sa grossesse comme cadeau de nuit de noces.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré.

\- Non, je ne vois rien, répliqua Midorima.

Seikatsu le dévisageait avec attention.

\- Nous avons réparé sa jambe, dit le scientifique d'un ton égal.

Midorima se redressa le cœur battant. Il avait envie de demander comment et d'assouvir sa curiosité médicale, mais quelque chose le retint.

\- Vous attendez un merci ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Non pas plus un merci qu'un pardon. J'imagine que je l'ai fait également pour moi même. Pour me sentir un peu moins coupable.

Midorima ne dit rien, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Le scientifique semblait sur le point de partir, mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde.

\- Je connais mes torts. Mais ne croyez-vous pas que l'arrivée de Aiichiro a aidé Takao-san ? Lorsque vous étiez dans le coma et qu'il gardait votre chevet la peur au ventre. Puis lorsqu'il a compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer suite à ses blessures.

\- Sortez ! hurla Midorima.

\- Shintaro, gémit une voix faible.

L'attention de Midorima se reporta sur son mari et Seikatsu en profita pour s'éclipser.

\- C'est fini Kazunari, s'empressa de l'informer Midorima. La phase de croissance est terminée.

Takao lui lança un regard vide et fatigué. Puis soudain, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- J'ai pris de la brioche on dirait.

Les yeux de Midorima descendirent sur l'abdomen de Takao. C'était des plus étrange. Même après avoir arrêté le basket, Takao avait toujours tout fait pour rester en forme. Il avait un torse parfaitement dessiné. Les crises de croissance de l'utérus avaient progressivement déformé son ventre. Cependant, loin de ressembler à une bedaine entretenue à la friture et à la bière, son ventre était tendu et légèrement arrondi. C'était étrange, mais loin d'être disgracieux.

Takao se mit à rire doucement.

\- Kazunari, tu vas bien ?

\- Je me demandais comment on allait bien pouvoir expliquer la reproduction à Aiichiro après tout ça.

Midorima ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'en revenait pas que son mari trouve le moyen de faire de l'humour alors qu'il avait encore les traits tirés par la douleur.

Takao lui lança un regard plein de défis.

\- Quoi qu'on fasse l'issue sera la même. Nous n'avons plus de prise sur grand-chose, alors autant garder la tête haute. Je préfère être ridiculement courageux que pitoyablement terrifié, dit le jeune homme d'une voix ferme.

Midorima ne savait que dire. Il se contentait de regarder, avec une admiration sans bornes, l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

\- Ils ont réparé ta jambe, murmura-t-il finalement.

\- Oh, sourit Takao et un bref éclair de joie traversa ses yeux. Alors on va se faire une promesse Shintaro.

Midorima n'osait rien dire. Du fond de son lit, malgré son corps douloureux et déformé, Takao était en train de lui donner une très belle leçon de vie.

\- On va choisir un prénom à cet enfant, je vais le mettre au monde et on va l'aimer aussi fort que l'on aime notre fils. Puis, quand je tiendrai à nouveau sur mes deux jambes, on ira s'entrainer au basket et dans un an jour pour jour nous jouerons un match.

Takao fixait Midorima avec une détermination qui ne souffrait d'aucune faille. Il avait fait un choix. Celui d'affronter la folie et la peur la tête haute.

Aussi, silencieusement Midorima hocha la tête d'un geste ferme, les yeux brillant de fierté.

\- Pour toujours, dit Takao en sortant sa main de sous les draps et en la tendant à son mari.

\- À jamais, dit Midorima en prenant sa main.

Une semaine plus tard

Kise grimaça et retint un gémissement de douleur. Il sentait le regard d'Aomine peser sur lui et ne voulait en rien compliquer la situation.

\- Arrête ça, dit soudain Aomine d'une voix sourde.

\- Alors, arrête de m'en vouloir, répliqua Kise d'une voix triste.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Ils étaient dans leur appartement. Kise épuisé reposait sur leur lit, ses constantes vitales enregistrées par un moniteur qui gardait son chevet nuit et jour.

Les bips électroniques vibraient dans l'air et toutes les cinq minutes le monitoring se déclenchait et les battements rapides d'un cœur venaient se joindre au sien.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, murmura Aomine.

\- Les risques sont les mêmes, Daiki, soupira Kise. Qu'ils interviennent maintenant ou qu'on laisse une chance à cet enfant, je risque la même chose.

\- Tu simplifies les choses Ryota ! s'écria Aomine. Plus ta grossesse avance, plus tu prends le risque que tout se complique.

\- Toi comme moi n'avons jamais basé nos décision sur la peur de ce qu'il peut survenir demain, répliqua Kise d'une voix ferme.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa, pesant et plein de détresse.

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre, dit soudain Aomine en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Je ne peux pas, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Kise prit délicatement la main de son amant et la posa sur son ventre. Aomine sursauta. L'enfant venait de bouger.

\- Parle s'il te plaît, il est plus calme quand il entend ta voix, sourit Kise.

Aomine battit des paupières, dévisageant Kise.

\- Depuis combien de temps… demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Hier, dit Kise en regardant son ventre déformé, caché sous un ample T-shirt.

Aomine n'enlevait pas sa main. Il semblait chambouler. Lui qui avait refusé de considérer cet enfant comme autre chose qu'une menace était touché en plein cœur.

Kise vit de grosses larmes rouler sur les joues de son mari.

\- Il n'a rien demandé Daiki. Ne lui faisons pas payer la folie et la cruauté d'un scientifique dépourvu de morale et d'éthique. C'est notre enfant au même titre que Kirarin. Il se bat pour survivre et je vais l'aider, dit Kise.

Aomine restait silencieux, laissant les larmes glisser sur ses joues, partagé entre son envie de sauver son mari et les sentiments qu'il sentait naître au fond de son cœur.

\- C'est un battant, Daiki, il est déterminé et fort, il surprend les médecins en s'accrochant à la vie malgré l'emballement de la gestation accéléré de l'utérus.

\- Tu dis « il », murmura Aomine.

Kise rougit.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un garçon, Daiki. Tu te souviens quand nous avons appris pour Kirarin, nous nous imaginions tous les deux un petit garçon. Mais cette fois-ci, j'en suis persuadé. C'est comme une évidence.

Aomine sourit brièvement.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas Ryota, ne me laisse pas seul.

Deux semaines plus tard

Himuro tira sur son T-shirt, mal à l'aise. Il dissimulait à peine son ventre. Il frissonna de dégout et détourna les yeux tentant d'oublier sa silhouette.

Soudain, il sentit les bras de Murasakibara s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Il se détendit et se laissa envelopper dans cette douce chaleur. Malgré le climat tropical, il se blottit contre son mari.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les magazines posés sur la table. Ils étaient arrivés hier et renfermaient leur première réponse à la polémique qui les avait affligés. La première étape du plan d'Akashi avant que tout s'effondre. Des articles intimistes où chacun s'était livré sur leur vie et où ils avaient tous posé en famille. Quelques jours à peine avant le mariage de Takao et Midorima, avant que tout ne bascule.

Sayuki entra soudainement dans la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur le ventre de son père.

Himuro eut un léger mouvement de recul et tenta de cacher cette rondeur contre nature.

\- Je peux écouter ?

Himuro et Murasakibara se figèrent, interdits. Ils avaient expliqué brièvement à leur fille ce qu'il se passait sans entrer dans les détails. Ils ne voulaient pas la perturber outre mesure. D'ailleurs, ils avaient été rassurés de voir qu'elle n'y accordait que très peu d'attention.

\- Écouter ? demanda Murasakibara.

\- Le bébé dedans. Je veux entendre le bébé dedans.

Himuro regardait sa fille qui attendait, impatiente qu'il accède à sa demande. Elle regardait son ventre avec envie et une certaine forme de possessivité.

\- Oui, s'entendit-il dire.

Quelque seconde plus tard, il était allongé sur son lit et sa fille avait l'oreille collée sur son ventre, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

\- C'est un peu comme quand on écoute dans un coquillage, commenta-t-elle sous l'œil amusé de Murasakibara.

Ce dernier contemplait également le ventre d'Himuro avec envie.

\- Atsushi, vas-y, sourit Himuro. Et ne nie pas, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Murasakibara rougit puis finalement grimpa sur le lit et vint coller son oreille de l'autre côté du ventre.

Soudain, l'impensable se produisit et tous l'entendirent.

\- Il a bougé ! hurla Sayuki.

Murasakibara souriait comme un enfant et Himuro, choqué, observait son ventre qui lui donnait l'impression d'abriter un papillon.

Il contempla sa famille réunie autour de son ventre et sourit tendrement. Au fond de lui, il commença à se donner le droit de dépasser la honte, le mal-être et le dégout pour embrasser quelque chose de plus lumineux.

\- Je vais avoir une petite sœur, asséna Sayuki.

\- Ou un petit frère, lui répondit Murasakibara.

Mais Sayuki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se mit à protester avec des arguments très personnels.

\- Non je pourrais jouer à la poupée avec elle et la coiffer et on s'aimera !

Himuro se mit à rire et le papillon à l'intérieur de lui s'agita.

\- Chô, murmura-t-il en déposant une main tendre sur son ventre.

Chô : papillon

Une semaine plus tard.

Kuroko jouait sur le sable avec ses enfants. Ces derniers étaient recouverts de crème solaire et coiffés de chapeaux.

\- Et là on dirait que je serais roi et toi tu vivrais avec moi parce que je t'aime, dit Ryu à son frère.

Il avait les mains sur les hanches et surplombait un château de sable qui s'effritait déjà.

\- Mais moi je serais quoi ? demanda Sora en tapant sur le haut d'un pâté de sable avec le plat de sa pelle.

\- Un chevalier ? proposa Ryu.

\- Oui je pourrais aller chasser les dragons ! s'exclama Sora. Et on fera un grand ragout !

\- Avec du chocolat ! cria Ryu

Kuroko observait ses fils en clignant des yeux. Ils avaient une logique toute personnelle qui le fit sourire. Un tiraillement lui arracha une grimace et il porta une main à son ventre. La peau était tendue et douloureuse. Son ventre caché par un ample T-shirt s'était arrondi. Il sortait d'une crise de croissance qui l'avait tenu alité pendant une semaine. Ces moments-là étaient des plus éprouvants. Il grimaça et porta sa main à son ventre.

\- Papa ? demanda Ryu d'une petite voix.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Kuroko en souriant à son fils.

\- C'est notre petit frère, commenta sobrement Sora. Il veut venir jouer avec nous.

Kuroko éclata de rire. S'il était loin d'être à l'aise avec sa grossesse, ses fils la voyait autrement. Leur innocence enfantine leur permettait d'accepter l'impensable.

Cela l'avait aidé. Petit à petit, il cessait de voir cet enfant à naitre comme un intrus. Tout était loin d'être simple cependant.

De nouveau il sentit un tiraillement et soudain il se figea.

Il se tourna et fit signe aux deux hommes qui assuraient leur sécurité.

\- Je vais voir mon mari. Pourriez-vous les surveiller pendant mon absence. Je serais de retour rapidement.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête et se rapprochèrent des enfants avec une attitude de chien de garde qui rassura Kuroko.

De leurs côtés, ses fils avaient entrepris de creuser un trou pour mettre leur ragout, en énumérant une liste d'ingrédients des plus délirants.

Kuroko sortit de la plage pour gagner le petit chemin abrité par des palmiers. Il avait le cœur battant et se hâta vers le bureau où Akashi gérait ses affaires. Il entra dans le bâtiment et salua distraitement le personnel de sécurité. Malgré son T-shirt on voyait clairement se dessiner la courbe de son ventre. Mais pour la première fois, il n' eut pas honte. Il fila dans les couloirs, aussi vite que lui permettait son état et arrivée devant la double porte qui gardait l'antre d'Akashi, il ouvrit sans frapper.

Akashi, assit à son bureau, releva la tête et se redressa comme un ressort à la vue de son mari.

\- Tetsuya, qu'y a-t-il ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Seijuro, murmura Kuroko avec un étrange sourire.

Il tendit la main à Akashi et ce dernier fit le tour du bureau pour se précipiter vers lui. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Kuroko se saisit de sa main et la fit glisser sous son T-shirt. Il la plaqua contre sa peau tendue et couverte d'hématomes. Akashi le regardait inquiet et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler il se figea.

\- Tu le sens, murmura Kuroko.

\- Oui, hoqueta Akashi en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Sa main se mit à trembler contre le ventre de son mari.

\- Je, commença Kuroko en cherchant ses mots. Pour la première fois, je vois en lui un de nos enfants. Je veux qu'il aille bien, je veux qu'il grandisse, peu importe combien je dois souffrir pour ça.

\- Tetsuya, sourit Akashi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir partager ton fardeau.

\- Ce n'en est plus un, sourit Kuroko. Seijuro, nous devons faire ce que nous avons toujours fait. Voir le bon et le merveilleux même au milieu de la traîtrise et de la fourberie. Cet enfant est le nôtre.

Akashi dévisageait son mari.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours, Tetsuya. Tu as l'âme d'un roi pour voir les choses de façon aussi positive.

Soudain, la porte du bureau vola et Midorima entra en courant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire une entrée aussi peu polie et cette soudaine agitation alarma le couple.

\- Kise, dit Midorima d'une voix blanche avec une expression d'angoisse pure.

Kagami :

Kagami, lança un regard écoeuré au magazine froissé, étalé sur son lit.

Kuroko le regardait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sur ses genoux Ryu souriait de toutes ses dents. Il tenait la main de son frère qui, lui, était assis sur les genoux d'Akashi. Ce dernier couvait sa famille d'un regard protecteur.

Kagami eut la nausée. Il le haïssait, il lui avait tout pris. Il aurait dû être celui assis à côté de Kuroko sur cette photo de papier glacé. Cela aurait dû être à lui de parler de sa famille dans les colonnes de ce magazine. À la place, il l'avait laissé derrière eux en quittant la Suisse. Kuroko était manipulé par Akashi. Il était sous son emprise et Kagami devait le libérer.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait agir !

Akashi :

Il courut jusqu'à l'hôpital accompagné de Midorima. Le pire était arrivé, le corps de Kise avait fini par ne plus supporter cet utérus qui grandissait trop rapidement. Akashi entra en courant dans la clinique et poussa les portes battantes qui gardaient le couloir d'un blanc immaculé.

Il stoppa net et entendit Midorima étouffer un hoquet. Au milieu du couloir se tenait Aomine. Il était couvert de sang. Sa chemise blanche roulée sur ses coudes était tachée en de nombreux endroits. Il avait l'air hagard et perdu.

\- Aomine, murmura Akashi.

\- Il y avait tellement de sang, murmura le jeune homme avec un air à moitié fou. Il a vomi plein de sang et puis il s'est mis à hurler. Jamais je n'avais entendu quelqu'un hurler ainsi. Mais il était vivant... Il m'a promis qu'il survivrait...

\- Aomine, dit doucement Midorima en s'approchant.

Mais il fut interrompu. Trois personnes en tenue de chirurgien passèrent soudain la porte battante sur la droite d'Aomine. Ils poussaient un petit caisson de verre. Une couveuse comprit Akashi. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le minuscule nourrisson sous les fils et les tuyaux.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello,

Voici donc la suite avec un peu de retard ! Dsl mais je devais finir un chapitre de mon autre fiction sur fictionpress !

J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre avec un petit retour dans le temps qui nous permet d'en apprendre plus sur nos héros !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est un chapitre fort en émotion avec deux belles apparitions !

Bonne lecture !

Par ailleurs, j'ai perdu mon beta ! (Syla où es-tu passée ?) Donc du coup dsl pour les coquilles !

Ly0212 : Merci pour ta review ! Dsl de t'avoir fait patienter ! Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture

Cassou102 : Merci pour ta review ! Ta précédente review était très élogieuse, n'en doute pas ! Je ne pense pas vraiment à la fin. Je me laisse un peu voguer au fil de mes idées ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture

Serpent d'ombre : Merci pour ta review ! Je te laisse découvrir la réponse à ta question ! Quant à Kagami ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais je sens que je ça va être un chef d'œuvre de sadisme ! Bonne lecture

PandiPanda : Merci pour ta review ! Mais non faut pas ! Je suis juste un peu sadique ! Dsl pour l'attente ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Tassm32 : Merci pour ta review ! En même temps si on y réfléchit AoKise est le seul couple qui s'en était bien sorti lors de la fusillade ! Donc on peut dire qu'au-delà de mon sadisme naturel c'est surtout du karma ! Voilà après cette excuse totalement foireuse, je te laisse à ta lecture !

Shirayuki Yukine : Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre t'apportera la réponse ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Qui sait, peut être que tes prières ont été entendues.

Ahrya Cahill : Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Il est fort en émotion !

Nezumibook : Merci pour ta review ! Ah ! Tout le monde me traite toujours de sadique ! Mais tu vois en vrai je suis une vraie gentille qui ne torture que respectablement ses personnage ! Dsl si je t'ai déçu, mais j'aime les licornes et les petits chats donc…. Tout ce fini toujours bien dans mon monde !

Ellie27 : Merci pour ta review ! Ce chapitre va te plaire alors, puisqu'on entend parler un peu des jumeaux et de leur drôle d'idée. Sinon tu as parlé de prosternation !? Je suis très intéressée, ça fait très déesse, j'aime bien ! Ahahah ! Rassure-toi, tu n'en auras pas besoin ! Quant à Kagami, bah tu l'auras compris, ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré. Du coup, il a le mauvais rôle ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Naomiya138 : Merci pour ta review ! Bon j'ai été cool franchement ! Mais bon on sait jamais… ahahah ! Bon j'arrête ça me monte à la tête cette histoire de sadisme ! En tout cas, c'est un chapitre fort en émotion ! Donc…bonne lecture !

InSilent : Meric pour ta review ! J'adore que tu pense que cette fic n'a aucune limite ! Ça m'inspire beaucoup ! ) Bonne lecture à toi !

fandeKnB : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

AkakuroOnly : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis dsl je suis du genre poneyPetitChaton du coup le dramatique reste assez léger chez moi ! Je considère que je les fais déjà pas mal souffrir ! Par contre, au regard de ton pseudo, je pense que tu vas un peu m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre…sorry…

Angela : Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Ce genre de commentaire motive toujours à fond pour la suite ! Désolée d'être aussi sadique, mais je me rattrape dans ce chapitre et je recommence aussi. Vraiment dsl c'est pathologique… Bonne lecture !

Ajiahdompey : Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! Toi qui fais référence à Kise comme un soleil, ce chapitre est pour toi ! Oui je fais doucement intervenir les enfants ! Le prochain chapitre concernera les couples MidoTaka et MuraHimu donc un peu de patience c'est en préparation ! En tout cas, ce chapitre est lourd en émotion ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Hiyoki-chan ! Merci pour ta review et ton retour ! ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (après AkaKuro j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour Himuro, d'où les beaux passages que je lui accorde) ! Je ne peux pas voir l'image, mais si tu veux me l'envoyer : sevanandsamaelAROBASEyahooPOINTfr

Meganeko : Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis contente de t'avoir convaincu avec mon AkaKuro ! J'ai vraiment craqué sur ce pairing ! Quant au lemon, c'est vrai que je ne donne pas énormément de détails, je préfère romancer ! En tout cas contente que ça fasse son petit effet ! En tout cas je te remercie pour ce long commentaire qui m'a filé une bonne dose de motivation ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira vu qu'il y a un bel AoKise !

Leonie : Merci pour ta review ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et ça fait vraiment plaisir d'écrire quand on a ce genre de commentaire ! Pour Kagami, il va falloir attendre un peu, mais ça va envoyer du très lourd (c'est une promesse) ! Quant à Kise tu auras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Uruha : Merci pour ta review ! Bah mince alors, je suis ravie d'avoir su te convaincre, mais je t'avoue que j'écouterai bien avec intérêt les raisons pour lesquelles tu n'aimais pas ma fiction au début ! Kirarin un ours ? Alors la tu m'as laissé baba ! Pour les termes médicaux, je délire un peu toute seule et après je vais faire un tour sur Wikipédia pour ficeler le tout ! Kagami va bientôt envoyer du très lourd ! (Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas) ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Yanaio : Merci pour ta review ! Merci aussi pour tes compliments ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire des commentaires comme le tien et ça motivent tellement à écrire la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas ! Bonne lecture

Akakuro-hime : Merci pour ta review ! Sache qu'un commentaire est toujours apprécié même si c'est trois mots ! En tout cas j'ai été touchée que tu ouvres un compte pour en laisser un ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est fort en émotion et il y a un bel Akakuro un peu sadique certes…

Smanga : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Aomine :

Il roula des épaules pour tenter d'en chasser la tension, mais c'était peine perdue. Son corps était tendu comme un arc depuis une semaine. Il grimaça et soupira. Devant lui se tenait une boite de verre rectangulaire dans laquelle son fils se battait pour sa survie.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer une fois de plus alors qu'il posait les yeux sur ce minuscule petit être recouvert par l'appareillage médical. Ses yeux étaient couverts, car pas assez développés pour affronter la lumière. Un tube servait à l'oxygéner et un autre à le nourrir. Des électrodes couvraient son minuscule torse à la peau si fine et si fragile. Ses côtes se soulevaient rapidement au rythme de sa respiration précipitée. Sa vie n'avait l'air de tenir qu'à un fil.

Soudain, le nourrisson eut un sursaut et ses minuscules bras s'agitèrent.

\- Là, dit doucement Aomine. Papa est là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il posa une grande main brune sur la vitre qui le séparait de son enfant. Les tressautements cessèrent aussitôt. Kise disait toujours qu'il se calmait au son de sa voix alors qu'il le portait encore.

Aomine sentit son cœur se serrer et il retint un sanglot. Soudain, une infirmière entra et discrètement alla relever les machines qui veillaient sur les constantes de l'enfant.

Aomine ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard.

\- Il prend des forces, dit doucement la jeune femme avant de s'incliner poliment et de sortir de la chambre d'hôpital.

Aomine regarda son fils. Il n'avait même pas de prénom. Il se refusait à le choisir seul. Peu importe ce que disaient les médecins. Il attendrait le réveil de Kise. Même si plus personne n'y croyait. Même s'il ne restait qu'un espoir proche de la folie. Kise choisirait le nom de leur fils et personne d'autre.

Cela faisait une semaine que son amant avait sombré dans un profond coma. Son corps était abîmé. Les médecins avaient parlé de lésions, de supports vitaux indispensables. Ou encore des reins de Kise, de son foie, de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils les avaient écoutés s'interroger sur la réaction des organes de son amant qui surprenait. Il avait bien compris ce qui se cachait derrière ce jargon médical sans queue ni tête pour lui. Kise aurait dû être mort, son corps n'aurait pas dû résister.

Mais, il s'en moquait, Kise était vivant et il allait bientôt ouvrir les yeux. Il pourrait alors se perdre à nouveau dans ses prunelles dorées rieuses. Il l'aimait tant. Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui.

Il se renfonça dans le fauteuil qu'il ne quittait que pour aller s'assoir sur celui qui gardait le chevet de son amant.

Kirarin demandait sans cesse après ses parents et souffrait de l'absence de Kise. Il l'avait confié à Midorima et Takao. Elle était mieux sans lui pour l'instant. Cela ne servait à rien qu'elle le voie dans cet état. Bientôt, Kise ouvrirait les yeux.

Une petite voix pleine de fiel s'infiltra dans ses pensées.

\- Et s'il meurt, soufflait-elle. Si l'amour de ta vie t'abandonne ?

Il gémit pitoyablement en secouant la tête. Un bref instant, il lui avait entraperçu son futur sans Kise.

Un avenir sans couleur, sans lumière avec des enfants sans joie. Il n'en pouvait pas. Pas sans lui.

Son esprit fatigué se mit à voguer. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans ses souvenirs. Il avait besoin de le voir vivant, de le voir rire, bouger, le regarder. Aomine ferma les yeux et partit très loin.

C'était la fin de la dernière année de lycée, l'été prenait ses quartiers et il faisait horriblement chaud. Pourtant, pour rien au monde ils n'auraient loupé leur rendez-vous. La génération des miracles s'était retrouvée, pour leur partie de basket mensuelle sur le terrain de street basket qu'ils affectionnaient tant. En effet, il était situé dans un petit parc où l'on trouvait également un vendeur de glaces à l'eau si rafraichissantes en été.

Il avait joué un trois contre trois comme d'habitude, mais cela n'avait rien de redondant. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, chacun avait évolué et progressé dans son jeu. Leur endurance s'accroissait, leur technique ne cessait de s'affiner. Ils arrivaient à la fin de leur croissance et leur corps supportait bien mieux leur jeu. Aussi, leur partie avait été épique et il s'était effondré sur le terrain à bout de souffle et dégoulinant de sueur. Mais ravis.

Cependant, chacun réservait ses nouvelles techniques pour les matchs officiels. C'était d'ailleurs souvent un sujet de dispute, seule ombre au tableau de leur rendez-vous.

Aomine observait ses amis. Murasakibara ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil mauvais à Midorima qui venait de battre son équipe dans une rencontre amicale. Ce dernier était au téléphone avec Takao et le rose de ses joues n'avait rien à voir avec l'effort physique.

Il porta sa gourde à ses lèvres et en profita pour observer du coin de l'œil Kuroko et Akashi. Ces derniers étaient un peu en retrait et discutaient avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ils sont vraiment proches, songea Aomine.

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi était encore bien chaud malgré ses rayons tombants. Il rêvait d'une douche, mais ce terrain n'offrait pas le confort d'un gymnase. Il devrait se contenter de l'eau de la pompe publique du parc, comme d'habitude. Il quitta le terrain pour se diriger vers la pompe de fer d'un vert éteint qui gardait les abords du terrain.

Arrivé à destination, il laissa tomber sa gourde et ôta son T-shirt, puis commença à actionner la pompe. L'eau commença à couler en jet discontinu, il vit Kise approché avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Vu les regards qu'échangent Akashi et Kuroko, Kagami risque de se retrouver vite célibataire, sourit Kise.

\- Tant mieux, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, râla Aomine.

Kise leva les yeux au ciel et patienta pendant qu'Aomine s'aspergeait copieusement. L'eau froide faisait un bien fou et c'est à regret qu'il céda la pompe à Kise. Lorsqu'il se redressa, son ami avait enlevé son T-shirt. Aomine se figea.

\- Kise, qu'est ce que c'est que ces marques.

L'intéressé sembla tout d'abord surpris avant de suivre le regard d'Aomine et de rougir violemment en cachant son torse avec son T-shirt roulé en boule.

\- Rien, rien, dit-il en s'agitant nerveusement.

Il se pencha vivement vers la pompe et s'aspergea rapidement avant de s'éloigner au pas de course.

Aomine sentit son estomac se retourner, il était en colère sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sans s'en rendre compte, il suivit Kise qui avait saisi son sac de sport pour trouver refuge derrière le minuscule bâtiment qui servait de remise au jardinier du petit parc.

Aomine tourna à l'angle au moment ou Kise se saisissait de sa serviette éponge.

\- Aomine, qu'est-ce que… ? sursauta le jeune homme.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une seconde plus tard, Aomine le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il semblait suivre une pulsion, une envie. Il pressa son corps contre celui du jeune homme, approfondissant leur étreinte. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur son corps et lorsqu'il entendit Kise gémir il se mit à frissonner et à haleter. Il lui dévorait le cou et une de ses mains tentait de se frayer un chemin dans le caleçon du jeune homme, avide.

\- Aomine, qu'est ce que…, gémit Kise à son oreille.

Sa voix semblait à la fois pleine de désir et de peur.

Aomine s'écarta soudain du jeune homme en prenant conscience de l'inconvenance de la situation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Un sentiment assez primaire de désir mêlé à une urgence de le faire sien.

La vision de Kise les joues rosies et les lèvres gonflées lui coupa le souffle. Il était magnifique. Il eut soudain envie de replonger sur cette bouche et d'aller plus loin encore.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les marques qui soulignaient la clavicule du jeune homme. De nouveau, il sentit son estomac protesté et la colère poindre.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? gronda-t-il.

Soudain, Kise se dégagea l'air furieux.

\- En quoi ça te regarde Aomine !

\- Je viens de t'embrasser ! rugit Aomine

\- Et bien, assume pour une fois !

Aomine se sentit rougir. Il voyait parfaitement à quoi Kise faisait allusion. Leur petit échange dans les douches au collège. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'attitude qu'il avait eue après ça. Dépassé par ses sentiments, il avait fait l'autruche et agit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Kise profita de son mutisme pour ranger ses affaires et s'éclipser. Aomine resta les bras ballants à fixer le mur de béton.

Une semaine plus tard.

Une fois de plus, il somnolait en cours. Il sentit le regard de Momoï lui vriller la nuque et soupira. Il s'était encore réveillé au milieu de la nuit, pantelant et couvert de sueur après un rêve des plus torrides. Comme chaque nuit depuis une semaine il rêvait de la même personne : Kise Ryota.

Il saisit son téléphone discrètement et consulta ses messages. Il en avait un de sa mère, un de leur entraineur, mais aucun de Kise.

Il se mit à râler mentalement. Pourquoi en aurait-il un de Kise ? À part pour leur match mensuel, il ne se contactait que très rarement ! Et c'était principalement sa faute ! Il avait su se montrer si froid et si distant toutes ses années. Le repoussant sans ménagement, voir le blessant.

Il ferma les yeux en pensant à la winter cup qui avait tout changé. Lorsqu'il avait battu Kise et qu'il s'était comporté comme le pire des salauds. Le laissant par terre, incapable de tenir sur ses propres jambes.

Il se demanda soudain si les marques de baisers sur le corps de Kise étaient l'œuvre d'un de ses coéquipiers. Après tout, il avait l'air plutôt proche de son ancien capitaine.

Il ouvrit à nouveau son portable et sentit son cœur accélérer. Il devait faire quelque chose, il avait l'affreux sentiment que tout lui échappait.

 _J'ai besoin de te voir_

 _RDV au terrain ce soir a 20h_

 _Aomine_

Il appuya sur envoyé et sentit son stress grimper en flèche. Et si Kise le repoussait ? S'il l'envoyait balader ?

\- Aomine ! Votre téléphone ! hurla son professeur.

Il avait dû patienter jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour que son abruti de professeur de math lui rende son précieux appareil, après qu'il se soit excusé et engagé à ne plus dormir en classe. Il était déjà 18h30 quand il put consulter ses messages. Il en avait une dizaine, mais un seul contact l'intéressait. Il fit défiler la liste le cœur battant. Avec un premier soupir de soulagement, il vit que Kise lui avait répondu.

Il ouvrit le message en pestant contre son émoi d'adolescent.

 _Je ne serai pas libre à cette heure-là._

 _Mais si tu veux qu'on se voit, je termine ma séance photo à 21h30_

L'adresse suivait. Aomine se sentit transporté. Il voulait bien le voir ! De nouveau, il se renfrogna ! Depuis quand était-il aussi fleur bleue ?

Il regarda de nouveau l'adresse, c'était à l'autre bout de la ville. Une idée lui vint soudain et il partit en courant.

Il venait de fêter ses 18 ans quelques semaines plus tôt et il s'était empressé de passer son permis. Il avait toujours voulu conduire et avait d'ores et déjà décidé que son premier salaire de futur basketteur lui servirait à acheter une belle voiture ! C'était un rêve de gosse et bien qu'un peu cliché, il y tenait particulièrement.

Il rentra chez lui à pas de loup. Sa mère était déjà rentrée et visiblement en grande conversation téléphonique. Il s'approcha doucement du buffet d'entrée et déroba les clefs de sa voiture sans faire de bruit. Puis il quitta la maison avec mille précautions. Il s'installa dans la voiture de sa mère en prenant garde de ne pas claquer la portière et régla son siège. Il mit le contact et démarra. Il avait un plan en tête. Ça lui coûterait surement une semaine de sorties, mais il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices pour mériter la victoire !

Lorsqu'il se gara sur le parking du studio que lui avait indiqué Kise, il était presque l'heure. Il prit une longue inspiration puis sortit de la voiture.

Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et les mains moites. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux. Il observa le ciel qui tirait sur toutes les nuances de mauves. Soudain, un grincement métallique lui annonça qu'une porte venait de s'ouvrir. Il pivota pour voir Kise émergé du bâtiment. Il avait l'air fatigué. Le jeune homme croisa son regard et rougit. Aomine le laissa approcher sans bouger, comme s'il avait peur de faire un geste brusque et de le faire fuir.

\- Aomine, le salua Kise alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, répondit Aomine en tentant de maitriser sa voix.

\- Ce fut une longue journée, soupira Kise.

\- Oh, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? demanda Aomine en désignant la voiture de sa mère.

\- Tu as une voiture ? s'exclama Kise en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- On va dire que oui, dit Aomine un peu gêné en se grattant la nuque.

Une minute plus tard, il mettait le contact alors que Kise détaillait le moindre de ses gestes. Ils sortirent du parking et Aomine s'inséra avec aisance dans la circulation.

\- On n'est pas obligé de rentrer tout de suite, dit doucement Kise.

Aomine sentit son cœur battre plus fort, il sourit.

Ils roulèrent un long moment calmement. Kise se détendit et se coula confortablement dans le siège partagé.

\- J'aime bien la ville la nuit. Voir tous ces gens rentrer chez eux et les lumières des foyers s'allumer progressivement, dit le jeune homme.

Aomine lui lança un regard en coin. Il ne pouvait se permettre de quitter la route des yeux, même si cela le démangeait.

\- Tu y penses parfois ? demanda soudain Kise.

\- Je pense à quoi ?

\- À comment ce sera quand on aura fini l'université ? Quand on aura un travail et une famille. Un foyer. Quand toi aussi tu rentreras chez toi et que tu allumeras la lumière, dit Kise pensif.

\- Non pas vraiment. Enfin, pas jusqu'à maintenant, répondit Aomine hésitant.

Son esprit s'échappait suivant les mots de Kise. Il se voyait plus âgé. Rentrer de l'entrainement et ouvrir la porte d'entrée d'une maison. Qui voulait-il vraiment trouver à l'intérieur ?

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Kise resta quelques secondes silencieux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que les choix que je vais faire vont m'éloigner quelque peu des sentiers battus.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Aomine.

Tout en parlant, il bifurqua de la route principale pour gagner une route plus étroite qui les éloignait de la ville.

\- J'aime les garçons, Aomine.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il le savait déjà depuis longtemps.

\- Aussi, continua Kise. Même si je trouve l'homme de ma vie, il me faudra passer par bien des obstacles pour avoir un foyer où allumer la lumière.

Aomine resta silencieux. Il comprenait parfaitement les craintes de son ami. C'était les mêmes peurs qui l'avaient poussé à se comporter comme un imbécile de si nombreuses fois. Il savait très bien à quel point céder à cette attraction pouvait leur causer du tord. Sa famille lui tournerait le dos, sa carrière risquait d'être impactée, sa vie tout entière. Pourtant, il ne pouvait continuer d'ignorer ses sentiments.

Il tourna à nouveau sur une petite route mal entretenue et au bout d'une minute à peine ils arrivèrent à destination.

\- Un panorama ? sourit Kise.

\- Viens, sortons, dit Aomine.

Ils s'exécutèrent et vinrent s'adosser au capot de la voiture. Leurs épaules se frôlaient et Aomine ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Tu as un avantage cependant, dit-il soudain.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Kise

\- Tu as dit que tu devrais surmonter de nombreux obstacle avant de pouvoir allumer la lumière dans ton foyer, mais… tu es si lumineux Ryota que tu éclairerais le plus sombre des endroits.

\- Daiki, murmura Kise suivant l'impulsion de son partenaire qui avait usé de son prénom.

\- Suis tes envies et vis ta vie honnêtement, murmura Aomine.

À cet instant, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il conseillait Kise ou lui même. Il se redressa et se positionna devant Kise qui le fixait.

Il se pencha doucement et ne ferma les yeux qu'au dernier moment, lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Kise.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur premier baiser. C'était doux et tendre, plein de promesses. Aomine oublia tout. Le jugement des autres, les risques, ses propres peurs…

\- Ryota, gémit-il contre ses lèvres.

Retour au présent :

\- Aomine-san, dit une infirmière en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

Le jeune émergea brusquement et aussitôt ses peurs, son angoisse et la douleur revinrent au galop. Elle ne le quittait jamais. Seul Kise pouvait les éloigner. Un simple souvenir ne lui garantissait qu'une accalmie dans sa tempête. Il avait tant besoin de lui.

\- Il y a du nouveau pour Kise-san, dit l'infirmière. Vous devriez aller voir. Je veille sur votre fils.

Aomine bondit sur ses pieds et partit en courant. Il gagna la chambre de son compagnon devant laquelle médecin et infirmière s'agitaient en secouant des résultats d'analyse.

Il ouvrit la porte le cœur au bord des lèvres et vit la lumière.

Kuroko

Ses fils avaient vraiment l'art de semer leurs jouets dans des endroits improbables. Il venait de retrouver des legos dans les sels de bain et hier Akashi avait sorti pas moins de cinq peluches des coussins du canapé.

Mais le plus fou c'était que les deux coquins avaient toujours une très bonne explication.

\- Ils jouent à gache-gache, avait répondu Sora lorsque son père lui avait demandé pourquoi la moitié de sa collection de lapins avait fini dans le divan.

\- Tu veux dire à cache-cache, l'avait repris Akashi en tentant de garder son sérieux.

\- Oui c'est pareil, avait répondu Sora d'un air très sérieux. Du coup tu les as trouvés et tu as gagné.

\- Ah, J'ai gagné quoi ?

Kuroko de son côté faisait des efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Maintenant c'est à ton tour de te cacher et ils vont venir te chercher.

Akashi avait ouvert de grands yeux alors que Kuroko cédait finalement à son hilarité croissante.

Kuroko se demanda quelle serait l'explication pour les legos dans les sels de bain. Mais il était sûr qu'elle serait prometteuse.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se tourna pour voir son mari entrer. Akashi avait un téléphone à l'oreille et passait son autre main dans ses cheveux de feu. Kuroko le dévora des yeux. Avec sa fine chemise remontée sur les coudes et son pantalon de toile fine, il avait l'air d'un gentleman en vacance. Kuroko laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps fin et musclé de son amant. Tout en Akashi reflétait la force, la puissance et la maitrise. Avec lui il se sentait en sécurité.

Une douleur aiguë lui arracha soudain une grimace et il porta une main à son abdomen. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Kise.

Son ami était plus que mal en point et son fils était venu au monde bien trop tôt. Kuroko songea à Aomine et à l'angoisse qu'il devait ressentir. À nouveau, une douleur vive lui arracha un léger gémissement.

\- Tetsuya.

Kuroko se tourna vers Akashi et croisa son regard inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste à l'étroit, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Akashi s'approcha et l'enlaça, glissant son visage dans son cou. Kuroko se coula dans cette étreinte savourant ses gestes tendres.

\- Tu crois que c'est un garçon ou une fille ? murmura Akashi.

\- Tu aurais une préférence ? demanda Kuroko.

\- Non, tant qu'il est en bonne santé, répondit Akashi en se redressant.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je crois que j'aimerais une fille, rougit Kuroko en détournant le regard.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Akashi.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, rougit-il de plus belle.

\- Tu as une idée de prénom ? murmura Akashi.

Ils étaient seuls dans leur appartement. Ryu et Sora jouaient à la garderie avec les autres enfants. Pourtant ils chuchotaient et murmuraient dans le silence, comme s'ils échangeaient une confession.

\- Tu te souviens de l'endroit où l'on s'est embrassé la première fois ? Près de notre ancien collège ?

\- Parfaitement, chuchota Akashi en parsemant ses cheveux de baisers.

\- Je me souviens de l'odeur de toutes ces fleurs sauvages, dit Kuroko en vrillant son regard dans celui de son mari.

Akashi le dévorait des yeux.

\- Arame, murmura Kuroko.

\- C'est très beau, soupira Akashi avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Kuroko gémit sous ce baiser plein de tendresse. Son ventre les séparait un peu et il dut tendre un peu le cou. Leurs étreintes lui manquaient tant.

Akashi s'écarta à regret alors que son portable s'était mis à sonner.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il avant de décrocher.

Kuroko lui sourit et s'éloigna à pas lents, il ramassa une ou deux peluches qui trainaient. Dans deux semaines, il serait délivré. Seikatsu avait estimé que c'était la date idéale. Il devait se montrer patient, bientôt ils auraient un nouvel enfant.

Il se demanda soudain a quoi il ressemblerait. Aurait-elle les mêmes yeux hétérochromes que ses frères. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi persuadé que c'était une fille. Mais, il en était sûr.

Soudain, une douleur abominable lui fit lâcher un cri et il dut s'accrocher au dossier d'un fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. Les peluches qu'il tenait tombèrent à terre.

\- Tetsuya ! s'écria Akashi.

Kuroko reprenait difficilement son souffle et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour rassurer son époux un horrible hurlement s'échappa. Il sentit ses jambes lâcher et il chuta. Juste avant de toucher le sol il parvint à se tourner pour préserver son ventre. Son épaule heurta durement le sol, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre.

\- Seijuro ! hurla-t-il alors que son mari le saisissait pour le redresser.

Il se mit à se tordre de douleur dans ses bras en hurlant. Il voyait Akashi crier, mais n'arrivait pas à percevoir ce qu'il disait. Il le vit saisir son portable alors qu'une douleur épouvantable lui vrillait les côtes. Sa peau le brulait, son corps était au supplice. Il sentait tout son être se tordre comme si quelque chose poussait à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Fais-la sortir ! hurla-t-il.

Il croisa le regard paniqué de son époux alors que sa vision devenait trouble. Il sentait que son corps était en train d'abandonner. On lui en avait trop demandé. À nouveau, il hurla et se mit à étouffer. L'air lui manquait et il avait horriblement mal à chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration.

\- Seijuro, gémit-il. Aide-moi.

Soudain des visages le surplombèrent et il reconnut l'équipe médicale, l'air affolé.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut ouvrir, dit soudain un des médecins.

\- Sans anesthésie ? hurla Akashi.

\- Votre enfant est en souffrance, chaque seconde compte, nous n'avons pas le temps !

\- Sortez-la de là, cria Kuroko.

\- Vous allez vous évanouir, lui dit le médecin comme une promesse.

Kuroko sentit soudain des mains s'enrouler autour de ses bras et de ses jambes. On le plaquait au sol en l'immobilisant. Puis, une brulure insoutenable déchira son bas ventre. Il hurla à s'en arracher la gorge.

\- Seijuro ! Appela-t-il désespéré. Un nouveau hurlement suivit.

À travers ses larmes il voyait le visage d'Akashi déformé par la peur et la peine.

\- Pourquoi est-il toujours conscient ?!

Un nouveau hurlement jaillit. Mais les cris ne suffisaient pas à le soulager de la douleur.

\- Seijuro, hoqueta le jeune homme en cherchant son mari du regard. Que ça s'arrête par pitié !

\- Docteur ! appela Akashi

Kuroko n'en pouvait plus, la douleur était insoutenable. Soudain, des points noirs vinrent parasiter sa vision. De plus en plus nombreux. La dernière vague de douleur lui parut lointaine et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Akashi

Akashi regarda le corps de son époux se détendre enfin alors qu'il venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il était couvert de sang. Les médecins s'agitaient autour de son ventre ouvert. C'était cauchemardesque. Soudain, il vit son enfant être extrait du ventre de Kuroko. Puis son premier vagissement resonna dans la pièce. Comme un cri de victoire.

Akashi en eut le souffle coupé. Il regarda ce minuscule être inspirer avec force avant de pleurer à nouveau.

On pouvait sentir le soulagement de l'équipe médicale et pendant un bref instant chacun partagea la magie du moment. Une couveuse entra dans leur appartement, suivi d'un brancard. Le court moment de répit qui avait suivi ce miracle s'estompa et chacun s'activa à nouveau.

On lui ordonna de lâcher la main de son mari. Et il s'exécuta comme dans un état second. On chargea Kuroko avec mille précautions tout en l'habillant d'électrodes et en l'entourant de poches de perfusions.

Akashi assistait à la scène les bras ballants. La couveuse quitta les lieux la première suivit de Kuroko.

Il sentit qu'on le prenait pas le bras pour le faire suivre. Finalement une phrase finit par l'atteindre.

\- Félicitation, c'est une petite fille, Akashi-san.

\- Arame, murmura-t-il.

Il se sentit transporter loin dans le passé. Il revoyait Kuroko se tourner vers lui avec son léger sourire et il se revoyait l'embrasser pour la première fois. Il pouvait presque sentir le parfum des fleurs évoquées par le jeune homme.

* Arame : Fleur en éclosion

Kise :

Kise regardait Aomine effondré à son chevet, il se sentait si faible. Il pouvait voir le soulagement dans le regard de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

\- Daiki, murmura-t-il. Le bébé…

Il s'était réveillé vide et une angoisse sans nom l'avait saisi.

\- Il va bien, dit Aomine d'une voix brisée. Il se bat, c'est un battant, Ryota. Il a ta force. La même lumière.

Kise fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cette dernière remarque faisait remonter un souvenir de sa mémoire. Un baiser sur fond de panorama.

\- Vous êtes un miraculé, Kise-san, intervint Seikatsu.

Kise hocha distraitement la tête. Il fixait Aomine et prenait soudain conscience de son état. Le jeune homme avait les yeux plus que cernés et son teint était crayeux. Il semblait avoir maigri et son air angoissé le vieillissait.

\- Je suis désolé Daiki, murmura-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'y es pour rien. Au contraire, tu t'es battu pour me revenir !

\- En fait, je pense que nous devrions remercier votre fils, sourit Seikatsu.

Kise se tourna vers le médecin.

\- Voyez-vous, lorsqu'une femme est enceinte et que ses organes internes subissent des lésions, le fœtus libère des cellules souches pour les soigner. Étonnamment votre enfant s'est comporté de la même façon durant votre grossesse. Cela a permis à votre corps de résister malgré votre accouchement difficile et nous avons pris le relais.

\- Accouchement, murmura Kise avec un léger sourire.

Il ne se faisait définitivement pas à ce terme.

\- Je voudrais le voir, dit-il.

Il savait qu'on allait lui opposer un refus. Il était trop faible, son fils était trop faible. C'était trop dangereux, imprudent. Mais, il était submergé par un besoin viscéral de voir son enfant.

\- J'avais prévu votre demande. J'ai fait en sorte que ce soit possible, répondit Seikatsu en souriant. D'ailleurs…

Le médecin tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit. Kise vit entrer une curieuse boite en verre encadré par infirmière et médecin.

\- Promettez-moi juste de rester calme, demanda Seikatsu.

Kise hocha distraitement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il étouffa un sanglot à la vue de ce petit corps si faible.

\- Tout va bien, lui dit Aomine en saisissant sa main. Moi aussi, j'ai eu un choc la première fois, mais l'air de rien c'est un costaud.

Kise s'accrocha à la main de son amant. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son fils. Il voyait ce que voulait dire Aomine. Ce tout petit être croulant sous les tubes suscitait le respect. Il se dégageait de lui une force fragile comme une lumière palpitante.

\- Hotaru, murmura Kise.

Il sentit Aomine sursauter.

\- Hotaru ?

Puis après un silence, il vit son amant se tourner vers lui en souriant.

\- Oui, ça lui va très bien.

*Hotaru : luciole


	27. Chapter 27

Hello,

Dsl pas de nouveau chapitre mais je vous promets qu'il est en cours et bientôt posté !

Juste pour vous dire que je venais de créer un compte Facebook où je compte partager mes avancées sur l'écriture de mes deux fictions. Mais également mes idées et mes problèmes de pages blanches.

Certains d'entre vous m'envoient des messages privés mais je les vois souvent tardivement et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la plateforme qui est franchement capricieuse !

Le but est de créer un endroit sympa où échanger en toute simplicité avec vous qui êtes ma première motivation à écrire la suite !

Bref : voici mon Facebook : Lena Beka

Ma photo de profil est un livre d'où dégouline une cascade.

Envoyez moi un petit message en même temps que votre demande pour que je sache qui vous êtes !

À très bientôt


	28. Chapter 28

Merci à :

Tinetinetina : Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus calme, enfin sauf pour la fin bien sûr.

Charybe Syla : Mon cher Beta on n'arrête pas de se louper ! Hâte d'avoir ton avis quand tu reviendras de Londres ! A bientôt !

Tassm32 : Merci pour ta review ! Mais au fond je sais que tu l'aimes mon sadisme ! Allez avoue ! :P

Akakuro-Hime : Merci pour ta review ! C'est une très jolie idée en effet ! Pour les descriptions, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ! Je suis contente que les prénoms te plaisent, car je prends vraiment soin de les choisir ! Tu en découvriras d'ailleurs un nouveau dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Shirayuki Yukine : Merci pour ta review et tes enragements ! J'ai adoré écrire ce flash-back du coup je me suis de nouveau prêté à l'exercice ! Du coup j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

InSilent : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Ce nouveau chapitre joue sur les flash-back et la fin risque de faire grincer des dents, car j'ai lâché deux petites bombes ! Je te souhaite une très belle lecture !

Naomiya138 : Merci pour ta review, tes compliments et tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Ellie27 : Merci pour ta review ! Ahahah, tu vas voir qu'Aomine n'est pas le seul pervers ! Je suis contente que les prénoms te plaisent ! C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais donné leur âge. Dans ma tête il approche de la trentaine ! ) Sinon pour ce qui est de te faire stresser…bah disons que je m'excuse d'avance ! Bonne lecture !

Smanga : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Je suis ravie que cette scène t'ait plu ! Je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit intense ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Hiyoki-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Je crois du coup qu'on a fini par échanger par Facebook ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Ajiahdompey : Merci pour ta review ! Que de questions ! Mais ça me plait ! Alors pour les descriptions il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant ! Mais je te promets de vous régaler à ce niveau-là ! Quant à la double personnalité des jumeaux, l'avenir nous le dira ! ) Contente que les prénoms te plaisent ! J'ai vraiment cherché longtemps pour Hotaru et quand je suis tombé dessus ça a fait tilt ! Un petit soleil fragile = une luciole ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Leonie : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis super contente d'avoir pu te convaincre avec mon AoKise ! J'ai un petit faible pour ce couple haut en couleur ! Akashi change du tout au tout quand il s'agit de ses enfants ! Et tu vas voir justement que ça va secouer !

Angemini : Le tweet est la prochaine étape ! )

Angela : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le flash-back t'ait plu. J'ai récidivé dans ce chapitre ! Attention : entrée en scène du « baka de tous les baka » comme tu dis ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta remarque sur le fait que son amour pour Kuroko l'a consumé ! Dans mon esprit c'est totalement ça ! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir comme d'habitude ! J'espère que la fin de ce chapitre sera assez explosive à ton gout ! )

Dedeakkary : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que la fiction te plaise et merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Kagami

Malgré tout, il était nerveux. Il laissa la maquilleuse lui poudrer les pommettes et le front. En face de lui la présentatrice lui présenta un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Pendant une brève seconde, un doute l'étreint. Une image fugace traversa son esprit. Kuroko se tournait vers lui et lui adressait un de ses rares sourires. Il était plus jeune et le regard qu'il lui jetait était celui d'un ami, voire d'un amant. Kuroko l'avait aimé, il en était sûr. Il vivait pour ses souvenirs qu'il chérissait comme le plus précieux des trésors. On les lui avait volés. Akashi lui avait volé sa vie et son bonheur. Il avait pris sa place. La colère qui le submergea à cette pensée était telle qu'elle déforma ses traits. Il vit la présentatrice lui jeter un regard inquiet.

Il lui sourit se voulant rassurant. Il devait rester maitre de lui-même et s'attirer la sympathie des auditeurs, qu'ils comprennent à quel point Akashi était un monstre, un serpent persifleur qui avait entrainé Kuroko dans ses filets. Loin de lui. Dans son monde de violence et de douleur.

Les lumières changèrent et la présentatrice rassembla ses fiches. Elle darda sur lui un regard pénétrant. Un décompte retentit sur le plateau de télévision et l'interview commença.

Takao

\- Nous allons vous endormir, dit l'infirmière au-dessus de lui. Son masque et son calot de papier ne laissaient apparaître que ses yeux. Takao y lut de la compassion et du soutien. Son corps se détendit légèrement.

Les paroles de Midorima passaient en boucle dans sa tête.

\- L'enfant est assez grand pour supporter un accouchement. Nous devons penser à toi ! Kuroko à traversé l'enfer et il est toujours dans le coma ! Hors de question d'attendre pour assister au même drame.

Si on résumait la situation, on allait l'endormir et lorsqu'il se réveillerait sa famille compterait un membre de plus. Si on résumait. Car bien sûr cela voulait dire césarienne de haut vol et gros risque d'hémorragie.

\- La perfusion est en place, entendit-il.

À l'intérieur de son ventre, son enfant bougea légèrement et il eut envie de leur hurler de tout arrêter. Il voulait le garder au chaud et protégé. Il pouvait attendre et il était prêt à tout endurer pour lui donner la chance de naitre un peu plus tard.

Il sentit un liquide chaud grimper le long de son bras.

\- Non, gémit-il. Shintaro !

Mais une seconde plus tard, il sombrait dans le néant. Hors de l'espace et du temps, il fut happé loin de la réalité.

Puis un doux souvenir l'envahit.

Passé :

Le caoutchouc granuleux du ballon de basket roula sous ses doigts. Il sentait ses muscles le bruler alors qu'il poussait son corps toujours plus loin. Son souffle brulant était douloureux et il était en sueur. Ses chaussures couinèrent sur le parquet lustré. Il devait tenir ! Cette fois-ci ils gagneraient !

Il savait exactement où se trouvait Midorima sans avoir besoin de regarder. Il pouvait sentir sa présence. Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Il sentait son aura méthodique implacable et en même temps si chaude et rassurante. Il fit une passe d'une précision qui n'avait rien à envier à l'adversaire qu'il affrontait. Midorima s'éleva et tira. Takao ne regardait même pas le ballon, son regard était trop occupé à glisser sur le corps de son coéquipier. Un coup de sifflet retentit sonnant la fin du match et son équipe exulta, dans un concert de hurlements. Il venait de battre Seirin, les grands champions, les tenants du titre !

Il vit un léger sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Midorima. Il avait la victoire discrète et Takao se sentit frissonner. Il aimait particulièrement cette retenue presque aristocratique qui lui donnait un charme fou.

Deux de ses coéquipiers lui tombèrent dessus en braillant et Midorima disparut de son champ de vision. Mais il eut juste le temps de le voir se tourner vers lui avec ce regard si particulier qu'il lui réservait.

Takao se laissa prendre dans l'euphorie du moment et savoura ce sentiment délicieux qui les transcendait tous. Du coin de l'œil il vit Kuroko en grande discussion avec Kagami. Le jeune joueur semblait demander des explications à sa lumière et Takao le comprenait. La manière de jouer de Kagami avait été des plus déroutante. Il avait joué de façon désordonnée, poussant son tandem avec Kuroko aux limites de l'incroyable pour ensuite se livrer à un jeu en solo en ignorant tous ses coéquipiers. Son comportement chaotique leur avait couté la victoire.

Takao sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Kazunari, murmura la voix de Midorima.

Il frissonna et une agréable chaleur se répandit dans tout son être. Son cœur fatigué par l'effort ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer. L'excitation liée au secret et au désir contenu menaçait de le submerger.

\- Shintaro, dit-il à son tour en se tournant vers son amant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'air entre eux crépitait, leur corps se tendait imperceptiblement l'un vers l'autre. Le manque submergea Takao alors que l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Mais on les regardait. Les recruteurs les regardaient, leurs familles respectives, leurs amis. Takao vit la même lueur de frustration dans les yeux de Midorima et la main sur son épaule resserra son étreinte.

Ils se regroupèrent au centre du terrain pour saluer l'équipe adverse. Kagami écumait et Kuroko semblait désemparé.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du terrain Takao hoqueta légèrement surpris. Kuroko s'était éloigné de ses coéquipiers pour saluer un jeune homme à l'allure princière qui le dévorait des yeux.

\- Akashi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Midorima qui s'était arrêté à sa hauteur observait également la scène. Kuroko souriait ce qui était assez rare pour être remarqué. Akashi tendit une main réconfortante vers le frêle joueur, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine de Kagami qui l'entraina sans ménagement malgré les protestations du joueur fantôme visiblement énervé par l'attitude de l'impétueux capitaine de Seirin.

Takao eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard meurtrier d'Akashi avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

\- Oh Kazunari ! Ne reste pas ainsi à bayer aux corneilles ! Tu vas prendre froid ! Le héla l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre son équipe l'esprit légèrement agité. Il traina volontairement dans les vestiaires afin de ne pas prendre sa douche en même temps que Midorima. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir justifier la soudaine érection qui le prendrait à coup sûr à la vision du corps nu de son coéquipier.

Il fut donc le dernier à sortir des douches. Le vestiaire était désert et il s'habilla prestement. Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit à son tour. Dehors devant le stade où avait eu lieu leur rencontre, le public s'égrenait doucement dans la nuit d'hivers. Il faisait inhabituellement doux pour la saison et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'attardaient volontairement, profitant des stands de friandises qui avait fleuris pour l'occasion. Takao observa avec envie un tout jeune couple qui partageait un moment d'affection. Puis son regard dériva sur les familles et son cœur se serra. Lui n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Il aimait les hommes ou du moins, il aimait Midorima Shintaro. Ce bref coup d'œil à son avenir lui donna le vertige. Une multitude de problèmes et d'obstacle semblait s'étendre devant lui. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et inspira profondément pour tenter de repousser le sentiment affreux qui montait en lui.

\- Eh bien, fils ! En voici une expression étrange pour un joueur censé célébrer sa victoire.

Takao se redressa surpris. Son père venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, sa mère et sa sœur sur les talons. L'homme était plus grand que lui et possédait une stature imposante. Takao s'était souvent demandé où avait bien pu se perdre ce critère génétique étant donné son gabarit.

\- Excuse-moi papa, j'étais dans mes pensées, le prochain match ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, mentit le jeune homme.

\- Allons donc, l'équipe que tu viens de battre avait battu Rakuzan également ! Pour moi votre victoire est une évidence ! dit son père en balayant la remarque de son fils d'une main.

Takao serra les dents. Il avait une relation étrange avec son père, mêlé de fierté et d'incompréhension. Il aimait le rendre fier tout en adorant le provoquer par son attitude cynique et désinvolte.

\- Akashi n'est plus le même joueur. Son jeu a changé et il a entrainé toute son équipe vers des sommets inégalés. Il sera un adversaire féroce, coupa Takao.

\- Toi et Midorima-kun formiez une paire redoutable ce soir, intervint soudain sa sœur.

Takao se tendit.

\- C'est incroyable, on a l'impression que tu sais où il se trouve sur le terrain sans même regarder.

Takao sentit ses joues le bruler et sa bouche devint sèche.

\- Le fruit d'une grande amitié, sourit sa mère.

\- Et de longues heures d'entrainement, intervint de nouveau son père avec un regard aigu pour sa sœur.

Cette dernière jouait au tennis à contrecœur et rêvait d'échapper aux longues heures d'entrainement.

\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton frère Sakura, il passe ses journées à perfectionner sa technique avec Midorima-kun ! Tu vois bien que cela paye.

Takao se détourna en rougissant. Oui, il passait ses journées avec Midorima, mais si l'entrainement lui prenait du temps, ils pratiquaient également une autre activité. Il repensa au corps chaud de Midorima s'allongeant contre le sien, à ses mains glissant sur sa peau, ses lèvres qui le dévoraient. Son souffle chaud glissant le long de sa nuque alors que ses mains serraient ses hanches.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter, il le sortit de sa poche en priant pour que ce soit Midorima. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

\- Papa, certains membres de l'équipe se retrouvent pour boire un verre…

\- Files ! tu l'as plus que mérité, lui sourit son père.

Takao vit le regard plein de fierté qu'il posait sur lui. Son père le voyait comme l'enfant parfait. Doué à l'école et en sport, destiné à une brillante carrière.

 _S'il savait_ , pensa le jeune homme le cœur lourd.

Il salua sa famille et s'en fut en courant. Ses jambes malmenées par le match protestèrent, mais il ne ralentit pas.

Midorima n'était pas loin. Il l'attendait dans le quartier d'à côté. Dans une vieille maison abandonnée qui faisait peur au gamin du voisinage.

Il s'infiltra doucement par la palissade édentée en prenant garde de ne pas être vue.

Peu le savait, mais le petit jardin de cette maison donnait en fait accès à un petit chemin qui dégringolait jusqu'à une vieille rivière en contrebas. Takao s'engagea dans les herbes hautes de l'ancienne pelouse qui avait désormais des airs de savane africaine.

Il gagna le vieux mur de pierre couvert de mousse au fond du jardin et ouvrit la petite porte qui grinça sournoisement. Il se faufila prestement et suivit tant bien que mal le chemin de terre plutôt traitre où il faisait rouler des cailloux.

C'était Midorima qui lui avait fait découvrir cet étrange endroit et lui encore qui avait crocheté la serrure de ce coin de paradis. Takao en était resté bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait prêté à son ami ses manières de cambrioleur.

Takao grimaça, il avait manqué s'étaler et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se tordre la cheville, alors qu'ils venaient de se qualifier pour la finale de la winter cup !

Le scintillement d'argent de la rivière attira son attention et il sourit en distinguant la haute silhouette de Midorima qui lui tournait le dos.

Il remarqua le sac de sport accroché à la branche d'un vieil arbre et y glissa le sien. Puis il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son coéquipier.

Il avait menti à son père. Il n'avait jamais été question de retrouver l'équipe. Juste un seul de ses membres. Juste lui. Le plus important. Le seul qui compte.

Midorima se tourna vers lui et Takao vit ses yeux verts scintiller à la lumière de la lune. Il frissonna et son corps se tendit vers son amant. Enfin, il sentit ses lèvres prendre possession des siennes et soupira de plaisir.

C'était tellement frustrant de retenir ses gestes et son affection en public. Cette tension permanente avait quelque chose d'épuisant et elle ne cesserait jamais. Le cœur de Takao se serra.

\- Qui y a-t-il ? demanda Midorima en s'écartant légèrement.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il n'avait aucune envie de l'ennuyer avec ses états d'âme, aussi il reprit d'autorité ses lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. Il approfondit le baiser et bientôt les mains de son amant couraient sur son corps, possessives.

Il gémit contre sa bouche alors que son membre se réveillait et plaqua son bassin sur celui de Midorima pour lui faire comprendre son désir.

Soudain, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Elles venaient de la maison voisine. Une famille rentrait chez eux. Et au regard des bribes de conversation qui leur parvenait, tout ce joyeux petit monde avait partagé un agréable moment au cinéma.

À nouveau ses pensées sombres l'assaillirent. Il frissonna et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble.

\- Katzunari, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et ne t'avise pas de me répondre « rien » ! gronda Midorima.

Takao s'agita mal à l'aise, mais cela n'eut pour seul effet que de resserrer la prise de Midorima. Ce dernier le fixait, attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir.

\- Katzunari !

Takao releva le menton et sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il se sentait déborder d'une émotion trop contenue.

\- Le secret, bredouilla-t-il. Parfois il est dur à porter.

Midorima ne dit rien. Il attendait la suite.

\- Je pense à tous les sacrifices que l'on a déjà dû faire et que l'on aura à faire. Ne pas pouvoir te toucher quand j'en ai envie, se cacher, mentir à ceux qui nous entourent et… pas… de famille. Toi et moi nous n'aurons jamais d'enfant et…

\- Vraiment, coupa Midorima.

Takao redressa vivement la tête et frissonna sous le regard déterminé de son amant.

\- Notre vie sera faite d'obstacle, mais nous les traverserons ensemble. Nous prendrons des chemins détournés, mais nous serons heureux, je te le promets.

\- Des chemins détournés ? murmura Takao.

\- Ces chemins qu'arpentent les amants et les courageux. Ceux qui mènent de grands combats.

\- Tu me promets une aventure ? sourit doucement Takao.

\- La plus longue et la plus belle de toutes. Une de celles qui font les grandes histoires, murmura Midorima à son oreille.

Takao se sentit fondre entre ses bras. Un mot de lui chassait ses soucis et ses peurs. Il sentait son cœur s'apaiser et son corps puiser dans la chaleur si rassurante de son amant.

\- Takao, c'est notre dernière année de lycée. Nous pouvons choisir une université qui nous écarterait de Tokyo et vivre ensemble.

Takao ouvrit de grands yeux, il dut faire un effort pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Ensemble, murmura-t-il.

\- Je veux m'endormir et me réveiller à tes côtés, dit Midorima en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Takao renversa sa tête en arrière et se plaqua contre le corps de son amant.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il, juste avant que les lèvres de Midorima ne plongent sur les siennes ? Il se noya dans ce baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Je veux rêver à tes côtés.

Takao émergea doucement de son rêve. Il sentait l'anesthésie se dissiper et avait l'impression que son corps était passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il voyait trouble et la lumière était désagréable.

Il gémit pitoyablement et sentit une larme dégringoler sur sa joue.

\- Shintaro, articula-t-il difficilement. Shintaro.

Il le voulait près de lui maintenant !

\- Je suis ici mon amour, dit la voix de son mari.

Takao tourna la tête et grimaça. Son corps lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il allait devoir y aller doucement.

Il papillonna des yeux et sa vue revint lentement. Son cœur rata un battement en découvrant le visage de Midorima. Il avait pleuré !

\- Le bébé ! s'étrangla Takao.

\- Elle va bien ! le rassura Midorima en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé.

\- Elle ?

\- C'est une fille mon amour. Une fille !

\- Mon dieux, faites qu'elle n'ait pas ton caractère, répondit Takao.

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea Midorima.

Takao se mit à rire doucement. Une fille ! Il était perdu, il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser. Il allait en faire une petite princesse capricieuse. Et ce serait encore pire si elle ressemblait à son mari.

\- Par pitié, dis-moi qu'elle ne te ressemble pas physiquement, demanda-t-il à son mari qui le dévisageait incrédule.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est ma fille également !

\- Alors tout est perdu, je vais tout lui céder, soupira Takao.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Midorima qui ne suivait pas le fil de ses pensées.

Takao se sentait si faible.

\- Pourquoi as-tu cet air si triste ?

\- Il y a eu des complications pendant l'intervention, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. J'étais terrifié et je le suis toujours.

Takao se tourna lentement vers son mari. L'angoisse et la peur crispaient les traits de son beau visage. Il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et qu'on pouvait voir des marques en croissants de lune là où il avait enfoncé ses ongles.

\- Tu avais raison.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna de nouveau Midorima.

\- Tu avais dit que l'on prendrait des chemins méconnus, empruntés seulement par les braves, mais que l'on finirait par trouver le bonheur.

\- Un vrai poète, ironisa son mari en rosissant légèrement.

\- Je t'avais répondu que je voulais rêver à tes côtés, murmura Takao.

Son mari le dévorait du regard et le temps entre eux sembla comme suspendu. Takao sourit. Il avait une étrange envie. Celle d'être projeté dans le passé et d'aller rassurer sa version plus jeune qui doutait au bord de la rivière. Il voulait lui dire qu'il allait avoir l'impossible et vivre une incroyable aventure. Il voulait lui dire qu'il aurait tout ce qu'il avait espéré et de ne renoncer à rien. De rêver très grand.

\- Yume. Elle s'appelle Yume et ce n'est pas négociable, dit soudain Takao.

\- Entendu, murmura Midorima et un sourire plein de tendresse s'étira sur son visage.

Yume : rêve

Akashi :

Akashi regardait son mari dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait déjà subi cette affreuse situation. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait gardé son chevet de la même manière. Un horrible frisson le parcourut. Que se passerait-il à son réveil ? Se souviendrait-il de lui ? Il secoua la tête à cette pensée stupide. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière fois ! Il ne devait pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Sa fille était dans un état plutôt stable. Bien moins critique qu'avait pu l'être Hôtaru. Mais elle était elle aussi à l'abri d'une boite de verre qui veillait sur sa vie enregistrant chaque souffle et chaque palpitation.

Il leva la tête vers le petit écran de télé silencieux, accroché au mur d'en face du lit de son mari. Une pub pour lessive présentant une famille heureuse et soudée lui donna le cafard.

Il se pencha sur le lit et cala sa tête sur ses bras juste à côté du torse de son mari qui se soulevait doucement.

Il laissa son esprit fatigué divaguer. On l'avait informé que ses fils le réclamaient, mais entre Arame et Kuroko il n'avait pas eu une minute à leur consacrer. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit envahir par un sentiment de culpabilité.

Il sombra doucement dans le sommeil en écoutant le souffle de l'homme qu'il aimait le bercer.

Passé :

\- Seijuro ?

Akashi frissonna. Kuroko prononçait son prénom avec une timidité qui le rendait encore plus attirant.

Il se tourna pour voir le jeune homme entrer. Le soleil couchant baignait la pièce diffusant une atmosphère soyeuse et chargée en parfum. Le jardin sur lesquelles donnaient les larges fenêtres était rempli de fleurs. C'était le trésor de sa mère.

\- Tetsuya, murmura-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme à pas de velours.

Il le désirait depuis tellement longtemps. Il était celui qui l'avait sorti des ténèbres et écarté d'un chemin de solitude et de violences. Il tendit les bras et Kuroko vint s'y blottir. Il l'étreignit, dépassé par les émotions qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu m'as manqué murmura-t-il à son oreille et il sentit Kuroko frissonner contre lui.

\- Je lui ai dit…, murmura Kuroko d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- Kagami s'en remettra, le rassura Akashi.

Kuroko avait levé la tête et il se perdit dans ses yeux bleu si clair. Il ne put se retenir et plongea sur ses lèvres et en prit possession avec fièvre. À cet instant précis, plus rien n'existait pour lui à part l'être merveilleux qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte et glissa une langue dans la bouche chaude de Kuroko.

Il le sentait s'agripper à sa chemise et creuser les reins pour se plaquer contre lui et il savourait chacun de ses gestes.

\- Seijuro, je veux plus, soupira Kuroko contre ses lèvres.

Akashi le dévisagea et son cœur loupa un battement alors qu'il vit le regard embrumé et les joues rouges du jeune homme.

Ils étaient dans une maisonnette perdue au milieu de l'immense jardin de la demeure des Akashi. C'était un vieux bâtiment dans le pur style japonais et personne n'y vivait. Il était composé d'une seule et unique pièce et elle était totalement vide. Akashi jeta un regard à la ronde comme si un lit allait subitement apparaître.

Puis il soupira et fit glisser Kuroko vers le sol. Il le recouvrit de son corps et de nouveau ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Il passa une main sous le pull du jeune homme qui lâcha un léger cri alors que ses doigts glissaient sur son corps. Il avait pensé attendre et faire cela dans les règles de l'art. Mais Kuroko, comme souvent, bouleversait ses plans. Il pouvait sentir son impatience et son désir. Bientôt, ils furent nus, leurs vêtements éparpillés autour d'eux. Akashi avait l'impression d'être en feu. Un désir sans pareil l'embrasait. Chaque mouvement lascif de Kuroko, chacun de ses gémissements, lui amenaient une vague de frissons.

\- Seijuro, prend moi ! ordonna Kuroko.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que ses doigts jouaient en lui et il avait cru jouir lorsqu'il s'était permis ce geste.

Il écarta largement les jambes du jeune homme et juste avant de glisser en lui il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu es le seul qui puisse me donner un ordre, Kuroko Tetsuya.

En dessous de lui Kuroko haletait et tremblait d'impatience. Il le regarda s'arquer et crier alors qu'il glissait en lui et crut défaillir.

\- Je vais t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, murmura Akashi. Tu es à moi et je suis totalement tien.

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux et passa ses bras autour de son cou l'attirant à lui.

\- Je t'aime Seijuro, c'est toi, c'est comme une évidence. Ça a toujours été toi, chuchota-t-il juste avant qu'il ne se perde dans un baiser incroyable.

Ils étaient étendus l'un à côté de l'autre et baignaient dans le même état d'hébétude. Ils se fixaient en souriant doucement. Akashi regardait avec délice le jeune homme qui était devenu sien. Il laissait son regard glisser sur les traits fins de son visage, sur ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses prunelles de la couleur d'un ciel d'été.

\- Je ne te quitterai jamais, murmura-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas ça, répliqua doucement Kuroko.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu es un Akashi, ce que l'on fait c'est de la folie. C'est pourquoi j'ai tant hésité à sauter le pas.

\- Tu l'aimes, demanda soudain Akashi sentant son ventre se tordre douloureusement. Il ne voyait pas Kagami comme un ennemi, mais plutôt comme une ombre au tableau.

\- Oui, je l'aime d'une façon tranquille et calme. J'imagine que ça aurait suffi si tu n'avais pas été là, soupira Kuroko.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et reprit.

\- Mais tu es là et je l'aime juste assez suffisamment pour le blesser.

\- Et moi, sourit Akashi le cœur battant.

\- Toi, je t'aime trop, plus que de raison, sourit tristement Kuroko.

Le parfum des fleurs était de plus en plus entêtant et Akashi se sentait étrange. Il frôlait la plénitude, mais il pouvait percevoir le caractère éphémère de ce sentiment. Kuroko avait raison, leur relation était une pure folie. Mais cela lui paraissait encore plus fou de lui tourner le dos.

\- Il était si désemparé, dit soudain Kuroko. Seijuro, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'affreux.

\- Tu regrettes ? dit Akashi d'une voix froide.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Kuroko en se tournant vers lui, sourcils froncés.

\- Excuse-moi, soupira Akashi. Je suis jaloux.

Kuroko ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche forma un petit o. Akashi sourit devant cette moue presque enfantine.

\- Je ne te quitterai jamais ! réaffirma-t-il avec force et Kuroko rougit.

Présent :

\- Akashi !

La voix impérieuse de Midorima le sortit de ses songes. Il se redressa avec un léger vertige.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- C'est Himuro, il y a un problème !

Akashi sentit son cœur se glacer, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, une main s'enroula autour de son poignet. Il se tourna vers Kuroko et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son mari parfaitement éveillé.

\- Tetsuya, soupira-t-il un sanglot dans la voix.

Mais Kuroko ne le regardait pas. Il fixait l'écran de télévision avec horreur.

\- Seijuro, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Akashi releva les yeux vers l'écran et la colère l'enflamma. Sur la partie droite de l'écran, on pouvait voir Kagami en pleine interview. Mais sur la partie gauche, surement pour illustrer ses propos, des photos volées de Ryu et Sora défilaient.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis tellement désolée pour mon retard, mais je ne pouvais strictement rien écrire. Gros problème de page blanche !

En tout cas, voici enfin ce chapitre qui m'a tant fait souffrir. Il n'est pas très long et vous allez surement me trucider vu qu'ils soulèvent plus de questions que de réponses, mais il fallait bien réinjecter de l'action.

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont continué à m'envoyer des messages et à attendre la suite, j'aurais tout abandonné sans vous !

Bonne lecture

Deux ans plus tard

Himuro

Himuro essuya son front en soupirant. Pourtant, l'air glacé lui brulait les joues. Il saisit un lourd carton et contracta ses muscles sous l'effort. On pouvait entendre les musiciens qui avaient entamé un air de country dans la rue. Les vastes fenêtres en arche étaient tellement fines qu'elles isolaient du bruit aussi bien que des feuilles de papier. Lorsqu'un camion passait, les longues tiges de fer qui quadrillait la fenêtre se mettaient à trembler.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par les carreaux sales et fut un instant captivé par la rivière paisible où flottaient de larges morceaux de glace. De cet endroit de détroit on pouvait voir le Canada. L'hiver était glacial.

\- Himuro-san ? Tout va bien.

Il leva les yeux en direction de la voix féminine sur le palier entre les deux étages.

\- Oui Miss Storm, je me suis laissé happer par la vue, dit il en souriant.

La petite femme à la peau ridée et aux épaisses lunettes lui sourit en retour avant de tourner les talons.

Himuro lui emboita le pas et grimaça légèrement quand une vieille douleur tirailla ses abdominaux. Il repoussa loin cette sensation qui était toujours accompagnée de souvenirs affreux. Après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs au parquet grinçant, ils arrivèrent dans un vaste réfectoire au mobilier désuet. Longues tables et bancs de bois.

\- C'est très silencieux, commenta Himuro.

\- Attendez l'heure du déjeuner et vous prierez pour un peu de silence, ricana miss Storm.

Himuro sourit et déposa le carton dans le coin qu'elle lui indiquait.

\- Je suis surprise, dit soudain miss Storm.

\- De ? se raidit Himuro.

\- Habituellement quand une star de votre envergure fait une action caritative, il y a des photographes et des caméras partout. Une ou deux photos avec les enfants de préférence avec un sponsor et puis au revoir.

Himuro lui répondit par une moue désolée. Il était parfaitement au courant du comportement de certains de ses collègues, pour qui seule la communication comptait. Pour un peu de visibilité, certains pouvaient vraiment ranger leur morale au placard.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment être sous le feu des projecteurs. J'ai eu ma dose de photo quand j'étais plus jeune. Je préfère ce que je fais maintenant.

Miss Storm lui sourit avec tendresse et il vit dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse. C'était toujours comme. Il faisait de la peine. Il avait tellement entendu chuchoter sur son passage. Horrible, tragique, tellement triste, disait-on. Ces adjectifs lui collaient à la peau. Il avait même du mal à se rappeler quand il avait été heureux. En fait, s'il devait être honnête, il faisait tout pour éviter de se rappeler ce qu'avait pu être sa vie. Car s'il se laissait aller à la nostalgie, sa situation actuelle lui paraitrait insurmontable.

Il sourit poliment à miss Storm et redescendit continuer son travail. Il avait fait un formidable don à cet orphelinat de détroit. Mais il voulait faire plus que donner de l'argent. Aussi c'était tout naturellement qu'il s'était proposé pour aider lors de la livraison du matériel que son argent avait servi à acheter.

Alors qu'il en était à son cinquième voyage et qu'un filet de sueur lui glissait le long de la colonne vertébrale, une petite voix fluette le tira de ses sombres pensées.

\- Salut !

\- Salua, répondit-il avec un sourire qui atteignit presque ses yeux.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne souriait plus vraiment, mais les enfants avaient encore un certain pouvoir sur son pauvre cœur.

\- Je m'appelle Aïden et toi ?

\- Tatsuya, répondit Himuro faisant fie de la tradition japonaise qui consistait à offrir son nom de famille en présentation. Après tout, il ne vivait plus au Japon.

Le petit garçon lui offrit un grand sourire. Il avait les cheveux blonds et en bataille, du genre indiscipliné qui se moquait du peigne. Il lui manquait une dent sur le devant ce qui lui donnait un sourire de coquin accentué par ses taches de rousseur.

Alors qu'il s'écarta du mur pour s'avancer sur le palier qui surplombait Himuro. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il boîtait fortement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je range la livraison de matériel qui vient d'arriver.

\- Cool, est ce qu'il y a de nouvelle couverture ? La mienne gratte et celle du petit John, John c'est mon voisin de lui, précisa-t-il ? Bref, John a vomi sur sa couverture le mois dernier et elle a beau passer au lave-linge, elle sent le pourri.

Himuro sentit son humeur s'alléger.

\- Oui, il y en a des nouvelles. Des couvertures en polaire toute douce qui ne gratte pas et qui sentent le neuf.

\- Chouette, répondit John.

Puis son regard se perdit dans le vague et après quelque seconde, il reprit la parole.

\- J'aime bien les ours.

\- OK, dit Himuro cherchant à faire les mêmes sauts d'esprit que le jeune garçon. Les ours c'est cool.

\- Tu en as déjà vu ?

\- Euh au zoo, je crois.

\- J'aimerai en voir en vrai. J'aimerai être aventurier plus tard !

\- C'est un super projet.

\- Non, c'est un rêve.

Himuro leva un sourcil tentant de saisir ce qu'impliquait la nuance.

\- Bah je suis cassé, dit John en désignant sa jambe boiteuse. Et puis je suis tout seul. Je vais devoir faire « des choix réalistes ». Mais comme je ne serai pas grand tout de suite, j'ai encore un peu le temps de rêver.

Himuro sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il resta pétrifié à regarder ce petit garçon qui venait d'énoncer une si abominable vérité avec une force tranquille.

Il entendit à peine qu'on l'appelait et répondit comme un automate à John qui agitait la main en lui disant qu'il devait aller manger.

Il resta de longues minutes immobiles au milieu de l'escalier. Puis sentant un regard posé sur lui, il finit par émerger.

\- Vous avez rencontré John.

\- Himuro hocha doucement la tête.

\- Pauvre petit, la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeau. C'est si tragique, horrible…

Kise

\- Arrête ça ! On en a déjà discuté mille fois !

\- Tu le couves ! Il ne progressera jamais !

\- Et en quoi mettre ses jouets hors de sa portée, va changer quelque chose ?

\- Il ressentira le besoin de se lever s'il veut les avoir ! cria Aomine à bout de patience.

\- C'est cruel ! rugit Kise.

\- Tu le maternes et le surprotèges !

\- Notre fils a une santé fragile, son cœur…

\- Arrête de le voir comme une fragile petite chose ! On dirait que tu le compares en permanence à une bougie dans un courant d'air !

Kise écarquilla les yeux avec l'impression d'avoir pris un uppercut dans l'estomac.

Il se leva violemment et balaya la table du petit déjeuner du bras, envoyant la vaisselle, le café et les pâtisseries par terre. Le fracas fut immédiatement suivi par des pleurs provenant du salon.

\- Il y a vraiment des fois où je te hais, cracha Kise.

Il quitta la cuisine comme un ouragan, sous le regard médusé d'Aomine. Sans perdre une seconde. Dans le salon, une jeune femme était déjà à genoux agitant un jouet sous le nez d'Hotaru. En apercevant son père, il repoussa le jouet d'un geste décidé et tendit ses petits bras.

Kise renvoya la jeune nounou aussi poliment que son humeur lui permettait et hissa son fils sur sa hanche. Aussitôt, son petit garçon s'accrocha à son T-shirt de pyjama et blotti sa tête dans le creux de son cou en hoquetant.

\- Ryota…

Il n'avait pas entendu Aomine arriver. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la présence de son mari dans son dos.

\- À l'hôpital, combien de couples avec des enfants malades vois-tu ? murmura-t-il.

Kise se tourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

\- Ils sont presque tous séparés ou tellement mis à mal qu'ils ne sont un couple que par le nom.

\- Et où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Kise sur la défensive.

\- Je sais que notre fils ne sera jamais un basketteur et si tu crois que tu es le seul à te lever la nuit pour voir s'il respire encore et si son cœur bat régulièment… Ne me repousse pas sans cesse...

La voix d'Aomine se brisera et Kise sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Mais, reprit-il. Je veux qu'il soit indépendant et il doit apprendre à marcher. Je ne suis pas un mauvais père, parce que je voudrais que mon fils de deux ans marche.

\- Je voudrais rentrer au Japon.

Et voilà c'était sorti. Ce qui couvait depuis près d'un an. Ce sentiment impérieux qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer, pendant cette année loin de chez eux.

\- Je voudrais retrouver les autres et vivre comme avant. Notre complicité me manque. Tout comme la manière dont on a élevé nos enfants.

Kise se tourna vers Aomine en se mordant les joues. Il allait lui en vouloir. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour émigrer à Chicago où Aomine avait intégré l'équipe de basket et lui était censé continuer sa carrière de modèle. Mais au final, il avait laissé tomber ses contrats et malgré les offres incessantes, il s'était replié à la maison.

Il était celui qui avait échoué, celui qui s'était laissé dépasser par les événements. Au fond, Aomine avait surement raison, il couvait son fils, terrorisé à l'idée que le pire arrive.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Il devait prendre sur lui.

\- Excuse-moi. C'était égoïste. Oublie ça.

Puis, contournant l'homme dont il partageait la vie depuis des années, il se dirigea vers la porte du salon.

\- Je quitterai tout pour toi. Ma carrière, cette maison, ce pays. Je t'aime toujours à en crever. C'est toi qui m'a fermé la porte de ton cœur.

Kise se figea.

\- Tu me manques.

Quand il trouva le regard de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée. Aomine avait fui par la véranda.

Dans ses bras Hotaru c'était endormi. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et décrocha en gardant la voix basse pour ne pas réveiller son petit garçon.

\- Allo ?

\- Kise…

\- Himuro ?!

Mon dieu cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Où es-tu ?

\- À Détroit…

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Kise, je viens de recevoir les papiers du divorce, le coupa Himuro.

Kise ouvrit de grands yeux et déglutit difficilement.

\- Himuro, je t'en prie. Cesse de le fuir. Il reste une chance, je suis sûr qu'il fait ça pour te faire réagir. Ton départ lui a brisé le cœur.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Himuro, je ne comprends pas…

\- J'ai échoué ! s'écria son ami. J'ai été un mauvais père. J'ai voulu abandonner. Je ne mérite pas d'être avec eux.

\- Himuro !

Mais son ami avait raccroché.

\- Je sens que ça va être une de ses journées, râla Kise à haute voix.

Akashi

\- Débrouillez-vous pour résoudre ce problème. Je veux un business plan sur mon bureau à la première heure demain. Ne me parlez pas des problèmes, mais de la solution.

Il raccrocha son téléphone.

\- Papa ?

La voix cristalline de sa fille fit chavirer son cœur. Il l'observa pousser la porte pour s'avancer dans son bureau à tâtons. Un pansement barrait son front blanc. Elle s'était cognée à une chaise qui avait été déplacée de sa place habituelle, et ce malgré ces ordres explicites. Il avait fallu toute la patience et la persuasion de Kuroko pour ne pas qu'il licencie tous leurs employés.

\- Arame, appela Akashi.

La petite fille sourit se dirigeant manifestement au son de sa voix et tourna vers lui ses yeux gris si clair qu'ils en étaient dérangeants. Elle sourit et deux petites fossettes apparurent sur joues roses et rebondies. Elle tendit un bar devant elle, prudente, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

Pour l'aider, il continua à lui parler.

\- Tu es toute seule mon trésor ? Ou son ton père et tes frères.

\- Cache-cache, rigola la petite fille.

\- Quoi !? s'étonna Akashi en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Comment Ryu et Sora pouvaient-ils jouer à cache-cache avec leur sœur non voyante ! Akashi sentit la colère monter. Mais un bruit de cavalcade l'interrompit et soudain ses jumeaux déboulèrent en courant dans son bureau.

\- Arame ! s'écria Ryu.

Aussitôt sa petite sœur se tourna vers lui en gloussant.

\- Cache-cache !

\- Nanananananan ! On te l'a déjà dit ! Pas cache-cache ! répliqua Ryu

\- Arame, tu ne peux pas jouer à cache-cache, dit tristement Sora. On te l'a déjà expliqué.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard triste. Du haut de leur cinq ans, ils se montraient étonnamment matures. La situation de leur sœur les ayant poussés à prendre très sérieusement leur rôle d'ainé.

\- Alors, inventez votre propre cache-cache

La voix de Kuroko envahit la pièce de sa douceur. Akashi se sentit fondre. Il l'aimait tellement et le temps n'érodait rien, au contraire. Ces deux dernières années avaient été pleines d'obstacles et de tempête. Mais ils avaient tout traversé ensemble. Plus fusionnel que jamais.

Akashi regarda ses deux fils emmener leur sort en échangeant des idées de règles de cache-cache. Au milieu d'eux Arame souriait ravie en serrant fort leur main.

Kuroko se coula dans ses bras et il le serra contre lui. Il sentit son mari glisser son visage dans son cou et le chatouiller du bout de son nez

\- Ce matin je les ai surpris en train de regarder les dessins animés. Ils lui décrivent tout et ils utilisent des codes pour aller plus vite et ne louper aucune scène. Il formait un sacré trio. C'était magique Seijuro, j'aurai aimé que tu voies ça.

\- Et moi donc. Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il.

Soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner. Kuroko s'écarta à regret.

\- Reste, c'est Midorima, le retint Akashi.

\- Oh ! sourit Kuroko visiblement ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis.

Akashi décrocha en enclenchant le haut-parleur.

\- Allo ?

\- Akashi, regarde les news ! Ils l'ont retrouvé !

Akashi leva des yeux inquiets vers son mari. Celui-ci avait pali.

\- Ils ont retrouvé Kagami ? murmura Kuroko d'une voix brisée.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello,**

 **Je suis tellement désodée pour mon absence mais j'étais complètement bloqué. Je ne savais plus du tout quelle dynamique impulser à l'histoire.**

 **C'est un petit chapitre mais il me permet de me sentir plus en phase avec le récit. Je vois enfin où mes développements vont me mener.**

 **Aussi, j'espère publier à nouveau la semaine prochaine.**

 **Si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (ou une grosse) cela aide vraiment !**

 **Ah ! j'ai fait une erreur (parmi tant d'autres) dans le chapitre précédent. Le petit garçon qu'Himuro rencontre à l'orphelinat s'appelle Aïden et non John. Je me suis complètement emmêlé les pinceaux.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Himuro**

Himuro souffla sur ses mains. Malgré ses gants en polaires le froid lui mordait la peau sans merci. Il marchait d'un pas un peu raide. Sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir. D'un geste absent, il massa son abdomen. On lui avait proposé des antidouleurs, mais il avait refusé. Il méritait de souffrir, il avait échoué.

Il soupira d'aise en poussant la lourde porte de l'orphelinat. Malgré la faible isolation des lieux, il faisait toujours meilleur que dehors. C'était son dernier jour. Après il s'envolerait vers Chicago. Il voulait voir Kise.

Salut !

Himuro sursauta. En haut des marches de l'escalier du grand hall était assis Aïden.

Bonjour, tu vas bien ?

Tu as déjà eu la varicelle ?

Euh oui, quand j'étais petit.

Tant mieux.

Himuro cligna des yeux.

Il y a une épidémie de varicelle. Ils ont enfilé des gants de toilette à John pour qu'il arrête de se gratter. Je lui ai dit que ses mains ressemblaient à des palmes. Il s'est mis à pleurer et j'ai été puni.

Himuro retient un sourire. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel monde crapahutait l'esprit d'Aïden, mais il était certainement très imaginatif.

Mais je ne me moquais pas, tu sais. Je trouvais ça cool. Mon héros préféré c'est Aquaman. Les palmes c'est cool.

Himuro avait gravi l'escalier et le petit garçon s'était mis debout en même temps qu'il parlait. Une fois de plus Himuro ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer en regardant les étranges les efforts qu'Aïden devait déployer pour se redresser et trouver son équilibre. Sa jambe semblait encore plus abimée que ce qu'il avait pensé au début.

Viens, je te fais visiter.

Himuro sourit devant cette invitation qui ressemblait presque à un ordre.

OK.

Ce qui était bien avec Aïden c'était qu'il parlait assez pour qu'Himuro n'ait pas à faire la conversation. Aïden l'abreuvait d'anecdote qui allaient du goût de la purée de patate au doudou sans tête d'une certaine charlotte qui lui faisait peur.

Je pense que l'infirmière est une alien.

Pardon ?

Tu sais comme dans les films. Je pense que c'est une alien avec un faux corps humain.

Aïden je ne pense pas que…

Je l'ai piqué avec une fourchette pour voir la dernière fois.

Et ?

Elle a crié et j'ai été puni.

Himuro se retint d'éclater de rire. Mon dieu ce gamin avait le chic pour le transporter dans son monde farfelu. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas réellement souri et il fallait moins de 20 minutes à Aïden pour l'amener à la frontière du rire.

Ils visitèrent l'orphelinat dans ses moindres recoins. Y compris les placards à balais et ils se postèrent aux abord de l'infirmerie pour observer l'infirmière alien. Finalement il dérobèrent des bonbons aux cuisines et se cachèrent au derniers étages pour partager leur larcin.

Aïden le bombardait de questions sur sa vie avec un air terriblement sérieux.

C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Le violet.

Tu aimes les patates ?

Je préfère le riz. Enfin sauf peut être pour les frittes.

Tu es marié ?

Himuro sentit son cœur cogner contre ses côtes. Il aurait voulu dire oui, mais c'était sans compter sur l'enveloppe en papier kraft qui l'attendait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait pas pu l'ouvrir. Mais le tampon de l'avocat laissait peu de place au doute. Après tout, il entendait encore la menace d'Atsushi.

Je refuse d'être marié à un fantôme. Si tu ne reviens pas Tatsuya, je mettrai un terme à notre mariage.

Il se souvenait encore de la voix de son mari se brisant sur les derniers mots de sa menace et de ses sanglots avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Aïden le regarda comme s'il le prenait pour le dernier des imbéciles.

D'accord soupira l'enfant. Je comprends. Dès fois, on ne veut pas dire les choses à voix haute parce qu'on a peur qu'elle ne devienne encore plus réelle.

Himuro le regarda sans voix.

Mais, tu sais. C'est une illusion. Alors c'est quoi ton secret ?

Himuro sentit deux grosses larmes rouler le long de ses joues.

J'ai perdu mon papillon, chuchota-t-il

La petite main d'Aïden se glissa dans la sienne.

 **Kuroko**

Deux ans plus tôt alors qu'il s'éveillait du coma et qu'il était persuadé d'avoir connu les pires maux que pouvait lui réserver l'existence, il avait soudain eu la preuve que le destin pouvait être des plus cruels.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, sur l'île déserte où il avait donné naissance à sa fille. Il avait découvert l'immense traitrise de Kagami. Ce dernier avait donné une interview nauséabonde à la télévision. Son ancien ami et équipier avait utilisé chaque mot pour discréditer Akashi. Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait révélé qu'il allait lui aussi avoir un enfant. Un enfant qui partageait ses gènes et celles de Kuroko. Un enfant volé.

Kuroko avait hurlé et ni les paroles d'Akashi, ni celle des médecins n'avaient pu le calmer. On avait dû l'endormir. Le temps qu'Akashi réagisse, Kagami avait fui le Japon. Ils avaient saisi la justice, mais face à un tel cas, cette dernière avait été d'une lenteur sans nom.

Aujourd'hui il l'avait retrouvé. Cet homme a qui il avait un jour accordé son affection et qui lui avait dérobé une part de son âme.

Seijuro.

Kuroko se tenait assis le corps si tendu que s'en était douloureux. Il sentait la sueur dégouliner dans son dos.

Akashi fut à ses côtés en moins d'une seconde. Il se saisit de ses mains et déroula les doigts crispés de son mari, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant les marques en forme de croissants de lune causés par ses ongles.

Je suis là Tetsuya. Pour toujours.

Seijuro… et si l'enfant est malade, si…

Akashi le serra contre lui.

Nous découvrirons tout cela bien assez tôt et je serai à tes côtés mon amour.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte et son cœur s'arrêta. Ils avaient préféré avoir ce rendez-vous dans les bureaux d'Akashi. Loin de la maison. Leurs enfants avaient traversé assez d'évènements douloureux.

Deux hommes en costumes noirs et à l'air impénétrable entrèrent à la suite de l'assistante personnelle d'Akashi. La police les avait contactés très rapidement après avoir retrouvé Kagami en Australie.

Ils se présentèrent, mais Kuroko ne retint pas leurs noms. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu sourd au monde extérieur.

Nous avons trouvé l'enfant et nous avons procédé à des tests ADN. Vous comprenez, tout cela est peu… conventionnel.

Venez-en au fait, ordonna Akashi et malgré toutes leurs prestances les deux policiers firent un pas en arrière.

L'enfant est bien le fils de Kagami-san…

Un petit garçon songea Kuroko les larmes aux yeux.

En revanche ce n'est pas votre enfant Kuroko-san.

Kuroko cru qu'il allait vomir. Pendant deux ans, il n'y avait pas eu une seule journée sans qu'il pense à cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lâcha un gémissement en même temps qu'Akashi crachait une flopée de jurons.

Mais c'est le votre Akashi-san.

Kuroko serra la main de son mari et le regarda chanceler.

Nous devons vous dire cependant que l'enfant montre des signes de maltraitance, reprit l'un des policiers.

 **Midorima**

Respire doucement Yume, ça va passer mon trésor.

Midorima jeta un coup d'œil à la machine tout en maintenant le petit masque à oxygène.

Le souffle de sa fille était court et chargé. Elle fut soudain prise d'une quinte de toux et Midorima ferma brièvement les yeux. Il devait rester fort.

Yume leva des yeux embués de larmes vers lui. Elle était terrifiée, comme à chaque fois qu'une crise la prenait.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la respiration de la petite fille se fit plus régulière et plus légère. Midorima se détendit.

Au loin, il entendit un bruit de pas précipité. Une seconde plus tard, son mari entrait dans son cabinet en courant.

Elle va bien, le rassura Midorima.

Il vit Takao prendre une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher de leur fille. En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait trouvé la force de sourire.

Hello ma princesse.

Papa, dit Yume en lui tendant les bras.

Midorima lui ôta son masque à Oxygène après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses constantes. Takao prit leur fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

Ils vivaient dans la peur constante qu'un jour le traitement ne suffise plus. Mais ils se refusaient à désespérer. Leur enfant était en vie, ils trouveraient une solution. Midorima en avait fait un défi personnel. Il tendit une main vers la joue de son mari, mais celui-ci recula.

Un défi qui prenait le pas sur tout.

Takao sortit de la pièce sans un regard. Midorima fut tenté de le rattraper, mais à la place il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il devait trouver une solution. Peu importe ce que cela lui couterait. Il devait sauver sa fille. Il avait bien vu ce que le décès d'un enfant avait fait à Himuro et Murasakibara. Il sauverait son couple et sa famille.

Son téléphone se mit soudain à sonner.

Allo ?

Shintaro, j'ai besoin de toi à la maison. Je voudrais que tu auscultes mon fils, demanda Akashi à l'autre bout du fil.

Un problème avec Ryu ou avec Sora ? demanda Midorima.

Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je te demande pardon.

Viens vite.


End file.
